Power Rangers Holy Knights
by AlexG1988
Summary: A dark force seeks to plunge the world into a nighmarish dark age. The only thing standing in its way is a group of teens who become a team called the Power Rangers Holy Knights! These teens must conquer their inner demons if they want to save the world from the evil that threatens it... R&R thanks!
1. Chapter 1: Calling All Knights! Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers/Super Sentai. Characters are my own creation.**

 ***Theme Song***

Here come the Power Rangers!

Holy Knights, Heroes of Light, Ready to fight!

Here come the Power Rangers!

Pushing back the darkness! Bringing Light to the blackness!

Standing up for what is right, fighting the good fight!

Never going to stop, they are going non-stop!

Here come the Power Rangers!

Holy Knights, Heroes of Light, Ready to fight!

Here come the Power Rangers!

Pushing back the darkness! Bringing Light to the blackness!

Protecting righteous dreams! Foiling evil schemes!

Rangers you can call! They will fight for all!

Go Go Power Rangers!

Go Go Power Rangers!

Go Go Power Rangers!

Power Rangers...

Holy Knights!

* * *

*40,000 years ago in what is now California*

A group of Neanderthals including three adult men, two adult women, and two young children are in pursuit of their dinner for the evening. They have been on the hunt all day relying on their sense of smell and direction. Each of the Neanderthal men had a long stick with a sharpened stone on the end, completing the spears that are their primary choice for hunting game.

The afternoon wore on and the dominant male of the Neanderthal clan saw their quarry from a distance: a lone deer. The dominant male communicated with his cohorts with strange grunts and noises. The females and the children stayed stationary while the dominant male stealthily moved forward while the other males fanned to the left and the right. The plan of the Neanderthals is to ambush their dinner. The Neanderthal men gradually drew closer to their prey without any detection. The men positioned themselves and their spears to blitz attack the deer. If the deer were to dodge one spear, one of the other two spears will be thrust into its side, delivering the mortal blow.

Before the Neanderthals put their blitz attack plan into action, the sky grew dark and lightning began to crackle in the vicinity. What looked like a dark, round-shaped portal appeared before the Neanderthal men and several figures emerged from the portal. A cloaked figure in spiked armor with skulls impaled on the spikes protruding from the shoulder glowed with red in the eye sockets, but they were not as red and sinister looking as the glowing red eyes that are the only visible thing under the hood of this sinister figure. The figure scanned the surroundings around it, ignoring the Neanderthal men and the deer scampering away for its life.

Other figures appeared behind the cloaked figure. What looked like a robed rotting corpse-looking figure holding a three-pronged staff that looks just as ancient as its wielder appeared slightly behind the cloaked figure. Other figures appeared including a figure in black knight's armor with a sheathed sword at its side, a blue-skinned female in armor armed with a large bow and a quiver full of arrows, a monstrous green scaled creature with protruding claws from webbed hands, and a figure resembling an old man clothed in purple robes with a golden staff with an image of a snake's head was the last to appear. Like the cloaked figure, the other figures examined their new surroundings, disregarding the Neanderthal men before them.

The cloaked figure that now looks like the leader of the strange-looking creatures was the first to speak. "Hmmm a fresh new world to expand to my nightmare kingdom... " The cloaked figure turned to face the female beside him. "What do you think, my dear?"

"I think it is just lovely. Perfect place for us to wed once you conquer it!" A shrill laugh emerged from her when she thought of her husband-to-be's latest conquest and then the wedding of the millenia.

The cloaked figure spoke again, now regarding the Neanderthals before them. "And these... what are these, Skarab?"

The purple-robed old man examined the creatures before them and gave his master the acceptable answer. "My lord, I believe these are called Homo neanderthalensis", one of the most advanced species in this world."

"Though that's not saying much! They still look very primitive to me!" The snake head on Skarab's staff interjected to Skarab's annoyance.

The rotting corpse-like creature in the robe is the next to speak. "They shouldn't put up much of a fight when we conquer their world. We are far more advanced than these primitive beings."

The Neanderthal men examined the strange creatures before them curiously and cautiously with spears still raised. They were soon joined by the Neanderthal women and children.

The green scaled creature saw the children and he felt an overwhelming hunger inside of him, causing him to reach out to the closest one, invoking high-pitched shrieks from the child and the women and roars from the men. The men protectively stood between their women and children and the mysterious creatures before them. The men raised their spears at the foreign creatures, preparing themselves to thrust through them.

"ENOUGH!" The sinister leader was irritated with the heightened tension between them and the Neanderthals. The leader raised his right hand and tendrils of darkness emerged from the tips of his dark fingers, wrapping around the Neanderthal men. "I will make your worst nightmares come to life!"

The moment the dark tendrils touched the Neanderthal men, they dropped their spears, clutched their heads, even being reduced to fetal positions howling with terror. Satisfied with the pecking order being established, the leader relented and the dark tendrils faded away.

"Scourge, imprison them all!" The black knight nodded in obedience, unsheathing his sword to give him more authority over the primitive creatures. Behind him, black creatures with sickly yellow eyes and yellow spots on their bodies appeared to assist him with rounding up the prisoners.

"Skale, you help Scourge and the necros secure the prisoners. And do not screw anything up! And do NOT eat the children!" The green scaled creature nodded sullenly not daring to disobey his master and bumbled to help the dark knight and the dark creatures incapacitate the prisoners. In a matter of moments, the Neanderthals were rounded up and pushed into a cage made of bars of complete darkness. The Neanderthals were unable to put up a fight against the superior creatures from another world.

"Zomlock and Skarab, raise up the temple on this hill immediately." Skarab and the robed rotting corpse man nodded at their command. Zomlock and Skarab chose a spot on the hill and began chanting dark incantations into the ground, causing it to shake violently as the said temple rose from the earth beneath. It was a magnificent sight to behold with great stone structures. An altar-like structure appeared at the entrance of the temple and a black flame ignited on the surface seeking to consume the sacrifice that the dark demons have prepared for it.

"Now, Mergana, my sweet, this will be the best addition to my nightmare kingdom and nothing can stop us now!" The cloaked figure and his fiance laughed together, a harmony consisting of a deep dark laugh and a high shrill laugh.

Once the temple was fully risen from the earth beneath and the prisoners intended for sacrifice were rounded up, the leader of the dark creatures approached the temple and the altar with the black flame. "I, Hexavex, the nightmare king, will offer you this sacrifice" He said, gesturing to the caged Neanderthals. "In exchange, you will plunge this world in total darkness and make it an extension to my nightmare kingdom! Bring the prisoners to the fire now!"

The necros opened the cage of darkness and began grabbing the Neanderthals one by one, using their superior strength to overpower even the dominant Neanderthal male of the clan. The Neanderthals were pushed closer and closer to the dark altar and towards the black fire that seeks to consume them. The dominant Neanderthal male was led to the altar first, followed by the other males of his clan, then the women, and finally the children.

As the Neanderthals were being led to their doom, lightning crackled in the sky as before and another portal in the near distance, like the one before except this portal was made of white, materialized and a being that looks like the Neanderthal but much more advanced emerged in robes of white. Behind him emerged a dark silver-skinned creature in trousers and nothing more. They were joined by five figures in knight's armor colored red, blue, green, purple, and yellow. The leader of the new group called out to the group of dark creatures. "Hexavex! your reign of terror ends here!"

Hexavex growled menacingly at the arrival of his mortal enemy Zircon and the holy knights. "Zircon! you will not stop me from my conquest! Your interference stops here and when I am finished with this world, I will turn your world into my greatest nightmare kingdom!"

"Let's end this right here and now! I will not let you ruin this fledgeling world!"

Hexavex stepped away from the altar and the temple towards his enemies. "I agree and disagree. Let's end our dispute here. But I will let you know I will prevail and this world and then your world will fall and join my nightmare kingdom!"

Zircon took a step towards Hexavex, though a good distance still separates the two. "Not if I can help it! I will do what it takes to end your conquest! This is the end of the road for you and your court! Your age of darkness will end now!"

Hexavex heard enough from Zircon who has been a thorn in his side for far too long. "Enough!" Hexavex turned to his court and more necros began to appear. "ATTACK! Destroy them all!"

Hexavex's minions dropped their mission in leading the Neanderthals to the dark flame and they turned face to go to battle against Zircon and the Holy Knights. At the same time, the Holy Knights and Zircon ran to meet their enemies in combat, each Holy Knight having a sword in their hand for combat. Zircon and Hexavex met in a sword to sword combat, the red Holy Knight took on Scourge the black knight in sword combat, the blue Holy Knight engaged with Zomlock, dodging blasts from Zomlock's three-pronged staff. The green Holy Knight engaged with Skale, dodging Skale's lethal swipes with his clawed webbed hands. The purple Holy Knight engaged in combat with Mergana who is using her big bow as a sword landing several blows on her opponent. The yellow Holy Knight went to do combat with Skarab, but necros got in the way, ganging up and outnumbering the yellow Holy Knight.

While Zircon's and Hexavex's forced engaged in battle, the dark silver-skinned creature moved stealthily through the fray to the captive Neanderthals, powering past necros that stood in his way. He finally reached the frightened creatures and held up his hands to show them he means no harm. "Come on! Let's get you all out of here!" He motioned with his arm ushering them to follow him. The dominant male Neanderthal communicated with his clan with grunts and they began to follow the creature through the fray.

The fight drew out into a fierce brawl between the two parties and the necros gave Hexavex's forces an edge with cheap shots on the Holy Knights. After much fighting, each Holy Knight has fallen at the hands of their mortal enemies. With each Holy Knight falling, their armor vanished as colored crystals exited from their bodies and they all turned into dust, dissolving into the earth beneath them.

Zircon still held his own against Hexavex, but he saw the Holy Knights fall one by one. Seeing his closest allies and friends fall to these dark forces pushed Zircon to the breaking point. He knew what he had to do, even if it is at the cost of his own life. He managed to push Hexavex back a couple steps and he began to chant the incantation of holy sealing that will seal Hexavex and his forces inside their temple for eternity. It is a very powerful spell that required a great amount of his magic. He chanted the full incantation and a white wave of energy emerged from his body against Hexavex and his forces, pushing them into their own temple despite their resistance. Inside the temple, a vortex appeared and sucked in Hexavex and his forces one by one.

The silver-skinned creature saw what was happening and he knew what he had to do. He turned his attention from the Neanderthals and chanted his own incantation upon the temple, erecting a magical barrier around it to seal it from any intruders through the ages. The altar with the black flame vanished and the structures of the temple began to crumble, rendering the temple into ruins. He turned to his master and saw how frail the spell has made him. He rushed to his master who is beginning to fall. "Master!" He managed to catch his once strong now frail master.

"Toof, this is the end for me, I'm afraid. My time is very short now. Find the power crystals, you know what to do."

Toof couldn't bear to leave his master on the battlefield. He picked Zircon up, cradling him in his arms while carrying him. He is not going to let his master die on this battlefield!

The Neanderthals whom Toof helped rescue were calling out to him with high-pitched calls and they began doing the 'come on' motion that he used earlier. He took their hint and followed after them, leaving the battlefield behind. The Neanderthals led their new allies to their home: the caves to the south. When Toof entered the cave, he was amazed with how huge it looked with a lot of stalagmites and stalactites. At the center of the cave was a gigantic stalactite hanging from the high ceiling all the way to the cave floor. Toof was drawn to the giant stalactite, carrying Zircon's body towards it. He checked Zircon's body for any sign of life and was encouraged to feel a faint source of life. "Hang on, Master..."

Toof had a brilliant idea that could preserve Zircon's essence, but it requires the power of the power crystals that he was not able to retrieve from the battlefield. He feared that if he went back to the battlefield to retrieve them, it will be too late.

Toof began to fret, but the Neanderthals caught his attention when they each pulled out the power crystals to show Toof. Toof's demeanor brightened with a new spark of hope. He began trying to communicate with the Neanderthals to give him the power crystals in their possession. The Neanderthals looked at him confused and curious at the same time. The dominant Neanderthal male then made the first move, handing the red power crystal in his possession to Toof. The other Neanderthals followed his example and gave Toof the other power crystals. Toof bowed in thanks to the Neanderthal clan and set to work, placing the power crystals at the base of the stalactites point touching the cave floor.

Toof's plan is to seal Zircon's essence into the stalactite, but it will cost him almost all of his own magic. It is a sacrifice he will make every time if the situation presented itself to him again and again. He placed the palms of his hands on Zircon's chest and watched Zircon's body dematerialize into the stalactite. Toof felt the majority of his magic leave his body with this act. The sapping of the majority of his magic made Toof fall unconscious before the watching Neanderthals.

By the time Toof woke up, the cave was plunged in darkness indicating night time. The Neanderthals appeared to have disappeared, possibly leaving the cave for another home. Toof reached out his hand to touch the giant stalactite. Once his hand made contact with it, the whole stalactite lit up in a variety of different colors and the whole cave was illuminated by the giant stalactite's light.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

 **Author's Note: If anyone is curious as to what the rangers really look like. I have used celebrities as my "models" to picture how each ranger should accurately look like.**

 **Sabin - Lee Min-ho**

 **Erika - Selena Gomez**

 **Kaila - China Mcclain**

 **Alex - Coby Bird**

 **Chaice - Pierson Fode**

 **As for Toof, I envisioned him to look like the creeper from Jeepers Creepers (but good!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Calling All Knights! Part 2

* Present Day Crescent City, California*

Sabin Park woke up a good hour before dawn, a routine that he is very used to instilled into him from an early age by his father. He picked out some fresh jogging clothes: a red t-shirt and a pair of red shorts. He laced up his jogging shoes, exiting the front door of his family's home heading towards one of his favorite jogging trails in Crescent City. The early morning jogging routine kept him in shape for the upcoming football season where the Crescent City Crusaders are expected to finish at the top of their conference.

As he jogged down the trail, he contemplated about life after football. He is about to enter his senior year in high school and there are so many things that he wants to do that do not include football, but he can't yet break it to his dad, the coach of the Crusaders who has set such high expectations on him for as long as he can remember. It's like his father groomed him to play football and baseball and nothing else. Sabin still loves the games of football and baseball, but he yearns to do something more than just be a phenomenal athlete.

Before he knew it, 20 minutes have passed and he made his way back towards the house, quickening his pace to give him ample time to get a shower before his little brother Mason gets up and takes all the hot water. He grinned at the thought of his little brother and is glad that their father hasn't placed such high expectations on him. 'It pays to be the baby of the family, I envy him.' he thought amusedly.

Sabin made it back just before dawn, being welcomed by Coach Park drinking his morning coffee. Coach asked Sabin how long he was out, being satisfied with Sabin's answer. Upon dismissal, Sabin rushed to get to the shower.

Once out of the shower, he got dressed himself in another red t-shirt that inadvertently shows off his defined muscles on his slender body. He checked his reflection in the mirror, seeing a handsome young man of Korean descent with thick wavy black hair that reached to his neck and dark brown eyes. He flashed his trademark sly smile, satisfied with his overall appearance.

Sabin stealthily slipped into his brother Mason's room, seeing that he was still asleep. He crept closer to Mason's bed. He leaned down to Mason's head and whispered "Boo! Wake up, buddy!" before shaking the 12 year old boy awake. Mason smiled at his big brother, giving him a hug before getting out of bed. Mason always has a way of warming Sabin's heart.

Around 45 minutes later, Sabin pulled out of their driveway in his red two-door jeep wrangler with Mason in the passenger seat. His first stop was at Crescent City Middle School to drop off Mason and then to the high school. Once he parked his jeep in the seniors section of the parking lot, he is greeted by several of his teammates who play Wide Receiver with him. They began talking up the upcoming football season and how Sabin is set to be the season MVP. Sabin tried to show excitement but it was half-hearted. It seems his friends have such high expectations for him as Coach does.

* * *

Kaila McClain is up early tending to the horses in the stable that belongs to the ranch that her adoptive family owns. She is currently brushing the mane of her favorite horse, a palomino named Sunny. She loves all the horses on the ranch, but Sunny is her favorite. It must be how the yellowish-hair and the whitish mane just glowed in the sun. It was Sunny that really brightened her life some years ago when she was in a very dark place. She was tempted to take Sunny for a short ride before school but decided against it. "Maybe this afternoon we'll go for a ride, how does that sound?" She received her answer with a snort from Sunny, drawing a smile to her face. "Alright, it's a deal!"

"I knew I'd find you out here!" a cheerful voice rang out in the stable as Erika Garcia joined in on the horse brushing. Kaila turned to her adoptive sister who has grown up on this ranch all her life and smiled. The two girls were really close, inseparable honestly, though it took some time to get that way when Kaila arrived on the ranch. Kaila kept her guard up despite Erika's relentless reaching out to her until she finally cracked. Kaila and Erika have been close ever since.

Who would have guessed that a girl of conservative tastes with long flowing dark brown wavy and curly hair and a girl that is a little more liberal taste with shoulder-length black hair with the tips dyed neon yellow would get along so well? Even the way they dress is different with Erika favoring things like purple and pink dresses with a variety of hats and scarves to go with her outfit and Kaila is more simple with her clothing choices going with t-shirts and denim jeans. At least they won't have any fights about borrowing one another's clothing and accessories without permission. Kaila and Erika are basically two sides of the same coin.

After the two girls brushed the horses in the stable, they made their way back to the house for breakfast and getting ready for school. Things were a little hectic when they came inside the house: Erika's mother was working away cooking breakfast for the occupants of the house that included three younger children under the care of Erika's parents. The great thing about the ranch is the ministry aspect of it geared toward helping troubled youths. Kaila was a troubled youth several years ago and this ranch saved and changed her life and she is forever grateful for the Garcias and their ranch.

* * *

The most annoying sound in the world woke Chaice Davidson from his slumber. Chaice groggily turned off the alarm clock that stood between him and his sleep. He had a mind to go back to sleep, but this is the first day of school of his final year in high school. Sleep was very tempting, but he can't afford to be late on the first day of his senior year.

Chaice emerged from his small bedroom into the small hallway of their trailer home and into the bathroom that barely fit a shower, a toilet, and a sink. He took a quick shower so that his parents will not gripe at him for running up the water bill, though they'd probably find something else to gripe at him about. He got dressed donning a camouflage t-shirt and faded jeans and looked at his reflection in the small and dirty mirror, styling his straightish brown hair into a fauxhawk. He studied his appearance in the mirror and wondered to himself if Quinton would have looked like him if he were still here. He tried to make his green eyes look less sad, which has been the norm ever since Quinton died.

He emerged from the bathroom to see his father getting ready for work, ignoring his presence. "Good morning to you too..." he muttered dejectedly. He is beyond tired of trying to repair things with his parents. He thought about running away so many times, but he had nowhere to go and no friends to go to. He is on his own.

Chaice grabbed a piece of bread from the fridge, toasted it, and went on his way to school on his bicycle. He passed by the junkyard on the way to school. 'Well there is one place I could go to get away...' He thought to himself as he pedaled past the only place that will give him a chance to work. The owner of the junkyard is the only person that understands his situation and is very flexible with his schedule. That is one thing to be thankful for in this city.

Once he made it to school, he locked up his bicycle to the bike rack. As he made his way to the main school building, he heard whispers from several groups of students gossiping about one of their favorite subjects: him. He heard whispers like "Look it's Davidson. Surprised he even came back this year.", "I feel for his parents having to deal with that kind of baggage", and "How does he even live with himself with what he did?"

The comments hurt him deep down, but he did his best to show no emotion so they won't have the satisfaction that their words have gotten to him. He just shot looks at the groups of gossipers as he passed. He felt their piercing stares all the way to the building.

* * *

Erika and Kaila were on the schoolground seeing Chaice Davidson walk across the schoolground. They heard some of the gossip about him. Kaila scowled angrily at the gossip. "I wish they would just leave him alone! It's so unfair the way this city is treating him!"

In contrast to Kaila's fiery temper, Erika sadly watched Chaice shoot looks at the groups as he walked by and the piercing stares that he received in return. A part of her wanted to tell the gossipers off and another part of her wanted to run to Chaice and comfort him. Chaice didn't show emotion, but she knew deep down that the comments hurt him. She wished deep inside that she could do something to make some kind of change, but she can't bring herself to do anything. "I wish there was something we could do." she said in a forlorn tone.

* * *

Alex Downs is up early doing what he loves most: cooking. This morning he is cooking a special egg breakfast for his host family. The Australian has had a real talent for cooking for as long as he can remember. Back when he was in Australia his opportunities to cook were limited and he had to learn in secret. He is indebted to those who have taught him and he is not letting their teachings fall by the wayside.

He placed a pan on a heated stove burner, pouring some vegetable oil to avoid sticking. He cracked a half dozen eggs into a bowl, adding some diced onions to his concoction. He is so glad that there were onions always diced. Dicing onions is his least favorite thing about cooking when the vapors irritate his eyes and makes them water. Alex added some special pepper seasoning into the mix and poured the mixed ingredients into the pan slowly. He used a metal spatula to keep stirring the eggs and cutting them up. Five minutes later, he finished the cooking and divided his egg breakfast onto three plates. Alex's host parents were already at the table awaiting their breakfast.

As Mr. and Mrs. Sessions and Alex ate Alex's egg breakfast, Mrs. Sessions commented on Alex's cooking. "You always do such an amazing job, Alex. You will make one extraordinary cook!"

Alex blushed at her compliment. "Thank you, Mrs. Sessions. It's the least I could do for you hosting me."

"Oh don't be so formal, sweetie. You can call me Kim or Mama Kim. Whichever you prefer."

"And you can just call me Justin. We really are delighted to host you, Alex."

Alex couldn't help but blush a little more. "I really appreciate it." he said with a grin.

After breakfast, Alex finished getting ready for his first day of school at Crescent City High School. He is a little anxious about going to public school for the first time ever. It is going to be quite an adjustment from private tutors back in Australia to going to school with others his age. He is excited at the same time to get a chance to actually make friends. He made it to the bus stop at the end of the road and there was a group of other high schoolers and middle schoolers at the stop. Alex joined the group, trying to work up the courage to talk to someone but failing to do so when the bus came. Once on the bus, Alex chose a vacant seat behind the driver. He looked out the window at the city as the bus went about its route. Alex has been in Crescent City for a couple weeks now and the Sessions have given him quite a tour of the city. The landscape of Crescent City was something unique: It featured low mountains in the north, abundant caves to the south, thick forests in the east, and the sea right to the west. It was different seeing the city from a bus point of view.

The bus finally made its way to Crescent City High School and the sight of the school amazed Alex. He'd only seen it once or twice and now he is going to see it up close! Alex was among the first ones to get off the bus. He couldn't help but look all around, taking in the whole setting of the school buildings and the many students pouring in from the buses and carpools. He entered the office to ask for directions to his locker so he knows where it is for the school year. The office was busy, but a secretary showed him the direction of his locker. He told her thank you and went the way she pointed.

As Alex walked down the hallway, he looked from row of lockers to row of lockers, looking for his number. He was so preoccupied looking for his locker number, he bumped into something bigger and sturdier than he (not that he is a little thing, he is just average-sized). Just bumping into this person made him stumble backwards a step. "I'm so sorry, mate! I didn't see you! I was.." He was talking very quickly, a quirk of his when he is panicked.

The person Alex bumped into cut him off before he can continue. "I am not your mate, twerp. Why don't you watch where you're going?" To make a point, the bigger student grabbed Alex by the front of his shirt and lifted him an inch from the ground. He had a menacing look on his face. Alex couldn't help but cower, raising his hands in surrender, hoping he wouldn't get punched in the face.

"Hey! Leave him alone, Asher! He already said it was an accident!" came a voice from behind Alex. Alex and his adversary's gaze fell upon the speaker, a boy who could rival the adversary in the buff department. The two shared a look of contempt for one another as Alex was released. The sudden release just about made Alex fall to the ground, but he recovered by backing into the lockers out of the way in case a fight broke out.

"Aww Davidson is sticking up for the new kid. How sweet!" Asher taunted the other guy before turning to Alex. "Count yourself lucky, Ginger. But a word of advice: you do not want to get mixed with Davidson here if you want to fit in here. He's bad news. See ya!" With that, Asher and a friend of his continued on their way down the hallway.

Alex looked at his savior and wondered what the one named Asher meant about Davidson being bad news. He really seems like an alright guy. "Hey, thanks, mate. I really appreciate that. My name's Alex."

Chaice was intrigued by this red-headed kid. He sounds like he's from Australia. He really hated that Asher had to spout off that stupid warning about him, but it may be for the best that this Alex kid doesn't get too close to him. "Name's Chaice. If I were you, I'd cool it with that mate speak. I know you're not from around here, but it can be taken the wrong way. Sorry about Asher, he is a real jerk. Most of the football players are jerks." he said with distaste. "But he's right, if you want to fit in at Crescent High, it's best not to get close to me." 'Because I am nothing but a curse in this blasted town' he thought sullenly.

Chaice showed Alex to his locker which happened to be right under his own. 'So much for him keeping his distance from me.' he thought wryly.

"See you around!" Alex called out cheerfully as Chaice went on his way to class. Chaice raised his hand to acknowledge he heard Alex's call.

* * *

The bell for first period sounded throughout the halls of the school indicating the students to go to their respective homerooms. Sabin, Erika, Kaila, Chaice, and Alex found themselves in the same homeroom but in different groups. Sabin sat next to a friend of his on the football team, Erika and Kaila sat next to one another, Chaice sat in solitary with an empty desk next to him.

Alex was the last to enter the classroom almost being late due to being new to the school. "I'm sorry for being late!". Just as he said it, the late bell sounded, causing him to smile sheepishly. He saw an empty desk next to Chaice and took it. He decided to ignore that other dude's advice about keeping his distance from Chaice.

Kaila leaned over to Erika, noticing the new guy. She whispered in Erika's ear. "He's kinda cute."

Alex gave Chaice a friendly grin before turning his attention to their homeroom instructor. Chaice was taken aback by Alex's demeanor. The boy was warned to stay away from him and he chooses to disregard that advice. He may truly be indiscriminate. 'If only he knew what I did, he probably wouldn't be this friendly toward me.' he pondered to himself.

The instructor named Mr. Hess had the homeroom class introduce themselves, though many of them grew up in Crescent City. It seemed that Alex is the only new one in homeroom. Mr. Hess then began talking about current events in the city, around the country, and some notable events around the world. Towards the end of class, Mr. Hess called the class's attention to a once in a blue moon event happening tonight in Crescent City: a meteor shower projected to happen just north of the city. The news caused a buzz of interest in the classroom as Mr. Hess gave the class some light homework which includes watching the meteor shower and recording their thoughts on it. The dismissal bell rang releasing the students for their next class of the day.

* * *

At nearly 9:00 P.M. that evening, the meteor shower began to happen.

Sabin was watching it with his family from their own backyard. Sabin couldn't help but smile at Mason's awestruck excitement. He reached out a hand and ruffled his little brother's hair in an affectionate manner.

* * *

Erika and Kaila were watching the meteor shower with Erika's parents and the three children under the care of the ranch from the north side of the ranch. The girls were amazed at the beauty of the falling meteors and the view was enhanced with the outline of the northern mountains. The younger children were excitedly cheering watching the meteors fall, prompting the girls to smile at them. Maybe this meteor shower will show them that things will get better for them.

* * *

Alex and the Sessions were watching the meteor shower from their backyard along with the other families on the block in their own backyards. Alex was mystified by the view.

* * *

Chaice observed the meteor shower from the junkyard with the permission of Jeff the owner of the junkyard. Chaice had his back leaning against an old car, sketching the scenery in a sketchbook. The beauty of the meteor shower did wonders for Chaice's mood after a fight with his parents he had earlier that evening. Working on his art has always been an escape from the stress and the meteor shower gave him a perfect opportunity to escape for a little bit.

* * *

Unknown to all the inhabitants of Crescent City, a good number of meteorites have landed on the mysterious ruins that lay in the mountains north of the city. The meteorites lay littered on the temple ruins red-hot and the ground of the ruins began to shake. Deep inside the temple, a portal with bar-like structures began to activate with the bars disappearing. Inside that portal, the dormant bodies of the Court of Darkness encased in stone began to come to life after 40,000 years of dormancy.

Zomlock was the first to awaken. "What is that racket?!" the corpse-like sorcerer yelled in a cranky tone. Then Zomlock realized something was different about their prison dimension. It's like the bars of their prison have vanished. Zomlock looked around him to see the others cased in stone like he was. He broke free from the rest of his casing. He summoned his three-pronged staff to begin awakening the others. Soon Scourge, Mergana, Skale, and Skarab broke free from their stone casings. They stretched to eliminate the stiffness that came with 40,000 years of being encased in stone. Zomlock went to work reviving the necros with a single wave of his staff seeing the shadowy beasts break free.

Zomlock found their leader Hexavex still encased in stone and made attempts to awaken him to no avail. "Curses! Zircon's spell has hit our master the hardest and it will take a great amount of power to release him!

Skarab called Zomlock's attention to the portal. "The prison dimension bars are broken! We are free to get out!"

"And to conquer this dimension for our master!" Scourge added. The Court of Darkness began to laugh maniacally seeing their conquest is about to continue after so long.

* * *

Deep in the cave of the Neanderthals, now called the Crystal Cave with many renovations over the 40,000 years, the stalactite form of Zircon came to life, alerting Toof of a disturbance. "Toof, I feel a disturbance. I fear that the Court of Darkness has finally been released."

Toof ran over to one of the cave's walls that functions as a viewing screen of the area around Crescent City. The image of the fallen meteors on the temple ruins was displayed. Zircon and Toof connected the dots in their minds and knew that the prison dimension has been diminished by the meteor shower.

Toof turned to Zircon awaiting instruction. "What shall we do, master?"

"It is time for us to call the next generation of Holy Knights." As Zircon spoke, the five crystals of the original Holy Knights began to float in the air. They glowed brightly with their respective color and vanished into thin air.

-To Be Continued-


	3. Chapter 3: Calling All Knights! Part 3

*Sabin's dream*

Sabin appears to be playing in the conference championship game at Wide Receiver. It has been a tight gridlock game against the Dune City Demons, an old rival of the Crescent City Crusaders. The game is in the waning minutes and the Crusaders were down 30-36. The Crusaders are at midfield with less than half a minute remaining in the game and they are down to their last timeout. The Quarterback received instructions from Coach Park to begin throwing it downfield. The huddle broke and each player lined up for the designed play. Sabin is positioned on the right side. Once the ball was snapped, he took off like a jet straight downfield and cutting towards the sideline, completely fooling the Cornerback assigned to cover him. The Quarterback found him open and the ball sailed through the air toward him. He sprung his legs to leap high into the air to make the big reception. Once he made the catch, he was hit full force by the Safety. He nearly lost the football but retained possession as he landed on the ground. The final timeout was called with a mere 10 seconds left and the Crusaders are now on the 20 yard line. Sabin was helped up by a fellow receiver and began to make his way to the huddle for another play call.

Before Sabin took a step towards the huddle, he heard a disembodied voice in his head calling his attention. He looked around for the source of the voice and found a floating red crystal in the endzone. It looked like he is the only one that sees it. He heard the voice again saying "Your world needs your help. Do you accept your calling?"

Sabin looked back at the huddle waiting for him and then turned his attention to the crystal. He had no more second thoughts and is determined to accept this calling. He knew there was something bigger than football that he was meant to be and this must be it. He jogged up to the crystal and spoke boldly, "I accept!" Once he spoke, the red crystal flashed and enveloped everything around him. He felt that he was being transported through a warp tunnel to an unknown destination.

* * *

*Erika's dream*

Erika is going about her daily routine on the ranch with Kaila and the youth of the ranch. The ranch youth helped Erika and Kaila with their chores. Erika was glad that the youth are doing so well at the ranch, a complete turnaround from the state they were in when they first arrived at the ranch. She remembered how the youth were so reclusive because of the terrible things they have experienced. Erika's parents always stressed the importance of being patient with them and letting them open up when they are ready. She has always made herself available for them and they gradually opened up to her and Kaila and she and Kaila gave them their full support. She prayed for them every night before she went to sleep. She absolutely loved the work her parents were doing at the ranch and the opportunity to do so much in the lives of youth, but she had a dream to travel and minister in other places while taking in the sights.

When Erika was finished with some chores, she went out to check the mail. She glanced at each envelope seeing most of them were for her parents but the last one caught her attention as it had her name on it. She looked at the address of the sender and realized it was from the youth corps ministry that she has sent multiple applications to. She felt a rush of excitement for a second but calmed herself down before she is disappointed. She went inside the ranch house, placing the other envelopes on the kitchen table. She beckoned Kaila to join her as they went to her bedroom to open it.

Once the door closed, Erika nervously tore open the envelope and pulled out a folded paper that had a typed message written on it. She slowly read the first couple lines until it read 'Your application has been accepted for a youth corps trip to Portugal.' Once she read that sentence, she couldn't help but scream for excitement. Her scream was joined with Kaila's scream and they embraced each other in a hug jumping up and down. "I can't believe it is really happening! I'm so excited!"

Erika suddenly found herself at the airport all ready to go on her trip to Portugal. Her parents, Kaila, and the ranch youth were there to see her off. She embraced each one for a prolonged period of time. She is starting to get second thoughts about the mission trip. She will be gone for a month and will get to do what she has dreamed of, but she will miss her parents, Kaila, and the ranch youth.

The P.A. system announced that the flight to Portugal is now boarding. Erika said her final goodbyes taking her carry-on bag towards the designated terminal gate. As she was about to step through the jet bridge towards the airplane. As she walked through the jet bridge, she heard a disembodied voice that called her attention away from her destination. She turned around to see a floating purple crystal that people are going right through without seeing it. It's like she is the only one seeing it. The disembodied voice spoke once more saying, "Your world needs your help. Do you accept your calling?".

Erika was torn between going on the mission trip and missing out on the calling of the crystal thing, but she reasoned that there are other mission trips that she'll be able to go on but this calling is a once in a lifetime opportunity. "I accept!" Once she spoke, the crystal flashed, diminishing the jet bridge. The next thing she knew she is being transported through a warp tunnel to an unknown destination. 'I hope I know what I'm doing!' she thought anxiously as she involuntarily moved forward.

* * *

*Alex's dream*

Alex is in the Session's kitchen preparing one of his favorite meals for the evening: sausage rolls. Sausage rolls is one of the popular dishes of Australia. He prepared the dough with precision mixing butter, flour, water, and even some special sea salt. He mixed the dough together and began to mixed it together with his own hands. Once the butter was mixed in with the flour making a soft dough, he emptied the bowl out onto the floured counter to prevent it from sticking to the counter. He rolled the dough with the rolling pin, folding it into thirds and rolling it again. He wants to make sure that the pastry will have adequate layering.

Once done with the dough, he began preparing the pork sausage in a bowl. He sprinkled his favorite seasonings and spices into the sausage, mixing it in very well. He added some bread crumbs to the pork to keep the sausage's texture and keep it moist. He added some more seasonings and mixed it in some more.

Once the dough and the sausage were chilled in the refrigerator, he went into the next phase of the meal. He rolled a long piece of dough across the counter and evenly placed the sausage across the dough in a cylindrical shape. He folded the dough over the sausage, using egg wash to get the dough to stick together. He took so much detail to make it seamless. He glossed the dough with eggwash and sprinkled fennel seeds on the top. Before baking it, Alex cut the sausage rolls, filling a baking pan with 12 sausage rolls.

Alex did everything with extreme care because there is a very important dinner guest coming to dinner tonight. One of Crescent City's connoisseurs who is an acquaintance of the Sessions' was coming to dinner. If the connoisseur enjoys his cooking and gives it a generous review, it would mean a great deal when he starts his own bistro most possibly here in Crescent City. 'If only father could see my talent for cooking.' he thought with a deep desire.

As Alex waited for his sausage rolls to bake, a floating blue crystal appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. A disembodied voice from the crystal spoke to him. "Your world needs your help. Do you accept your calling?"

Alex was intrigued by the unusual call, but without hesitation, he spoke out. "I accept!" Once he spoke, the kitchen scenery vanished and a surreal warp tunnel appeared in his place. He felt himself floating forward at a high speed through this warp tunnel to an unknown destination.

* * *

*Kaila's dream*

Kaila is riding Sunny on an open landscape. The landscape is unfamiliar, not the usual northern California landscape that she is accustomed to. If she had to guess, she is somewhere in Montana or the Dakotas. The wide open landscape had hills and fields of grass. She saw a variety of wildlife while riding Sunny at a steady pace through the landscape. She saw a flock of wild goats grazing in the valley as well as a flock of wild female ewe sheep with a bighorn ram as the leader grazing in another section of the valley. The sight was incredible. She wished she had a camera on her to capture the beauty of the scenery with the goats and the sheep grazing without any worry of danger.

She felt Sunny taking her over a hill and the sight that awaited her at the top eclipsed the sight that she had just seen. She saw a whole herd of wild horses, too many to count. There was a variety of colored horses going from Bay horses to Paint horses to Chestnut horses to Buckskin horses and even some Palomino horses! The sight amazed her and she now really wished she had her camera on her. Nobody will believe her that she has seen this incredible sight, but it won't matter as long as she knows she has seen it.

Sunny began to dance around a little bit, wanting to go down to that valley and socialize with the wild horses. Kaila could barely keep him under control pulling back on the reins to reassert her authority. "Just be patient, Sunny, okay?" She weighed the pros and cons of going down there with Sunny. The worst that could happen is the horses all run away at their intrusion and the best thing that would happen is they would not be bothered by the presence of a human being and a domesticated horse.

Kaila made a decision to allow Sunny to go down to the herd by himself, just to be on the safe side. She felt something compelling her to come to this decision. She dismounted and released Sunny from the saddle and finally the bridle. Once released, Sunny took off down the hill to socialize with the wild horses heading towards the group of Palominos. 'I should have known' Kaila thought shaking her head amused at Sunny's behavior. She continued to watch Sunny socialize with the wild Palominos with very little problem, wondering how she is going to ever get him away now. Her thoughts were interrupted by a disembodied voice behind her. She observed a floating yellow crystal that she felt spoke to her. "Your world needs your help. Do you accept your calling?".

It did not take long for Kaila to make the decision to accept this call. She may not know what this calling is, but she is going to go full force to go after it. "I accept!" Once she spoke out, the yellow crystal flashed brightly and the beautiful landscape vanished. The scenery turned into some kind of warp tunnel and she felt as if she is being transported through it to an unknown destination. She felt a thrill as she moved through the warp tunnel.

* * *

*Chaice's dream*

Chaice knew he was in a dream and he relished in it. He appeared to be in some kind of art gallery full of the citizens of Crescent City. What appeared to be a good number of his artwork was displayed on the walls of the gallery. Everyone in the gallery, including himself, were in formal clothing. He couldn't help but take in the nice suit that he is wearing. People were flocking to him in hordes congratulating him for his achievement of making it on the wall of the gallery. 'This is unreal! Nobody has been this nice to me in so long! This has to be a dream! I don't ever want to wake up from this dream!'

The dream got better for Chaice when his own parents embraced him. He could see in their eyes that they were proud of him. It's been a very very long time since he has seen his parents this proud of him. 'This dream is just getting better and better!' he thought cheerfully. It made him a little sad that this dream world is way better than his real situation with the problems he has with his parents.

The dream became more surreal when a young man who is the spitting image of himself came up to him and gave him a big congratulatory hug. "Quinton?" Chaice was stunned by the appearance of his older twin brother in this dream. This is the first time he has seen Quinton in a dream. Chaice became emotional inside and tried to keep it in, but he gave his brother a tight hug. The Davidson family began to pose in front of Chaice's exhibit. As they posed and flashes of light flashed on the family, Chaice was wishing that he would never wake up from this wonderful dream.

As the cameras continued to flash, Chaice saw what looked like a green crystal floating behind the cameramen. He could barely see it, but he heard a disembodied voice that he suspected came from it. "Your world needs your help. Do you accept your calling?"

Chaice was stumped by what the crystal thing said. The world needs his help? Does it even know who he really is? Why would it ask someone like him to help save the world. He glanced at his parents and brother still posing for the pictures as the cameras continued to flash. He really did not want to wake up from this great situation, but he knows that he will wake up eventually and he will have to face reality. He continued to hesitate, trying to make up his mind whether to accept this calling or not.

The crystal thing spoke once again. "Do you accept your calling?" before starting to fade.

Chaice began to panic knowing his time to make a decision is extremely short. He called out to it. "Wait! I accept! I accept!" The crystal responded to his response, coming back into focus, glowing brightly, dissipating the gallery scenery and a warp tunnel took its place. He felt himself being forced forward through the tunnel to an unknown destination. Chaice hated having to leave behind that dream, but if this crystal thing came to him, there had to be a special purpose and this purpose may be what he needs to redeem himself.

* * *

The five teens traveled through the warp tunnel until they were blinded by an extremely bright white light. The brightness lasted for a mere second and they found themselves in some kind of cave full of stalagmites and stalactites of many different colors surrounding an extremely large stalactite that hung from the ceiling all the way to the cave floor. They looked around, amazed by how they went through some kind of warp tunnel and ended up here. They observed the structure of the stalagmites and stalactites and then realized they were on some kind of platform above the cave floor.

The teens were oblivious of one another until the cave lit up and they saw one another. None of them knew what to say; they were still trying to wrap their minds around the gravity of what is going on. Sabin was the one that broke the silence between the teens. "What is this place?"

An unfamiliar voice answered Sabin's question. "You are in what I like to call the Crystal Cave Command Center." The teens spun around to the direction the voice came from and they beheld a strange humanoid creature with dark silver skin dressed in a black trench coat and trousers that looked very old but still looked like they could go another long while. The creature spoke again. "I am Toof."

Kaila was the next to ask a question. "And you brought us here?"

Another voice answered Kaila's question, but this voice had no body. The teens looked around for the source of the voice until the giant stalactite glowed with each word spoken. "The Power Crystals have brought you here. They have chosen you. I am Zircon, the creator of the Power Crystals."

"What do you mean by chosen us?" Chaice inquired of the giant stalactite named Zircon.

"If you observe cave wall to your left, it will explain." Zircon answered.

The teens turned their attention tot he left wall and they watched a landscape that must have been thousands of years ago with Neanderthals and the appearance of dark evil figures that gave the teens goosebumps. "That is the king of nightmares: Hexavex and his Court of Darkness: Zomlock, his second in command; Scourge, his greatest warrior; Mergana, his fiance; Skale, Mergana's brother; Skarab, Zomlock's apprentice; and those shadow creatures called necros. Hexavex led a conquest many years ago plunging worlds into darkness and turning them into provinces of his nightmare kingdom. 40,000 years ago, he threatened this world while human life was still developing."

The wall then portrayed the Court of Darkness preparing to sacrifice the Neanderthals to that black flame on the altar. Then a white-robed figure leading Toof and 5 figures that looked like knights in different colors, the same as the power crystals that have called out to the teens. The wall revealed to the teens everything that has transpired during the battle between Zircon's forces and Hexavex's forces. Erika let out a gasp when the knights have fallen to the Court of Darkness. All 5 teens felt some pang in their hearts as each knight has fallen and the Power Crystals have left their bodies, dissolving them into dust. It looked like the Court of Darkness was about to win until Zircon sacrificed almost all of his magic to seal away Court of Darkness underneath the temple that was reduced to ruins. Zircon spoke again explaining what the teens have just seen. "There was a great battle between light and dark. Light ultimately prevailed, but at a high cost. Those armored beings you have seen fallen in battle were the Power Rangers Holy Knights. As you may have gathered, those crystals that have called you here are the same ones that the Holy Knights have possessed. You are the next generation of Power Rangers Holy Knights that the Power Crystals have chosen."

"But why us? What made the Power Crystals choose us? We are only high school students! How do we know this is real and not just a big dream?" Chaice interjected with clear skepticism.

Zircon had a ready answer for Chaice's questions. "The Power Crystals only seek and choose those who are worthy. You were all given a choice to accept the Power Crystal's call and did you not accept it? This right now is a dream, but when you wake up, you will realize that this is real. The Power Crystals will be with you when you wake up and you will be able to teleport here if needed."

Satisfied with Chaice's silence, Zircon continued on. "And this is why you have been called here." The wall flashed to the meteor shower from this evening and several meteorites falling on the ruins on the mountains north of Crescent City that were revealed to be the ruins of Hexavex's temple. The meteorites were glowing and the temple ruins began to glow as well and began to shake violently. "I have reason to suspect that the prison dimension that I have sealed the Court of Darkness in 40,000 years ago has been severely weakened by tonight's meteor shower and I am sure that the Court of Darkness has awoken. They may be staging an attack very soon. We do not know when, but they will attack possibly as early as tomorrow. That is why I sent the Power Crystals out and they have brought you here."

The teens were mystified by what they have witnessed on the wall. Everything seemed so dreamlike but the magnitude of everything is too dire to dismiss.

Alex spoke for the first time since he was transported to the cave. "So... we get to be heroes?" He was shaking with excitement. He looked at Chaice who raised an eyebrow at his excitement. It was clear that Chaice is still contemplating his calling and the others were deep in thought too. Alex couldn't take the silence and spoke out again. "Come on, guys. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Don't you get it? We'll be heroes! This world needs us! I don't know about you, mates, but I am all in!" After his excitable outburst, he silenced himself once he realized the other teens were looking at him. He tends to be a motormouth when he is nervous or excitable.

Toof seemed amused at Alex's enthusiasm and Zircon is surely amused too; it is difficult to tell since Zircon is a giant faceless stalactite. Zircon broke the silence. "The attack of the Court of Darkness is imminent, but there is time for you to truly accept your calling. When the enemy begins to attack, we will summon you to the Crystal Cave Command Center. You will all wake up very shortly in your own homes. Until then, Rangers, may the holy power shield thee."

* * *

Zomlock, Scourge, Mergana, Skale, Skarab, and a squadron of necros emerged from the prison dimension into the basement of the temple ruins. The Court of Darkness had no choice but to leave their petrified leader behind momentarily. Zomlock and Skarab looked around the ruins of their beloved temple with dissatisfaction. "Let's renovate our temple and make it glorious as it once was!" Zomlock and Skarab went to work to restore the ruined temple to no avail. Zomlock became greatly irritated by the failure of their restoration efforts. "What is the meaning of this, Skarab?! Why is the temple not restoring?!"

Skarab struggled for words to answer Zomlock's inquisition. "I'm not sure, but it seems we do not have enough dark energy for a restoration project of this magnitude. That possibly explains why our master is still petrified. We must find a source of dark energy as soon as possible or we will not be able to revive him and continue our conquest. With our limited pool of dark energy, we may only be on the surface for limited periods of time."

Skarab's explanation did little to appease Zomlock's irritation. "Then I suggest you find a way for us to collect more dark energy! Get on it IMMEDIATELY!" Zomlock roared, pushing Skarab to further drive in his point.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the prison dimension. Lighten up, Zomy, we are free at long last! Let's work on a way to revive my fiance so we can get this conquest done. I've waited a long time for this marriage and I'm not letting anything stop it from happening." Mergana joined the fray to Zomlock's annoyance.

Scourge opted to stay out of the verbal skirmish. He found the caved in entrance that leads to the surface. He phased right through the wall of rubble to the surface of the temple ruins. He observed the night sky and the city below. It looks like the race of Neanderthals has advanced pretty far in the last 40,000 years. "Well I found the source of our dark energy. We will begin our attack tomorrow on this city. By next nightfall, the city will fall before the Court of Darkness!"

-To Be Continued-


	4. Chapter 4: Calling All Knights! Part 4

Sabin woke up at his regular time, an hour before dawn. The moment he woke up, he noticed his right hand was clenched. He unclenched his fist and saw the red crystal that was in his dream. 'So it really was real...' He studied the crystal. It was about 2 inches long and it was cut perfectly. 'Yup... this is definitely real.'

He got up, put his jogging clothes on, putting the crystal in the pocket of his jogging shorts. He didn't want to leave it around for his parents or Mason to find and question him about it. Not that it was something questionable, but it will lead to questions that he doesn't have the answers to except that it came from his dream.

He went about his jogging, his mind stayed on the dream he had with the red crystal calling him, the cave, Zircon, the other teens, him becoming a holy knight...Power Ranger? It all seemed so unreal to him, yet it is real. He thought about the words of that new red-headed boy who was also called. Wasn't his name Alex? His words reverberated in his head about this being a once in a lifetime opportunity and them being heroes. His words really inspired him. Maybe this calling really is what he had been longing for to be somebody more than a scholar athlete. "I guess I am in too." He said to himself, accepting the call again without hesitation.

Sabin felt a little more energetic than he usually is on the morning jog. It's like he has an extra boost of stamina. He fished the crystal from his pocket and pondered about the source of this extra stamina. 'Could it be coming from the crystal? It really feels amazing!'

Sabin finished his jog, returning home with more energy than he ever had. "Morning, Coach!" he said, still brimming with energy which surprised his dad. He went about taking a shower, waking Mason up, and heading off to school.

* * *

Erika and Kaila woke up at the same time shortly before dawn so that they may catch the sunrise. Both girls had their hands clenched and their respective crystals were in their fists. The girls looked at another knowingly, aware that they were in the same dream. They quickly got dressed and quietly went outside to sit on the swinging bench that faces the east.

Neither girl knew what to say for a moment until Erika broke the silence. "So...the dream was real? It has to be if we have these." She said holding up her purple crystal.

"I guess so. There's no way I can deny it. I guess this makes us Power Rangers." Kaila said thoughtfully with Erika concurring with her. "Well I'm in! Let's do this!" Kaila added with some added enthusiasm. She honestly was having second thoughts in that cave. Then that boy from their home room stirred something in her, clearing away any doubts about her calling. This calling will give her an opportunity to dish out some justice against the darkness that threatens their world. This world already has enough darkness without these evil beings multiplying it.

As the girls watched the sun begin to rise with the yellow, the pink, the purple, the light blue, and the dark blue. Kaila had her digital camera with her and she began snapping shots at the beauty of the sunrise. As Kaila snapped away, Erika thought about her own calling. She doesn't think she will be brave enough to be a Power Ranger, but if Kaila is going to be one, she'll be one too. She won't let Kaila fight the fight without her. These two 'sisters' have to stick together so she is going to accept that call.

Once satisfied with the sunrise, the girls went back inside to prepare some breakfast for the household and get ready for school. Erika and Kaila teamed up to make some waffles with Erika making the waffle batter and Kaila manning the waffle iron. The girls are unusually perky and energetic this morning but they didn't notice until Erika's mother commented on their energy. Erika and Kaila just caught each other's glances, coming to the same conclusion that their crystals may be giving them this extra energy.

* * *

Alex woke up with a burst of energy, a little more energy than usual. He took notice of the blue crystal in his right fist and the reality of the dream came to him. He was thrilled by the reality of this, doing a high fist pump with excitement. Sure, the danger of the Court of Darkness is real, but so is the power of light in the Power Rangers Holy Knights. To be called to something like that really excited him. He is so pumped that this thing is real! He took notice of this extra burst of energy and concluded that it was from the blue crystal. in his hand.

He got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, preparing some eggs sunny side up and toast for the Sessions. This extra burst of energy allowed him to really elevate the level of his cooking. He sprinkled just a little bit of paprika on the eggs and he expertly buttered the toasts. Just like that, he had three plates with two sunny-side up eggs and two slices of buttered toast on the table as Mama Kim and Justin came in for breakfast.

As Alex rode the school bus to school, his mind went through everything in the dream. He wondered about Zircon and Toof, the Crystal Cave Command Center, the Court of Darkness, the fight between light and dark, the other 'Rangers' that go to the same school as him. Even Chaice was called to be a Ranger. He didn't know why, but that fact just really made him happy. He'll at least have one sort-of friend on the Ranger team. But surely he will be friends with the other Rangers.

* * *

Chaice woke up with a start at the sound of the alarm clock going off. He went to turn it off and the sound of smashing made him wide awake. He looked at the remains of the alarm clock with a grimace. He didn't know his own strength. Along with that strength came some energy that had to be abnormal. He finally realized that the fist that turned (or crushed) his alarm clock off had something in it. He unclenched his fist to see the green crystal that fit right across the palm of his hand. "Wow..."

He got out of bed, getting ready for school. His parents already left the trailer house for work, leaving him alone. 'Thank God!' he thought thankfully. He felt like he was in a better mood this morning than he usually is. It does help with his parents not being home to get on his back for every little thing putting a damper on his mood.

He began to pedal on his bike to school, feeling that burst of energy. As he pedaled, his thoughts stayed on that dream. It was a dream, yet it was more than a dream. The green crystal confirms that it is real. His thoughts traveled to the other teens that were called like him. There was Alex the new guy that is actually growing on him. He didn't know what to think about him at first, but what he said in the cave was something special. Then there was Erika and Kaila. They have always been nice unlike the majority of the girls at Crescent City High School who wouldn't give him the time of day. And then there was Sabin, the star Wide Receiver of the Crescent City Crusaders. Though he hates the football team, Sabin has proven to be a decent guy. He remembered a couple times when some of the football players tried to pick a fight with him and Sabin would turn them away. 'I guess it does pay being the son of the coach' he once thought, but he came to the revelation that Sabin really isn't that bad and is a champion of justice, though the two haven't really spoken to one another or hung out. Chaice was intrigued by the selection of the Rangers including himself. The Power Crystals must know what they are doing even though the Rangers themselves don't really know yet. 'Maybe we will work well as a team of heroes, maybe not, but hopefully so.. there really is no other option.'

* * *

Homeroom in first period was about to start and the five teens arrived at nearly the same time. Even Alex was on time before the bell rang. As the other students began pouring in, Sabin went up to Erika and Kaila's desks which happened to be side by side. 'Might as well two birds with one stone' He thought to himself. He bowed down a little and spoke in a low voice. "Let's meet together at lunch at the outdoors gazebo and we'll talk about... you know what." He and the girls locked eyes for a brief second to confirm exactly what the you-know-what is. He went to Alex's desk and relayed the same instruction and locking eyes with him for a brief second also.

Sabin went to talk to Chaice but the bell rang and he had to return to his seat. He mouthed to Alex "Tell Chaice" receiving an understanding nod from Alex in response. He returned to his desk and Mr. Hess began talking about the current events. The teens tried to pay attention to Mr. Hess, but their minds were elsewhere thinking about Zircon's calling.

* * *

Sabin was the first one to retrieve his lunch and headed toward the gazebo. Some teammates offered a spot for him to sit and he had to decline. "I can't today, guys. I have to study for something." He ignored their protests and went outside towards the gazebo. He was soon joined by Erika, Kaila, Alex, and Chaice. He looked around the gazebo area and there was nobody in the vicinity. He pulled out his red Power Crystal from the pocket of his jeans. The other teens followed suit and pulled out their own crystals: Red, blue, green, yellow, and purple. "So this is the real thing. Are you guys ready to be Power Rangers?"

"Definitely!" Alex chimed enthusiastically.

Erika and Kaila were the next to confirm the acceptance of their call. "Yep, we sure are!"

Chaice was hesitant as always, but the hesitation did not last long. "I guess I'm in. Definitely."

Sabin smiled at all of them and there were smiles on the faces of Erika, Kaila, and Alex. Chaice doesn't really smile, but there was at least a faint smile on his face. Sabin put in his fist between him and the other teens. "Power Rangers".

Kaila and Erika took Sabin's cue and put their fists in to meet his. "Power Rangers."

Alex caught on and put his fist in. "Power Rangers!" He was beginning to shake with slight excitement.

Chaice didn't take long to finish the group fist bump. "Power Rangers."

* * *

In the ruins of Hexavex's temple, Scourge oversaw the training of a squadron of necros sparring with one another preparing for the attack on the city. Zomlock stood beside him, approving Scourge's squadron. "Scourge, go and scout out the surface and see if there are any threats to our conquest. I am intrigued by your report that the humans are far advanced from the last time we have encountered them. Take this squadron and attack the surface!"

"Zomlock, they are not yet ready, we need more time to prepare."

"If the city has no defenders you won't need the preparation. Now go!"

"As you wish... Necros, let's rise and attack the city!" Scourge disappeared in a dark flash while 15 necros appeared to melt into the ground to follow Scourge to the surface.

* * *

As the teens did their group fistbump, a dark flash of fire erupted out of nowhere in the vicinity and what looked like a knight in menacing jet black armor appeared in the fire's place. Black circles appeared on the ground next to the black knight figure and completely jet black creatures with hunched frames, sickly yellow eyes, and long thin tails appeared. Each creature was like a shadow with the only distinguishable feature on their faces the sickly yellow eyes. The black knight spoke loudly clearly in command of the shadow beasts. "Necros, attack the humans!" The shadow beasts went out to attack the high school students that have chosen to eat outside. The frightened high school students ran inside, leaving Sabin, Alex, Chaice, Erika, and Kaila alone with the dark foes.

The five teens recognized the black knight figure as Scourge. Each teen heard Zircon's voice in their heads. "Rangers, it is time to morph and protect your high school! Use the Power Crystals to morph!" Each Rangers' Power Crystals were in their hands ready to be used.

Sabin led the other teens to engage the menacing knight. "Stop right there! We are here to stop you!"

Scourge called off the attack on the scared young humans running inside for shelter and turned to the five young humans that dare to stand up to him. He took notice of the Power Crystals in their fists. "Oh, so you are the new Power Rangers. Have you morphed yet?"

"You're about to find out!" Sabin countered, holding out his Power Crystal forward to let it do its thing. The other teens did the same. A few seconds passed and nothing happened.

Scourge cackled menacingly at the Rangers' failed attempt to morph. "I see you haven't morphed yet and I will make sure you won't. Necros, attack!" The necros charged towards the teens and the teens engaged in sparring with the beasts.

The teens tried punching and kicking at the beasts only for their punches and kicks to go right through the beasts. On the other hand, the beasts lashed out and threw punches and kicks at the teens in return and these punches and kicks hit solid on their marks, pushing the teens back. The teens tried again but were met with more blows that sent them sprawling backwards. The teens found it difficult to get up after the second round of blows.

Scourge's cackle rang out and taunted the teens. "You are pathetic, Power Peons! If you can't even morph, you may as well be dead and I'll take your Power Crystals for my master!" Scourge stepped forward with his dark sword unsheathed and poised to deliver a fatal blow to the rangers in one fell swoop.

As Scourge began to swing his sword to lop off the heads of the teens, the teens vanished in the flashes of the respective colors of their Power Crystals. Scourge's sword met thin air. He felt a wave of weakness after the swing. "Curses! Zircon lives and has saved his new Rangers! Zomlock will not be happy... Let's return!" With that, Zircon vanished in a flash of black fire and the necros melted into the ground.

* * *

At the Crystal Cave, the teens appeared in the flashes of colors on the cave floor. Toof rushed to meet them. "Welcome, Rangers! It looks like you all took a beating out there."

"That is an understatement. We could have been killed." Chaice said in an irritated tone of voice. "I sure did not enjoy that beating we took."

Sabin turned to the giant stalactite that has Zircon's essence in it. "Zircon, why didn't we morph?"

"I was afraid of something like this happening. The reason you all did not morph is there is not enough unity between you five. Toof, take the Rangers to the Chamber of Confession."

Toof followed Zircon's instruction and summoned the teens to follow him down some crafted stairs. They walked through a tunnel that they barely went through without touching the walls and ceiling. The girls wondered if Toof ever hit his head on the ceiling of the tunnel seeing that he is a good foot taller than Chaice the tallest of the five. After a few minutes of walking, the tunnel finally ended and the teens found themselves in a small circular room with a little fireplace in the middle with a fire burning. The teens were confused by what they were seeing.

Toof handed each teen what looked like an ordinary stick to put in the fire. Toof exited the circular area and the tunnel closed up behind him leaving the teens trapped in the circular room. Zircon's voice spoke in the minds of the teens. "This is the Chamber of Confession. The purpose of this chamber is to unite you five. The sticks represent something you are holding back from the other Rangers. You must confess a secret of yours that the other Rangers do now know about and place your stick in the fire. Once all five sticks are burned, you will be able to morph. Good luck, Rangers."

For a moment, the teens sat around the fire and looked at one another, thinking of what secret they should confess to the other four.

Sabin was the first to speak. "I am Sabin Park, star Wide Receiver of the Crescent City Crusaders. That's what everyone knows me as, but... I want to be someone more than a great athlete. I just have so much pressure to do well in school and on the football field, but I just want to be someone greater that does things for the greater good of this world. That is why I embrace this calling as a Power Ranger." With that said, he tossed his stick into the fire and the fire quickly consumed it.

Kaila was the next to speak up. "My name is Kaila McClain. Only Erika knows this, but I never knew my birth parents. I was given up for adoption right when I was born. My adoptive parents were good parents to me. And then... there was this horrible car accident... I was the only survivor. I eventually ended up living with Erika and her parents on their ranch. But before that... not even Erika knows this... the accident sent me into a dark time in my life and I was close to ending it all." She tried everything she could to not cry. She wiped her eyes and continued on. "But I found light in the ranch and my joy was restored unto me through, wouldn't you know it: horses? If it weren't for the ranch or Erika, I wouldn't be here but I am glad to be here to fight for this world against this darkness." She tossed her stick into the fire and it was consumed by the fire.

Erika followed up on Kaila's confession. She was deeply moved by Kaila's confession and she tried not to cry herself. "I'm Erika Garcia. I don't know what to say, but I really want to make a difference. I want to do everything to make this world a better place. I would love to go overseas on mission trips. I have dreams of doing great things helping others. But... here in our own high school, I just can't stand up for what I believe in and stand up for others who are being treated unfairly. I just do not have the courage to stand up for others." She looked at Chaice. "I really hate the way everyone is treating you, Chaice. I really wanted to reach out to you so many times but I didn't know how to approach you. But I just want to tell you right now that I am on your side." With a trembling hand, Erika tossed her stick in the fire to be consumed.

Alex was the next one to confess. "My name is Alex Downs. I am from Australia. And yes, Downs from the Downs Corporate..." He added with a downcast tone. "My father is the CEO of Downs Corporate and he expects me to step in his place when he retires. He even sent me overseas to get an education in business. But... I really love to cook. I really would like to open a bistro here in Crescent City and be among...friends. I never had any friends growing up and I really hope we could be friends even after this fight is over. My father doesn't know about my dream and he would never understand. So I am doing everything without his knowing. I want to be my own person and not what my father wants me to be." Alex tossed his stick into the consuming fire.

Chaice was the last one to confess. He was deeply moved by each confession, especially Erika's. He remembers at times there would be letters of support in his locker. He suspects that those letters are Erika's. He tends to read the letters on his bad days. He waited a minute before speaking. "My name is Chaice Davidson. I don't really open up to people. This is really hard for me to open up to you four. My parents hate me, the whole school hates me, the whole town hates me. They look at me and they see this thing that has happened several years ago. I had an older twin brother and he died in an accident several years ago. I could have saved him or went for help, but I...froze. My parents blamed me for Quinton's death and stories spread like wildfire around town and this whole city treats me like a pariah all because I couldn't save my brother." Chaice raised a hand to cover his eyes that started to water. He really did not want the other teens to see his vulnerability that is rarely shown. He felt at least two hands, one on each shoulder. The touch of the hands comforted him and he let down his hand, gazing at the other four teens who had understanding on each face. He nodded and tossed his stick into the fire. The fire consumed the last stick.

After the last stick was consumed, the fire roared to life causing the scenes scoot backwards lest they get burned by the flame. The fire miraculously changed color from red to blue to green to purple to yellow and back to its normal color. The Power Crystals in the teens' possession responded, glowing brightly and floating in midair in front of their owners.

Zircon's voice rang in the chamber. "Rangers, the Power Crystals have been activated. Now is the time to morph! Call out your color and Holy Power!"

The teens stood up behind their Power Crystals. Sabin lead the team in morphing.

"Red Holy Power!"

"Yellow Holy Power!"

"Purple Holy Power!"

"Blue Holy Power!"

"Green Holy Power!"

As each teen called on their power, the Power crystals entered the bodies of their owners and armor began to materialize all over their bodies. You would think it would hurt with the crystals entering the teens' bodies, but it just felt natural. The teens stood their looking through their clear visors at the different colored knight-like armor that covered their bodies like crystal. They naturally checked each other out complimenting on how amazing they look in the armor. The Rangers disappeared in flashes of colors and reappeared in the Crystal Cave before Zircon and Toof.

"Well done, Rangers!" Toof said, clapping loudly in congratulations of the five teens finally morphing.

"Rangers, with these powers, you will be able to teleport to the Crystal Cave. You will also have crystal swords and crystal blasters at your disposal to defeat the necros and the forces of the Court of Darkness. That's not all: when the Court of Darkness elevates the battle, you will be able to even up the score with these zords." Crystal figures appeared before the rangers. A grizzly bear crystal figure appeared before Sabin. A kangaroo crystal figure appeared before Alex. A wolf crystal figure appeared before Chaice. A butterfly crystal figure appeared before Erika. A horse crystal figure appeared before Kaila. "These are pocket-sized versions of your zords and they are very sentient as the zords themselves. Your responsibility is to protect the pocket-sized zords and the gigantic versions will lend you their strength against your enemies. They also combine together into the Crystal Megazord."

The viewing wall showed the Rangers each of the gigantic zords and how they come together. The Grizzly Zord formed the head, torso, and left arm of the Megazord. The Wolf Zord formed the right arm. The Kangaroo Zord formed the abdomen and legs. The Butterfly Zord split into a sword and shield for the Megazord's melee combat. The wall also showed the Megazord riding on top of the Horse Zord with a javelin. The wall showed the mounted Megazord and the horse charging against an unseen foe.

The Rangers were speechless at the awesomeness of the zords and the Crystal Megazord.

Gongs sounded as the viewing wall showed a picture of Scourge and his necros staging a second attack on the high school. The Rangers knew what they had to do: they had unfinished business to take care of.

* * *

"Destroy the building and crush the humans inside!" Scourge commanded as the necros began pounding on the cafeteria building slowly chipping it away. The necros were interrupted when blasts of energy shot at them from the rooftop of a nearby school building.

"What?!" Scourge turned around and saw the Rangers descending from the roof, somersaulting to the ground to engage the him and the necros. "So I see you got your armor. Let's see how tough it is. Necros, attack!"

"You won the first round, Scourge, but we are back and ready to even up the score!" Sabin yelled to Scourge.

The necros began to rush at the Rangers and the Rangers rushed at the necros. The Rangers threw punches and kicks in the midsection of the necros, this time landing hits causing the necros to fall backwards. The crystal swords formed in the Rangers' hands and they knew what to do. They swung their swords with precision to slice off the tails of the fallen necros causing them to vanish in a puff of smoke. The rangers poised themselves to strike again at the next batch of necros until Scourge joined the fray. "Leave them to me!" Scourge unsheathed his dark sword and got in the middle of the rangers. He slashed the sword across Red Ranger's chest causing sparks to emit from the strike. He did the same to the other Rangers in succession. "I'm still more than enough for you five! You may have morphed but you're still no match for me!"

The Rangers got hit by Scourge's sword but they were far from done. They got up and readied for another attack by Scourge. Scourge was about to oblige them with another licking but as he took a step toward them, he felt another wave of weakness over him. "No! Not now!" Scourge took a few steps back before turning his back on the Rangers. "Count your lucky stars, Rangers. We will meet again!" With that, he vanished in the dark flash of fire and the necros disappeared with him.

The Rangers celebrated their victory with a group fist bump. "Power Rangers!"

* * *

The teens were in the crystal cave once again before Zircon. "Rangers, you have won the first of many battles against the Court of Darkness. The fight is far from over. You must trust and lean on one another to defeat this formidable foe. As Rangers, there are several rules you must abide by:

1\. You must not use your powers for your own means.

2\. You must not tell anyone that you are Power Rangers or about this cave.

3\. You must strive to do justice and overcome evil with justice when you have the power to do so.

Do you accept these terms?"

The Rangers in unison spoke out. "I do!" After their acceptance of Zircon's terms, they put their fists together and shouted: "POWER RANGERS!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Ranger Switcheroo Part 1

The Power Rangers were in a tight fight against a squadron of necros under the command of Scourge. Scourge joined the battle with his dark sword, slashing at any Rangers that were in his reach. It looked like Scourge and the necros had the upperhand over the Rangers and Scourge took delight in the situation, taking the opportunity to rub it in the Red Ranger's face.

As Scourge's sword crossed with Red Ranger's crystal sword, Scourge leaned in to taunt him. "It looks like your team are out of sync, Red Ranger. I have fought better teams. You are a pathetic excuse for a team." With a laugh he shot a foot out to kick the Red Ranger in the midsection of the abdomen. The Red Ranger stumbled backward and kneeled down with his wind knocked out. "That's where you belong, Red Ranger, on your knees!" Scourge laughed pridefully at the thought of having such an upperhand on the leader of the Power Rangers. Things were going so well for him in his second true battle against the Rangers. He is getting used to the surface world and a wave of weakness hasn't hit him yet. He is determined to finish off the Rangers before it hits him.

Scourge's laughter was interrupted by a great force slamming him from behind, knocking him a few feet forward away from the Red Ranger. Scourge scowled and beheld the Green Ranger standing where he was a second ago. "You'll pay dearly for that, Green Ranger! I'll finish you off after I deal with Red!"

While Scourge was distracted by the Green Ranger, the Red Ranger slipped back into the fray, slicing off the tail of a necro to give the other Rangers a hand. The necros backed off when they saw they were outnumbered. Sabin rallied the other Rangers to draw out their crystal blasters. "Let's give Scourge a real blast! All together now!" He said aiming his blaster at Scourge as the Rangers did the same.

The only problem was Chaice was still engaging Scourge in a furious sword combat. Their swords kept clashing against one another. "Chaice! Move out of the way! We'll get him!" Sabin called out to him. Chaice ignored Sabin's call and kept furiously swiping at Scourge. He felt like he was getting the upperhand against the dark knight.

"Come on, Chaice! Listen to me!" Sabin called out to Chaice once more, getting irritated this time. Sabin did not want to blast a teammate while blasting a formidable enemy. If Chaice won't get out of the way, they can't blast Scourge. Sabin then saw the necros beginning to advance on Chaice looking to take him from behind. "Chaice, fall back!" Sabin had a limited window to do something. He took off towards the necros, his crystal sword in his hand ready to dispatch them before they pull an attack on Chaice's undefended backside.

Chaice was caught up in the heat of his sword battle with Scourge until he heard some scuffling behind him to see Sabin dispatching a couple necros. Scourge took the opportunity of Chaice's distraction to land a kick to his midsection with great force, knocking him into Sabin causing them both to collapse in a tangle. Both Rangers struggled to untangle from the other.

"Ha! You Rangers are pathetic! Red and Green, you are so out of sync and I'll defeat you every single time! But this is the only time. I will eliminate you both right now." Scourge raised his sword to deal a fatal blow to the Red and Green Rangers but the wave of weakness hit him, causing him to step backwards. "Grr! You Rangers just got a reprieve. I shall finish you next time!" In a dark flash of fire, Scourge vanished along with the surviving necros.

* * *

The Rangers teleported to the Crystal Cave unmorphed after their battle with Scourge. Sabin went up to Chaice with a stern look on his face. He was still irritated by Chaice disregarding his commands. "Chaice, what is your deal? I told you to disengage from Scourge and fall back and you ignored my commands. You could have been hurt badly! You could have gotten the rest of us hurt badly! You have to realize that you are not the only one on this team."

Chaice was still in a bad mood from a morning argument with his parents and then this whole fight with Scourge going downhill and now Sabin is getting in on the berating of Chaice who just can't do anything right. He angrily shot back at Sabin. "Just get off my back! I'm sorry I screwed things up! I thought I had Scourge on the ropes and then you distracted me! You could have helped me against him!"

Sabin and Chaice stood face to face glaring at each other without words. It is clear that the two of them are stubborn and think that his way is right. Sabin clearly believes in strategically attacking as a team while Chaice believes in wailing at enemies in furious melee combat.

Erika and Kaila didn't know what to do, but Alex took action and stood between Sabin and Chaice with a hand on each one's arm. "You both made mistakes, mates. Not just you two, but all of us did. We could have fought better. We are all alive, so let's just be thankful that we made it out alive." Sabin and Chaice considered Alex's words for a few seconds then turned their backs to each other. Alex sighed sadly not knowing what else to say to them to make them make up.

"Rangers, you must stop this fighting amongst yourselves. That is what the Court of Darkness wants. They thrive on discord. Sabin and Chaice, you must come to an agreement with one another or your feud will tear this team apart." Zircon's warning voice spoke out from the giant stalactite. Toof merely shook his head at Sabin and Chaice who are at each other's throats.

* * *

"I almost had those blasted Rangers! If only I had more time to take down the Red and Green Rangers!" Scourge roared angrily, pounding a wall in the dark temple's basement in frustration.

"Well, Sugar, you just aren't getting the job done. I wonder what my dear Hexavex would say about keeping you around if you can't finish the job." Mergana mockingly answered Scourge's protest.

"Well I don't see you doing anything, Mergana! Are you just going to be his trophy wife or are you actually going to do something?"

Mergana glared at Scourge and had a mind to strike him down right there. She was about to come up with a retort before an angry voice snapped both her and Scourge to attention.

"SILENCE! What is the meaning of this bickering?" roared the angry voice of Zomlock. "Scourge, you have failed to do the Power Rangers in twice! You had them on the ropes and you failed both times!"

"My apologies, Zomlock. I am still not used to the surface world. I do, however, have a plan that will do in the Rangers." Scourge unsheathed his dark sword and pointed it at the wall expecting something to happen. A dark vortex appeared on the wall. "I call upon Mysterio! Come forth!"

A figure emerged from the dark vortex before the Court of Darkness. This figure looked like a gray-skinned human magician with a magician's hat and outfit. It wielded a wand in each of its gloved hands. The figure named Mysterio bowed himself before Zomlock and Scourge. "At your service, Lord Zomlock and Lord Scourge!"

Zomlock examined the monster before him. "What is your specialty?"

Mysterio's facial features lightened up. "I'll be glad to give you a demonstration if I may." He received a nod from Zomlock and Scourge. He spotted Mergana and Skale and pointed a wand at both of them. "I call this the switcheroo trick!" Before they caught on to what is about to happen, a beam of light erupted from the wands hitting both Mergana and Skale. Mysterio crossed his arms and the beams of light intersected and what looked like a ball of light escaped from Mergana and Skale's bodies and entered the other through the intersected beams.

Mergana looked at herself in an affectionate tone. "Oh I look so beautiful! I'm Mergana now!" It is clear that Skale was in Mergana's body.

Skale looked at himself in horror and started freaking out. "Oh don't look at me, I'm hideous! Please change us back!" Scourge got a laugh out of Mergana's plight and was tempted to tell Mysterio to leave them be.

Mysterio obliged Mergana's request and did his switcheroo trick once more to restore their bodies.

Zomlock was amused by Mysterio's switcheroo trick. "Scourge, you may take him to the surface to attack the Power Rangers."

Scourge bowed himself slightly in acknowledgement. "Let's go to the surface, Mysterio!" He disappeared in a flash of dark fire and Mysterio disappeared in a pop.

* * *

Sabin and Chaice met one another at the park that same afternoon. Sabin was thinking about what Alex and Zircon have said about them needing to get along. They are both right, everyone made mistakes and that contributed to their near defeat. "Chaice, can I talk to you for a second?"

Chaice was deep in thought himself. He let his emotions get the better of him against Scourge and again when Sabin scolded him for not listening when he should've. "Yeah, I've been needing to talk to you too, man."

Before Sabin and Chaice could say anything more, Scourge and a magician-like monster appeared before them. Sabin and Chaice stepped back with their Power Crystals in their hands ready to morph.

"Hello, Rangers! I would like to introduce you to my friend Mysterio. Mysterio, show these gentlemen what you can do!" Scourge spoke in a smug tone.

"Absolutely! Stand still, Rangers, this will not hurt a bit!" Mysterio pointed his wands at Sabin and Chaice and he worked his switcheroo magic on them with the beams of light hitting them and the beams intersecting when he crossed his arms.

Sabin and Chaice looked at their bodies across from them and studied themselves. They are in each other's bodies!

Mysterio produced a stack of what appeared to be playing cards and they flew at the confused teens making explosions around them, throwing them backwards. Mysterio advanced upon them with another stack of explosive playing cards preparing to finish them this time.

Mysterio was interrupted when blasts of energy shot at him knocking him back a few steps. The other Rangers appeared with their crystal blasters armed to release another round of blasts at the monster and Scourge. "Let's retreat for now, Mysterio." Scourge vanished along with Mysterio as the Rangers ran to their friends.

"Are you guys okay? Chaice? Sabin?" Erika and Kaila helped Sabin up while Alex helped Chaice up.

Sabin spoke first. "That monster... he did something to us."

Chaice added onto Sabin's statement. "He switched our bodies."

The Rangers were shocked by the revelation that Sabin is in Chaice's body and Chaice is in Sabin's body. The five of them teleported back to the Crystal Cave.

* * *

"Zircon, a monster switched Sabin and Chaice's bodies, what do we do?" Kaila spoke inquiringly.

"This is the work of Mysterio the Magician. There is nothing we can do about their condition, but the only way to reverse the effect is for Sabin and Chaice to come to an understanding of one another and find a way to reverse Mysterio's magic."

Kaila, Erika, and Alex looked at one another then at Sabin and Chaice who are still trying to come to terms that they are in one another's body. "Oh boy... this is going to be fun." Kaila said with some light sarcasm, knowing that Sabin and Chaice do not exactly see eye to eye and the chances of them doing so are pretty slim to none.

"The best thing we can do is send them home. Sabin is going to have to be Chaice and Chaice is going to have to be Sabin. You two need to be careful not to alert anyone that you are not yourselves." Toof chimed in with further instruction.

Chaice could not help but mutter sarcastically. "We're doomed..."

"Rangers, this is the perfect opportunity for you to walk in one another's shoes. It will help you both understand one another."

Sabin nodded at Zircon. "Alright, let's do this!"

Chaice was hesitant but he saw that there was no other choice but to do this thing. The sooner they figure out how to get back in their own bodies the better. "Alright..."

As soon as the Rangers teleported out of the Crystal Cave, Toof turned to Zircon. "Are you sure you want to make them do this, Zircon? This could turn out horribly."

"Have faith in them, Toof. Chaice and Sabin will soon feel what the other goes through everyday. This will unify them and make them a better team. I'm afraid if they do not get in sync with one another, they will soon be defeated..."

-To Be Continued-


	6. Chapter 6: The Ranger Switcheroo Part 2

After the five teens teleported out of the Crystal Cave to the park where the Rangers have faced the monster that switched Sabin's and Chaice's bodies. The other teens left Sabin and Chaice by themselves, going their separate ways. Sabin and Chaice looked at one another, unsure if this thing Zircon and Toof had suggested for them to do is going to work.

Sabin spoke first. "I guess we are to go each other's homes and be one another?"

"Pretty much." Chaice wrote down his address while Sabin did the same. "I'll warn you, Sabin. It really isn't pleasant being me in this town and at home. I'm sorry in advance..."

"Uh...okay. I guess it's fair to warn you that my father is going to expect a lot from you at home and on the practice field after school tomorrow. It's going to be pretty physically demanding. And... I'm sorry about being hard on you earlier today. It's just the way I was raised and all." Sabin handed Chaice his address at the same time receiving Chaice's address. "Oh and...please don't wreck my jeep."

"Haha, I'll try not to. Don't you dare wreck my bike." He looked serious for a second and cracked in a smile. It really was weird looking at himself and he wondered if Sabin felt awkward too seeing himself smile at him. This whole business is awkward.

Sabin returned Chaice's smile and put a fist forward to bump. "We'll get through this. It will make us stronger. Well I better head out if I want to get to your house by nightfall."

Chaice returned Sabin's fistbump and headed to Sabin's jeep. He watched Sabin pedal away on his bicycle. 'Sabin really isn't that bad... It was just a misunderstanding earlier... I know I should have listened to him but I was still hot under the collar after this morning's fight with the parents.' He then was reminded of the fight and sighed. 'Oh man...I hope they don't tear into him too much.' He started the ignition of the jeep with no trouble at all and began to drive away carefully. He technically doesn't have a driver's license with his own body but how hard can driving be if he's in Sabin's body? He pretty much knows all the rules of the world and he should be fine to get home to Sabin's family.

* * *

Sabin pedaled across town to the trailer park where Chaice's family lived. He checked the piece of paper to see which trailer home is the Davidsons'. There was a trailer home on the end without a vehicle in it. 'I guess Chaice's parents are not home.' Sabin thought. He went up to the door and found a written note for Chaice.

The note read: "Will not be home tonight. Cook your own dinner". There was no greeting, no signature, no hint of any affection, nothing. Sabin frowned at the gruff note. 'No wonder Chaice has trouble letting people in. The ones who are supposed to love him are failing in that department.' Sabin felt for Chaice and is starting to understand what Chaice goes through on a daily basis; not only at school but at home as well. Nobody treats Chaice fairly at all; no wonder he has such a chip on his shoulder!

Sabin looked at his surroundings, taking in the small home with pretty shabby stuff in the living room. There was a crummy moth-eaten couch that barely fit between the door and the opposite wall. There was a tiny box television set on top of a flimsy wooden entertainment center. He turned to the kitchen that was connected to the "living room" and it only consisted of a very cheap oven/stove, a counter with a sink, another counter, and a very old-looking refrigerator. Everything looked so old and grimy. He ventured into Chaice's room. It was very small containing only a mattress on the far wall, a very shabby dresser, and a little nightstand that had what looked like an alarm clock held together by duct tape. Only God knows how that alarm clock is still working after taking what looked like quite a beating. Sabin came to terms that Chaice's family is really struggling financially. He looked at the nightstand and there was an old polaroid photograph of two boys that had to be Chaice and his older twin brother. They looked a lot alike and one had one in a headlock but they were both grinning from ear to ear. Sabin couldn't help smile to see a somewhat soft side to Chaice.

Sabin checked the refrigerator for something to eat for dinner and found some bread and lunch meat. He made a roast beef sandwich and worked on Chaice's homework. Sabin thought that the geometry homework was easy. After finishing the homework, he looked at the clock and it was nearing bedtime. Sabin braved a quick shower in the pretty dirty shower and hung the towel up perfectly on the hanger meant for the towels.

As Sabin laid down in Chaice's bed he heard a tiny growl coming from Chaice's backpack. He investigated the source of the growling and saw Chaice's wolf zord trying to untangle itself from some of the earbud cords in the backpack. "I'm sorry I forgot about you, buddy. Been a weird day." He untangled the wolf zord figurine from the earbuds and set it down on the pillow beside him. He usually does this with his grizzly zord figurine. He watched the wolf zord curl up on the pillow and fall asleep. He smiled and closed his eyes to go to sleep himself.

* * *

With little difficulty driving, but a little more difficulty finding the Parks' home, Chaice finally made it to the destination. He parked the jeep in the driveway in front of the garage door. He stepped out and walked up to the door. He had butterflies in his stomach meeting Sabin's family. Sabin warned him that the family holds high expectations and he has to keep up the charade that he is Sabin.

He walked up to the front door. As he was about to insert the key into the lock when the door flew open and a little boy that has to be Sabin's little brother met him with a huge hug. "Sabin!"

Chaice was taken aback by this surprise. Sabin never told him about his little brother and how close Sabin and his brother were. He doesn't even know the boy's name, so he had to wing it returning the hug. "Hey buddy. How was your day?" He hoped that it was so Sabin to ask him how his day at school was.

"It was good, how about yours? Tough day? Can you help me with my math homework later? I am just stuck on those hard word problems." Things came out of the boy's mouth one after another and it was all Chaice could do to keep up with him.

"Mine was... a bit different. A little tough, yeah. Sure thing, buddy; I'll try to help you but can't make any promises." The boy seemed satisfied with his answers and he let Chaice in the door. Sabin's mother greeted him with a hug the moment he walked through the door with Chaice returning it. 'This is really...nice.' Chaice thought to himself knowing that he would never get this kind of treatment from his own family.

"Are you feeling all right, Sabin?" She put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature and hummed for a second. "Mason, I don't think Sabin will be able to help you with your homework tonight. He feels a little warm. Sabin, why don't you take a shower and dinner will be ready shortly and straight to bed with you!" Chaice wouldn't dare argue with her, she is like a momma bear and disobeying her may reap unpleasant consequences.

Sabin's father, the football coach of Crescent City came to meet him and studied him for a moment to see if one of his star players is still in good shape for the first game of the season next Friday night. Chaice could tell that Sabin's father wanted to go over some film but a look from Sabin's mother changed his mind quickly. Chaice was grateful for her intervention. He really doesn't know a lot about football and the film would be so confusing for him.

When Chaice was left alone to do his own thing, he looked at his surroundings. The Parks really do have a nice home. A much better home than that grimy trailer home of his family's. He felt a twinge of guilt that Sabin has to leave this nice home for a huge downgrade in living quarters. Hopefully this body switch thing will be over very soon. Chaice went to Sabin's room and noticed how neat it looked. 'Wow Sabin is a neat freak..' he thought amusedly. He took some fresh clothes of Sabin's and went to the bathroom. It was very clean and had a really nice decorative touch. The hot shower was excellent and the pressure from the showerhead felt so good on his body. 'I could get used to this. I wish...'

The dinner that Sabin's mother cooked was delicious! It was a home-made chicken noodle dumplings. "Thank you for dinner, mother. It was very delicious." Chaice complimented her, getting up to take his dish to the sink, leaning to kiss her gently on the forehead.

"I wonder what has gotten into him?" Chaice heard Sabin's mother muse about his gesture. She seemed genuinely surprised at his behavior.

'Oops, I guess that wasn't really Sabin. Eh, I could pass it off as him not feeling well.' he thought to himself as he handwashed the plate before noticing the dishwasher. He shrugged and put it in the dishwasher.

Chaice could also hear Sabin's father pipe in. "I hope he gets to feeling better soon. I could really use him for our season opener. He's got to be in tip top shape if he wants to be the season's MVP. I believe there are some scouts from USC, UCLA, and Stanford coming up for that game to check him out. It is important for him to be healthy all season long."

'Wow... I guess he really does have pressure on him to play football by his dad and be that great athlete.' Chaice recalled Sabin's confession back in the chamber of confession how he has so much pressure to be an exceptional athlete when he wants to be more. Chaice is beginning to understand Sabin. Sabin is not really playing football for himself, but he is continuing to play for his dad and all the expectations placed on him. How in the world does Sabin do it? It's like he is carrying the weight of the world and all the expectations thereof on his own shoulders.

He re-entered the dining room to see everyone else finishing their dinner. "I think I am going to turn in early. I am not feeling very well. Goodnight everyone." At that, he escaped to Sabin's room. He got in what he believed were Sabin's nightclothes, a regular t-shirt and some night shorts. While he lay in bed for a minute, he wondered how Sabin is holding up at his place and he was tempted to call him and see what's up but he resisted the temptation. He relaxed in Sabin's comfortable bed and felt Sabin's grizzly zord take its place on the pillow next to him and it made him feel a bit guilty that he hasn't been treating his wolf zord as well as Sabin has his grizzly zord. He took a mental note to take better care of Wolfie when he gets back in his own body. Chaice quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning came and Chaice's alarm woke Sabin up at the same time he usually gets up in the morning. For a brief second he forgot that he was in Chaice's body. He didn't really have to go on a morning jog in Chaice's body, but might as well not mess with his mental routine of that morning jog to clear his head.

He then realized that he hadn't told Chaice about it and his parents will think something is going on if their son doesn't go on his traditional morning jog. He took Chaice's cell phone and dialed his own cell phone number hoping to get a hold of Chaice. The dial tone rang a couple times before a very tired voice picked up on the other end. "Hello?"

"Chaice, it's Sabin. I forgot to tell you about the morning jog you should go on right now. If you don't go on one, my parents will know that something is not right. You may get instigated."

"Alright, alright. I'll get up and do a little morning jog. Or walk. Just for you, man." With that, Sabin heard the click indicating that Chaice hung up on him. He fought off some irritation not knowing if Chaice is really taking what he said seriously or not. He was tempted to call him back but decided against it. He's got to trust that Chaice will do what he needs to do. He's got to put more trust in him.

Sabin went through Chaice's dresser and couldn't find any jogging shorts that he usually wears. He'll do the next best thing, just a pair of jeans. He may have to walk and not jog, but at least he'll be doing something since he is awake at this hour.

* * *

Chaice was tempted to go back to sleep after he hung up on Sabin but he knew Sabin was right about keeping up with the regular routine as much as he can. 'Thank you so much for having an early morning routine jog, Sabin. I'll be sure to enjoy that.' he thought sarcastically as he found some of Sabin's jogging shorts, putting them on, and heading out the door. He tried to jog for a little bit and the boost of energy from this being a daily routine felt good. Maybe he should take this morning jog thing up. As he jogged one of the trails by the Park home, he felt his mind clearing. He felt good doing this. He really will thank Sabin when he sees him at school.

After the morning jog, he saw a text from Sabin telling him to wake up and take Mason to school. There was a 'and don't wreck my jeep!' with a snarky emoji on the end. The snarky emoji amused Chaice. As Chaice came back in from the morning jog, Sabin's father was making his morning coffee. "You're in early, Sabin. You sure you're feeling all right?"

"Uh.. yeah I'm feeling better. I just didn't want to overdo it today after not feeling well last night."

"Good, cause we will need you next weekend. There are scouts coming to see you play. We'll design some plays so you can showcase your athleticism."

Chaice is starting to feel awkward and scrambled to make an excuse to get out of the conversation. "I've got to wake Mason up and get ready for school. I'll see you at school!" Chaice slipped out before Sabin's dad can put another word in. He went into Mason's room and saw the little boy sleeping peacefully in his bed. He gently shook him awake. "Wake up, buddy. Time to get ready for school."

* * *

Sabin went for a walk around the area of the trailer park and he couldn't help but notice some stares from some of the people sitting on their little porches. He just ignored the piercing stares and went about on his walk. He came back around to the Davidsons' trailer and came in quietly as to not wake Chaice's parents.

Sabin got ready for school and dressed in what he thought Chaice would dress in. He got on Chaice's bike and began peddling on to school. He endured several more piercing stares on the way to school and even more when he stepped on the schoolground. 'My word... I had no idea that it is this hard being Chaice.'

Sabin saw a good friend of his on the football team and made a little wave at him but his friend made no effort to return the wave. He just had a judgmental look on his face. He forgot that he was supposed to be Chaice for a second and this served as a wake up call. 'Ouch. Well... better him rejecting my wave than me going to some of the other guys and they gang up on me or something. This treatment of Chaice is beyond uncalled for.'

He saw Alex and waved to him. "Hey Alex, do you know where Chaice's locker is?"

"Sure do!" Alex said with a smile. He seemed to get a little kick out of Chaice sounding like he is speaking in third person or something. He probably would get a kick out of it as well. Thankfully Chaice gave him the lock combination so he wouldn't be up the creek without a paddle so to speak. He looked at Chaice's schedule and got the appropriate books.

"Aw look it's Davidson and Ginger!" came an awfully familiar voice. Sabin turned around to see Derek Asher, one of the Linebackers of the Crescent City Crusaders. "I thought I told you that Davidson is bad news, kid. You must be pretty stupid or something."

Sabin was at a loss for words to say. 'What would Chaice say? or do?' When he considered Chaice, he'd probably punch him and he'd get suspended. If he was in his own body, he'd be able to sort this out.

* * *

Chaice had no trouble driving Sabin's jeep and taking Mason to school. When Mason got out, he called out to him. "Have a good day, buddy!" and he drove off to the high school.

When he parked the jeep in the senior section, he was greeted by some of the people that he dislikes as Chaice but they are Sabin's teammates. "Hey fellas!" They inadvertently led him to Sabin's locker and luckily Sabin's locker didn't have a lock so he could get his books. He saw Sabin's textbooks and he felt like fainting. Sabin is taking classes like Calculus, A.P. English, and A.P. Government. 'How the heck does Sabin take these classes on top of football?' He thought, bewildered by the difficulty of Sabin's class load. "Hey guys, I got to head out and talk to someone. See you guys later!" With that, he rushed off to where his own locker was. He saw Alex and Sabin, but he also saw the person he hates the most. It looked like Sabin was struggling to do something. He walked up to intervene his own way.

Chaice took Asher by the front of his shirt so they will see eye to eye. He is taking a huge risk of getting punched out by someone even bulkier than he is, but he hoped that Sabin's pedigree will protect him from being punched out. "Let me tell you this, Asher. If you mess with Chaice and Alex again, I will make sure you will not play another down of football again. This team is destined for a championship and if you don't want to be on board this championship team, keep bullying them and you will be left behind. You understand?" With some extra strength from Sabin's Power Crystal, he managed to push Asher into the locker for some added emphasis. Asher took the clue and scampered off. He leaned in to Sabin's ear and whispered. "Now don't make me, or you, a liar. Don't be afraid to take action." Chaice and Sabin locked gazes for a second and it seemed they both have a new respect for one another after the last 24 hours.

* * *

Zircon and Toof observed the whereabouts of Sabin and Chaice throughout the course of the previous afternoon, evening, and the current morning. Sabin and Chaice appeared to have experienced what it is like to be the other by walking in each other's shoes: literally. Zircon was satisfied with the new unity between the Red and Green Ranger. "I believe they are finally united. Now we must find a way to reverse their condition and defeat Mysterio."

-To Be Continued-


	7. Chapter 7: The Ranger Switcheroo Part 3

The rest of the morning went without any mishaps while Sabin was in Chaice's body and vice versa. The only incident during the school day was the incident with Derek Asher before class. Chaice went through the school day in Sabin's advanced classes and practically everything was going over his head. He could never understand Calculus. Things were worse in A.P. English and A.P. Government. He personally could never take an A.P. class, let alone two of them along with Calculus. He tried his best to take notes for Sabin hoping Sabin would be able to decipher and make sense of them because he sure can't. Luckily none of the teachers called on him to answer any questions because he would make a fool out of himself, well Sabin anyway.

* * *

Sabin had an easier time in Chaice's classes. They were easy compared to his workload. He perfectly understood each and every lecture and when some of the teachers asked for anyone to attempt to answer some questions, he struggled to resist the temptation to raise his hand and do it perfectly. Chaice is no perfect student and if the teachers see the sudden brilliance in him, they would think that something is wrong and that he may be cheating. Sabin just took notes as usual, which turned out to be a mistake. One of the teachers commented on his notetaking. "Glad to see that you are taking notes, Chaice. Let's keep that habit going and your grades will improve." Sabin felt his face flush a little not sure how to handle that backhanded compliment. He just kept his focus on the notes ignoring some of the sniggers of some of the classmates.

* * *

Lunch time came and the five teens met together at their gazebo. Ever since the first monster attack by Scourge and the necros earlier in the week, they were the only students that actually ate outside. It is surprising that eating outside hasn't been banned because of the recent monster attack.

"So how are your classes going, guys?" Erika asked innocently trying to start some conversation while the teens ate their lunch.

Chaice spoke first. "I really don't know how Sabin does this. Calculus, A.P. English, and A.P. Government. Those classes just about killed me this morning!"

Sabin couldn't help but laugh a little at Chaice's exaggeration. "Yeah it can be a little tough even for me sometimes." Sabin took Chaice's notes from the his classes and looked them over. They were a little tricky to decipher, but he got the gist. At least Chaice wrote down the homework assignments and the due dates clearly.

"I'll be glad when school is over for the day! And when we are back in our own bodies!" Chaice exclaimed drawing a laugh from the other teens.

"I hate to add on to your plate, Chaice, but... there is also football practice after school for you." Sabin said looking apologetically at him as Chaice groaned. "But maybe I could hang around practice and help you a little bit from the bleachers."

"I really appreciate that, man. What would I do without you?"

* * *

Scourge observed the whereabouts of the Rangers from a viewing portal in the temple. Things are not going as well as he planned causing the Red and Green Ranger to switch bodies and be further out of sync. He is getting the opposite results as they are binding together. He is going to have to make an adjustment if he wants to crush the Rangers. Perhaps he should focus on the other three while the Red and Green Rangers are still occupied with this 'football practice'.

"Mysterio, take a squadron of necros and attack the other three rangers. Do what you want to them, just make them nonexistent!"

* * *

"Yes, Lord Scourge. As you command!" Mysterio disappeared with a pop to enter the surface world and attack the remaining three rangers.

"PARK! What are you doing?! Get your head in the game!" Coach Park was livid yelling at the top of his lungs at what he thinks is his son. Practice has gone very terribly for Chaice. He committed several false starts, he ran the wrong receiver routes, he dropped several should-be easy receptions, and he was beaten by his assigned Cornerback multiple times. He is supposed to be a spectacular athlete in Sabin's body but his athletic mechanics were abysmal.

Chaice looked over at the bleachers at Sabin. He felt bad about making Sabin look bad on the practice field. Sabin tried his best to educate him about practice but talking through practice and actually doing practice are two very different things. Chaice hoped Sabin didn't think that he is making himself look bad on purpose. The two shared an apologetic look.

"If you have time to look at the stands, you have time to run laps around the field to get your head on straight! Get going!" Chaice wanted to argue but Coach Park intimidated him. He started running on the track that surrounds the football field.

'Dang... Coach is in a really bad mood today' Sabin felt bad for Chaice having a hard time with practice. Football practice at Crescent High operates at a high level of competition and if you cannot rise up to the competition, you will be left behind. That's just how it always has been under Coach Park. He really isn't a vindictive coach, he just has very low tolerance for bonehead mistakes and Chaice was making a lot of bonehead mistakes. Sabin didn't blame him, but he knows that he will have an uphill battle to get out of Coach's doghouse when he gets back in his own body.

* * *

Erika, Kaila, and Alex were in the middle of taking a walk on one of Crescent City's park's trails when the monster from the previous day appeared in front of them.

"Hello, Rangers! I need a couple volunteers for my next act and I nominate you three!"

"We'll volunteer to kick your butt for messing with our friends! It's morphing time!" Kaila snapped back at the magician. She, Erika, and Alex had their Power Crystals at the ready prepared to morph immediately to confront him.

"Yellow Holy Power!"

"Purple Holy Power!"

"Blue Holy Power!"

The Power Crystals levitated and entered the bodies of their respective teens. The crystalline armor covered all three teens. All three rangers took a different stance and body position that favors their unique attributes. They are all speedy rangers, but Alex and Kaila favor strong kicks while Erika favors feint attacks including punching and kicking.

"Necros, give the Rangers a little show!" six dark circles appeared on the ground in front of Mysterio and the shadowy beasts came up from the ground and charged at the rangers. The rangers were facing two necros apiece using combination kicks and punches to cancel out the necros' attacks.

While the necros kept the rangers busy, Mysterio conjured a deck of his explosive cards. He took hold of the playing cards and they began shooting out at the rangers causing sparks to fly from their armor upon impact with each hit. "That's just a warmup! Here are some more tricks!" Mysterio produced a couple of what looked like small plastic balls. He juggled them with ease for a few seconds and tossed them to Alex. Alex instinctively went to catch them but the balls merged into a single ball that grew in size. The ball hit Alex like a ball of lead in the abdomen knocking him to the ground. "Flowers for the ladies!" Mysterio produced ordinary looking flowers and he tossed them at the girls. The flowers exploded as they hit the girl rangers sending them to the ground next to Alex.

The rangers struggled to get up after taking so many hits, but they managed to do it together. Mysterio didn't give them an opportunity to catch their second wind. "Isn't this a great performance, Rangers? The finale is coming up, so stick around!" Mysterio raised his wand at the rangers and a chain of silk handkerchiefs proceeded out of the wand's tip and wrapped the three rangers together immobilizing them. "You will enjoy this finale, it will be a real blast!" Mysterio raised a curtain and lowered it to reveal a cannon aimed right at the immobilized rangers. "This is your finale, Rangers!" Mysterio laughed at the perilous situation that the three rangers were in. They were nothing without the other two whom he switched. The other two rangers will be the next to eliminate.

* * *

Sabin was watching Chaice run around the track when he heard Zircon's voice in his head. "The other Rangers are in trouble with the Mysterio monster."

"Right, we're on our way." Sabin left the bleachers and motioned to Chaice to come. The two teens went to an isolated part in the gym void of anyone else. "The other Rangers are in trouble. It's that monster again. You ready to take him on? I was thinking, here's the plan of attack..." Sabin told Chaice the plan to blitz attack this monster and Chaice surprisingly nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's go!"

"Red Holy Power!"

"Green Holy Power!"

It felt a little awkward for Chaice to be in Sabin's red armor and Sabin in Chaice's green armor but their fighting style is the same relying on their physical strength.

* * *

"It is indeed curtains for you, Rangers! You'll be joined by your other friends shortly." Mysterio drew out his wand and a flame appeared at the wand's tip. Mysterio watched the three rangers attempting to get free from the silk handkerchief trap. He moved to the cannon, picking up the fuse with his free hand. Mysterio began to move the flame to the fuse's end.

Before the fuse can catch fire, red and green blasts shot at Mysterio, knocking him away from the cannon. The rangers looked to see Sabin and Chaice with their crystal blasters at the ready. Sabin and Chaice switched their blasters for the crystal swords. They looked at each other for a brief second and nodded about to execute their plan. They rushed at Mysterio with their blades ready to slash Mysterio.

Mysterio appeared to panic at the blitz attack of the teamed up red and green rangers and he held up the same wands that he used to switch their bodies in defense. "You don't want to slash me, Rangers! You break these wands, you won't get back in your own bodies!" Mysterio wondered if they would call his bluff. It looked like the rangers stopped their blitz attack at Mysterio's bluff.

"What do we do?" Chaice whispered to Sabin. Chaice is trying to formulate a plan in his head, but that is really Sabin's expertise. Sabin is the one that comes up with good plans. Surely he has a Plan B since their Plan A to blitz attack him is stalled by Mysterio's bluff. He looked over at Sabin awaiting an answer and he could tell even behind the visor that Sabin is drawing a blank. 'Crap... well here goes! I'm going to wing it!'

Chaice raised his hands in a sign of surrender. "I surrender! Just don't destroy those wands. I want back in my body." He could hear some protests coming from the other rangers and Sabin just stood there frozen. 'Trust me, guys...' He walked up to the monster and got on his knees. 'Sabin, please do something right after I do this...'

Mysterio was startled at the red ranger's surrender. "Well well, looks like red has surrendered to me. Oh wait, you're not red, you're green. You're quite the impulsive one, aren't you? You saw there was no way to defeat me and you chose to surrender."

"I'm impulsive alright..." Chaice had secretly positioned his body to get a tackle on Mysterio. He wrapped his arms around the monster, pinning its arms to its side. "Now Sabin! Do something!" He yelled out to the other ranger.

Sabin took advantage of Chaice's distraction on Mysterio and inched closer with his crystal blade armed to slash at the monster. Chaice's impulsivity caught the monster off guard with the feigned surrender and now the wrapping tackle to give him a clear shot of the belt that turned out to be Mysterio's storage for his wands. Sabin rushed at Mysterio, slashing the belt, swiping at it. Chaice put a little more force into his tackle to knock Mysterio back a few steps taking the opportunity to stand right next to Sabin.

"We have your wands now, Mysterio. You can either switch us back now or see your other wands destroyed." Sabin had his crystal blaster in his left hand pointing at the wand belt laying on the ground. Chaice followed suit and had his own crystal blaster armed and aimed at it.

Mysterio turned into a sniveling mess seeing his beloved wands in jeopardy. "Wait! Wait! You got me! I'll switch you back!" The monster quickly pointed his wands at the rangers and crossed them. The balls of light escaped from the red ranger and green ranger's bodies and went into each other.

"I am me again!" Chaice was overjoyed by the thought of being himself again. He pointed his blaster at Mysterio and pulled the trigger unleashing a round of blasts at the wands, destroying them. "You won't be switching anymore bodies!"

"And as for your wands..." Sabin continued, releasing a round of blasts on Mysterio's wandbelt destroying the entire supply of wands. Mysterio looked devastated at the destruction of his beloved wands.

While Mysterio mourned over his destroyed wands, Sabin and Chaice ran to the other rangers, using their crystal swords to free the other rangers from the handkerchief bindings. The other rangers congratulated Sabin and Chaice with forearm bumps.

"Now let's show Mysterio a real finale! Everyone, blasters ready! Fire!" All five Rangers aimed their crystal blasters at Mysterio and fired. Five beams of energy of red, yellow, purple, blue, and green fired at the monster causing an explosion rendering the monster incredibly weakened. "Another blast should finish him!"

* * *

"GRRR! Mysterio has failed! Mergana, time to make yourself useful!"

"I'm on it, Sugar!" Mergana readied her large bow, drew the string with an arrow. She pointed the arrow at the viewing portal, releasing the bowstring. The arrow shot through the viewing portal.

* * *

The rangers readied themselves to finish Mysterio off with another blast of their crystal blasters. What looked like an arrow appeared out of thin air and struck the body of Mysterio. The body of Mysterio glowed with a black glow and he grew to a large size towering over the rangers. "I'm not finished yet, Rangers! I have more tricks up my sleeve!" Mysterio took a step forward in an attempt to step on the rangers. The rangers scrambled and rolled out of the way of his gigantic foot.

Zircon's voice communicated with the rangers. "Rangers, it is time for you to call your zords!"

In unison, the rangers raised their arms high to call on their zords. "We call on the crystal zords!" Five magnificent giant crystalline creatures that mirrored the sentient figurines that the rangers possess appeared out of thin air in front of the rangers. The rangers disappeared in flashes of their colors and appeared in a cockpit-like structure in each zord.

"This is so cool!" Alex exclaimed.

"So amazing!" Erika added.

"This is incredible!" Kaila declared.

"I feel one with my zord!" Chaice proclaimed.

"Now let's show this monster who he's dealing with!" Sabin called out to the other rangers.

The grizzly zord reared up on its rear legs and slammed the front legs down on the ground sending tremors towards Mysterio shaking him up a bit. The wolf zord followed suit racing towards the monster. It looked like the wolf zord was decked with blades on its sides. It raced right beside Mysterio on the left side and turned around, racing beside Mysterio on the right side returning to the other zords. The blades on the wolf zords slashed at Mysterio causing sparks to fly on impact. The kangaroo zord was the next to attack. The kangaroo zord hopped to the reeling Mysterio, jumping and kicking out at Mysterio sending him flying. The horse zord raced and charged at Mysterio knocking him over. Just as Mysterio started getting up from being knocked over, the butterfly zord flew overhead and gusts of wind erupted from its flapping wings causing him to blow backwards, upwards and then dropping to the ground in a mighty crash.

"Now let's combine!" Sabin called out to the rangers pressing a button on the console before him. The rangers followed suit pressing the merge button on their consoles. The zords looked like they were coming apart forming body parts of the megazord. The grizzly zord formed the head torso, and left arm of the megazord. The kangaroo zord formed the lower abdomen and the legs of the megazord connecting to the bottom of the torso. The wolf zord formed a right arm for the megazord, the wolf's head transformed into a hand with five digits. The butterfly zord split into three pieces with the wing pieces becoming a shield and the body piece becoming a sword for the megazord. The zords combined with one another forming the crystal megazord.

The rangers appeared at the same time in a main cockpit area located in the head. The each had a console of buttons in front of them where they sat.

Mysterio has gotten up from the barrage of attacks from the various zords. "I am not done yet, Rangers. This is your final show!" He pulled out a balls like the one that slammed into Alex previously. He threw the balls one by one at the zord. They merged into one ball. The megazord was ready for the attack using the sword as a bat and smacking the ball right at Mysterio catching him in the chest area knocking him over.

Mysterio is not through yet, he pulled out a wand and sent a blast of fire at the megazord. Again, the megazord was ready for Mysterio's attack, using the shield from the butterfly wings to deflect the fire back at Mysterio. None of Mysterio's attacks are landing a hit on the crystal megazord.

"Alright, Rangers, let's end this! Time for the Holy Joust Charge!" Sabin took command to prepare the megazord for the finishing move to destroy Mysterio. The horse zord came galloping towards the megazord with the megazord jumping onto the horse zord. A javelin appeared in the megazord's right hand. The megazord and the horse zord moved at a gallop towards Mysterio who is trying to get in another attack, but coming up with no answer for the finishing move of the crystal megazord. The crystal megazord charged at Mysterio, impaling the monster with the javelin. The megazord rushed past Mysterio as he took the impact falling to the ground. As Mysterio fell to the ground, he exploded behind the megazord.

"Holy Knights get the victory!" The five rangers called out in a victory shout.

* * *

Zomlock confronted Scourge after the Court of Darkness saw the defeat of Mysterio. "Scourge, your monster failed!"

"Mysterio showed promise but he failed to live up to the expectation. I have more monsters where he came from. We will find the right one to destroy the Power Rangers once and for all and evil will reign supreme!"

* * *

The teens celebrated their triumph in the crystal cave cheering as one.

After the cheering, Zircon spoke to the teens. "I want to say how proud I am of you all for defeating the Mysterio monster. I also want to say how proud I am of Sabin and Chaice for overcoming their differences and the adversity handed to them. I believe the Power Rangers Holy Knights team is in good hands with each and every one of your attributes. Enjoy this triumph, Rangers, there shall be more fights ahead of you but I am confident that your unity will not be destroyed so easily by the Court of Darkness."

Sabin put his fist to start a group fistbump. "We stand united!"

Chaice put his fist in to join Sabin's. "United forever!"

The other rangers put their fists together with Sabin's and Chaice's. The five teens shouted: "POWER RANGERS!"


	8. Chapter 8: Game Over Part 1

"Master Zomlock, I have created a very helpful device that will help us free Master Hexavex." Skarab sounded proud of himself as he began his presentation of his ground-breaking invention. Skarab revealed what looked like an urn. "I call this the misery collector. This world has so many people with dreams and emotions. If we were to make those humans miserable, this misery collector will suck up that misery and convert it into energy. When we collect enough miserable energy, we will be able to awaken Master Hexavex and our conquest can resume."

Zomlock studied the urn-looking invention thoroughly before speaking. "You have outdone yourself for once, Skarab. Mass-produce these misery collectors immediately. We have work to do."

Skarab bowed at Zomlock's compliment and was about to say something else, but he was interrupted by Naga. "It wasn't all you, you know. Most of it was my genius."

As always, Skarab was irritated with the snide remarks of his familiar spirit snake staff. "You helped... but I did most of the hard work while you just sat there. Oh wait, you are just a familiar spirit and cannot move. But I will admit your counsel is... valuable."

Zomlock continued to examine the misery collector and what looked like an evil grin spread across what is left of his face. "We will make this place a nightmare world piece by piece. Those humans and those Power Rangers will not stand a chance against this invention." He began to laugh evilly and was joined by the rest of the Court of Darkness.

* * *

Sabin is in the middle of football practice and the practices are extra intense this week as they are hosting their rivals the Dune City Demons. Crescent City has not beaten Dune City in 10 years and Coach Park is desperate for a win against the Demons and the intensity of the practices are showing his desire for that elusive win. If he is to beat Dune City, this year is the year. Dune City is usually stacked with top talent in the area, but they are a little thin, but still very much formidable rival to contend with. Crescent City has finally gathered the talent to go toe-to-toe with the Demons and maybe even come away with the long-awaited victory. This weekend's game will most likely decide the regional champion. The Crusaders already obliterated their first opponent of the season last weekend with a 56-14 thrashing. Sabin had 75 receiving yards and two touchdowns in that game.

Sabin ran a passing route downfield and cutting toward the middle as the Quarterback launched the ball his way. He made the reception, spinning past his assigned Safety, and running right into the endzone a few yards out. The Safety was a good sport and patted him on the shoulder in a congratulatory way. There were some times where he beats him and some times where the Safety beats him and lays him flat on the turf.

As he jogged back to the huddle, he heard Zircon's voice in his head summoning him to help the other rangers fight off some necros. "I've got to get a drink real quick." Before anyone protested, he went off inside the gym. He made sure nobody was around. He produced his red crystal and called out. "Red Crystal Power!"

* * *

The rangers were in the middle of fighting a squadron of necros accompanied by Scourge and a creature identified as Skale. As the rangers fought off the necros, Scourge and Skale joined the fray. Scourge had his dark sword drawn, slashing at any ranger within reach. Skale didn't have any weapons, but he used his webbed hands with claws to swipe at the rangers, missing the majority of the time. 'I swear Skale is useless!' Scourge thought irately as his sword made contact with the blue ranger causing sparks to fly and sending the ranger backwards. He was about to land another blow on the blue ranger when shots fired hit him from behind. He looked behind to see the red ranger with his crystal blaster armed.

"Scourge, give it up, you'll never win against us!" Sabin taunted while his crystal sword appeared in his right hand replacing his crystal blaster. Sabin and Scourge ran at each other with their swords poised. Sabin ran a strategy in his head. When he gets close to Scourge he will cut the opposite direction when Scourge begins to swing his sword and he will come around and get him from behind. He saw his opportunity when Scourge prepared to swing his sword, he shifted to the right a couple steps, circling around him while he was in mid-swing. Sabin swung his crystal sword across making contact with Scourge's middle back.

Scourge dropped to the ground in some pain from the red ranger's sword slash. He saw the necros being dispatched by the other rangers and Skale being useless in melee combat as he figured. It looks like retreat is the best option. He slowly got up to his feet and called a retreat. He, Skale, and the remaining necros disappeared back to the temple.

"Are you guys, all right? I got to get back to practice now, see ya!" With that, Sabin teleported back to the gym and back on the practice field. "Sorry, I had an emergency restroom situation." he said to his positional coach. Hopefully the receivers were productive even without him. If they didn't miss too much a beat, retiring from football will be a much easier decision. He decided he will do it after the Dune City game. He has to somehow win that game for his father, it means a great deal to him and he would love to beat those Demons and make a mark before his retirement.

* * *

"That red ranger makes me so angry! He pulled a dirty trick on me in our duel!" Scourge roared, pounding at one of the temple basement walls. "And don't you say anything, Mergana. I lost this fight, but I will win in the end, mark my words!" Scourge took a moment from his rant to observe a viewing screen on the temple wall. The viewing screen was another one of Skarab's new installations in the temple. The viewing screen allows them to keep tabs on the rangers and scoping out potential targets to use the misery collector urns on. He observed the coach of the Crescent City High School football team and his passion for the game of football. It looked like the coach is motivated to beat a rival that they have not beaten in a long time. Scourge saw that the coach is actually the red ranger's father. "Now this is interesting... I have a plan. Zomlock, I will wear red ranger down with more attacks and it should make him ineffective in this sport of his. We can cause a rift between father and son and have a two for one in collecting their misery. I could summon another monster that will terrorize that football team."

"I will create a monster, Scourge! I just need some materials to make a perfect monster. I like your plan wearing down the red ranger, you do that and I will get busy with that monster." Zomlock intervened.

"As you wish, Zomlock."

* * *

The Crescent City football team was watching film on the Dune City Demons as part of their preparation for the weekend's showdown. After the film study was completed, Coach Park came to the front pulling a covered structure in front of the team. He pulled the cover to reveal the structure. The structure appeared to be a mannequin in a Dune City football uniform: jersey, pads, helmet, everything. The face of the mannequin looked nightmarish. The sight of the Dune City Demon mannequin incited various reactions from the players from surprise to disgust to anger. "We have not beaten Dune City in 10 years and this is our year to take them down! If we win, you will have the opportunity to desecrate this hideous thing. So let's go out there and practice hard this afternoon! Let's go!" The football players stood up and began rushing out the doors to the practice field.

Sabin was among the last of the players when he heard the voice of Alex asking for his help under a necro attack. He grabbed at his stomach and made a pained grimace on his face to convince the players that he has an upset stomach. "I'll be right out there." He turned to the restroom and prepared to teleport to the other rangers.

The rangers fought against at least two necros apiece. Once the rangers dispatched one, another one took its place and delivered blows on them. Sabin made it onto the scene with his crystal sword poised to strike at the closest necro. The necro vanished right after he severed the tail. As if on cue, the necros that engaged the other rangers disengaged and swarmed over Sabin. Sabin would dispatch one but another would take its place and land a blow on him. The necros got a number of licks on Sabin before the other rangers took advantage of the necros' focused attention on Sabin and began dispatching the necros one by one. Only five necros remained of the group of what was at least twenty. The remaining necros vanished melted into the earth to retreat.

Sabin was winded from the onslaught of the necros' attacks on him. Chaice and Alex helped him up and supported him for a second until he caught his breath. "Thanks, guys. I gotta go!" With that, he teleported back to the gym bathroom and the practice field.

"I am concerned about him" Erika said after Sabin teleported. "It's like he was exhausted in the fight with the necros and they overwhelmed him easily."

"Hmm they were all over us until he showed up and they all went after him. Something is going on." Alex speculated. "We should keep an eye on Sabin." The other rangers agreed with his suggestion and the four rangers demorphed and carpooled in Erika's car to the high school.

* * *

"The necros gave the red ranger a good beating. We will launch another attack after his practice and destroy him!" Scourge was getting riled up after seeing the necros gang up and knock the wind out of the red ranger. 'You think you are winded now, red ranger. Your end will come very soon.' Scourge turned to Zomlock for his counsel.

"I think I have found the perfect model for my monster, Scourge. Send a couple necros down to retrieve that mannequin."

"As you wish, Zomlock."

* * *

Sabin's exhaustion did not let up during practice and he started making mistakes on the practice field. He ran a wrong route here and there, he couldn't turn on his jets to beat the Cornerback and the Safety. Nothing was going right for him in practice. As practice wore on, he got slower and slower and his play got sloppier and sloppier. The coaches noticed Sabin's exhausted and Coach Park called him over. "Are you all right, son?" Sabin nodded, but he wasn't convinced. "You're done for the day, go ahead and get some film study in."

"Yes, Coach." Sabin slow-jogged to the locker room. On his way, he stopped by the bathroom to splash water on his face to cool himself down. He looked at his reflection and saw the exhaustion in his eyes. 'I don't know how much longer I can do this. I've got to tell Coach I am going to retire. But how...' He splashed more water on his face and headed to the locker room to watch more film.

As he walked towards the locker room, he heard a crash as if one of the seats in the locker room was knocked over. Everyone that is allowed in there should be outside. Something is amiss. He rushed to the locker room to see five necros looking for something. Two of the necros spotted and approached the mannequin. "Hey!" He pulled out his red power crystal to morph, but one of the necros' tails wrapped around his forearm and jerked it. The jerking caused the power crystal to drop and roll away from Sabin. The necro proceeded to lead with its shoulder to knock Sabin into a locker. Sabin let out a grunt of pain as he made impact. The necro pulled an arm back to give Sabin a good punch, but Sabin was prepared, kicking out at it, forgetting that his kick just goes right through it. The necro had Sabin pinned to the locker and his power crystal was out of his reach. 'Guys, I need your help! In the locker room!' He didn't know if the other rangers will hear his cry for help, but if they don't come quick he will be finished.

The necro prepared to land a punch to Sabin's head but stopped as it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Right behind it were the other rangers with Chaice's crystal sword at an angle revealing that Chaice was the one that dispatched the necro. "Thanks, guys, that was close!" He scrambled to recover his power crystal and prepared to morph.

The necros didn't give Sabin a chance to morph. Two necros took hold of the mannequin and vanished with it while the other two necros growled and vanished as well. The rangers demorphed and supported a clearly fatigued Sabin.

"I wonder what they wanted that mannequin for." Kaila wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but it can't be good..." Sabin answered. He was still breathing hard from the encounter.

Erika couldn't hold in her concern. "We are worried about you, Sabin."

"This is not like you to be so tired after a fight." Kaila added.

"You may have too much on your plate, mate. I know it's not my place to say this, but have you considered giving up football?" Alex spoke.

Sabin considered the concern of his friends and nodded. "You're right. I am trying to do too much and it is overwhelming me. I really want to retire from football, you guys know that. I just don't know how to tell my father... It's easier said than done. I know I have to do it soon, but I just don't know how. I wish I could tell him that there are things that I have a passion for other than football. I'm just tired of football running my life when I want to pursue other things!" Sabin took a seat and closed his eyes as if he is trying to think. Things are starting to spiral out of control for him. His performance as a ranger and a leader is suffering and his performance on the football field is suffering. He has a critical decision to make: give up football or give up being a red ranger.

Unbeknownst to the rangers, the tail-end of their conversation was overheard by the wide receivers' coach. He wrestled with the possibility of losing his best receiver. It will be a great disappointment to lose a very talented athlete. Sure, he has a good receiving corps other than Sabin, but Sabin's absence will have to force the other receivers to grow up and step up their game. He sympathized with the coach's son knowing how much pressure he has been under for years and years. He shook his head and silently walked away without alerting them to his presence. 'I wish you luck, Sabin. You know how your father is; he won't let you go easily...'

-To Be Continued-


	9. Chapter 9: Game Over Part 2

"Well done, necros! You have brought what I have required." Zomlock examined the football mannequin. "Such a fascinating structure. It should make a powerful monster indeed." Zomlock stepped back and pointed his three-pronged staff at it. Currents of black electricity came from the points of the prongs striking the mannequin. The mannequin glowed in a black aura and a demonic-looking monster in a football jersey, pads, and helmet appeared.

"I am Demonback! I am ready to down set hut and rock and roll!" The monster pounded its chest to show its eagerness for action and began doing warmups including pushups and jogging in place.

Zomlock nodded in approval of this monster. He liked its enthusiasm. "All in good time, Demonback. You will play a valuable part in our plan." Zomlock and Scourge looked at the viewing screen observing the power rangers in the locker room. It looks like the red ranger is very troubled. "Perfect, the red ranger is worn down and to the point of quitting football. Now we have the perfect tool to cause some misery for father and son."

"The big game is one day away, Zomlock. Should I continue to wear down the red ranger before the game?" Scourge was looking forward to getting some revenge on the red ranger after he was felled by the ranger's blade. This time his blade will cause the red ranger to fall. Scourge relished the thought of ending the red ranger's life by his dark blade.

"That will not be necessary, Scourge. I know you want your revenge on the red ranger, but we need him alive to crush the spirits of his father. Then you can slay him once we are through with collecting their misery. I have already formulated a plan..."

* * *

Sabin could not eat the dinner in front of him as his family ate theirs without a care. The critical decision that he must make has made him lose his appetite. He just stared at his food for a few minutes. "I'm not hungry tonight.. May I be excused?" He saw the looks of concern on the faces of his father, mother, and Mason. Thankfully he was excused without a question from any one of them. He took his dish to the kitchen and scraped his dinner into a plastic container so that he may eat it later. He put it in the fridge and went to his bedroom.

Sabin laid on his back on his bed staring at the ceiling trying to come up with words to say to his father about him retiring from football. It is just not feasible to be a power ranger and a football player at the same time. He tried to do both and it became too much for him to handle. "Dad, I want to retire from football... There are other things that I am committed to that I believe are more important than football... " he said softly rehearsing what he could say to him. "I want to make you proud, but football is not..."

He was interrupted by a soft knock on his bedroom door. "Come in!" he called out to the knocker. Mason came in. "Hey buddy, what's up?" Sabin patted a spot on his bed for Mason to sit.

"Are you okay, Sabin? You never pass up a meal."

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind..." Sabin wrestled with the notion to confide in him. Surely Mason will not betray his trust. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "Mason, what would you say if I gave up football? Would you think any less of me?"

Mason gave him a look that Sabin could not decipher before speaking out. "You are my big brother; I could never think any less of you for anything. But why would you give up football? You are so good at it?"

"I...have other commitments that I think should take greater priority than football. I just don't know how to tell dad..."

"Well if those other commitments are greater than football, and if you cannot juggle both, you should delegate. If those things are more important to you than football, I'd say go for them! As for dad... just tell him how you feel. He may be disappointed for a while, but he should support your decision. Don't let him run your life if your heart is not in football anymore."

Sabin looked long and hard at his little brother. 'My God, he is wiser than his years.' He couldn't help but smile at the wisdom of his little brother. "You know, I love you, buddy. I will be sure to just tell him, but I'm going to wait until after tomorrow night's game. I want to help Crescent City finally beat Dune City. You will cheer extra hard for me, right?" He put his hand to Mason's head and ruffled his soft hair before pulling him into a tight hug.

"I love you too, big brother." Mason couldn't help but laugh when Sabin pulled him into that hug.

After Mason went to do his homework, Sabin went downstairs to eat the dinner that he has passed on earlier. He saw his father in the study going over some playbooks doing all he can to prepare for tomorrow night's game. Sabin saw how badly his father wants to win this game. Sabin resolved that he will do all he can to give his father that very elusive win. As he passed by, his father called out to him. "Can I count on you to make an impact tomorrow night? Are you doing all right, Sabin? You seemed distracted and fatigued all week."

Sabin didn't know what to say for a second. "You can count on me tomorrow night. It has been an exhausting week for me, honestly, but I am ready to play for you tomorrow night. But you may want to find ways to utilize the other receivers to make plays. I'm sure they will have me double covered for most of the game. I know that Ethan Hays is a great receiver and he knows how to get open and make plays. The defense cannot double cover us both and we can make them pick their poison."

"I'll think about it. It does sound like a good plan. Let's work on some strategies together." Sabin obliged his father by taking a seat across from him and looking over some diagrams of offensive and defensive alignments. The two of them spent a good hour drawing up plays. There were a couple times that Sabin wanted to tell his father that this will be his final game as a football player but he couldn't bring himself to tell him. He just wants his dad to focus on the game at hand and not be distracted by the emotions of him walking away from the game.

* * *

The next day went without any significant incidents with the Court of Darkness. There weren't any necro attacks at all, but Sabin remained wary and he was sure that the other rangers were on the lookout for a necro or possible monster attack. The fact that the necros made off with the mannequin concerned him.

While Sabin made his way to the gym to get dressed in his football uniform for the final time, he saw the buses from the Dune City school district carrying their football team and their band. He could hear some raucous jeers from the bus that held the football players. They sure have huge heads from having Crescent City's number for the last 10 years. 'Tonight we will change that attitude of theirs. We will show them to respect us.' Sabin thought gaining more determination to beat the Demons.

Sabin got to the locker room to see the team in the middle of getting dressed. They are busy hyping themselves up for the game. 'We need to be hyped up, but it all comes down to execution. Let's execute tonight guys!' Sabin shed his school clothes and donned the pads and jersey and then the helmet. Coach Park came in and he looked all fired up.

"Alright, guys! Who is ready to beat Dune City tonight?!" The locker room erupted in a loud roar probably heard from the other side of the gym. "We seem to have misplaced our Dune City mannequin but when we beat them, we will find it and the first thing we do will be shatter it like we will shatter the dreams of Dune City taking a tenth consecutive conference championship! Their reign as conference champs will come to an end now! It is our time!" More roars erupted from the football team. "Now let's get ready! Let's warmup and get loose!" The football players spilled out of the locker room with ecstatic energy and took the football field to start the warmups.

Sabin jogged with the other wide receivers, patting Ethan Hays on the shoulder. "Ready for a big game tonight? I'm counting on you to get open and make plays." Ethan smiled and nodded at him. As the wide receivers went through the tunnel onto the field, there were cheers from the home side. It is starting to get packed in the stands on both sides. Through the crowded stands, he spotted his friends who waved at them. Even Chaice who hates football players is there. It meant a lot to him personally to have Chaice's support. He gave them a thumbs up before warming up.

Loud cheers from the visitors side erupted when the Dune City Demons football squad took the other side of the field to warm up. Sabin took a second to observe them and came to the conclusion that they do not look as monstrous as they have been in the past, but they still have a great amount of monstrosity in them to make them a serious threat. One of the Dune City players caught him checking them out and pointed at him and made a throatslash gesture. Sabin gritted his teeth but turned away from them to get back to warming up. 'I will not let them get to me. They are just another opponent. The bigger they are, the bigger they will fall. It is about time they fall tonight!'

* * *

The Crescent City High School football stadium was rocking by the time the Crusaders prepared to run through the tunnel. Dune City came out from their locker room onto the football field on the visitor's side and there was a mixture of audible boos from the home side and cheers from the visitors side. It is hard to tell which side was louder. "Here come the Crescent City Crusaders!" The football team ran out of the tunnel with the deafening cheers of the home crowd behind them and then there were the boos from the visitor's side.

The Crusaders won the coin toss and elected to receive the opening kickoff. Dune City kicked the ball off to the Crescent City return specialists. The kickoff returner took the ball to the Crescent City 30 yard line before being tackled to the ground by a group of Dune City defenders. The game has begun.

Coach Park pulled Sabin to the side before he took the field on offense. "Let's hit them fast." Sabin nodded in understanding. The best way to beat Dune City is to hit them fast and often early to build a good-sized lead and to manage the game to come out with the victory. Sabin lined up on the right side of the field, ignoring the threatening gestures of the Cornerback right across from him. Once the ball was snapped, Sabin went to go downfield. The Quarterback threw the football towards him. He prepared to catch it but felt hands grab his jersey and bring him to the turf. The ball went into a Safety's hands and the Safety started darting the other way before being taken out of bounds. There was a yellow towel on the field near him signifying a pass interference that negated the interception and it gave the Crusaders a first down near midfield. On the next snap, Sabin shot downfield, spun past the Cornerback that brought him to the turf the previous play. The Quarterback launched the ball downfield to the 10 yard line right into Sabin's hands. Sabin quickly took it the rest of the way for an early touchdown to give Crescent City an early 7-0 lead.

The game wore on and the Crusaders and the Demons traded blows with one another on the scoreboard along with some skirmishes between a couple players of two teams but nothing was blown out of proportion yet. Halftime drew near with the Crusaders hanging onto a 31-28 lead over the Demons.

* * *

The Court of Darkness observed the football game from the viewing screen on the temple wall. Zomlock turned to Scourge and Demonback. "Now is the time to attack! Send the necros to terrorize that football crowd and take some to torment the red ranger and his coach!

"Yes sir!" Scourge and Demonback called out at the same time, vanishing with a squadron of necros.

* * *

Just before halftime, the Crusaders kicked another field goal to extend their lead over the Demons 34-28. As the football teams went to their locker rooms for the halftime, dark circles appeared on the football field and necros appeared. There were a good twenty of them that began to terrorize the band members and the people in the stands of both sides. People began to panic and run from the nightmarish beasts to their cars and the school gym for shelter.

Chaice, Alex, Erika, and Kaila stood up and they knew exactly what they need to do. They fought against the crowd to an isolated spot in the dugout area of the softball field near the football stadium. Each teen had their power crystals out and ready to morph.

"Yellow Holy Power!"

"Purple Holy Power!"

"Blue Holy Power!"

"Green Holy Power!"

The Power Rangers donned their crystal armor and they ran to combat the necros with their crystal swords armed to neutralize the threat.

-To Be Continued-


	10. Chapter 10: Game Over Part 3

While chaos ensued on the football field and stands, the football team was oblivious to it all. They just assumed that it is part of the halftime show. Once the football team settled on the benches to be talked to by the coaches about the adjustments. Scourge and a monstrous figure in a football uniform. The football players and coaches did not know how to react to the sudden appearance of monstrous figures. Some cowered, some got ready to fight against them, some sat paralyzed. 'So that's what they did with the mannequin, they made a monster out of it...' Sabin thought. "Everybody, get out of here!" Sabin shouted, throwing a large jug of gatorade at Scourge and tackled him unmorphed.

The football players scrambled to escape from the locker room but the monster appeared in the doorway. "You aren't going anywhere!" The monster's eyes glowed red and an aura surrounded the football team and coaches turning them into footballs. The monster roared with laughter as a bunch of footballs fell to the locker room floor.

Scourge recovered from Sabin's gatorade jug attack and tackle. He was not too happy with the red ranger's attack. His hand shot out and took the teen by the throat, slamming him against a locker. "You are a thorn in my side... I should crush you right now..."

"Take your hands off my son!" Coach Park roared at the dark knight. Scourge snapped his fingers and a group of four necros appeared. Two necros appeared behind the coach and grabbed his arms and held him in place. The other two necros held Sabin against the locker firmly restraining his arms.

"Now then... We can get down to business... Demonback, I believe the power rangers are on the football field. I suggest you give them a game. I can handle these two."

Demonback nodded and vanished to face off with the power rangers.

* * *

The rangers were trying their best to keep the necros away from the people who are evacuating the premesis. They have been dispatching necros left and right by severing their tails. The necro squadron went from twenty to a mere ten. The ten remaining necros assembled themselves together to face the rangers. Then a monster in a football jersey appeared right behind them. "Power Rangers! I am Demonback and I am about to blow you out!" A football with a demonic face on it appeared in the monster's hand. Demonback threw his arm back and then forward releasing the football towards the rangers. The football fell to the ground right at the rangers' feet.

"You missed!" Chaice and Alex called out to taunt the monster. The football glowed red for a brief second and an explosion erupted from it, blasting the rangers backwards several yards. The blast caught them off guard and they were all sprawled on the ground with the wind knocked out of them. It took a few seconds for the four of them to get back up.

"Man that was not fun!" Alex mused to himself.

"How was that, Rangers? Here's something else!" Demonback looked like he was steaming and he began charging at the rangers knocking each one down with sparks flying with each contact. He turned around to charge through them again. The rangers were ready for him this time. The four of them all at once stuck their feet into the ground and pushed against him. The rangers and Demonback were at a standstill for a few moments, neither side giving an inch. There was back and forth shoving between the two parties. Demonback had enough of the pushing battle and he balled his hands into fists and landed punches to the chests of the blue and green rangers and then pushing over the purple and yellow rangers. Demonback pounded his chest like a gorilla full of exhilaration from winning the battle (though it was through unfair means).

* * *

Scourge turned to Coach Park and an urn appeared in his hands. Sabin thought out loud. "What in the world is that?"

Scourge was amused by Sabin's curiosity. "You'll find out in a moment. Once I'm through with your father, you will have a taste of it yourself." Scourge turned back to the coach. "It looks like you are all washed up, coach. You came so close to beating your rivals and now your team is nothing but a bunch of footballs." Scourge added a taunting laugh. "And now... your son..." Scourge took great delight in seeing Sabin angrily struggle against the necros holding him. "Your son is giving up the game of football. He doesn't want to play for you anymore. He is done. You have nothing to be proud of now."

"No... Dad!" Sabin saw the pained look on his father's face as he looked at him with disappointment. Sabin averted his gaze. He can't bear to see his father's disappointment in him for making his decision.

The urn in Scourge's hand glowed black and Coach Park started crying out in agony as some sort of beam escaped from Coach Park's body going right into the urn. After a long few seconds the beam was finished and he slipped into unconsciousness.

"No! Dad!" Sabin tried harder to break free from the hold of the necros to no avail.

Scourge produced a second urn and pointed it directly at Sabin. "Tell me, Red Ranger... how does it feel to let down your own father and your own teammates with your decision? Doesn't it make you feel miserable? And I can only imagine how your school and this city is going to hate you for it. You have let everyone down. You are a disappointment."

Misery began to overtake Sabin. As Scourge spoke he envisioned the disappointment on every face of his football team, the coaches, the school, and the city. The urn glowed black and it felt like his energy is being sucked out while misery remained. Sabin was crying in agony. The pain was indescribable. It wasn't physical pain, it was a lot of emotional pain and something he doesn't know how to describe. Maybe spiritual pain? Bearing the disappointments of his father, his teammates, his friends on the team, the school, and the city shouldn't even hurt this much but it does. He is feeling the weight of every person he perceives disappointed in him crushing him. He sees all the looks of disappointment and he somehow feels each disappointed look burning like a hot fire in every single bone of his body.

Scourge was enjoying Sabin's agony and was laughing sadistically at the red ranger's unimaginable pain. "You are so weak, Red Ranger. You shouldn't even be fit to lead your Rangers team. They would be better without the likes of you leading them to their destruction. We will destroy them either way, but I bet they would stand a better chance without you, Red Ranger." The beam coming from the red ranger into the urn kept coming and coming. 'It didn't even take that long to collect the coach's misery and the red ranger has a lot of misery. If I can just collect more, we could awaken Hexavex and set him free. This is too easy!' Scourge noticed the beam slowing down and he was not satisfied with what he has already collected. 'I've got to add more fuel to his fire. I want him to hurt more! Let's see... where can I hit him the most... I've got it!' Scourge chuckled menacingly. "And your dear little brother... I can only imagine how he looks up to you like a hero. He undoubtedly hero worships you and you are taking it away from him. He is going to hate you so much for that. How can you live with yourself crushing a little boy's hero worship like that?" Scourge watched Sabin expectantly. 'That should finish him off. There probably will not be anything left of the red ranger after this blow.'

When Scourge mentioned Mason, Sabin imagined Mason's face. He figured Mason would be extremely disappointed in him at first but he then remembered the heart to heart talk the brothers had the previous night. He remembered opening up to Mason about him wanting to retire from football to do what is more important. And that more important thing is being a power ranger and protecting this world from the evil Court of Darkness. Sabin then remembered Mason's words of support: 'You are my big brother; I could never think any less of you for anything.' The thought of Mason's unconditional love for him whether he plays football or not brought a couple tears in his eyes and then his lips cracked into a small smile.

"What is this?!" Scourge is taken aback by Sabin's sudden smile. The urn stopped glowing black and the beam started to return to Sabin. "NO!" Scourge did all he could to stem the flow of Sabin's energy from returning to the red ranger. A lid to the urn materialized in Scourge's free hand and he quickly shoved it onto the urn. By that time, most of Sabin's energy escaped from the urn and returned to its rightful owner.

Sabin's power crystal appeared in his hand as if by magic. He looked over at his father still unconscious and his face cracked into a happy grin. Now is his chance to turn the tables. "Red holy power!" He felt his strength returning to him as the red crystal merged into his body and red armor materialized all over his body. His crystal sword appeared in his right hand and he quickly dispatched the necros that once held him captive. He gestured to the other necros to come at him with his free hand. They obliged and leapt at him.

Something was different about Sabin, it looked like the necros were moving in slow motion as they leapt towards him. He looked at Scourge who appeared to still be in shock of what just happened. Sabin swung his crystal sword, slashing through the necros causing them to disappear in puffs of smoke. "The tide has turned, Scourge. Get ready to lose!"

Scourge scowled at the red ranger's rejuvenated energy. It is like the red ranger is stronger than he was before. "I'd love to take you on and knock you down a few pegs, Red Ranger, but my time is up. You may have this small victory, but your friends are being pounded by Demonback and he will have the honor of defeating you. Goodbye, Red Ranger..." With that said, Scourge disappeared in a dark flame.

"Hang on guys, help is on the way!" Sabin knelt down to check his father. 'He's still alive... good.' Coach Park moaned as he began to come around. "Sir, your son went to get some help. Please stay here. There is a monster on the football field that we must destroy." Sabin didn't waste another second before teleporting in a red flash to join the other rangers in battle.

* * *

Demonback continued to throttle the rangers with his charging attack. The rangers did all they could to stop him from charging right through them but the rangers began to show signs of debilitating fatigue after the monster's first couple of charging attacks. They were so fatigued they could not enter into another pushing battle to stave off the monster's attacks. "This is the end for you, Rangers! Time for you to hit the showers!" The monster prepared for another charging attack as the rangers were in the process of getting back on their feet. He took off towards the rangers before they had a chance to catch their wind.

As Demonback charged against the rangers, a red flash appeared on the football field and a streak shot out at the monster, sideswiping it. Demonback was caught completely by surprise by the sudden attack and he was knocked to the ground. The red ranger appeared where the streak ended. He looked over to his friends and jogged right over to them. "Are you guys okay?"

"So glad to see you, mate!" Alex said with genuine gladness.

"We were about to be done for!" Erika added knowing that they could not survive another charging attack from Demonback.

"You came just in time" Kaila stated. A few seconds later would have been too late.

"It's about time you showed up to the party! You are late, man!" Chaice finished with a little tongue-in-cheek humor. He truly was glad that Sabin showed up so the team will be all together to take this monster down.

Demonback was already back on his feet and showed great irritation about the red ranger's side-tackle that knocked him off his trajectory. "You'll pay for that, red ranger!" Demonic-faced footballs materialized in Demonback's hands and he threw perfect spirals right at the red ranger. Sabin charged at the monster cutting to the left and the right dodging both footballs that made explosions just seconds after they hit the turf. Demonback threw more footballs his way as Sabin got closer. Sabin closed the gap to a couple yards, his crystal sword materializing in his hand. Demonback threw one last football to nail the red ranger right in the chest. Sabin read the signs of Demonback pulling his hand back to release the football. He readied his sword to swat the football right back at him. The football was released and Sabin swung his sword, swatting the monster right in the stomach. A few seconds passed and then the explosion came catching both Demonback and Sabin in the blast, blowing them a good ten yards apart from each other.

Sabin was the first to recover. He was soon joined by the other rangers. "It's time for a come from behind win for the Rangers! Crystal blasters ready, everyone! On the count of three, we fire! 1, 2,3...FIRE!" All five rangers aimed their blasters at the monster slowly getting up. The five beams of energy made their way towards the monster.

Before the beams of energy could reach Demonback, an arrow came out of nowhere and struck Demonback in the back. Demonback began to glow black and grew to gargantuan size towering over the rangers. "It is overtime and I am about to close you out, Power Rangers!"

The five rangers raised their arms high and called out "We call on the crystal zords!". The massive crystalline zords appeared and the rangers disappeared into their zord cockpits.

"Let's bring them together, guys!" Sabin called to the other rangers and pressing the merge button on his console as the rangers followed suit. The zords began to reshape themselves to form the different parts of the megazord. As the crystal megazord formed together, the rangers teleported to the main cockpit area. "Alright, let's get him!"

"I'm not scared of you and your contraption! I am going to crush you all!" Demonback began a charge at the megazord, tackling it to the ground. While the megazord was still lying on the ground Demonback proceeded to deliver punch after punch at the torso of the megazord. With each punch delivered, the main cockpit that contained the rangers rumbled and sparked.

"We've got to do something, quick!" Kaila called out reading the gauges that record the damage to the megazord. They were still in acceptable standing, but if the beatings continued, they will enter the danger zone.

"I've got an idea!" Chaice answered Kaila's concern. He pressed a button on his console hoping it will produce a positive result. As he pressed the button, the wolf arm of the megazord's fingers turned into the wolf's head. Demonback threw another punch which was intercepted by the wolf's jaws.

"Ow! Ow! Bad wolf!" Demonback cried out in a mixture of surprise and pain. Demonback got distracted trying to release his fist from the wolf's jaws with his other hand.

Alex pressed a button on his console. Like the arm turned into the wolf, the legs of the crystal megazord transformed back into a kangaroo's legs. Both legs kicked out at Demonback. The moment the legs made contact with Demonback's midsection, the wolf released Demonback's fist and the monster went flying a good distance. Alex and Chaice pressed the buttons again to resume the crystal megazord limb formations.

The crystal megazord took advantage of the opportunity to get up and engage with Demonback again. Demonback is already on his feet with the demonic footballs appearing in his hands. He threw the footballs at the megazord.

"I got this one!" Erika called out pressing a button on her console. The wings of her butterfly zord that were stored on the megazord's back formed a shield to deflect the footballs from hitting the megazord. "I wonder what this one does." Erika pressed another button and strong gusts of wind erupted from the 'spots' on the shield. The footballs hit the gusts of wind and flew right back at Demonback making explosions on impact with him.

"I've had enough of you, Rangers! Time for a last second field goal and I will win!" Demonback prepared to charge at the crystal megazord.

"Let's end this! Holy Joust Charge! Ready when you are, Kaila!" Sabin called out to Kaila to call on her horse zord for the finishing move. "Let's block this field goal!"

"Right!" Kaila pressed a button on her consol and the horse zord came galloping up to the crystal megazord. The crystal megazord jumped onto the horse zord's back. All five rangers pressed a familiar button with a javelin symbol on it and the javelin appeared in the megazord's hand.

Demonback charged at the crystal megazord while the mounted crystal megazord charged at the monster with the javelin poised to pierce through him. The distance between the two closed and the javelin pierced through and impaled Demonback as the crystal megazord rushed past Demonback who was stopped in his tracks. Demonback fell to the ground resulting in an explosion signifying his defeat.

"Holy Knights get the victory!" The rangers called out in a unified victory shout. After their victory shout, the rangers teleported back to the ground and they watched their zords vanish to where they came from. With the defeat of Demonback everyone that was turned into a football turned back to normal.

"Oh man, I've got to go back to the locker room! See you guys later!" Sabin teleported in a red flash. He appeared in a deserted bathroom in the gym unmorphed and still in his football jersey. He heard someone announce that the threat has been removed thanks to the power rangers. Sabin smiled to himself as everyone that fled to the gym celebrated before they went back to the stands to watch the second half of the delayed football game.

* * *

Sabin entered the locker room to see his father giving a fiery halftime speech to fire up the players to finish this game. He dismissed the players. He caught Sabin before Sabin joined the group. Sabin didn't know what to expect. "So this is your final game? Let's end your career on a high note with a big win, shall we? Let's do it!" Sabin was caught by total surprise by his father's support. He just smiled and nodded before donning his helmet and joining the team for the halftime stretches.

The game between Crescent City and Dune City turned into a wild one with score after score. The game came to the last minute with Dune City leading Crescent City 48-41. The Crusaders were at midfield with 20 seconds remaining and just one timeout left in the game. The ball was snapped and threw a downfield shot to Sabin at the 20 yard line. He was tackled immediately in the open field causing the players to hurry up to spike the ball. Instead of spiking the ball, Coach Park called a time out. Coach Park took Sabin and Ethan Hays aside. "Hook and lateral and on the right side. Ready?" Sabin and Ethan eyed each other and nodded to one another and to the coach.

The offense lined up again with 12 second left. Ethan was on the far right and Sabin was on the inside right. The ball was snapped and Sabin went 10 yards and curled back to snag the reception. He was about to be tackled when he saw Ethan right behind him. The defender began to wrap up a tackle on him at his waist. Sabin threw a backwards pass right into Ethan's arms and Ethan turned on his jets and raced past the stunned Dune City defense into the endzone for a touchdown as time expired.

An extra point will tie the game up, but Coach Park decided to go for two. Win or lose, the game will end after the two point conversion attempt. Coach Park recommended the end-around using Sabin to take the handoff from the Quarterback and using his speed to get through the defenders on the right side of the field. Sabin took the inside left Wide Receiver spot on the field. The ball was snapped and Sabin took off towards the Quarterback while another Wide Receiver ran the opposite way to throw the defense off a bit. The football hit him in the chest and he cradled it with his right arm using his left arm to stiff arm a defender trying to tackle him. He found a hole and he cut in to get through it. He was hit from behind by a defender that knocked his helmet off. He felt body after body piling on top of him. It felt like he had about 600 pounds laying on top of him and he doesn't even know that he made it across the goal line. Body after body was shed to determine the ball spot. The referee signaled with his arms raised straight up and the home crowd erupted into a deafening cheer as the scoreboard read Crescent City - 49 Dune City - 48 Final.

Sabin was a little shaken up by the multiple hits, but he was picked up by his teammates and they carried him and Ethan Hays on their shoulders to the middle of the football field and then to the sideline. The players put Sabin down in front of Coach Park. Coach Park beamed at his son and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm extremely proud of you, son. You sure ended your football career on a high note. I'll let everyone know that you are retiring to pursue greater things on Monday." Coach Park whispered in Sabin's ear before giving him another tight hug.

The media cameramen were snapping away at Coach and son and they posed for a couple pictures while some players dumped a couple jugs of gatorade on them. There were nothing but grins on every face of the Crescent City football team and coaching staff, but no grin compared to the grin of Coach Park's. Sabin saw his friends from the stands and they all gave him a thumbs up. He gave them a thumbs up with his free hand and a great grin on his face. He feels a release from the pressure of being a gifted athlete and he can now fully focus on being a power ranger and fighting the forces of evil to protect this world.


	11. Chapter 11: Birthday Blues Part 1

The five rangers are engaged in a five on one fight against Scourge at one of Crescent City's parks. The battle featured many sword on sword clashing with no side gaining advantage over the other. Scourge has been deflecting all the rangers' attacks, but they were able to deflect his attacks as well. It looked like the battle was going to go undecided with neither the rangers or Scourge winning. It will be absolute exhaustion that will decide the end of the battle. What felt like an hour of constant battling has passed and the rangers began to feel at their physical limits. Scourge was feeling the effects of exhaustion as well, but he finally managed to slash at both the purple and yellow rangers who tried to double team him. The red and green rangers were the next to try to double team Scourge but they met the same result. The four rangers were lying on their backs on the ground struggling to find the strength to get back up to resume the battle.

The blue ranger was the last ranger standing. He saw his friends fall by Scourge's dark sword. He saw that they had no more strength left in them and they are at the mercy of a merciless foe. Scourge decided to take advantage of their helpless situation to deliver fatal blows to all four of them. He appeared to be playing a game of eeny meeny miney moe in his head trying to decide which ranger to kill first. He ultimately decided on the green ranger. Scourge stood over the struggling green ranger with the tip of his dark sword hovering over the heart area. Scourge prepared to impale the green ranger and end his wretched life.

The blue ranger felt a great wave of righteous indignation at the peril of his friends. With the righteous indignation, he felt a great burst of adrenaline in every fiber of his being. His crystal sword materialized in his hand and he charged at Scourge at an incredibly swift speed. His velocity was beyond what he has ever felt in his entire life. In just a few seconds (or even a split second), he was right in front of Scourge. He tackled Scourge with a shoulder tackle, catching him right in the stomach. Scourge was taken completely by surprise by the power of the blue ranger. The blue ranger was on top of Scourge and began to pummel the evil knight with fists made of what he felt was iron. It's like his fury turned his fists into iron delivering powerful blows. Scourge was grunting in pain with each blow before he had enough of the savage beatdown and disappeared in a dark flame.

The thrill of victory was beyond the blue ranger's imagination. He felt such an elation to have single-handedly defeated a formidable enemy with such ease. The purple and yellow rangers hugged him tightly and then the red and green rangers hoisted him up on their shoulders. All five rangers were cheering for the big victory over Scourge.

After some cheering, an alarm began to sound and the blue ranger began to fall backwards and the red and green rangers lost their grip of his legs. The blue ranger began to fall towards the ground with no chance to brace for impact.

Just before he collided with the ground, the ground transformed into Alex's bedroom floor. He literally fell out of bed tangled in his sheets and comforter. The comforter broke most of his fall, but the back of Alex's head smacked the floor. The blunt pain snapped him awake as his hand flew towards the throbbing piece of his skull trying his best to massage it to get the throbbing to go away. As he massaged his skull he meditated on the dream and couldn't help but smile. It was quite a good dream until the part of him falling. Once the pain subsided to a bearable level he rushed to turn that alarm clock off.

"You all right in there, Alex? Breakfast will be ready in just a minute!" came Mama Kim's voice from the hallway. She must have heard him fall off the bed. And breakfast ready? He thought he was the one that cooks the breakfast in this household. How in the world did she beat him to the punch?

"Yeah, I'm okay! Just fell out of bed! Will be there in just a minute!" Alex called out to her. He quickly put the sheets and comforter back on the bed and started to get dressed in today's clothing. He took a minute to study himself in the mirror. He looked like the same slender and average boy with short straight red hair to his ears and the bright blue eyes. Nothing really changed in his appearance. He shrugged thinking it was a little silly to think that this dream of his would have changed his appearance a little bit. His lips curled into a slightly sheepish smile just thinking about the silliness of it.

Alex left his bedroom to go to the kitchen/dining room. He didn't know what to expect until he turned the corner stepping into the room. "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Alex!" Mama Kim and Justin exclaimed. Alex was caught completely by surprise at this gesture and the pink blush on his cheeks signaled to them that he was bashfully surprised. There were three plates on the table with a short stack of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and a piece of toast on each plate. An envelope with his name on it was next to his plate.

"I...I don't know what to say. I...really appreciate this!" Alex was moved by this very simple gesture. He is now eighteen but he hasn't celebrated a birthday in a very long time. His father never really believed in celebrating birthdays and highly discouraged him and his mother to celebrate it. He became overcome with emotion and hugged both Mama Kim and Justin. As he hugged them, a few tears ran down his cheeks. As they parted, he wiped the tears away and the three proceeded to eat Mama Kim's breakfast. After eating Mama Kim's delicious pancake breakfast, Alex opened the envelope gently with his thumbnail. He pulled out a card with a chef's hat and coat, some cooking utensils, and a platter with a cooked turkey on it. It read 'To the best cook: Happy Birthday'. 'That's really thoughtful' he thought as he smiled to himself with a smile on his lips. Then he opened the card and was astounded when there was a $100 bill inside and a written message from Mama Kim and Justin saying: We will take you shopping for some great chef accessories. He looked at them at a loss for words. "You really didn't have to do this."

"We know. But we wanted to. Don't make me ground you, mister!" Mama Kim replied resulting in some laughs around the table. Mama Kim always had that tongue in cheek joke about grounding him up her sleeve. At first he thought she was serious but now he knows that it was tongue-in-cheek humor. "Now you better get ready for school! We will see you tonight!" Once Alex was out of the room she texted Alex's friend Sabin suggesting a surprise birthday celebration for Alex at their home. She has quite a day ahead of her cleaning and decorating the house, baking a birthday cake for Alex, and other errands. 'He will be so surprised when he gets home! Hmm I better have one of his friends stall him and keep him occupied until we are completely ready.' She sent another text message to Sabin suggesting one of the group to stall and keep Alex occupied after school for a while.

* * *

Alex was in the middle of getting ready for school when his cell phone rang. The caller ID said it was from his parents. He checked the clock to see if he had enough time for a quick talk and saw he had ample time to have a quick conversation before he has to leave for the bus stop. "Hello?"

It was his mother. "Happy birthday! We miss you! How is it in the United States?"

His mother was a little excitable, a trait that he inherited from her. "Thank you, mum. I miss you too. It is great here. And back home?" The conversation lasted a minute or two before the phone was handed to his father. Alex felt a little wave of anxiety as the phone was exchanged.

"Alexander, I just want to congratulate you on reaching adulthood." Alex was taken aback by the birthday wish from his father. This was unlike him, there was not any criticism in his voice. And then it came. "Now you are accountable for your actions, it is time for you to outgrow childish things and start immersing yourself in adult things. Be mindful of your future at Downs Incorporated."

Alex's joy felt like it was being sucked out of him by his father. He really wanted to tell him that he does not want to take over the family business but he couldn't say anything. After his father was done lecturing him, the phone was given back to his mother. "I have to head to school, mum. I love you.." The moment Alex disconnected he let out a sigh. His father just cannot be happy for him even on his eighteenth birthday. Alex knew that his father never really believed in birthdays, but he could at least spare him of an unnecessary lecture. He put the conversation in the back of his mind as he left the house to the bus stop.

* * *

Scourge examined the viewing screen observing the blue ranger and this birthday celebration. A plot formed in Scourge's mind and he went to tell Zomlock of this brilliant plan. "Zomlock, I have a plan. The humans celebrate this thing called a birthday and it is a big deal to them. It happens to be the blue ranger's today. He is clearly the weak link of the Power Rangers. He is so sensitive and will be easy prey to target his misery energy. And if we play our cards right, we can destroy the other Rangers and even Zircon himself. I have the perfect minion for the job."

"Sounds like a wonderful plan, Scourge. I like it. Whenever you attack, take Skale with you."

Scourge scowled at the mention of Skale. "What?! He will ruin everything!" Scourge would continue with the reasons not to let Skale come with him, but an ugly glare from Zomlock's empty eye sockets silenced his protests. "As you wish..." Scourge drew his dark sword and pointed it at the wall producing a dark vortex. "I call upon Chamelomimic! Come forth!". A humanoid chameleon-like creature emerged from the vortex standing before Zomlock and Scourge.

* * *

"You were late coming home last night. What are we going to do with you, Chaice? What kind of trouble are you getting into? Do you even have any friends to keep you out of trouble?" The berating was going on and on this morning as Chaice was trying to get ready for school. His parents were actually home and awake getting ready to go to their day jobs. They were usually either asleep or working by the time he gets up and he preferred the other option over this. They were getting on his case about coming home late the previous evening. He was actually at the junkyard doing some artwork. He tried to come in quietly but he assumed they heard him.

The berating was unusually sharp this morning. He could take the lecture about coming in late and the accusation of getting into trouble. It's nothing new under the sun. But what really got under his skin was their assuming he does not have any friends to 'keep him out of trouble'. That was a pretty low blow. He considered the other rangers as his friends but he really does not know if it is reciprocated. They probably even wonder if he even considers them friends because he is a bit standoffish still. He is still trying to grip the concept that they are really are friends after the years he was friendless. He is struggling with letting down his defenses as well as acting like a friend. He was about to just burst out of the trailer home and pedal as hard as he can to get away from them when his father said something that hurt the most. "He doesn't have any friends! Nobody wants to be friends with an outcast like him! He is acting out like he always does because he cannot and will not accept the responsibility for letting Quinton die!"

Chaice's vision turned red and he faced two options: 1. punch his father out or 2. get out now. He chose option 2. He swung his backpack on his back, bursting out of the screen door, throwing himself on his bike, and began pedaling as fast as he could to get away from his parents. He pedaled to get away from them and the negativity in the household. No matter how far he pedals, he just cannot get away from the stigma of disgrace placed on him.

As he kept pedaling, he couldn't help but question whether Sabin, Alex, Erika, and Kaila consider him a friend or just playing the part to keep unity in the power rangers team. Surely they aren't being nice to him just to be nice to him. Maybe they aren't really friends with one another. What if this ranger friendship thing is just one huge travesty?

* * *

Once Sabin got to the school he immediately sought out Erika and Kaila who were just arriving in Erika's car. "Hey girls. So today is Alex's birthday. I was thinking we can do a surprise party at the Sessions' home. We'll head over there after school to help Mrs. Sessions with getting things ready. Just pretend that today is a regular day."

Erika was skeptical of Sabin's idea. "I don't know, Sabin... Alex is pretty sensitive and could take it the wrong way. How are we going to keep him from going home before it's ready?"

"We'll have Chaice keep him distracted. He won't suspect a thing." Sabin took a quick moment to send a text to Chaice explaining that it is Alex's birthday and they are planning a surprise party for him and they need him to keep him occupied. "I'm sure Alex will be asking what we are going to be doing after school. We'll tell him we have other plans. Can you girls keep it secret? Just act natural. Oh, there he is!" Sabin waved at the newly arrived Alex who rushed to meet them.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Alex was being his cheerful and youthful self this morning. Sabin, Erika, and Kaila were determined to not give away that they know that today is his birthday unless if he tells them and they are especially determined to not give anything away about the surprise birthday party.

* * *

Chaice barely made it to the school with about ten minutes to spare before first period. He quickly chained his bicycle to the bike rack and walked as fast as he could without running to his locker to retrieve his books for the day. He made it to his locker and was surprised Alex wasn't there. He unzipped his backpack to put today's textbooks inside. The warning bell went off meaning he has only five minutes to get to class or he'll be tardy. He shoved his books in the backpack, zipped it up, and flung it back on his back. Without even thinking he put his cellphone in the locker and closed the locker door. Chaice rushed off to class as quickly as he could ignoring the glares of some of the other stragglers in the hallways heading to their own classes. Unfortunately he was unable to make it in time before the tardy bell rang. 'Just perfect...another tardy and that's detention for me...' Chaice thought bitterly as he ran the rest of the way to the classroom.

"You're late, Mr. Davidson. That will be lunch detention today." The strict instructor handed him a detention slip as a good portion of the class was snickering at his misfortune. This is not going to be a good day at all...

* * *

Lunch period came and Alex sought out his friends in the cafeteria. He spotted them near the front of the lunch line and he made his way to them to see if they want to eat at the gazebo today. "Hey! Do you guys want to eat at the gazebo today?". He looked at the growing lunch line and knew he had to get an answer quick and get in line. The students behind Sabin, Erika, and Kaila were beginning to look at him impatiently.

Erika and Kaila struggled for words to say to Alex's proposal but Sabin bailed them out. "We really would, Alex, but the girls have to study for a huge test next period and I'm going to help them. Right, girls?" Erika and Kaila nodded at his prompting.

Alex's smile faded into a little frown but his eyes still had a hopeful look. "Maybe we can hang out after school then? We could go to the park or something."

"I don't know if we'll be able to, Alex. Kaila and I have this girl's meeting that we are going to." Erika said apologetically.

Sabin could feel Alex's eyes on him. "I...have something to do with my little brother. Sorry, man.." He, Erika, and Kaila saw the sad disappointment in his usually bright and cheerful blue eyes.

* * *

Chaice was on his way to detention that takes place on the theater stage in the cafeteria when he saw what looked like Sabin, Erika, and Kaila shooting Alex down. He saw Alex's cheerful countenance dissipate into sadness. Chaice saw Alex glumly nod in understanding to their words. 'Maybe that whole friends bit really is false... I should have known... Sabin, Erika, and Kaila are in their own world and it is like Alex or I do not have a place in it...' Alex spotted him and made a beeline for him before he could slip away. He is going to have to shoot down the poor boy too. Before Alex could say a word he held up his detention slip for him to see. "Can't do lunch, sorry..." He rushed off to the stage before Alex could say another word but he heard something along the lines of 'what about after school?' from him. He didn't turn to answer him, he was focused on getting detention over with.

* * *

Alex felt dispirited as he watched Chaice go to detention and he watched Sabin, Erika, and Kaila take to-go sacks into the hallway. He finally forced himself to get into the lunch line. It looks like he is eating by himself today. He couldn't help but sulk about not spending time with his friends on his birthday. Maybe it is just one of those days where everyone is busy. 'Yeah, that's it... they are just busy today. It's not like they are trying to avoid me on purpose.'

"Some friends you have, mate. They look like they don't include you in anything. It's like they do not appreciate you. Real friends do not treat friends that way" came an unfamiliar voice that made Alex jump a little. He turned to see a student that he has never seen before. "Sorry, I couldn't help but notice. My name is...Cam. I am new here."

Alex didn't know how to take the words of the new student. They seemed a little harsh but he couldn't help but have a small inkling that those words are true. "Nice to meet you, Cam. I'm Alex. I don't want to impose, but would you like to eat lunch at the gazebo?"

"Sure, that sounds fun. I don't have any friends here yet and it looks like you could use a friend. We can help each other out."

* * *

The day did not improve for Chaice and neither did his mood. The whole fight with the parents this morning and then seeing the others ditch Alex the way they did at lunch just about made this one of his worst days. Alex didn't really help much either. He and Alex bumped into each other a couple times between classes and he would ask about after school plans and he would answer with 'we'll see's. Alex really is a nice guy but he can be a little too much to handle. He is excitable to the point of being annoying today. It also kind of made him mad that Alex just got all chummy with this guy he's never seen before in the lunch line. It's like Alex replaced him, which he can't blame him for since he did have detention and brushed him off the way he did. Alex is just pretending that he hasn't replaced him or the others with this new guy.

The final dismissal bell finally rang and Chaice could not be any more glad that this day from hell is finally over. He made his way to his locker and Alex was standing there waiting for him. "Where's your new friend? Thought you'd be attached at the hip by now" he said without thinking.

Alex winced at Chaice's sharp comment. "I can't help but wonder that you and the others were avoiding me today. Did I do something wrong?"

"Maybe they just want some space from you. I know I'd like some space! Everyone has their own life, Alex. Everything is not about you. Our lives do not revolve around you. We have other things to worry about other than you."

"But..." Alex tried to protest that he does not even think that everyone's lives revolved around him but Chaice cut him off with his harshest comment yet.

Chaice spoke out of the pent-up anger from this morning's fight and what he has observed today. "Gosh, you are like a needy puppy begging for attention! It's pretty pathetic, you know that? Stop acting like that annoying needy puppy or you'll lose your other friend too!"

It took one look at the absolute hurt on Alex's face to make Chaice realize too late that he just took out his anger on the one least deserving. Chaice opened his mouth to apologize and say he didn't really mean those things he said but Alex turned and sped off out the nearest door. Chaice felt rotten inside. He wouldn't blame Alex for not being his friend after those brutal things he has said. 'I can't feel any worse than right now...'

He was wrong. He pulled out his phone from the locker and read a text message from Sabin reading: "Today is Alex's birthday. The girls and I are planning a surprise birthday party for him at the Sessions' house. Please keep him occupied after school. We owe you one! - Sabin". He looked at the message on the phone screen and he felt like slamming his fist into the locker for being so stupid and saying those brutal things to Alex. He looked forlornly at the direction Alex rushed off to. He is feeling the crushing weight of his words. 'What have I done...?'

-To Be Continued-


	12. Chapter 12: Birthday Blues Part 2

Chaice continued staring at his phone with a blank expression at what he had just done. He had taken the harsh words of his parents who do not even know of his friendship with Sabin, Erika, Kaila, and Alex. He was a fool to doubt that friendship! He pretty much misunderstood the signals that Sabin, Erika, and Kaila were sending thinking they weren't really friends with him and Alex. How in the world was his faith in them shaken so easily like that?

He looked at the timestamp of Sabin's message and it was from this morning. If he had just taken the time to check his phone for any text messages he would have understood why Sabin, Erika, and Kaila were trying to get away to plan for the surprise birthday party. Yeah, they could have did the planning thing in a different way outside of lunch without excluding Alex. What if he himself didn't get detention, would he have had lunch with Alex? Surely he would've since Alex and the other rangers are the only ones who will give him the time of day as well as treating him as a friend. He felt like a rat turning on the first person who has treated him with indiscriminate kindness which is really genuine kindness. Kindness is Alex's best trait and how did he repay him? He bit the hand that reached out to him.

With trembling fingers, he dialed Sabin's number. Sabin picked up after two rings. "Hey, Sabin... I just got your text... I... messed up..." Sabin thought that he gave away the surprise birthday party and started freaking out. "No, no, I didn't give it away... but... I did say some mean things to him without really meaning them and I hurt him..." Chaice took a few minutes to tell Sabin about the fight with his parents and how they questioned about his relationship with his friends causing him to question the friendship as well. He then told Sabin about how he thought they were deliberately excluding Alex and the times Alex was sort of hounding him about hanging out after school and it made him go off on him.

Sabin listened to Chaice's story and began to scold him a bit for what he did. "Whoa! Time out! You guys could have planned the party at another time other than lunch without excluding Alex!" Chaice looked around to make sure nobody was around to hear him. "But anyway, I have to track him down and make things right. I promise I'll make things right with him. By the way, what if the new guy hijacks him for the evening?" Chaice's question caught Sabin off guard not knowing there was a new student. Chaice began to become suspicious. "I'll call you back later. I have to check something out and find Alex. Just worry about the party planning and all that and we'll get to it when we get there. I'll be in touch." With that he hung up the call. He had somewhere to go real quick. He broke into a run towards the school's office. Hopefully there is someone still there.

* * *

Alex had to get away from Chaice as fast as he could before he burst into tears right in front of him. The words that Chaice said to him were cruel. Alex let the tears escape the moment he burst out the door to the outside. He took a look around the outside environment and went directly to the very same gazebo where he and his 'friends' had a lot of good lunches together. He slumped down inside the gazebo, rested his folded arms on top of his raised knees, and finally resting his head on his arms, hiding his face. He is pretty sensitive, but he is not a crybaby by any means. He is feeling the weight of some painful experiences that are rising up all at once. His friends pretty much excluding him and Chaice saying those things to him reopened some past wounds of his and the emotional pain was unbearable. As Alex silently sniveled in that pose, flashbacks began to come to him.

* * *

Alex was turning 6 and his mother took him to one of the local parks of Sydney for a day of fun. The park had a very decent playground with all kinds of playground equipment. There was a slide, a merry-go-round, a jungle gym, several see-saws, several swing sets, and other various structures that children of all ages played on.

Alex had led a very sheltered life being the child of one of the richest men of Australia. He had very little experiences out of the Downs Estate at Darling Point. The very few times he would be taken outside of the estate is when it profited his father's 'reputation' as a family man and his dreams for his son to take over Downs Incorporated. There were other times where they had 'family outings' at places like art galleries and the opera house. Of course, everything is all for show for Vincent Downs' reputation as a family man. Vincent Downs never really enjoyed art galleries and operas, but he tolerated taking his wife and son to showings and viewings as often as he could to keep up his reputation to make more profit.

This day at the park is all his mother's doing. They had an escort to the park that Alex's mother managed to persuade to take them to the park. The escort, a tall guy named Cesar, was Alex's favorite because he seemed the most friendly of out of all the employees of the Downs household. Everyone answered the beck and call of Mr. Downs, Mrs. Downs, and Young Master Alex, but everything was impersonal. Cesar made things personal in his service to the Downs family. Cesar drove Mrs. Downs and Alex to the park in one of the antique Chevy's in the Downs' family possession. Cesar and Mrs. Downs allowed Alex to choose the vehicle to use and he chose the Chevy over the limousine that his father prefers.

There were several children playing at the park when the Downs made their arrival. Alex, dressed in a simple tshirt and khaki shorts jumped out of the car when it was parked and began calling for his mother and Cesar to hurry in a little impatient way, but not a bratty impatient way. His impatience was due to his excitement to interact with other kids his age. Alex didn't venture too far from the adults until they got to the playground area. Alex looked at all the equipment with a dreamy look (you can imagine sparkles in his eyes) and he ran for the biggest playground equipment as his mother and Cesar watched from a park bench in the near vicinity.

While Alex played by himself for a little while not knowing how to interact with the other children, another boy his age came up to him and introduced himself as Ben. The boys clicked immediately and played together for what felt like hours on the various playground equipment. Ben taught Alex how to play some games like tag and follow the leader. They were turning into best of buds very quickly. From a distance, Ben's mom and Alex's mom were talking and watching their sons play.

Alex's mom received a call from her husband and her expression changed from carefree to grim. Vincent has found out about their little 'trip' and is very unhappy with her and Cesar for going behind his back and taking his son to a commoner's park allowing him to mingle with commoners. He gave orders for them to return to the estate immediately. Mrs. Downs apologetically said goodbye to Ben's mother and she called for Alex to come.

Ben looked at Alex with a big smile that Alex matched. "Want to play again next week? We'll be here the same time next week and all that!" Ben held out a hand to Alex.

"Sure!" Alex grinned. Alex shook Ben's hand and made his way to his mother and Cesar as Ben went to his own mother.

"It was wonderful meeting you and your boy!" Ben's mother told Alex's mother and Alex's mother reflected the compliment to her and Ben.

When they got back into the Chevy, Alex just noticed the grim expressions on the faces of Cesar and his mother. "Mother, what's wrong? I had fun today. Ben is so nice and cool. I hope we can come back next week! Can we, Cesar? Cesar?" Alex frowned at the silence in the car. The ride home felt like it took forever even though it was only a good 10 blocks away. Neither Cesar or his mother spoke on the way home and Alex took the hint and they rode in silence.

When Cesar, Mrs. Downs, and Alex made it back to the estate and walked through the door, they were greeted by a livid Vincent Downs.

Mr. Downs began to berate both his wife and their employee. "What were you thinking taking our son to such a common place like the park? What if someone were to kidnap him? You know how I feel about birthdays, they are pointless and we do not celebrate them in this household! By taking Alexander to the park, you corrupted him with this fun business! There is no room for fun when he is in line to inherit Downs Incorporated!"

Mrs. Downs took the verbal punishment for her actions, but when he was putting down Alex for having a day of fun on his birthday, she indignantly fired back at him. "He is just a six year old boy! He has all his life to be what you want him to be! He is just a child! We had Cesar with us and we kept close watch on him. There was no danger present in that park. I know you are not a believer in birthdays and a day of fun, but I think they are necessary once in a while! You can put all the blame on me, I made the decision to take Alex to the park and I persuaded Cesar to take us! Don't blame Alex and Cesar, put all blame on me! I take full responsibility for what happened today!"

"Father, I made a new friend today. His name is Ben. He is really nice friend. He is my best friend! I want to go back to the park next week and play with him. Please?" Alex tried to pull a begging look with his face but his father seemed unmoved by his son's attempt to sway him.

"Absolutely not! You will never go to that park again! I forbid it! You will never see that boy again! If you are going to have friends, you will have friends that I have approved of that will be beneficial to your business career!"

Alex crumbled under the fierce speech and gaze of his father bearing down on him. Each word was like a stone thrown at him at point blank. He began crying uncontrollably not even bother to hide his hurt. He opened his mouth to speak and a shout erupted from him that echoed throughout the estate's foyer. "I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE NOT MY DAD!" After that outburst he broke into a run to his bedroom. He slammed his bedroom door shut as loudly as he could and he jumped onto his bed and began to bawl into his pillow until he could not cry any longer. It really hurt to have made such a good friend and be forbidden to go to that special place and play with him again. Alex wished he was just a normal boy like Ben but he is cursed to be born with a silver spoon in his mouth, a spoon he never wanted. What added to the curse of wealth is having an unbearably demanding father who expects nothing but greatness from him.

That day marked the last day Alex has celebrated a birthday. It was also the last day Alex had been to a park in his whole childhood. Alex lost his only friend and his favorite employee that same day. From that day onward Vincent Downs kept Alex and his mother on a very short leash assigning the most unmovable bodyguards to accompany them whenever they leave the estate. That was the day that Alex lost his childhood to the rigors of becoming the next CEO of Downs Incorporated.

* * *

Alex pondered on the flashback wanting to relive that friendship he had with Ben. If only it was possible to connect with him after eleven years. He wonders if Ben even remembers that one day at the park so long ago. Alex tormented himself with how he imagined Ben felt when he did not show up the next week or ever again. Even though the boys were six, the friendship felt so real. As real as what the friendship with Chaice, Sabin, Erika, and Kaila seemed. But like the friendship with Ben, it seemed short-lived and he is all alone again. Then there was the new guy Cam. Maybe he is the one true friend that will stick with him through everything. Alex has only known Cam for not even a day and he felt like he could tell Cam everything. Well, everything except him being a power ranger. He wondered to himself of what that revelation would do to that friendship. His identity as a power ranger will have to be the only thing he must keep from Cam's knowledge.

"Looks like someone is down in Pitsville. What's up?" Alex snapped out of his thoughts at the sudden voice. He looked up from where he had his face buried and saw Cam was sitting on the wooden seat across from him with a smile on his face. Alex panicked for a second wiping his face of any tears that may still be on his cheeks. How long had he been sitting there lost in his flashback?

"Oh, hey Cam. Yeah... hasn't been a good day. What are you up to?"

"Still bummed about your 'friends'?" He said the word with a little distaste. Alex didn't blame him, he himself doesn't know whether the other rangers were really his friends or not. "Say, let's do something special for your birthday, man." He extended a hand to help Alex up.

* * *

Chaice got closer to the office and finally broke into a run in a desperate attempt to catch any of the office secretaries staying late. He grabbed the doorknob and his heart sank when it was revealed to be locked. 'Too late...'

* * *

In the dark temple, Scourge observed Alex and Cam as well as Chaice running to the office. It looks like the three of them are the only ones on the schoolground. He would prefer that the green ranger not be around the area, but that can be taken care of. "Necros, attack the green ranger! Keep him occupied as we carry out our plan! Skale, let's move it!"

Ten necros melted into the ground while Scourge vanished in a flash of dark fire. Skale vanished in an ugly green raindrop-shaped flash.

* * *

Chaice wasn't about to give up. He pounded on the office door and yelled as loud as he could in the hallway hoping someone will hear him. "Hello?! Is anybody here?! I need help!" He can hear the desperation in his voice. What if this new 'friend' of Alex's is not the real deal and is out to hurt him?

Chaice was about to yell again but hesitated when he saw five black circles appear on the ground. "uh-oh... company..." He looked for an escape route and found a nearby restroom. He made for the restroom before the necros can fully rise to the surface and spot him. He had his green crystal clutched in his hand ready to morph.

"Green holy power!" he whispered urgently hoping that the crystal will respond to his whisper. It did respond and merged into his body with green crystalline armor surrounding his body. His crystal sword materialized in his hand ready to rumble against these beasts. 'This confirms it, I have to beat these guys and get to Alex fast. He's in danger!'

* * *

As Alex and Cam began to leave the gazebo, black circles appeared on the ground and necros rose up to the surface. They were accompanied by Scourge and the scaled creature named Skale that Zircon has shown them when they were at the Crystal Cave Command Center for the very first time.

Alex didn't know how to show his reaction to the sudden appearance of monsters. He looked at Cam from the corner of his eye and saw that he was a little scared. Alex tried to make himself look a little scared but he readied his fists to attack because of his ranger instinct.

"I heard that today is your birthday. I am here to bring you to a birthday party that you will never forget. Necros, attack!" Necros began to advance on Alex and Cam cornering them with the gazebo at their backs. Alex knows attacking is not the best option since any punches and kicks will go right through the necros and they land solid hits. Alex took Cam's hand and pulled him into the gazebo followed by the necros. There were open spaces between the wooden seats and the ceiling that anyone can go in and out of (of course it is not their designated purpose, but desperate times call for desperate measures!) Alex climbed through the opening with no problem but as Cam was climbing through, a necro caught hold of his foot causing him to stumble and fall to the ground in a thump. Alex's grip on Cam's hand was broken and the necros grabbed hold of Cam holding him still.

"Alex!" Cam called out struggling against the grip of the necros with no success. Alex had to do something and fast!

Alex's hand went to his pocket and he drew out his blue power crystal. He has no choice but to call on the other rangers or morph in front of Cam. 'I'm sorry, Zircon, I have no choice...' He began to call on the blue holy power but a sharp sting on his shoulder disrupted him. There was a claw sticking in his shoulder. He felt his arm go numb, causing him to drop his power crystal. He felt a creeping paralysis spreading all over his body. In a matter of seconds his legs gave way leaving him helpless on the grass. The last thing he saw was necros grabbing hold of his paralyzed body before everything faded to black.

-To Be Continued-


	13. Chapter 13: Birthday Blues Part 3

"Wakey, wakey, Blue Ranger. It is time for you to wake up." It took a few seconds for Alex to come to. The last thing he remembered was him and Cam being attacked by Scourge, Skale, and a squadron of necros. He was about to morph but was stopped by a claw that just got shot to his shoulder? It must have had some kind of a paralyzing and sedative agent in it that caused him to lose consciousness. Alex was still feeling the sedative effects and was slowly coming around.

Apparently he is not coming around fast enough. There was some irritated shuffling in front of him and he felt pressure on where the claw sank into his shoulder and pain exploded. The pain caused Alex to cry out in pain snapping him to his senses. Scourge was right in front of him with his thumb pressed forcefully down on Alex's wound. Scourge kept the pressure on for a few more seconds watching Alex try to squirm in pain before he got satisfaction of Alex's consciousness before he released pressure on the wound. "Just think of that as my birthday present to you. I hope you enjoy it dearly as much as I enjoy giving it to you."

Alex would have punched Scourge square in the face but he quickly became aware of his current state. He was seated on the ground, his hands were bound tightly behind his back, and he was secured to what seems to be a support beam in a basement room. He assumed that it is the school's basement seeing some various props laying around. He looked to see Cam bound the same way to another support beam. Alex felt horrible about Cam getting mixed in with this situation. "Let him go. He has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, on the contrary, Blue Ranger, he is insurance that you will cooperate with us." Alex did not like the sound of that. Using his new friend as a bargaining chip was very low. Alex tried to free his hands but the rope cut into his wrists causing him to wince. It was futile anyway since he was tied securely to the support beam. It may have been a show of righteous indignation that Scourge would use an innocent civilian to get what he wants from him. Scourge was entertained by his captive's indignation and helplessness to do anything. He and Skale cackled a little bit and seeing the blue ranger start trying to wriggle around furiously. The blue ranger may not be as challenging as the red ranger to incapacitate but the blue ranger sure is entertaining to torment. Scourge drew out Alex's blue power crystal and waved it in front of his face. "Now if you be a good little boy and do as we say, we will let the other boy go. We promise... But if you do not do what we ask or if you deviate in any way, your 'friend' will be in a world of pain." To emphasize that they mean business, Scourge nodded towards Cam and Skale lumbered over to Cam. Skale reached a scaly hand and lifted Cam's chin up exposing his neck. With his other hand, Skale had a claw extended prepared to puncture Cam's Adam's apple. Alex had a sneaking suspicion that the claw that took him down came from Skale. It had to be.

Alex couldn't help but give Scourge an incredulous look. Scourge really cannot be trusted one bit but he had no choice but to do what Scourge wants or Cam will be seriously hurt. "Alright... Just don't hurt him. I'll do what you want..."

* * *

Chaice continued to hide in the bathroom waiting for the necros to come in to investigate. He could bet that they are searching for him. He finally heard the strange growling noises that come from them echoing against the bathroom walls as they slowly entered to investigate. The second that the first necro came into full view Chaice made a full-body tackle against the leader causing it to fall over its followers. Chaice slashed away with his crystal sword severing the leader's tail and going after the other necro tails. There was one necro left but it sank into the ground before he could dispatch it. 'Now to go find Alex...'

Chaice exited the hallway door that Alex ran out of earlier. He looked around the deserted school grounds until he laid eyes on the gazebo where they usually hang out. He ran over to the gazebo. He found Alex's backpack and another backpack that must belong to that other student. It's not like Alex to leave his backpack unattended like this. Something must have happened. He investigated the ground near the gazebo. He saw something that was pointed laying on the grass. It looked like some kind of claw. The tip of it was red like it has struck blood. 'What happened here...?' Chaice did more investigating but found nothing else. He was about to give up when he noticed patterns of unnaturally green grass among the normally green grass. It looked like some kind of trail going towards the bigger section of the high school. 'Hang in there, Alex, I'm coming!'

* * *

Scourge shoved Alex's blue power crystal in his face. "Repeat what I say and make it convincing or you know what will happen. Guys, Scourge is up to something in the school gymnasium. I need your help to confront him. Hurry!"

Alex hesitated for a second and then repeated what Scourge had told him to say through the blue power crystal communication function. Alex didn't know if they will even come; they have made themselves scarce around him all day and then there was what Chaice had said to him. "I did what you told me to, now let Cam go. Oh, and Scourge, what makes you think they will fall into your trap? It's a trap, isn't it?" Surely the other rangers will see through whatever Scourge has up his sleeve when he is not present in the gym.

Scourge was entertained by Alex's confidence and couldn't help but laugh a little. "Oh, don't worry your pretty little head, Blue Ranger. Oh and to show you I am true to my word..." Scourge nodded at Skale who swiped through Cam's bonds binding him to the support beam and released his hands. "You know, since you were a good little boy, I have one more surprise for you." An urn-looking device appeared out of thin air in Scourge's free hand. "This is a misery collector. You are about to see what it is about to do."

Alex's confidence melted into worry. He heard from Sabin what a misery collector was and what it does to its victims. They are very unpleasant. "You won't break me!" he said with a defiance.

Scourge roared with laughter at the blue ranger's bravado. "Is that so? So where are those friends of yours? Can you believe how they treated you today? They made no time for you whatsoever. Tsk tsk... and then there is Green Ranger... what he said to you. Ouch. It seems your friends are not real friends at all. They not only didn't care that it was your birthday, they showed their true colors that they do not care for you at all. Like Green Ranger said, you are a pathetic little puppy that craves attention. You really are pathetic, Blue." Scourge watched how Alex's facial features began to change. He is easily chipping away at the blue ranger's psyche. The blue ranger's weakness is his desire for friends and what happened today dealt a devastating blow to him. It is surprising his misery has not yet activated. Blue ranger is proving to be a tough nut to crack for such a sensitive sap. Good thing he has an ace up his sleeve that will really activate the boy's misery. "I have to hand it to you, Blue, you are putting up quite a fight but this will crush your spirits." He snapped his fingers and Cam walked right up next to Scourge.

"Cam? What are you doing?"

Cam had an unfriendly sneer on his face. "You really thought you were my friend? You don't even know me and you just opened yourself up to me so easily. You really are a pathetic little puppy that fell into this trap so easily. And you call yourself a Power Ranger? Ha! You just led the other rangers into another trap and they and Zircon will meet their doom all because of you. You were saying that the rangers will see right through the trap. Well... seeing is believing when they see you." With that said, Cam's features began to morph until he was an exact replica of Alex. "And by the way, my name is Chamelomimic. But you can call me Alex. When your friends see me, they will think I am you and they will lead us to Zircon unwittingly and then Zircon and the other rangers will be history and it will be all your fault. You truly deserve to be all alone with nobody on your side to call you a friend. You are a pathetic excuse for a friend. You may be a pathetic excuse for a friend, but what is left of you will make a very tasty snack. I'll also snack on those you care about." Cam, or Chamelomimic in Alex's form, whispered the last couple comments in Alex's ear. He pulled his head back a few inches and a long, thin, sticky tongue lashed out and caressed Alex's cheek. Chamelomimic could see the horror in the boy's eyes and grinned at his fellow comrade Scourge.

The weight of Cam's betrayal was the straw that broke the camel's back. The misery collector that Scourge had been holding began to glow black and a beam escaped from Alex's body causing him to cry out in agony going into the urn. Alex felt a crushing loneliness deep inside of his soul. He saw pictures of those he cared for: His mother, Ben, the Sessions, Sabin, Erika, Kaila, and Chaice. He saw each person fade away into blackness taking a piece of his heart with it. The last picture he saw was the way Alex remembered Cam as a human turning into himself and then pointing and laughing at him maliciously as he is losing more memories of those he cared for.

Scourge put a lid on the misery collector when he was satisfied with collecting enough misery energy from the blue ranger. He studied the blue ranger who slipped into some kind of catatonic state. It was a sad sight to see.

Chamelomimic looked at the unresponsive boy longing for a taste of his flesh. "May I dine on him now?"

"Not yet. We have work to do. Let's go prepare that trap for the other rangers." Scourge turned to Skale and tossed the blue power crystal to him. "Do not make me regret trusting you with the blue ranger and his power crystal. Do not screw things up!"

Skale caught the blue power crystal with one webbed hand and he saluted Scourge with the other. "You can trust me!"

'I highly doubt that, but I have no choice...' Scourge thought to himself as he and Chamelomimic disappeared.

Skale watched the two disappear and turned his gaze on the helpless blue ranger in a deep unresponsive state.

-To Be Continued-


	14. Chapter 14: Birthday Blues Part 4

Chaice followed the trail of oddly colored grass in the size of monstrous footprints going towards the bigger building on the campus. He had a mind to call the rangers for backup to help rescue Alex and his friend. He received a message from the crystal communication feature from what sounded like Alex saying that Scourge is in the school gym and he needs their help to confront him.

He was torn between following the trail of oddly green-colored grass and heading to the gym in the opposite direction. Something is going on at either destination. Surely the other rangers will go to the gym to check out what's going on there. He is going to follow his instincts and follow the trail.

* * *

Sabin, Erika, and Kaila kept themselves busy helping Mama Kim decorate the house for Alex's surprise party when they received a message from Alex on their crystal communication feature. They looked at one another and nodded. They can't just blow off Alex if he used the crystal communication to contact them.

The house looked just about ready so they could get away to investigate what Alex's message was about. Sabin turned to Mama Kim. "We will have to leave for a few moments, got something we have to take care of."

Mama Kim understood Sabin's urgency as a valid excuse to let them go for now. "Alrighty. Come back soon and we'll get this thing started!"

* * *

A dark circle appeared on the floor in the basement room where Skale and the catatonic Alex were and a lone necro emerged from it. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be looking for Green Ranger?" Skale asked it. He doesn't have much authority over the necros like Scourge has. Skale envied Scourge's authority over the foot soldiers of Hexavex's forces. Not even Zomlock will let him have his own squadron to cause some trouble on this surface world. The necro spoke to him in mysterious growls that he understood. The necro told him about how the green ranger blitz attacked their squadron and dispatched the other necros. This necro is the lone survivor of the squadron.

The necro's report irritated Skale for a second and he saw a golden opportunity. What if he took out the Green Ranger himself? Scourge and Zomlock will surely reward him for taking out a power ranger. Skale fantasized about Zomlock and Scourge congratulating him when he brings them the green power crystal and they reward him with his own army of necros. He fantasized about leading the army against and overwhelming the other power rangers and causing so much fear and misery in Crescent City. He giggled at the fantasy. This is an opportunity that he cannot pass up. Skale handed the blue power crystal to the necro. Surely the blue ranger won't be much trouble in his unresponsive and tied up state. "Watch over the Blue Ranger for me. I will be back."

* * *

Chaice made it inside the bigger school building which holds the cafeteria through an unlocked door. He had his crystal sword armed just in case he runs into any necros, Scourge, or the source of those monstrous footprints. The inside was pitch black with every light turned off in the building. It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He was about to feel around the wall for a light switch but was stopped when his ranger helmet visor picked up the footprints. They were glowing eerily in the dark. He wondered if they are even visible in the light or just in the dark. He'll stick with following them in the dark hoping that he won't bump into anything and make noise rousing any enemies in the vicinity. His helmet visor picked up the outlines of the cafeteria tables scattered throughout the large open room. He followed the footprints out of the cafeteria into one of the hallways and then to a staircase that is usually off limits for students. He could make out the familiar 'Faculty Only' sign posted on the wall next to the staircase leading to the school basement. He has never been in the basement before, but there is a first time for everything. Maybe he will find Alex and his friend or he will find the monster that made these odd footprints. Something's definitely down there and he is about to find out.

As he was about to step down the stairs to the basement, an overpowering stench met his nostrils and heavy footsteps can be heard going up the very same stairs. Chaice panicked in his mind for a second. What if whatever it is sees him or catches his scent and attacks? Sure, he will attack right back to defend himself, but the monster may have the advantage. He took a leaf from Sabin's book and thought things out as quickly as he could. He could either attack or hide and observe. This time he will choose Option B. He looked around and quickly and as quietly as he could found the nearest bathroom right by the stairs. It didn't smell like the boy's restroom, it must be the girl's restroom. 'Oh well, what the girls don't know won't hurt them that there was a boy in their bathroom in the dark.' he thought to himself in mild amusement.

The footsteps on the stairway got closer and the stench was getting stronger. He futilely put his free hand to his helmet where his nose and mouth are but it was not much help. He could hear heavy breathing as the creature made its way towards the level floor. The creature seemed to have caught his scent and headed his direction. Chaice wished that he could just melt into the wall to avoid this thing. Who knows how strong this thing is in the darkness. The footsteps came slowly closer and entering into the bathroom. Chaice could feel his heart pounding with suspense. He hoped the thing can't hear his heart pounding in his chest.

Chaice made the decision that he is going to have to sneak out of this bathroom in a quick and stealthy way. It's not going to be easy. He formulated what seemed to be a foolproof plan. As the thing stepped into the bathroom, he began easing himself out of the bathroom keeping himself as close to the wall as possible. He can see the outline of the figure going into the main part of the bathroom. 'So far, so good...'

Chaice thought too soon. As he slid across the wall and the back of his armor accidentally flipped the light switch to the bathroom flooding it in light. 'CRAP! Change of plan!' Chaice didn't bother turning off the light now that his presence was given away. He decided to make a run for it. He quickly exited the bathroom to the stairs and started leaping down the stairs at least four or five stairs at a time. He wants to put as much distance between him and the monster as possible. He might as well figure out what is down in the basement now.

Chaice finally reached the basement floor. He strained his ears to try to detect if the monster is in pursuit but he couldn't hear anything. 'Good, I have plenty of time, hopefully...'

Chaice continued following the footsteps until he came to a lighted basement room where the school stored a bunch of stuff. When his eyes fell on the bound and motionless Alex and a necro standing over him he saw red. He charged at the necro with his crystal sword ready to slash upwards slicing off its tail. The necro vanished in a puff of smoke and Alex's blue power crystal dropped towards the ground. Chaice quickly caught it.

Chaice knelt down to Alex, releasing him from the support beam with a single swipe of his sword. It took him a moment to undo his bound hands. Once Alex was free he saw the catatonic look on his face. Alex has been the victim of one of the Court of Darkness's devices. Chaice shook Alex and slapped him on the cheek gently with no success of rousing him. "Come on Alex... You've got to wake up from this..."

Chaice saw no other way to awaken Alex than to demorph even with the presence of the monster in the building. "Demorph!" Chaice's armor receded and his power crystal appeared in his hand.

Chaice put his face inches away from Alex's face so that Alex can see his face and the genuine words he is about to say. "I am so sorry about the things I said to you, mate. I took my anger out on you. It was wrong of me to treat you like I did. You are not an annoying little puppy. You are more than that. Our whole team is thankful for you, you are like the glue that keeps us together." Chaice began to choke up on his words. "Honestly, you are the first good friend I have had in a very very long time. I am thankful for you. I don't know what I would do if I hadn't met you. You mean a lot to us, you mean a lot to me!" Tears formed in Chaice's eyes and he let them stream down his cheeks. He very rarely cries but this friendship with Alex means such a great deal to him. He put Alex's power crystal in Alex's still hand and he closed Alex's still fingers around it. He held that position for about a minute hoping Alex will snap out of this catatonia. "Please come back to us... we need you. I need you!"

Chaice could've sworn he felt a slight movement in Alex's fingers clasped around his power crystal. Chaice looked into Alex's bright blue eyes with his dark brown eyes and he could see some life coming back to him. It's a very small spark, but it is something.

Chaice was so focused on Alex he didn't hear or feel the presence of the monster enter the basement room until a sharp pain erupted in the back of his right shoulder. Chaice quickly swiped at what caused the sharp pain and a claw fell to the ground. It was identical to the one he found at the gazebo. "Thank you for making things easy for me to snatch your power crystal, Green Ranger. Scourge and Zomlock will be pleased!"

Chaice turned around to see Skale and he felt paralysis sink into him. "Skale... so it was you..." Chaice laid helpless on the ground as the monstrous creature advanced upon him. Chaice looked at Alex who looked like he is coming around a little but not quickly enough. He willed Alex to snap out of his state. Skale towered over him and webbed hands started to close around his throat.

* * *

Alex felt like he was in a very strangely dark place with no light. It can't be a physical place, it must be a place in his mind or something. He heard Chaice's voice and something lit up from a distance. Alex wanted to respond to Chaice's voice but he couldn't bring himself to speak or move. He felt paralyzed with despair. He couldn't even feel Chaice shake his body trying to awaken him from his catatonia, but from this weird dark place he heard Chaice's voice. He felt his mind running towards Chaice's voice in the direction of the distant light. The moment Chaice demorphed Alex began to see his friend. Alex saw Chaice's emotion and how the emotions are real. Chaice's tears were real too.

At first, Alex's mind felt sluggish and hindered getting to where he felt Chaice was at but with each thing that Chaice said: his apology, his saying that he is more than an annoying puppy, how he is the glue to his friends, and how he is the first best friend Chaice has had in a very long time, how Chaice is thankful for him, and how he and the other friends need him. Each word gave him strength to get closer to the light. "I'm coming, Chaice!" he felt his mind call out but he isn't sure if his physical lips uttered it.

The moment Chaice placed his power crystal in his hand and closed his fingers around it, he felt a warmth that he couldn't explain. The warmth began to dispel the darkness and the distant light came closer and closer. Alex ran the rest of the way to the light and everything flooded with light.

He was back in the basement room. He was no longer bound and his power crystal is in his hand. He began to move around little by little. The moment he saw Skale on top of Chaice with hands around his throat, he was filled with righteous indignation just like his dream. At the same time the righteous indignation hit, the urn that captured Alex's energy from his misery shattered all by itself as a beam escaped from it going right into Alex's body. Alex felt a renewal of strength all over his body. He knows what he must do.

With the renewal of energy, Alex lifted his hand with the power crystal and called out, "Blue Holy Power!" The blue power crystal merged into his body and the blue crystalline armor materialized all over his body. Alex's crystal blaster formed into his hand and he quickly fired a few shots at Skale. Each shot hit their target knocking Skale off of Chaice. Alex advanced on Skale with the crystal blaster trained on him. "You should have finished me off while you had the chance. How do I make him unparalyzed?"

Skale looked genuinely shocked at the blue ranger's newfound strength. He knew he was going to be in trouble with Scourge and Zomlock and he can say goodbye to that squadron of necros he was hoping for. "Um... I gotta go!" With that, Skale vanished in an ugly green raindrop-shaped flash.

"Good riddance to him!" Alex picked up Chaice's green crystal that was fallen. He knelt down next to Chaice and placed his green power crystal in his hand, closing his fingers around it just like Chaice had done for him in his catatonic state. He had no idea how he knew of it or if it would even work, but it is something! The green crystal glowed and it felt like Chaice regained movement. "Are you okay, Chaice?"

"Y-yeah... thanks.. I just want to apologize again for earlier... I was a jerk..."

"I forgive you, mate. Even when you are a jerk, we are still mates."

Chaice cracked a smile. "So uh... where is Cam?"

Alex shook his head. "He was one of them. I should have known that it was a trap. I was so stupid!" Alex then came to the realization that the other rangers are walking into a trap as well. "Oh man! We gotta catch up to the other rangers! They are heading into a trap!"

Chaice morphed once again and he and Alex started running up the stairs and on their way to the school gym across campus. The two of them hoped they will make it before it is too late.

-To Be Continued-


	15. Chapter 15: Birthday Blues Part 5

Sabin, Erika, and Kaila made it to the school as fast as they could in Saban's jeep. The moment they stepped out of the jeep, each had their power crystals in hand ready to morph going into the gym.

"Where's Chaice?" Erika asked not seeing any sign of him. They see his bike but no Chaice.

"There's no time to wonder where he is, we got to get to the gym, quick! He and Alex may be in big trouble by now!" Sabin commanded as the leader of the Power Rangers.

"Red Holy Power!"

"Yellow Holy Power!"

"Purple Holy Power!"

The three rangers ran to the gym doors, quietly and stealthily going inside not know what to expect. Each ranger had their crystal blasters armed not knowing what they are going to encounter. They turned the corner into the main gymnasium basketball court area they saw the form of Scourge standing over a severely beaten unmorphed Alex. Scourge had his dark sword prepared to deliver a fatal blow to the blue ranger.

"Fire!" Saban, Erika, and Kaila had their crystal blasters all aimed at Scourge and they fired at once. The blasts hit their target and Scourge was knocked away from his would-be victim.

"Ah, Power Rangers... I guess you came to rescue your little friend. I already have his power crystal and I will soon have all of yours. I would finish you all now, but your 'friend' is not doing to well. If you ask me, he won't last very long. I suggest that you say your goodbyes now. I will come back to get your crystals another time. The blue ranger's time is nearly up!" Scourge cackled evilly at the devastation of the other rangers at the prospect of losing their friend and fellow comrade before vanishing in a dark flash of fire leaving an echo of his laughter behind to further torment the rangers.

The rangers demorphed, ran over to, and knelt down at their fallen friend. Erika couldn't bear the sight of their friend in very critical condition. Kaila wrapped her arm around her to comfort her. Sabin put a couple fingers on Alex's neck to check his pulse. "His pulse is weak, his breath is very shallow. He's in bad shape. I don't know how long he is going to last, guys, we got to take him to Zircon. Maybe Zircon and Toof can do something to save him."

Sabin spoke into his crystal communication feature to Zircon. "Zircon, Alex is very badly hurt by Scourge. Scourge took his power crystal. We don't know what to do...We got to do something and fast!"

Zircon replied to Sabin's desperate plea, "Bring him to the Crystal Cave. If he does not have his power crystal, he cannot teleport. You will have to go south to the caves and go to the Crystal Cave by foot. Toof will meet you at the caves and will lead you to the Crystal Cave. It is time for you Rangers to know the way to the Crystal Cave without the teleportation devices in these situations."

A very soft moan came from Alex as he struggled to move. It was a struggle to even open his eyes all the way. "S-Sabin?"

"We're here, buddy. We are going to take you to Zircon now. Hopefully he'll be able to fix you up somehow. Hang in there.."

"I don't know how long I can hang on. But hurry..." There was a lot of weakness in Alex's voice before he drifted out of consciousness.

Sabin gently picked up Alex's body. He was surprised at how able he is to lift Alex, it must be because of his years of football conditioning and even the extra strength that his power crystal gives him. "Help me get him to the jeep, we'll have to drive over to the caves and get to the Crystal Cave on foot. I'll need your help to carry him." As the girls helped Sabin carry Alex to the jeep, Sabin kept looking around for any sign of the other ranger on their team. The absence of the green ranger is really bothering him. 'Where in the world is Chaice?'

Sabin, Erika, and Kaila got Alex to the jeep. Erika took the backseat and they eased Alex into the backseat and gently placed his head in the lap of Erika's jean skirt. Sabin and Kaila took the front seats of the jeep and Sabin began to drive off towards the south speeding a little. Erika looked down at the head in her lap and looked intently at the normally sweet face of the boyish blue ranger that is now very cut up from Scourge's attack. 'Why didn't you wait for us, Alex? You knew better than that... Don't you die on us!'

* * *

Alex and Chaice exited the cafeteria building and sprinted towards the gym area across the school campus. The two rangers raced by the parking lot in time to see Sabin's jeep racing out of the parking lot. Alex and Chaice called out to them and waved their arms in an attempt to flag them down with no success.

Alex came up with an idea. "Let's contact them through the crystal communication feature. I think I know where they're going. I think they are taking the enemy right to the Crystal Cave. We've got to stop them!"

* * *

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! YOU LET THE BLUE RANGER ESCAPE! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WOULD SCREW UP THIS MISSION! I don't care what Zomlock says, YOU ARE USELESS!" Scourge roared at Skale at Skale's failure to keep watch on the captive blue ranger. Scourge lifted Skale and threw him across the temple basement floor.

Skale landed with a thud by the viewing screen on the wall. Skale noticed that the blue and green rangers were still on the school campus just having failed to flag down the rangers who are going to the Crystal Cave Command Center. "Um Scourge... what if we send some necros down to fight the green and blue rangers before they contact the other rangers? Necros should keep them busy and by the time they get a hold of the other rangers, it'd be too late?"

Scourge was about to mock Skale's idea and then a light bulb lit up in his head. "What a... What an idea! Skale, I guess you aren't completely useless! How about I give you a squad of necros and you go to the surface and recapture the blue and green rangers? Since it's your idea, I'll let you have an arsenal of ten necros. Good luck!"

"T-thank you, Scourge! I won't disappoint you!" Skale looked at a group of ten necros and pointed at them. "You there! Come with me to the surface! Time to attack the blue and green rangers!" Skale vanished in a sickly green raindrop flash while the necros disappeared into the ground.

'I won't be holding my breath...' Scourge thought as Skale vanished to the surface. The viewing screen changed channels to reveal the other rangers in the red ranger's jeep taking Chamelomimic straight to their headquarters. 'Even if Skale fails, that I am very sure of, Skale will keep the blue and green rangers busy before they mess up my ultimate plan. You just keep going to your little headquarters, Rangers. You'll have a very nasty surprise once Chamelomimic is in. He and I will wreck the place and finally destroy Zircon.'

* * *

Black circles appeared on the ground near Chaice and Alex and necros rose to the surface preparing to attack the two rangers. Skale appeared right behind the squadron of necros commanding them to attack.

Chaice turned to Alex with his crystal sword materializing in his hand. "Let's get these guys!"

"Right!" Alex chimed in with his own crystal sword materializing.

The two rangers charged at the necros throwing punches and kicks to knock the necros off balance while they dispatch them as they are reeling. The necros decided to team up on Chaice with Skale stretching out a webbed hand to nail him with one of his paralyzing claws. Alex saw what Skale was planning to do and he acted quickly. He drew his crystal blasted and fired a few shots at Skale's outstretched hand. The shots hit their mark causing sparks with each shot. Alex full-body tackled Skale knocking him over. Chaice finished off the remaining necros and drew his own crystal blaster aimed at Skale that has since stopped rolling on the ground after Alex's tackle. "Nice tackle. I owe you one."

"Why don't you give up, Skale? You can't beat us!" Alex turned to Chaice. "Blast him on count of three?" The two rangers had their blasters aimed and prepared to count to three. Skale didn't give them a chance to get to three as he disappeared in his sickly green raindrop. The two rangers exchanged a high five after taking care of business. "We gotta teleport to the Crystal Cave and warn Zircon and the others."

* * *

Sabin drove southwards out of Crescent City towards the caves. He kept driving down the road that leads to the Crescent City cave system. Sabin pulled in and parked his jeep in the empty parking lot where cave visitors usually park. He and the girls quickly got the barely conscious Alex out of the backseat and the three made a system to carry him towards the caves. Toof met them as they got closer to the caves.

"He looks in bad shape, let's get him to Zircon!" Toof said in an urgent tone. Toof lended a hand helping the rangers towards the caves.

A flash of blue and green appeared in front of the group as the blue and green rangers appeared before the group. "Stop right there! That is an imposter!" the blue ranger pointed at the semi-conscious Alex. Sabin, Erika, and Kaila looked from the blue ranger to the Alex they are carrying wonder which is the real one. It didn't take them long to be convinced that the armored Alex is the real Alex.

The Alex saw that his ruse is up. He somehow leapt out of the arms of those who carried him and he looked like he was without a scratch. It turned out that all the 'wounds' the imposter had weren't real at all. "You ruined my plan, you pest! I should have finished you off when I had the chance!" The imposter Alex began to change shape and he now looked like the blue ranger. He then threw himself at the real blue ranger and the two tumbled off the path out of the sight of Toof and the other rangers.

Sabin, Erika, and Kaila produced their power crystals.

"Red Holy Power!"

"Yellow Holy Power!"

"Purple Holy Power!"

Each of their power crystals merged into their bodies and their respective colored armor materialized all over their bodies. Once fully morphed, the four rangers pursued after the two blue rangers that rolled off the path. "Go get them, Rangers!" Toof called out after them.

The four rangers slid down the rocky slope to see the two blue rangers brawling with one another throwing and landing punches on one another. Neither blue ranger was getting an advantage. The four rangers drew out their crystal blasters and aimed at the blue rangers but hesitating to fire until they figure out which blue ranger is the genuine one and which one is the counterfeit.

Chaice came up with an idea. He cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice for the blue rangers to hear. "Hey, Alex! Happy Birthday, mate!"

The first blue ranger took a second from the brawl to reply. "Thanks, mate!"

The other blue ranger quickly made a reply. "Thanks, man!"

Chaice nodded at the second blue ranger and the rangers aimed their blasters at him and fired. The first blue ranger drew his own blaster and fired at the second blue ranger close-range. The four shots of the rangers hit the counterfeit blue ranger and it looked like the colors on the armor are out of whack. The close-range blasts of the blue ranger's crystal blaster caused the counterfeit blue ranger to change into his real form. Chamelomimic looked like a humanoid chameleon with many tiny scales on his body. He scowled at the rangers for forcing him out of his guise.

The four rangers joined the blue ranger and the five lined up around him. The red ranger spoke in the blue ranger's ear. "You want to take charge?" Alex couldn't help but grin inside his helmet as he nodded.

"Alright, guys! Crystal blasters, ready! On the count of three! 1, 2, 3...FIRE!" All five rangers fired their crystal blasters at once at Chamelomimic before he regains his composure. The five blasts severely crippled the monster.

* * *

"Chamelomimic has failed! Mergana, you know what to do!" Scourge looked for something to take his anger out on and Skale appeared at the most opportune time. "You had one simple job and you failed!" Scourge took hold of Skale and threw him out of his way before looking at the viewing screen again.

"Roger! I'm on it!" Mergana drew her large bow, readied an arrow at the viewing screen and let the arrow fly through to the surface to hit its mark.

* * *

The arrow struck Chamelomimic's vulnerable body and he began to glow black and grew to a gargantuan size. "Fight's not over, Rangers! I will take you down now!"

"We call on the crystal zords!" The five crystalline zords appeared out of thin air ready to do battle against Chamelomimic. The rangers teleported into their cockpits and started the merging process into the crystal megazord.

Chamelomimic began to shift into a duplicate crystal megazord and stepped forward to engage in a brawl with the rangers. Chamelomimic produced a sword like the crystal megazord's sword and slashed at the megazord producing sparks where the sword slashed across the megazord's torso area. Chamelomimic slashed again producing more sparks. Chamelomimic went for a third strike, but the megazord was ready this time producing the shield from the butterfly zord's wings to deflect the sword slash. A sword appeared in the crystal megazord's other hand and the megazord slashed upwards at the still-stunned imposter megazord. The sword slash caused Chamelomimic to change back into his true form as he rolled backwards.

Sabin took command. "Let's finish him off! Holy joust charge!" Kaila's horse zord appeared on the battlefield and the crystal megazord mounted the horse megazord. The javelin appeared in the megazord's hand.

The crystal megazord began to charge at Chamelomimic who began to panic. "Wait! I don't have a horse! This isn't fair!" The crystal megazord charged past Chamelomimic with the javelin impaling him. Chamelomimic fell to the ground and an explosion happened behind the megazord.

The other rangers let Alex call out the victory call before they joined in the call. "Holy Knights get the victory!"

* * *

Sabin's jeep was packed with the five teens as it headed to the Session's house to drop Alex off. Erika sent a text message to Mama Kim to notify her that the whole group is on their way. The original surprise party idea is not going to pan out the way they thought it would, but this is a better way to throw a surprise party for Alex. This way, Alex will not feel alienated like he was earlier that day. The teens will make an excuse to come inside with Alex and surely the Sessions will be ready to throw the surprise when they walk in the front door and the other teens can join in.

Sabin parked the jeep in the driveway behind one of the Sessions' cars. Alex got out from the passenger seat followed by the backseat passengers and Sabin himself. Alex didn't really suspect anything when all five of them went to the front door together. "Maybe you guys can stay for a while." he said as he unlocked the front door.

The moment he opened the door and flipped the lights on there was a collective "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALEX!" from Mama Kim and Justin in the living room and the four teens all around him. They were all grinning at him and he couldn't help but grin as well. So this was what all that avoidance at school was all about. It was for a surprise party for him!

Alex stammered a little trying to find words to say to this surprise. "I-I don't know what to say. But you guys are the best! I wouldn't trade you all for anything in the world!"

The teens led Alex to the dining room where Mama Kim has placed a beautifully decorated cake in the shape of Australia. It looks like that Alex isn't the only one in the household with cooking talent. Mama Kim's cake was so beautiful he honestly didn't want to cut into such a masterpiece. Mama Kim lit all 18 candles and they all urged him to make a wish and blow the candles out.

Before making a wish, Alex looked at all the faces around him. Everyone looked so happy and he felt extremely happy being surrounded by the people he cared about the most here in the U.S. He took a couple precious seconds thinking of some kind of wish and it just came to him. 'I wish for us to remain friends forever, even after this fight against evil ends. Power Rangers together, friends forever!' He made that silent wish and blew the candles out with all his might.


	16. Chapter 16: Distorted Reality Part 1

Erika woke up bright and early on a Saturday morning with a refreshing smile on her face. She had another dream about the mission trip she is hoping to go on in the future. She took a minute or two reminiscing about the details of the dream and writing them down in a dream journal that she keeps.

In this dream, she was in Rome, Italy on a mission trip. The details of the dream in regards to the monuments of the city were vivid. She has only seen the architecture of Rome and its famous monuments including the Colosseum on a computer screen when she did a school project on Rome several years ago, but the details of the architecture were so vivid in her dream. 'I will have to add Rome to one of my mission destinations, definitely!' Over the years she has accumulated a comprehensive list of destinations including London, Portugal, Spain, France, Iceland, Germany, Sweden, the Netherlands, and even notable places in Italy. She looked through the list in her dream journal and drew a tiny star by where she had written Rome at some point.

Once Erika was done reminiscing about the dream, she quietly got out of bed as to not wake Kaila. As quietly as she could, she went to her closet to pick out some clothes that she doesn't mind getting dirty. Today is going to be labor day for a neighbor of hers who needs some work done around her house and is willing to pay Erika for her time and labor. Erika couldn't pass up an opportunity to help someone who needs a helping hand and being paid for it will help her save up for a mission trip. She already has a couple thousand dollars saved up over the years. The last she counted, she had around $3,000 saved up. Her goal is $4,000 and she is so close to that goal, she can feel it!

Erika put on an old t-shirt and some old sweat pants that already have a couple paint stains on them. She got dressed and wrote a message for Kaila on the dry-erase board in their room letting her know that she's working for a neighbor today. Her parents caught her as she went by the kitchen going out; her mother insisted she eat something before she left. To mollify her, Erika ate a couple pieces of toast and drank a glass of orange juice before leaving.

* * *

It took five minutes for Erika to get to her neighbor's house. Her neighbor, Ms. Geraldine

Bofman, is a woman in her eighties who is one of the sweetest ladies in Crescent City and possibly the whole world as well. Ms. Geraldine has given so much to her family's youth ranch helping her parents get established and she makes regular donations to help keep the ranch running. Erika has helped her out on several occasions over the years. Ms. Geraldine's home is a charming ranch house that she and her late husband Arnold lived in for at least 50 years. They have raised four children who are grown now and the house looked in very good shape and well-maintained.

Ms Geraldine was sitting in a comfortable chair on the porch when Erika arrived. When Erika approached, she offered her a glass of fresh sweet tea. "I really appreciate it, Ms. Geraldine." Erika said as she was handed a glass and took conservative sips of the delicious tea.

"No, I appreciate you for your help, Erika. I'm not as young as I used to be. It also gives me an opportunity to help you get to your goal to go on that mission trip you are wanting to go on. Where are you thinking of going to, might I ask?"

Erika thought about it for a second before answering. "I actually had a dream last night about Rome. It was so vivid. I think I am being pulled towards Rome." Erika went into detail on how vivid the architecture of Rome was in her dream. "So... what am I doing today?"

"I want to make another flowerbed along the porch. The shovel, mulch, and the flowers are right around the corner."

Erika set herself to work using the shovel to dig appropriately-sized holes where Ms. Geraldine has directed the holes to be dug. Erika placed the flowers in their correct spots and carefully spread mulch over the entire area. She was getting sweaty and dirty doing this gardening work, but she enjoyed every bit of it. It is giving her a sense of fulfillment helping someone out when she has the ability to. It took about an hour to finish the flowerbed. Erika helped Ms. Geraldine down the steps of her porch and the two examined and admired the beauty of the flowerbed.

"You always do such a good job, dear. You are a blessing. I know that you are going to do great things and make an impact on the world. You just keep doing what you are doing helping others and you'll be a legend!"

Ms. Geraldine's comments really touched Erika's heart. For so many years she didn't have the boldness to make much of a difference, but she is starting to grow boldness over the last two years. Being a power ranger is really doing a lot of good for her self confidence. "I really appreciate your words, Ms. Geraldine. Is there anything else that you would like me to do for you today?"

* * *

In the temple of the Court of Darkness, Mergana was observing on the viewing portal watching Erika the purple ranger helping out an elderly neighbor planting a flowerbed and other house chores. Mergana rolled her eyes multiple times while watching the girl work and talk about her 'mission trip'. Skale curiously walked to Mergana's side. "That purple ranger is so goody-goody. It is nauseous! She thinks she can make a difference in her world by doing menial work. Ha! The only way to make a difference is by conquering and making the peon people of the world fear you. Maybe I should take her down a few pegs. You think I can take her?"

Skale couldn't help but be transfixed on the purple ranger. It took him a few seconds to realize that Mergana was asking him a question. "She sure is pretty..."

He must have said the wrong thing because Mergana pushed him over. "Ugh! As if! I am far lovelier than she is! I bet I am stronger than her too. I should ask Zomlock if I can collect her misery energy. But how... I can't really beat her up with words.. Scourge has tried that twice and failed. We've got to be more aggressive to collect that energy."

"I can help you with that, Mergana. I have created a new invention to collect energy." Skarab stepped closer to Mergana and Skale with a pair of big black bracelets. Skarab demonstrated how the bracelets work by placing them on his extremely pale white wrists.

"Those bracelets are an improvement on you, Ssskarab. They add color to you." Naga spoke in a snarky tone.

"Naga, how helpful of you to volunteer to be the subject for my demonstration." Before Naga could protest or apologize for her snide remark, Skarab pressed a jewel-like button on the bracelets. He magically made Naga frozen in place without falling over. He stepped back a couple steps and outstretched his arms towards Naga. A black glow surrounded Naga and a beam escaped from her into the bracelets. A weird screechy sound came from Naga as the beam escaped from her. Once satisfied with the demonstration, Skarab pressed the jewel-buttons again to return the energy to Naga. "There you have it! You don't have to wait until they are at the peak of their misery to steal their negative energy. You can just take it!"

Scourge overheard Skarab's demonstration and stepped forward. "I'll take this mission. It better work, Skarab!"

"You went twice. And you FAILED twice. It's my turn!" Mergana put extra emphasis on the word failed. "Besides, I have a plan to take down Miss Purple. She thinks everyone has 'good' in them. What if they aren't good and are only in it for themselves?"

"But... how can you make good people bad people?" Skale asked trying to piece together Mergana's plan and failing miserably.

"Don't hurt yourself thinking about it, dear brother." Mergana relished in her perfectly thought-up plan. Not even Scourge has an inkling of an idea of what her plan is. She is enjoying herself showing Scourge up. She took her bow in her hand and stretched it out as a dark vortex appeared. "Distortex, I need your services!"

A figure resembling a white humanoid rabbit hopped out of the dark vortex that Mergana conjured. The figure was dressed in a fancy black tuxedo. A circular monocle rested at its left eye with a thin gold chain snaking into the front pocket of the tuxedo. The figure pocketed the monocle and gave Mergana a bow. "Lady Mergana, what a pleasure to see you. You are looking very lovely today. How may I be a service to you?"

Mergana was flattered by Distortex's greeting. She couldn't help but be a little attracted by the air of aristocracy that exudes from Distortex. She would marry him if she weren't trying to revive her fiance who is the king of nightmares. Even Distortex is a meaningless peon compared to Hexavex. "Distortex, I want you to work your magic on this purple ranger. I want her to believe that there is no one with good intentions. She is so optimistic, it is very nauseating. Let's give her some pessimism."

Mergana gestured to the viewing screen showing the purple ranger doing good deeds. Distortex carefully examined the purple ranger for a moment before nodding. "I know just what to do. I will distort her worldview. You can count on me, my lady."

"I'll be making this trip with you. I want to get up and personal with her and really see that pessimism take a hold of her. Let's go!"

Mergana disappeared in a bright blue watery splash while Distortex disappeared in a white shimmer.

* * *

Erika finished working for Ms. Geraldine after a couple hours. Erika definitely earned her money today. She ended up dusting every single room in the house as well as vacuuming. It was nearly lunch time before Ms. Geraldine decided to call it a day for Erika.

Ms. Geraldine placed four 20 dollar bills in Erika's hand before Erika left. She placed an extra 20 dollar bill in Erika's other hand. "I want you to enjoy your lunch today. You earned it. Thank you again for helping me today."

Erika smiled and gave Ms. Geraldine a hug. "It is a pleasure working for you, Ms. Geraldine. I look forward to the next time!"

"You take care now! Tell your parents I said hello!"

"I will!" Erika called back to her as she went to her car.

Erika made plans in her head to have lunch with Kaila. She sat in her seat before starting the car. She is not in the habit of talking on the phone and definitely not texting while driving. Erika heard the phone dial a couple times before Kaila picked up. "Hey, let's have lunch in town! I'm on my way back from Ms. Geraldine's and I'll be there in five minutes!"

Erika hung up and started the car. She waved to Ms. Geraldine one last time before pulling out into the road. 'She really is a sweet woman. I adore her.' she thought with a thankfulness that there are people with nothing but good in them. There are plenty of unpleasant people in this world, but there are real good people with nothing but goodness in their hearts also.

* * *

Mergana and Distortex appeared down the road on the route that Erika is taking on her way home. "This is the best time to attack when she is alone." Mergana made herself look like a young woman with many scratches on her. She directed Distortex to hide behind the trees.

A minute passed and the purple ranger's car came into view. Mergana got on the side of the road trying to get the driver's attention waving her arm before collapsing. Mergana's acting worked; the car stopped quickly and the driver rushed out to her side.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" The purple ranger looked genuinely concerned about her as she helped her up, supporting her.

'Ma'am?! I am not THAT old!' Mergana thought irritated by the very word. She pushed back her irritation to continue her ruse. "There was this monster, it attacked me! I think it's coming!"

Right as she said that, Distortex hopped onto the road in front of the two. "I have you now, my dear! And I see you have a lovely friend to join you!"

If Mergana isn't in the middle of the act she would knock him flat on the ground for that comment calling the purple ranger lovely. 'You better watch it, Distortex! Just do your thing!'

Distortex saw the look of disgust on human Mergana's face and caught the hint. He pulled his monocle from his left eye and held it in the air pointed downwards towards Erika's feet. What looked like a vortex appeared right in front the girls.

"You missed, monster!" Erika called out. Her triumph was cut short when Mergana pushed her right into the vortex. Mergana relished her scream as she is pulled into it.

Mergana transformed back into her regular form. She faced Distort. "Let's go!" She and Distortex jumped in while the vortex closed behind them.

* * *

Twenty minutes have passed since Erika's call and Erika still has not made it home. Kaila dialed Erika's phone to figure out what the holdup is. It is not like Erika to take that long to get home and it is definitely not like her to flake on her like that. Something must be wrong.

Kaila came up with another way to contact Erika. She will use her power crystal communication feature. "Erika, can you hear me? Please answer!" She was met with absolute silence. Something is definitely wrong if Erika isn't answering the power crystal communication.

Kaila used the communication feature again to contact Sabin, Alex, and Chaice. Kaila suspects that the Court of Darkness is behind Erika's disappearance. "Guys, Erika is missing. She's not answering her phone or her crystal communication. I last heard from her about twenty minutes ago. Meet me at the ranch. And hurry!"

It took another twenty minutes before Sabin's jeep pulled up in the ranch driveway. Kaila practically ran to meet the boys. Sabin turned to Kaila when she took the passenger seat and buckled in. "Where to?"

"She was on her way back from working for a neighbor. I'll show you the way." She pointed in the direction towards Ms. Geraldine's when Sabin pulled back out onto the road.

In just a few minutes they came across Erika's abandoned car on the side of the road. Sabin parked his jeep on the opposite side as to not hinder any traffic, though this road is usually lightly traveled.

Kaila practically jumped out of the jeep the moment she opened the door and she and the boys went to investigate the scene. Erika's car was undamaged, it is just sitting there turned off with the keys still in the ignition. There was nothing suspicious in Erika's car or around it.

"I think I found something!" Chaice called out a short distance away. The other teens hurried towards him. Chaice pointed at this weird circular pattern on the ground that looked like the size of a manhole cover.

Sabin meticulously examined the pattern on the ground touching it but not feeling anything give way. "Strange... I think it is time for us to go to Zircon about this."

The teens made sure that there was nobody coming from either direction the road before the four of them vanished in their designated color flashes.

The teens appeared in the Crystal Cave before Toof and the giant stalactite that is Zircon's essence. Kaila was the one to update them on the situation. "Erika is missing. We believe that the Court of Darkness is behind this. It's like she vanished without a trace. Except there is this weird circular pattern on the ground nearby about the size of a manhole cover."

Zircon took a moment to reflect on Kaila's information. "You are not wrong to suspect the Court of Darkness. I recognize the circular pattern to be the work of Distortex, a monster that has the ability to create holes into alternate realities. I believe that Distortex has trapped Erika in an alternate reality."

"What can we do to get her back?" Kaila asked hoping there is a possible way of getting her back.

"The four of you will have to enter into the dimensional hole that Distortex has created when it activates again. The dimensional holes are unpredictable when it comes to when they open, but Toof and I will monitor it and notify you when it does open. Our best hope is it will open very soon."

The dimensional hole has appeared on the viewing wall and the teens and Toof looked at it willing for it to open.

-To Be Continued-


	17. Chapter 17: Distorted Reality Part 2

An alarm clock woke Erika at 6:30 A.M. Erika appeared to be in her own bed and it seems to be a school day given the early alarm.

She lay in her bed in confusion. The last thing she remembered was a mysterious young woman and a monster resembling a humanoid white rabbit. She also remembered some kind of vortex opening in the ground and she was pushed in by... the woman? She couldn't help but wonder if that was all just a really vivid dream. She pulled her covers up to look at her clothes and she was dressed in her pajamas. She is starting to be convinced that the whole ordeal with the white rabbit monster and the young woman was just a dream.

She heard the shower running in the bathroom next to the bedroom that she and Kaila share. Kaila's absence is the clue telling her that it is Kaila in the shower. A few minutes have passed and the running water has stopped. Erika got her clothes for the day ready so she can take a quick shower before school.

Kaila strutted into the room in a bathrobe and a towel turban on her head. She looked like she always does, but something is different about her in the way she is carrying herself. Erika thought nothing much of it and she made her way to the bathroom for her shower.

Erika finished her shower after a few minutes of warm water that quickly turned into cold water. Kaila appeared to have taken the majority of the hot water. 'I thought we had this agreement to not use up the hot water. I'll have to remind her.' Erika thought to herself. It isn't that she is irritated about a cold shower, but Kaila is usually good about the hot water usage.

When Erika came back into the bedroom, Kaila was in the bedroom at her dressing table putting on makeup. Erika couldn't help but stare a little because Kaila is applying more makeup than she usually does. She is usually conservative with makeup, but she is being very liberal with it. It is very unlike her. Erika couldn't help but notice that Kaila's usual jeans have been exchanged for short skirts with a black tank top to go with it. On the side of Kaila's nose is a stud. Kaila caught Erika staring at her. "What?"

It is like she is looking at a stranger. She shook her head to make herself stop staring. "Nothing. Sorry." Without another word, the girls got ready in silence. The silence is extremely awkward. The girls are usually chatting away in the mornings but this is way different. 'It is like I am sharing a bedroom with a complete stranger...'

* * *

The girls finished getting ready and they went into the kitchen for some breakfast. Erika saw her parents sitting at the table in the middle of a conversation. Erika heard some stray words from the conversation as she poured herself some cereal. They looked like they usually do, but something is different about them.

"If we take another foster child in, we should be making this much more money. It will be greatly beneficial for that hot tub you are wanting."

"A vacation away from this place would be nice too. Maybe we can talk Erika and Kaila watching the other children while we are on a nice vacation. Being foster parents is taking a lot out of me."

Erika was so stunned by the conversation she accidentally overflowed her bowl with milk. Milk began to pool on the counter and started to drip down the edge of the counter. She quickly got a paper towel to clean up her mess. As she was cleaning up, her mother snapped at her for her mess. "Do be careful with that milk! Don't be wasteful, Erika! We are not made of money, you know!"

"Sorry, I'll get some more after school!" This is so unlike her parents to be so focused on money. The parents she knows are never money-centered. They are some of the most selfless people she knows, but these parents are the complete opposite. 'What in the world...?'

* * *

Erika ended up having to take Kaila and the other two foster children that the Garcias are 'taking care of' to school. She dropped the younger children off first at their elementary school. Erika looked to Kaila who was listening to music with earbuds in. Erika nudged her gently.

"What?" Kaila was clearly irritated by the interruption in her jam. She turned her ipod off and took an earbud out to hear what Erika has to say. She fidgeted with it itching to put it back in the moment Erika stops talking.

Erika is gaining more and more suspicion that the whole thing about her being pushed down a vortex wasn't a dream. This must be some kind of distorted reality. That would explain why Kaila and her parents were so different. She didn't know how to open up to Kaila and what to reveal to her yet in case if the Power Ranges isn't a thing in this reality. "Do you know anything about the Power Rangers? What about Zircon?"

Kaila looked at her with an incredulous look. "Power Rangers? Zircon? Girl, what are you talking about? I don't know anything about that kind of stuff. Is it a code for something?"

'That confirms it. There are no power rangers in this reality. But I wonder... I still have my purple power crystal and maybe Zircon does exist in this dimension. I'll have to go tot he caves after school to find out the truth.' Erika was so lost in her thoughts she forgot to reply to Kaila and left her hanging. Kaila rolled her eyes and put the earbud back in while the music resumed. The girls rode the rest of the way to Crescent City High School in silence except for the sound of Kaila's music.

* * *

Kaila jumped out of Erika's car the moment she put her car in park followed by a slam of the car door. Erika sat in her driver's seat for a minute watching Kaila walk off. Erika started to miss the sisterly relationship that they had back in their own reality. 'I got to get back to my own reality soon. This reality is horrible!'

Erika's thoughts were interrupted by a red jeep that parked next to her car. It was Sabin. She watched him get out of his jeep. He is in a Crescent City Crusaders football jersey. 'So he hasn't quit football in this reality.' Erika thought. Sabin noticed her and motioned for her to join him walking to the school building. Sabin is the most reasonable one in her reality, maybe he is reasonable in this reality and she can persuade him to believe her story. How bad can Sabin be in this reality?

Erika got her backpack from her backseat, locked her car, and joined Sabin. "Hey."

Sabin put his muscular arm around her waist and fondly pulled her close to him. Erika felt a mixture of emotion as she felt his embrace. A part of her wanted to get out of the embrace, but another part wanted to stay in the embrace and be closer. Before she could pull away, his lips met hers. She truly had no idea what to do. She does have a secret crush on Sabin back in her own reality. This Sabin may be in the same image of the Sabin she has a crush on, but this is not the same Sabin. She does not know anything about this other Sabin. In a way, she liked the feeling of Sabin's lips on hers, but in another way, she felt very weird because this Sabin is a stranger to her.

Erika fought every part of her that wanted to pull away from Sabin's embrace and kiss so that she won't offend him. She will put this embrace and kiss in the back of her mind once he breaks the kiss. Nobody is going to hear about this and she is going to do her best to forget it.

Sabin finally pulled away and perused her clothing. "You're dressed...modest today." She dressed as she would back in her reality, though it was hard to find what she usually wears in a dresser and closet full of clothes she normally would not be caught dead wearing. The alternate reality Erika must be quite a wild girl. Erika shuddered to picture herself in immodest clothing.

"Yeah, I felt like doing something different and being a little different today." She said, breaking a smile.

"Hopefully this phase doesn't last too long. I liked you in your other clothes. Though you still look nice today, just takes getting used to." Sabin was a little blunt and came up with the last comment as to not to hurt her feelings or something like that.

'At least he's being honest.' Erika was tempted to tell him that she is from another reality but decided against it at the last second. She'll check out the Crystal Cave Command Center before she discloses anything.

Erika and Sabin began walking up to the school building when someone called out in an announcement-like statement. "Here comes the Homecoming King and Queen to be! Sabin Park and Erika Garcia! Everybody vote for them!" Erika could feel herself flush in embarrassment at the bold announcement. Never in her wildest dreams had she dreamed of becoming homecoming queen. She started to panic in her mind and wanted to hide. Sabin gently took her hand in his and their fingers interlocked. The warmth of Sabin's hand calmed her, even though he is still a stranger. Then Sabin did the unthinkable and raised their joined hands in the air smiling with an enthusiastic smile. Erika saw Sabin's smile and she did her best to match his enthusiasm. Erika felt very uncomfortable being the center of attention, but at least this Sabin is with her taking in most of the attention being the star player of the Crescent City Crusaders. This Sabin seems to love being the center of attention. At least he isn't a pompous jerk that she had expected of the real Sabin's opposite.

* * *

A limousine pulled up to the school and a lot of girls were grouped on the sidewalk beside it. The driver went around the front to open the back passenger door. A lot of girly cheers erupted when the passenger stepped out. The cheers caught Erika's attention and she saw what the big deal was. A boy in an expensive-looking suit waved at all the girls that have gathered to greet him. Erika took notice of the boy's red hair that was perfectly kept and the bright blue eyes. It's Alex! Erika couldn't help but stare at the blue ranger's opposite. She knew Alex's family was very rich to afford that kind of clothing and transportation, but she was bewildered at the thought of Alex embracing that rich heritage. The Alex she knows is a humble guy that loves to cook. But this Alex is like a peacock with an air of conceit.

Erika felt Sabin tense up at the entrance of Alex Downs. "I hate that guy... Why doesn't he just go back to Australia and out of our lives. He is such a snobby brat.."

Erika frowned at Sabin's negativity. The real Sabin would not be that judgmental. She slipped her hand out of his. "I've got to go to my locker. I'll see you later!" She walked off before he could stop her.

"Just don't go near Downs!" Sabin called out after her.

Erika took inventory in her mind of the three rangers she has encountered so far. Kaila is rebellious. Sabin is a little attention-loving, negative, and even jealous. Alex has embraced his rich lifestyle and seems prideful. The only ranger she has not encountered yet was Chaice.

* * *

On her way to her locker, Erika saw a student bullying a younger student. The bigger and buffer student was in the middle of pushing the smaller and skinnier student into a locker. Erika saw she was the only other person around. She has to intervene on the behalf of that bullied student. Erika felt a boldness well up inside of her. "Hey! Leave him alone!"

The bully turned around to face her and it was Chaice. 'So Chaice is a bully in this reality. Seriously?' Erika saw Chaice's face contort with indecision on what to do about this challenger that is a female. Erika hoped that he draws the line at attacking girls. Erika took advantage of Chaice's indecision and moved past him as if he were nothing to pull the bullied student who was halfway shoved in the locker free. The bullied student took his chance to run off.

"Your brother would not have liked to see you like this, Chaice. You should be someone he would be proud of if he were alive. I have faith in you." Erika hoped that Chaice's background was the same in this reality or she would look incredibly stupid. Erika studied Chaice's face and it surprisingly transformed from menacing to soft. Chaice began to sob uncontrollably and ran off.

'My word... a super sensitive bully.' That completes her inventory. Kaila the rebel, Sabin the attention-loving, jealous boyfriend, Alex the pompous rich boy, and Chaice the super sensitive bully. 'What on earth am I going to do?'

* * *

The first thing after school Erika raced to her car so she can check out the caves and see if Zircon and Toof even exist in this reality. Hopefully they have not turned into opposites like everybody else has. Luckily Kaila is going out with a couple girl friends of hers so she can do this thing alone.

Erika drove southward keeping the route to the caves fresh in her head. Getting to the parking spot at the caves is one thing, going down the right path to the Crystal Cave is another. At least she has her purple power crystal to give her access to the Crystal Cave. Erika made it to the Crescent City cave system parking lot. She began to walk down the path that Toof has shown the rangers. Erika turned off the path down a very narrow path that looked like it is not even a trail at all. It is an illusion that works as a cover. She trudged through the brush of the narrow path getting numerous scratches on her exposed calves. After ten minutes on this path, Erika finally made it to the entrance going into the Crystal Cave. She gripped her power crystal in her hand and held her breath as she passed through the magical barrier at the mouth of the cave.

Erika used her phone as a flashlight in the dark cave with little help from its feeble light. She felt her way around to get through the chamber into the main cave chamber where the Command Center is.

A nearby growl froze Erika stiff with fear. 'What was that?' She frantically thought looking for the source with her light. Before she could move another step a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind. The cave immediately became filled with Erika's terrified scream.

-To Be Continued-


	18. Chapter 18: Distorted Reality Part 3

Erika tried to break free from the grip of whoever or whatever grabbed her with no success. Whatever grabbed her had her arms pinned firmly to her sides. This thing cannot be human, so it must be Toof. Before she could speak she was half carried, half walked further into the main cave chamber. The moment they entered the main cave chamber, the chamber room lit up with a supernatural light coming from the giant stalactite that contains Zircon's essence. 'So the Command Center does exist in this reality.' Erika thought to herself as she turned her head a little to get a glimpse of her kind-of captor. It certainly was Toof. She recognized his dark silver complexion.

A voice thundered from the giant stalactite. "Who are you and how did you find this command center?"

Erika cleared her throat to give an appropriate answer. She didn't know where to start, but she had to start somewhere. "My name is Erika. I...came from another reality. I am the purple ranger in my reality. You called five of us to combat the Court of Darkness. I even have my purple power crystal with me! I can morph right now to prove it!" Everything spilled out of her in a lengthy explanation of who she is and where she has come from. When she mentioned that she has her purple power crystal, Toof released her.

"The Power Crystals have been lost a very long time ago when we sealed the Court of Darkness. If what you say is true, please proceed to morph right now."

Erika nodded at the instruction. She had her purple power crystal clutched in her hand. 'Please don't fail me, power crystal..'

"Purple Holy Power!" Without fail, the purple power crystal merged into Erika's body and purple crystalline armor covered every inch of her body.

Toof excitedly clapped at Erika's transformation and it seemed that Zircon approved as well. It really is hard to tell when a giant stalactite has no face. Zircon spoke to confirm his approval. "So you are a Power Ranger from another reality. How did you come into this reality?"

Erika somehow manipulated her armor to show her head. She took a second to recall everything that she remembered before she woke up this morning. She started from the very beginning when the Court of Darkness escaped from their prison dimension and how they were called to be Power Rangers. She then recalled the strange woman and the white rabbit monster that created a vortex on the ground and she was somehow pushed into it. "Then I just woke up in my bed this morning, but everything and everyone is so different in this reality. It is like everyone on earth in this reality is interested in themselves and not others..."

It took a few moments for Zircon and Toof to absorb the fullness of Erika's story. Zircon finally spoke up. "That humanoid white rabbit monster reminds me of the monster called Distortex. He has the ability to create vortexes to other realities. It sounds like you have fallen into one of his vortexes. The only way to get back to your own reality is to go back to where you have fallen into the vortex. There should be a pattern on the ground in both realities, like a scar on both realities. The only way to open the vortex is to capture Distortex's device: his monocle and open the vortex up yourself.

"I wonder if Distortex is in this reality. I am sure he and the strange woman who I suspect to be is his partner are in this reality somewhere." Toof touched the viewing wall and the wall began to be filled with a lot of images of the Crescent City area. "We are not picking up any readings of any suspicious activity. They are cloaking themselves very well..."

"Focus on the area where the vortex that Erika has come out of appeared. Surely they are waiting for Erika to come back to that place and ambush her. I see no other way in flushing them out." Zircon advised.

"I know what I have to do. I will go to that place and will wait for their ambush. It may be a trap, but it is my only chance of getting back home." The remainder of Erika's armor demorphed and her power crystal came out of her body and into her hand.

"Be careful and may the holy power shield thee."

* * *

In the other reality where it is still Saturday afternoon, the other teens got tired of waiting in the Crystal Cave Command Center for the vortex to open. If it is going to open, Zircon and Toof will let them know first thing so they can find a way to rescue Erika from it even if they had to jump in themselves.

Kaila made a suggestion for the other teens. "I guess we can camp out by the vortex for the night and hope it opens? I wonder if our power crystals have the power to open it? Zircon, do you think that will work?"

"It is worth a try, Kaila. But it may require all five of your power crystals to open a vortex. Erika should have her power crystal on her on her side of the vortex. If the four of you camp out at the vortex sight, it should cause her crystal to react. I have faith that all of you will figure out what to do when you and she are at the same place in both realities."

Kaila looked to Sabin and the others and they nodded. "Alright, let's do this!"

* * *

Erika drove as fast as she could without speeding from the caves back to Crescent City and towards her home at the spot where she had fallen through the vortex of that Distortex monster. It took around thirty minutes to get from Point A to Point B. She parked the car on the side of the road near where she felt the vortex is.

The moment Erika got out of the car, the same strange woman from earlier rushed out of the woods into her view. She looked all scratched up like the last time. "Thank goodness it's you! I have no idea what is up with the world. All I remember was this monster and a vortex thing."

Erika looked at her suspiciously. This woman cannot be trusted again. "You know, I think you were in on this whole vortex thing. I believe it was you who pushed me into this reality. You aren't as innocent as you seem. You may have fooled me last time, but you won't fool me this time!"

The woman looked shocked for a very brief second and the look was replaced with a smirk. "I see you have caught on, Purple Ranger. It took you long enough to figure it all out." As the woman spoke, she began to change shape into the blue-skinned Mergana. "I don't think we had the pleasure of meeting yet. My name is Mergana. I am one of the Court of Darkness. Your fate will be sealed today, sweetheart." Mergana's large bow appeared in her hand as she placed herself into a battle stance.

"Purple Holy Power!" Erika's power crystal merged into her body and her purple armor covered her from head to toe. Her crystal sword appeared in her hand ready for battle against Mergana.

"You won't be the first Purple Ranger I've defeated and destroyed. But I won't enjoy it any less." Mergana lunged at the purple ranger wielding the solid bow grip as an improvised sword. Mergana made a slashing motion at the purple ranger, but the slash was intercepted by the crystal sword. Mergana kicked at the purple ranger's abdomen causing her to back up a few steps. Mergana took the opportunity she created and slashed at her again at another angle. This time she struck the purple ranger's armor causing sparks to fly upon contact. Mergana slashed again landing another blow causing more sparks to fly. "You are way too slow, honey. Do please make this more entertaining for me before I finish you off." Mergana moved to make another slash.

'She's so fast! It's like I block her once, she hits me twice!' Erika's armor has protected her from penetration damage from Mergana's bow-sword, but she doesn't know how much longer it will withstand her attacks. Erika knows she has to act fast or she will not last much longer. As Mergana moved for another slash, Erika did the same thing hoping to intercept it with her crystal sword. "I'm just getting warmed up!" Erika retorted at Mergana's taunts.

Mergana's bow was intercepted by Erika's crystal sword. "I'll just have to wear you down, then, honey. It shouldn't take much longer. You are all alone in this little reality and there is no one to help you. Your little friends won't be here to rescue you, darling. In fact, you are the only righteous person in this reality. You must feel so alone and useless, don't you?" Mergana sneered at the purple ranger, knowing that her words will get under her skin. 'If I can get her armor to demorph with enough emotional damage, she will be all mine!'

Mergana's words struck a cord in Erika. Erika began to think to herself as her confidence began to shatter. 'I am alone in this world... I don't know if I can even make an impact in this world being the only person interested in doing right... If the Court of Darkness of this reality takes over, I can't stop them on my own... It's hopeless...' Erika slumped down to the ground in despair. Her eyes caught the pattern on the ground right in front of her unchanging. 'Please, vortex, open for me... I want to go home to my reality!'

Mergana saw the purple ranger slump to her knees in despair and a gleeful smile curled on her lips. 'I think it is time to use Skarab's invention on her now. They aren't very fashionable, but let's see them work!' Mergana pressed the jewel-like button on the black bracelets on her wrists and she stretched her arms out towards the purple ranger paralyzed with despair. A black glow began to surround the purple ranger and a beam of the purple ranger's despair traveled into the bracelets. The purple ranger cried out in anguish as the black glow surrounded her and when the beam came out from her. "I think you are finished, honey. I got what I wanted from you and now it is time for you to join the previous purple ranger in the afterlife." Mergana's hand dipped into her magical quiver of arrows searching for the right arrow with her fingers that will be appropriate to end the purple ranger's life. "I think the arrow of immolation will do nicely. Not my favorite, but it should be fun to watch you burn."

As Erika's despair was drained from her along with her energy, her crystal armor gave way and began to disappear. The purple power crystal emerged from Erika's body and fell to the ground in front of her. Erika was on her hands and knees trying to find the strength to get up. She needs to find her strength before she suffers a very painful death at the hands of Mergana. 'I can't give up! I may have been demorphed, but I am not going to let her execute me easily!' Erika's fresh determination gave her some strength to lift her head to see Mergana going through her quiver for an arrow for her execution. Erika began thinking more determined thoughts. 'She won't have the satisfaction of killing me on my hands and knees! I am going to stand up even if it is the last thing I do!' Erika began to rise up to her feet fighting the shaking of her legs wanting to give way. Once standing, Erika found bold words to say. "Mergana, you may defeat me when I am all by myself, but surely you will not last in a battle with the other four rangers. The four of them will defeat you with or without me! I don't know how I'm going to get back to reality, but I will find a way someway and somehow! I will not give up!" As Erika spoke in determination, the bracelets on Mergana's wrists released the energy that it had collected from Erika and the energy made its way back into Erika.

Mergana stood in shock at the sudden change in her enemy. The distressed ranger about to be immolated is replaced by a determined unmorphed girl who looks like she is ready to fight until her last breath. 'How can she still have strength? Where is this determination coming from?' Mergana stood there frozen not sure what to do. "I guess I'll have to cut you down to size right now! You have spoken your last words!" Mergana prepared her bowgrip to act as a sword to cut the girl down to size.

* * *

Sabin, Kaila, Alex, and Chaice stood watch over the vortex site taking turns watching for any changes in the vortex pattern. The teens did everything they could think of to keep entertained while one of them kept an eye on the pattern. They played card games for what felt like hours. Sabin, Chaice, and Alex were playing an intense game of Uno while Kaila took the shift to watch the vortex pattern. Sabin and Chaice taught Alex how to play during the first couple rounds of the game and it sounded like Alex was getting the hang of it.

"Draw 4, Chaice!"

"We aren't friends anymore." Chaice grumbled giving Alex a light punch in the arm before giving him a playful wink and drawing the said four cards.

The vortex pattern began to glow with a strange aura catching Kaila's attention. "Guys! The vortex pattern!"

The boys quickly scrambled over to Kaila and the vortex pattern that is glowing. Nobody said anything as they studied it until Sabin spoke up. "I'm guessing it's Erika's power crystal that is making the aura. Let's put our power crystals together on the pattern and maybe it will open."

The four teens drew out their power crystals and placed one end of each crystal on the pattern. The aura on the pattern got stronger with the presence of each power crystal until it began to shift and come alive. The four teens called out into the vortex not knowing if their call will reach their lost comrade. "Erika!"

* * *

Mergana began to run at the defenseless girl ready to slash her in half. She stopped when she noticed that the vortex came to life. Both Erika and Mergana stared at the vortex starting to come to life with Erika's power crystal at the very edge of the pattern. "No! This can't be!"

Erika heard the voices of her friends coming from the vortex. The calls of her friends gave her more strength. Mergana lunged at the power crystal but Erika beat her to it just in time. "Not this time, Mergana! Have fun in this reality!" Erika jumped into the swirling vortex heading back into her own reality. The moment that Erika jumped through the vortex, the pattern became still once again.

"NO! Distortex, come here right now!" Mergana shouted furiously at her failure to stop the purple ranger from going back to her own reality.

Distortex appeared behind Mergana. "You called, my lady?"

Mergana was in no mood for Distortex's flattery. "Make that vortex open now. We are going back to the other reality!"

"Right away, madame!" Distortex pulled out his monocle and aimed it at the vortex pattern causing it to come to life once again. Mergana grabbed the monster and stepped into the vortex.

'This battle is not over yet, Purple Ranger. You and your little friends better watch out because we are coming after you!' Mergana thought indignantly as the two traveled to the other reality.

* * *

The vortex flashed and Erika popped out from it. She took a second to gather herself before noticing that she was surrounded by her friends. Kaila threw her arms around her in a tight hug. Erika was caught by surprise for a brief second then she returned the hug. Upon being released, she in turn hugged Sabin, Alex, and even Chaice. "I thought I'd never see you guys again!"

The celebration between the five teens was short-lived as the vortex came to life again and the figures of Mergana and Distortex popped out. Mergana had a look of severe irritation on her face. "You and your friends are about to be history, Purple Ranger! Necros, attack them!" At Mergana's command, five dark circles appeared on the ground and necros rose to the surface from each circle.

The five teens produced their crystals and prepared for their morphing sequence.

"Red Holy Power!"

"Yellow Holy Power!"

"Purple Holy Power!"

"Blue Holy Power!"

"Green Holy Power!"

The now-armored rangers produced their crystal swords and ran at the necros who simultaneously ran at them.

Mergana decided to join the fray, mainly going after the purple ranger. Mergana moved with a vendetta against the ranger she now considers a rival. She poised her bow handle to slash at the purple ranger right as she is fighting off the necro.

Erika dispatched the necro fighting with her by severing its tail. Just as the necro disappeared, Mergana's slash caught her from behind causing sparks to fly upon impact. The force of Mergana's attack caused Erika to stumble forward. She turned around as quickly as she could to combat with her. Mergana aimed another slash at her as she turned around and Erika very barely intercepted it with her sword. The two females kept their swords crossed trying to get the other to show weakness first. It was all Erika could do to keep the stance. She felt herself weakening little by little, likely still feeling the effects of that drain from earlier. 'Come on guys, I need help!' Erika thought desperately as she put all of her strength in standing her ground against Mergana.

The other four rangers quickly finished off their respective necros. They noticed that Erika is in a fierce clash where each combatant was trying to impose their will on the other while they are doing all they can to not give in. Kaila saw that Erika is at her limit and she may crumble any second. Kaila thought quickly and produced her crystal blaster. She carefully aimed it at Mergana and fired a shot.

The shot hit Mergana's shoulder causing her to back up a few paces. "How dare you, Yellow! That better not leave a scar!" Mergana scowled at the yellow ranger as she fanned at the singe mark on her shoulder trying to lessen the pain. "I've had enough of this!" Mergana pulled an arrow from her quiver and aimed it at Distortex who was just standing idly as the rangers, necros, and Mergana fought. "Distortex, it's time for you to grow, darling! Crush these peons!" Mergana slipped the arrow into her bow, pulled back the bow string and released it.

"I'm not really a fighter. I just create vortexes to other realities!" Distortex protested as he began to shy away from the arrow but the arrow was too quick and struck him. A black glow surrounded Distortex and he grew large towering over the rangers.

"Then create a huge vortex and make them never come back! I'm out of here!" With that, Mergana disappeared in a bright blue watery splash leaving Distortex to finish the power rangers.

"We call on the crystal zords!" The five crystalline zords appeared out of thin air with the rangers teleporing into the cockpits.

Before the zords were commanded to come together into the crystal megazord, Distortex pulled out his vortex-creating monocle, aiming it at the ground between him and the zords. A large vortex began to appear and it appeared to begin pulling the crystal zords towards it.

The rangers began to use all their might to pull back on their controls to escape the pull of the vortex. Slowly, but surely, the zords are being pulled closer and closer to the vortex. An idea popped into Erika's head. It seemed her butterfly zord has the most resistance to the pull of the vortex. Erika pulled back on her controls and the butterfly zord flew backwards outside of the pull of the vortex. The butterfly zord soared high in the air far above Distortex, the vortex, and the zords. Erika maneuvered her zord to swoop down at Distortex knocking the monocle from his hand, thus closing the vortex. Erika pressed a button on her control panel and gusts of wind blew from the butterfly zord's wings blowing Distortex backwards. Erika called out to her comrades, "Now, let's bring them together and finish him off!"

The zords merged together into the Crystal Megazord. The Crystal Megazord mounted the horse zord as Distortex began to recover from being blown away by Erika's attack. The javelin appeared in the Crystal Megazord's hand as Distortex raised his monocle once again in an attempt to create another vortex hoping to suck the Crystal Megazord in as it charges at him. To Distortex's dismay, a vortex was not appearing. It seems that he has reached the limit of vortexes created in a certain period of time. "Oh no! I should have read the fine print when I got this!"

"Holy Joust Charge!" The Crystal Megazord charged at Distortex who was fumbling for something to use to combat the charging megazord. The Crystal Megazord's javelin impaled Distortex as it charged past him. Distortex fell to the ground and an explosion occured behind the megazord. The rangers triumphantly called out, "Holy Knights get the victory!"

* * *

"You've failed, Mergana!" Scourge taunted with malicious glee at Mergana's failure to finish off the rangers.

"I'd say it was a setback, honey. Skarab's invention needs to get some bugs out of it before it can retain the energy that has been collected. I never expected the purple ranger to be resilient and get newfound strength to take it back. Skarab, you got more work to do on those inventions they are. They aren't getting the job done!"

"Skarab's invention failed! Ha! I knew it!" Naga taunted Skarab who grimly nodded in disappointment.

"I will keep working on my inventions... Maybe if we put the bracelets and the urns together..." Skarab spoke to himself in deep thought. He turned to Mergana and Scourge. "I will keep working and create the invention that will retain the energy from its targets."

* * *

"You guys won't believe this reality that I was in. Kaila was a rebel. Sabin was still a football star. Alex was enjoying a rich lifestyle. Chaice was this bully." Erika couldn't help but laugh at the horror on her friends' faces as she told them about the other reality. She conveniently left out some of the details especially her encounter with the other Sabin and the other Chaice's over-emotionalism. Erika then looked at Zircon and Toof. "You two were there too, but you were the same except the power crystals were lost in that reality. Thank goodness I'm back in this reality with all of you."

"Erika, this place is not the same without you. We are glad that you are back."

"I wonder what the other Erika would have been like. If I was a rebel, I can only imagine what the other Erika would be." Kaila commented with a little tease towards Erika.

Erika took a second to think about it and shuddered at the thought. "I don't even want to know! That'd be scary!" With that, everybody, including Zircon and Toof, laughed at the very thought of their other selves and how horrifying the differences are.


	19. Chapter 19: Bully For You, Kaila! Part 1

Kaila is up at the crack of dawn doing her morning ritual of taking care of the horses on the Garcia Ranch before school. Once she made sure the horses were given feed and water, she put her main focus her favorite: Sunny the yellow Palomino. Kaila took the brush and started gently brushing Sunny's coat as Sunny contently ate his breakfast of oats. After minutes of brushing his coat, she went to work coming his nearly white main. As she combed it, she gently tangled her slender fingers in the mane enjoying the soft touch of the long hairs. There is just something about the smooth hairs of a horse's mane that soothes her.

Kaila became lost in her thoughts for a moment thinking about some of the good times with her friends. She also thought of some of the battles they have fought together against the necros of the Court of Darkness and some of their monsters. She wondered just how many more monsters they have to keep fighting until they defeat the Court of Darkness. She had a feeling that this fight against evil is far from over. Her mind wandered to how Sabin, Alex, and Erika were specific targets by the Court of Darkness of late. There is a sinking feeling that she or Chaice will be the next target of their enemies. Sabin was targeted for seemingly disappointing his coach father and his football teammates. The Court of Darkness took advantage of Alex's birthday and the loneliness that she and the others inadvertently caused. The attack against Erika was very random, but they pushed her into a whole different reality where she was the only one with good intentions in that whole reality other than Zircon and Toof. The Court of Darkness sure is creative in stealing the energy from their targets through any kind of misery. She shuddered at the thought of what the Court of Darkness may have planned for her when it is her turn to be targeted. Who knows what they have up their sleeve for her?

Kaila was brought out of her thoughts when Sunny nudge her with his nose touching her lower backside. She just about jumped out of surprise at the sudden touch. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sunny. My mind just wandered and I got lost in my thoughts." She finished the combing of the mane and she left the stable and headed to the ranch house to get ready for school. The sun is starting to rise. She missed the full glory of the sunrise. 'Oh well. Always tomorrow morning.'

Mrs. Garcia was busy preparing breakfast for the whole household: herself, Mr. Garcia, Kaila, Erika, and the three children under their care. The three children were all siblings. There is a nine year old named Liam who really is a sweet boy who is a little small for his age with short blonde, almost white hair. There is Liam's younger sister six year old Kaeleigh who also had blonde, almost white hair. The last child is four year old Gavin, who like his older siblings, had blonde, almost white hair. The siblings came to the Garcia Ranch when their single mother fell ill and was unable to take care of her children. She made the right decision in placing them in the care of the Garcias until she gets better, if she gets better. Kaila does not know the details of her sickness, but the children have been in the care of the Garcias for about two months now. There was no word from or of their mother since she has given them to the Garcias. It seems to her that the children will be with them long-term until something else happens.

"Kaila, can you wake up Liam and Kaeleigh?" Erika's mother called to her.

"Sure thing! I'll make sure Erika's up too." Kaila waved at her on her way to the boys' room. The boys had this little bunk bed deal going on in their room. Liam was sleeping away on the top bunk. Kaila gently shook the boy awake. "Hey buddy, it's time to get up for breakfast and school." The boy groggily looked at her and turned over. Kaila is not giving up. "Come on now, don't make me really get you up. You don't know what I'm capable of. Like..." Kaila began to tickle him causing the boy to squirm violently in his bed.

"Stop, Kaila! I don't want to go to school today! I don't feel good!" The boy said trying not to laugh from the tickling.

"Yeah, I'm not buying that. You gotta get up or you're in trouble!" Kaila said as she stopped the tickle torture. She stood there until the boy climbed out of bed and walked into the hallway towards the kitchen in his pajamas. Kaila made sure she didn't wake up Gavin and went to wake up Kaeleigh.

Kaeleigh had a room to herself, or until the Garcias take on another girl around her age to share the room with. It was a room with walls of a light shade of pink with a couple drawings by Kaeleigh posted on the walls. For a kindergartener, she is pretty good at drawing. She may even become some kind of artist when she is older. Kaeleigh proved easier to wake up than Liam. The girl did not give Kaila any trouble at all getting out of bed and going to breakfast.

Kaila went from Kaeleigh's room to her and Erika's room to make sure that Erika is awake. Erika was awake and brushing her hair. Erika caught Kaila's reflection in her mirror and she smiled and waved at her. Kaila waved back before she left the doorway to go to breakfast.

* * *

Erika and Kaila drove Liam and Kaeleigh to their elementary school. Kaila saw Liam fidgeting quite a bit in his seat as if he was anxious about something. She has never seen Liam this anxious before. He kept wringing his hands nonstop and looking out the window. "Liam, you okay, buddy? Anything you want to talk about?"

Liam shook his head and went back to staring out the window and his hand-wringing fidgeting.

"You know you can tell me anything and I'm here for you, right?"

Liam slowly nodded his head while he continued staring out the window and doing his hand-wringing. Kaila wasn't sure if he really believed that he could tell her anything and that she is there for him if he needs to talk. She wondered what could be causing this anxiety in the nine-year-old boy.

Erika drove into the elementary school drop off zone and Liam got out as fast as he could and he made a break for the school doors in a huge hurry. Kaeleigh was more lax in getting out of the car. As Erika put the car back in drive to leave, Kaeleigh waved at them. Kaila waved back at her for Erika since Erika's hands were on the steering wheel. When they pulled out into the road, Kaila spoke her thoughts out loud to Erika. "I wonder what's wrong with Liam today. He didn't want to get up this morning and he fidgeted all the way here. That anxiety is not normal.."

Erika shrugged at Kaila's thought. "I don't know. I hope he is all right. We could always question him later after school. We'll get to the bottom of this. If he doesn't tell us, we'll make sure my parents know and hopefully they'll get something out of him." The girls nodded at the idea and Erika drove on to Crescent City High School.

* * *

Liam ran as fast as he could from Erika's car to the school building to keep from being seen by a bully named Randall Dyke. Randall Dyke has been giving Liam problems at school ever since he started going to this elementary school two months ago. From the get-go Randall came up with demeaning names for Liam targeting his size and appearance. Randall called him names like "Shrimp", "Whitey/Albino", and "Twerp". It started with discreet jabs through whispers but it has escalated to loud taunts with a big audience of students to hear the taunts. There is always a mixture of laughs, sniggers, smirks, and other taunts whenever Randall starts a taunting session on Liam White. Before Liam went to this school, he had no problem with his appearance and his size. He once embraced his small size and fair complexion complete with the almost-white blonde hair. Now he hated both his size and his appearance. Because of Randall and his relentless taunts, Liam dreaded going to school. He has tried playing sick to avoid going to school to no avail. His new tactic is to make himself as unseen as possible.

From a distance, Liam saw the bulkier figure of Randall who was bragging away to a couple buddies of his about something. It appeared he is distracted. Liam ducked down a bit to keep from being seen by him. He wouldn't put it past Randall to put a pause on his bragging just to hurl a mean insult his way. Randall's insults are pretty cruel, but at least he is not the physical kind of bully that will beat you up if you so much as look at him the wrong way. He may not be at the physical bullying stage yet, but he wouldn't doubt that Randall will get physical at some point.

"Oh look, it's Albino Boy, everyone! He's in the sun and hasn't burst into flames! Give him a round of applause!" Randall's voice called out from across the playground before the school building. Randall started clapping loudly and the majority of the kids on the playground joined in the mocking applause.

Liam's face flushed with pure embarrassment and hurt. Although he really isn't an albino, it was still hurtful. He didn't know how much of this treatment he can endure. It is time to tell someone about this harassment. Liam quickly ran to the school office hoping that one of the school's counselors is already in.

* * *

Kaila couldn't get her mind off of Liam and his anxious behavior this morning. She wondered if he was always like that when it came to school or if this was just an isolated incidence. She and the others were in the middle of homeroom and Mr. Hess was beginning a lecture on the subject of bullying. 'Bullying! That's it!' A light bulb went off in Kaila's head when Mr. Hess began the lecture that will have a discussion session afterwards. Kaila took a piece of paper and wrote a short message to Erika right beside her. Her note read 'I think Liam is being bullied. That explains his behavior'. She slipped the paper over to Erika quietly and caught her eye after she read it.

Mr. Hess wrapped up his lecture and gave an invitation for the discussion session. "Now does anyone want to share with us any experiences of being bullied and how they dealt with it?"

Mr. Hess's question got Kaila thinking of some experiences she has had in the past. She used to be like Liam and dreaded school because of some of the mean things some of the other students have said to and about her. She dealt with that kind of harassment by finally standing up for herself and they have finally backed off. That was before the darkest moments of her life. She is going to have to tell Liam to stand up for himself.

* * *

Scourge observed the homeroom lecture from the viewing screen in the temple of the Court of Darkness. The subject of bullying intrigued him. "Now this is interesting... this concept of bullying. These humans like to hurt each other with words and even physically. I love it! It seems the yellow ranger has had encounters with bullies. Maybe we can reopen some old wounds and steal her misery. Maybe that boy's as well. Are you up for that, Mergana?"

Mergana studied the screen trying to determine whether she wants to give it a shot against the yellow ranger or not. She could get some redemption for failing to finish off the purple ranger. "I'll pass this time. You can do the energy collection this time."

Scourge drew his dark sword and stretched it out causing a vortex to appear. "Negabully, I require your services! We've got some bullying to do!"

A monstrous figure emerged from the vortex. The monster had a mixture of reds and purples all around his humanoid body. The most distinguishing feature was a large mouth with fangs on the abdomen of the monster. "Scourge! It's about time you've called me! I thought we were best friends causing misery! I see you have failed a couple times in collecting energy. It's about time you gave me a chance, you scoundrel!" Negabully's attention fixated on Mergana. "And I heard Mergana failed too! I wonder what Master Hexavex would say about Mergana's failure. Maybe he'd dump her like rotten fruit! Say, is that brother of yours still dumb as, wait..., dumber than the lowest dirt in the universe? I bet he is still the same!"

Scourge appeared to be unaffected by Negabully's motormouthed insults, but he took pleasure in Mergana's reaction. Mergana looked like she was going red in the face and was about to lash out at the monster with her bowgrip. It was all she could do to resist walloping the mouthy beast. "Save your best insults for the Power Rangers, Negabully. We have work to do." Scourge pointed at the viewing screen that showed the yellow ranger in her unmorphed form at school. "That is our big target, but her friends will prove to be very pesky. We need to take them out of the equation.

"That I can do! It will take some time to really warm up and use my most powerful stuff, but even my littlest stuff will hurt!"

"Good. I want them to hurt. Now we wait for the perfect time to attack."

* * *

Liam really messed up when he told the school counselor about Randall's relentless bullying. It seemed that Randall had a real talking-to by the counselor about his behavior and Randall is looking to lash back at him for ratting him out. One time between classes, Randall discreetly told him he better watch his back especially after school. Liam is going to have to really watch his back and run to Erika's car as fast as he could. In retrospect, he should have opened up to Kaila when she asked him what's bothering him. Maybe she could have told him what he should do about bullies.

The final school bell dismissing class has rung and Liam formulated a plan in his mind to avoid Randall and escape the school before he is caught by the bully. Liam quickly put his stuff in his backpack and tried his best to keep inside crowds of other students on the way to the playground and the pick up zone. It was pretty easy to blend in with his small-for-his-age size. His plan of blending in with the crowds of students worked in the school halls, but once they went outside, they all dispersed to go their respective buses and carpools. Liam quickly scanned for Erika's car but they have not made it to the school yet. He'll have to blend in with a group quickly. He chose a group of some girls in his class but they gave him looks and dispersed away from him. He began to panic with no cover between him and Randall. Speaking of Randall, where is he?

His answer came to him right at the same time he finally spotted Erika's car with Erika, Kaila, and even Kaeleigh in it. He prepared to make a run for it to the car but a strong grip on the back collar of his shirt stopped him before he could take a step. He just about choked when the front collar of his shirt tightened around his throat. "Where you going, short stuff? We've got some business to attend to."

"Randall, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything!" Liam tried to do some groveling to appease Randall to at least loosen his grip and he'll run like heck to Erika's car.

Randall refused to oblige Liam's concealed desire. "You're right. You shouldn't have. You're going to pay now."

* * *

Kaila scanned the playground from Erika's car looking for Liam. She sees all kinds of kids going everywhere but there was no sign of Liam. Kaeleigh already got in the car but Liam is still missing. A full minute passed and she had enough of waiting. "I'm going to look for Liam." she said as she opened the car door and exited the vehicle.

Kaila quickly walked around the schoolground and she caught sight of Liam. There was another boy that was bigger than him harassing him. Her righteous indignation kicked into gear immediately. "Hey! You leave him alone!" Kaila called out to the bully as she got closer to them.

Randall was taken aback by the sudden intervention of a dark-skinned girl with dark hair with neon highlights at the tips. He let go of Liam's shirt and stood transfixed at her. She was kinda pretty. Of course he wouldn't have a shot with her seeing she's probably 17 or 18 and he is only 9 almost 10. "I-I'm sorry. I'll just... go..." With one last look at the older girl and Liam he walked off in some kind of daze.

Kaila turned to Liam. "You okay, buddy? Let's go now. You know, I have had experiences with bullies in my past. Not guys, but girls used to be mean to me. You know what I did? I stood up for myself. There is a time where you should stand up for yourself against that kid. I'll give you some pointers on the way home."

* * *

Sabin, Alex, and Chaice were in the middle of studying together for an exam the next day at the gazebo at Crescent City High School. They were doing everything from reviewing notes, notecards, and even quizzing one another. The girls were supposed to join them shortly once they drop off the children at the Garcia Ranch.

Dark circles appeared on the ground near the gazebo and a squadron of ten necros emerged from the circles.

"Uh-oh, we got trouble, guys!" Sabin interrupted the current quiz when he noticed the dark circles and the necros starting to emerge from them.

The guys banded together to face the shadowy beasts. They each had their power crystals in their hands ready to morph.

"Red Holy Power!"

"Blue Holy Power!"

"Green Holy Power!"

The three rangers' crystal swords materialized in their hands. They are a little outnumbered, but they should be able to hold their ground unless if more necros or one of the Court of Darkness shows up with a brand new monster.

The rangers and the necros charged at each other about to clash with one another. The three rangers managed to dispatch at least four or five, but the remaining necros fought furiously and managed to knock the rangers around a little bit.

"These guys are feisty today! We need the girls!" Alex called out as a necro jump kicked him directly in the chest knocking him to the ground. A couple more necros did the same to Sabin and Chaice.

Chaice used his crystal communication feature to contact Zircon to send backup. "Zircon, we need you to call the girls! We are getting our tails handed to us!"

A dark flash appeared and Scourge made his way on the scene of the overwhelmed rangers. He had a hideous looking red and purple monster with what looked like a fang-toothed mouth on its abdomen was next to Scourge. "It is about to get much worse for you, Rangers. Not even your girls will stand a chance against this monster."

"You Power Rangers are going to be toast when I'm through with you weaklings! I expected more from Zircon's warriors! This is going to be so much fun!" The monster spoke with a highly haughty tone. "You are going to wish you never met the Court of Darkness!" The monster's eyes began to glow scarlet as the monster prepared to attack.

-To Be Continued-


	20. Chapter 20: Bully For You, Kaila! Part 2

Erika and Kaila were on their way back to the school to meet with the boys to study for the upcoming exam in Chemistry. Kaila had debated whether or not to stay at the ranch and talk with Liam, but this Chemistry test takes more importance. There is always later in the evening to talk to him about how to deal with a bully.

Kaila's thoughts were interrupted by Zircon's voice from the power crystals that only she and Erika can hear. "Erika and Kaila, the other rangers are in trouble at the high school. Scourge has sprung an attack and has a new monster with him. They need your help."

The girls looked at each other and nodded. Erika's speed picked up to get to the high school faster. "We're on our way as fast as we can, Zircon!" Kaila answered as Erika focused on driving. 'Hang on guys, we're on our way!'

* * *

As Negabully's eyes glowed scarlet he gathered everything about the three rangers before him. He peeked into their minds and evaluated some of their weak points and things that are sore spots for each one.

As Negabully did his analysis on the rangers, the rangers drew their crystal blasters and aimed at the monster. "Oh no you don't, rangers!" Scourge pointed his dark sword at the rangers and black fireballs emerged from the sword's tip honing in on the rangers. Each fireball produced sparks upon impact on the rangers. Scourge's attack caused the rangers to fall to their knees doubled in pain. "Necros, stand them up and keep hold of them! It is time for Negabully to do a warmup on these peons and then the real fun begins!"

The remaining necros from the skirmish earlier grabbed the rangers by their arms and caused them to stand up. The necros held the rangers with an iron grip. Two necros held one ranger up each.

"You thought Scourge's fireballs hurt, rangers? Wait until you taste what I have in store for you!"

* * *

Erika and Kaila finally made it to the school parking lot. Erika slammed her car into park and the girls got out, checking their surroundings before morphing. There was no one in the vicinity. The girls pulled out their power crystals.

"Yellow Holy Power!"

"Purple Holy Power!"

The girls' power crystals merged into their bodies as their crystalline armor covered every part of their bodies. The girls ran as fast as they could to the gazebo area where they suspected the boys and their enemies were. They drew their power blasters and prepared to fire at any enemies that may spot them on their way to the boys. They decided to go with the stealth approach and try to catch Scourge and his monster by surprise. They approached the corner of one of the buildings that surrounds the gazebo area. Kaila craned her head barely to get a glimpse of the scene at the gazebo and quickly pulled back. "The boys are in trouble. That monster looks like it's about to do an attack on them. We better act now!"

"Right" Erika nodded in agreement ready to follow Kaila's lead. The girls quickly and as stealthily as they could advanced onto the scene. "Fire on 1-2-3?" Erika suggested in a whisper getting a nod in response. "Alright, 1...2...3!"

The girls aimed their crystal blasters at the monster firing shot after shot after shot. The shots hit the monster's back causing sparks with each shot that made impact. The multiple shots caused the monster to fall to his knees.

The girls then aimed their crystal blasters at Scourge and fired shot after shot at him in an attempt to take him down as well. Scourge was ready for Kaila and Erika's attack. Scourge disappeared in a dark flash before reappearing closer to the purple and yellow rangers. Scourge pointed his dark sword at them and unleashed the same black fireballs that he fired at the other three rangers. The black fireballs hit the girl rangers causing sparks to fly from the rangers' armor with each impact. The impact of the black fireballs caused the girls to fall to their knees.

"You girls have been bad launching a sneak attack on us. That's something that I'd expect of us, but you? I'm a little impressed that you are that cunning to do that even without the red ranger's instruction. Your actions are about to have some consequences as you watch your fellow rangers be subject to Negabully's power."

Negabully has since gotten up from the onslaught of the surprise attack. Negabully turned to Scourge and the girls with his eyes glowing scarlet analyzing the other two rangers in the same way he did the three boy rangers. "That surprise attack sure hurt, girlies! I am going to punish you!" Negabully's face contorted with rage.

"No! Attack the boy rangers! Save the girls for later!" Scourge was caught off guard by the monster's unexpected decision to change plans. He knew that Negabully can be unpredictable at times, but this unpredictability can be a problem. Negabully's fury is going to ruin his plan. Scourge began to feel the familiar wave of weakness that came with him being on the surface and using so much energy. He shouldn't have launched those black fireball attacks as they are a bit taxing on his energy and his energy is about spent. He's got to get control of this loose cannon before the whole plan is ruined. Scourge grabbed onto the raging monster and disappeared in a dark flash. "This isn't over yet! We'll be back, rangers and you'll be sorry!" Scourge's voice echoed as he vanished taking the monster with him. The necros holding the boy rangers followed Scourge back to the temple disappearing into the ground.

Kaila and Erika ran up to Sabin, Chaice, and Alex to check on their well-being. "Are you guys okay? You looked rough out there." Erika asked always being the one looking out for the others.

"We'll live. Thanks for the help and nice surprise attack." Sabin complimented the girls on the strategy to knock the monster off balance and getting his focus off of Scourge's original plan. It may have been unintentional to get the monster distracted, but it sure worked to their advantage. "I guess we'll put off our study session and get info on this new monster from Zircon."

The rangers disappeared in the flashes of their respective colors to the Crystal Cave Command Center.

* * *

Scourge and Negabully appeared in the temple of the Court of Darkness. Once they appeared, Negabully broke free of Scourge's grip. "Why did we retreat Scourge? I was about to crush those peons they call power rangers! I could have beaten them without your help if you needed to retreat because you overdid yourself! You've got to work out more, Scourge, and you'll last longer on the surface! I should go back out there and really wreck those rangers!"

Mergana observed Negabully's rant at Scourge and was amused by how Scourge's plan fell apart. "So what happened out there, Scourge? Did you mess things up? Poor Negabully didn't get a chance to do his thing and get warmed up for the real show. Poor darling."

"SILENCE! Negabully, you almost ruined our plan to cause some misery for that yellow ranger. Now we have to come up with another plan to get you warmed up and to single her out. We are at an advantage that they didn't see what you can do, but they have Zircon and I'm sure he'll spill the beans on you. We can't afford you to be a loose cannon or we will call on someone else to do the job."

Negabully threw a punch at Scourge in frustration but Scourge caught Negabully's fist. It looks like a power struggle is about to take place and Scourge had the advantage. Scourge began to squeeze Negabully's fist harder and harder. As Scourge added pressure into his grip, Negabully began to kneel in submission to him. Scourge kept the pressure on Negabully's fist for good measure to get the point across. "Do not forget that I am much stronger than you and you are vermin compared to me! I should crush you now for your defiance, but your mouth still has some use. Next time we are on the surface, you play by my rules or I will make you regret it. Do you understand me?" Scourge began to squeeze harder until he got a reply from his minion.

"Y-yes, Scourge! I understand! I'll do whatever you say! Just let go!" Negabully's rebellion turned into submission quickly when Scourge demonstrated who is the one in charge. Scourge, satisfied with Negabully's sudden submission, released Negabully's fist.

"Skarab! How is the progress of your invention coming along?" Scourge summoned the wizard with a fierce shout.

Skarab timidly appeared before Scourge. "They are coming along, Scourge. I have managed to combine the urn and the bracelet into one device that will allow you to collect energy from the target without having to wait at the highest point of their misery. One warning, however, we do not know if it will retain the energy from the targets if the targets come out of their misery with strength like the red, blue, and purple rangers have. It is likely the yellow and green rangers will be able to recover as well until we find a way to retain that energy. I did make a modification to it, however. You can capture the energy of multiple targets with it. It can also merge with the monster as well. May I demonstrate with Negabully?"

Scourge became intrigued with Skarab's invention. "Go ahead. It's worth a try." Scourge watched Skarab approach Negabully with the device.

Negabully took the device from Skarab and it began to melt into his body. "This thing feels weird inside me, but you know what, that's all right! I feel a little boost of power from it! I'm ready to wreck those rangers now!"

Scourge drew his sword and pointed it at Negabully. "You aren't going to rebel against me, are you, Negabully? I will gladly cut you down if you rebel again." Once satisfied with Negabully declining to rebel, Scourge sheathed his sword. "This is the new plan..."

* * *

The five rangers appeared in the command center before Zircon and their armor receded when their power crystals emerged from their bodies.

Sabin approached Zircon's large stalactite. "Zircon, what do you know of that monster of Scourge's? He was about to attack us but he never got a chance thanks to the girls. But we know better to think that this is the last we'll see of him."

"You are right, Sabin. I know that you will face him again. It looks like the Court of Darkness have chosen another target but we do not know who it may be. The monster's name is Negabully. He can get into the minds of his victims and point out their weak points and use it against them. His words are like projectiles that can do a great deal of damage. He can be quite strong if you let him have power over you. Be careful when you engage in battle with him, Rangers."

"I don't think the Court of Darkness will launch another attack so soon after this failed attempt, but we'll keep our guard up, Zircon." Sabin turned to the other teens. " We've got studying to do. Ranger business does not exempt us from school exams. Let's get back to work, guys. Zircon, let us know when Negabully shows his face again and we'll be there to combat him."

"May the holy power shield thee, Rangers."

* * *

Erika and Kaila made it home from the study session in the early evening just in time for dinner with Erika's parents and the three children Liam, Kaeleigh, and Gavin. During dinner Kaila caught Liam's eye as they sat across from each other at the dining room table. She tried to signal to him to meet with her after dinner so they can discuss how to deal with bullies. She thought about what she would tell him during the study session and on the ride home.

After dinner, Erika offered to do the dishes with Kaeleigh while Kaila took Liam into her and Erika's bedroom to talk. She closed the door behind them and sat in her desk chair while Liam took a seat on her bed. "So.. this bully you're dealing with. Let's talk about dealing with him."

For the next few moments, Kaila emphasized on trying to ignore the bully's taunts if possible before standing up for himself without a physical confrontation if possible. Kaila told Liam that he should feel brave and confident in standing up for himself and make himself less of an easy target for the bully. She suggested that when he stands up for himself, it is a good thing to make an attempt to be friends with this bully or at least on good terms. Friends may be stretching it a little bit, but it is possible that this bully is lonely and could use a friend. Kaila went over all kinds of possibilities as to why this bully is acting hostile towards Liam. She made it perfectly clear that answering in violence is never the answer.

"What if he doesn't want to be friends? I don't know if I can be friends with him..." Liam protested to Kaila's suggestion about making friends.

"Well, not everybody wants to be friends with everybody. I was bullied when I was around your age. These girls said all kinds of mean things to and about me. It took me some time to stand up for myself against them and they left me alone. Unfortunately we never became friends, we just stayed away from each other. It happens sometimes."

"What if he won't stop if I stand up for myself?"

"I would say it would be time for you to bring an adult into the issue and let them deal with him. You told the counselor at your school about him today, didn't you? You may have made a mistake there and you got a bad reaction from him after school. You're lucky I was there to stop him. But stand up for yourself and be confident in yourself and he will very likely stop when he sees that you won't be pushed around easily anymore. If he doesn't, then bring the counselor in and he should deal with it. If he gets physical, try to defend yourself, but only fight back if it is a very last resort. Hopefully we won't have to come to that, but sometimes it happens."

Liam absorbed the information that Kaila has given him concerning dealing with Randall. "Alright. Thanks, Kaila! I'll try to stand up for myself tomorrow." With that, Liam gave Kaila a hug and went to his and Gavin's room to finish homework before bed.

* * *

The next morning Liam woke up before Kaila came to wake him up. He looked at his small figure in the mirror and began talking confidence into himself. "I am not a weakling. I am strong! I will not let Randall push me over any longer! I am going to stand up for myself!" He kept repeating those words until he finally believed them. He walked down to breakfast with more confidence than he had in a long time.

On the car ride to school, he kept repeating the confidence mantras in his head. He kinda hoped that Randall wouldn't bother him today. He'll try the ignoring thing first and if he eggs him on, he'll stand up for himself. He still doubted that he could be friends with him, but he may as well try if it is what Kaila wants him to try to do.

Liam got out of the car and went on his way to the school building. His eyes wandered around the playground to see where Randall was. Surely he is somewhere on the schoolground.

"Hey Whitey!" Randall's irritating call rang out from across the schoolground.

'It is time to put Kaila's advice to good use. I'm going to ignore him.' Liam kept his focus on getting to the school building pretending to not hear Randall's calls. Randall dished out some more calls with names like Albino boy, Little Liam, etc. but he refused to give him any satisfaction.

* * *

The final bell of school rang and Liam exited the classroom with the other classmates to the schoolyard ready to go home. He managed to avoid Randall all day today. Maybe he won't see Randall in the schoolyard.

No such luck. "White! We got to talk!" Randall made his way over to Liam. Liam didn't know what to do and he felt his confidence slipping away. He had to say something to get his confidence back up to face this bully.

"I won't let you bully me around anymore, Randall. I'm standing up for myself!" Liam balled his hands into fists in case if Randall was about to start a fight. Kaila told him to try his best to avoid a physical confrontation unless as a last resort but there are no other choices right now.

Randall saw the burst of confidence in the kid that he once bullied around and took a step back. He studied the boy for a couple seconds trying to decide what to do.

Before Randall and Liam could do anything else, a hideous monster with a large fang-toothed mouth on its abdomen appeared. The monster's eyes glowed scarlet as it began to speak to Randall. "So you are the school bully, eh? You got nothing on me! I'm the biggest bully you'll ever meet, boy and I'll crush you like the insignificant bug that you are. I will put your energy to good use! I know why you bully. You crave friends but you don't know how to make them so you be a bully. Guess what, nobody likes you and they never will!"

Negabully's words took effect on Randall and he felt his energy being sucked out of him right into the large mouth on his abdomen. Randall collapsed on the schoolground pavement in a weakened state.

Negabully turned his attention to Liam. "And as for you... I'll take your energy as well and then I got bigger fish to fry! Much bigger than you, short stuff! Maybe I shouldn't even bother with such a tiny kid like you. Your energy will probably do me no good! But I'll just take it anyway, maybe even a tiny amount of energy will give me what I need, so give it to me, tiny human!"

When the monster appeared before the boys, Liam felt a bit of fear, but seeing what the monster did to Randall, it gave him a surprising renewal of confidence and bravery. "I won't let Randall bully me any longer and I won't let you either!" Liam fixed Negabully with a fierce glare.

Negabully was surprised by the kid's bravery. "If you won't give me your energy, I will just crush you and this other kid! Say goodbye to your miserable lives!"

-To Be Continued-


	21. Chapter 21: Bully For You, Kaila! Part 3

Negabully's words had little effect on Liam but he was definitely bigger and stronger than the kid. If he can't crush the boy mentally, he'll crush him physically. Negabully raised a fist and pulled it back to strike at the defiant boy.

* * *

Erika and Kaila were in the car observing how Liam will react to the bully after school. Kaila was ready to step in again if needed. Kaila was watching with a pair of binoculars observing the boy named Randall going towards Liam. Kaila saw Liam's nervousness as the bully approached and then she saw a brave and confident look on his face talking to the other boy. A few seconds passed and the two boys just stood there. Kaila held her breath hoping there won't be a physical altercation. The last thing she needs is for a physical altercation to break out and it all comes back on her for giving him the advice in the first place.

Things took an unexpected turn when Negabully showed up and began harrassing the boys. "We got trouble. Kaeleigh, you stay in the car, we will go get some help." Kaila told the young girl as she and Erika got out of the car and ran to a hidden area. "Let's do this!"

"Let's call the others." Erika advised, using the communication feature of her power crystal to connect with the other rangers. "Guys, we got trouble at the elementary school. Negabully has shown his ugly face again. We need your help!"

Erika and Kaila made sure there was nobody there to see them morph before doing their morphing sequence.

"Yellow Holy Power!"

"Purple Holy Power!"

* * *

The girls made their way to the monster and its victims. Negabully looked like that he was about to strike Liam for standing up to the monster. It looked like Negabully's power had no effect on him and the brute is resorting to physical force to take down the small boy.

The girls produced their crystal blasters and aimed at the monster's back like they did the previous day.

Unbeknownst to the girl rangers, four dark circles appeared on the ground behind them and necros emerged from those dark circles. The necros pounced at the purple and yellow rangers, taking them to the ground before sitting them up in a kneeling position with their arms held behind their backs. The crystal blasters have since fallen to the ground and dematerialized.

A dark flash of fire appeared before the two rangers and Scourge appeared. "Trying to get the drop on Negabully twice in a row, eh, girlies? We got the drop on you this time. You are so predictable."

Scourge called to the monster. "Leave the kiddies be, Negabully. We have the ones that you want to take out your frustration on. Have at it with them!"

Negabully felt conflicted on what to do. He wanted to put that little boy who stood up to him in his place, beneath him, but Scourge caught some bigger fish for him to deal with. Negabully remembered his attempt of rebellion in the temple and how Scourge easily overwhelmed him with his brute strength. It would not be wise to defy Scourge's direct orders or he may be vaporized. "You're lucky I'm going to spare you, you little punk! I got bigger fish to fry with the Power Rangers we have caught with your help! Thanks for acting as the perfect bait!" Negabully laughed and turned and made his way over to Scourge and the captive girl rangers.

* * *

While the monster turned his attention away from the young boys, one of the teachers ran out to help get the boys to safety. Liam helped the teacher pick Randall's weakened body up and the two carried the boy indoors.

From the car, Kaeleigh saw the teacher and Liam helping the other boy indoors. She began to worry about Kaila and Erika who have not returned. Thoughts ran through her mind playing scenarios of that monster getting them or those dark shadow beast things that captured the yellow and purple rangers got them.

She knew Kaila told her to stay in the car, but she had to get out and help the teacher and Liam get the other boy inside and take cover. She figured she would be safer under the teacher's watch than all alone in the car. She opened the car door and ran over to the group of the teacher, Liam, and Randall.

"Kaeleigh, what are you doing out here? Come on, we got to get inside the school!" The teacher scolded the little girl for her unwise decision. Kaeleigh led the way and held the school door open for the teacher and Liam to carry Randall's weak body inside.

When the group made it inside the school building, the teacher and Liam put Randall's body on a bench right inside the doors. The teacher rushed to the office that also housed the nurse's office to retrieve some kind of pillow to place Randall's head on and something to eat to give him some energy.

When the teacher was out of earshot, Randall opened his eyes and looked at Liam who was at his side. Randall recalled the terrifying monster stealing his energy with his insults. The monster was right: he is pretty lonely and all he wanted was friends. He used to be the new kid in elementary school and he was rejected by some 'cool' kids. Maybe that was what led him to be a bully, he was hurting and he wanted others to hurt too. He now saw that bullying is wrong. What really surprised him was Liam standing up for him and helping getting him inside the school building. Liam defended him and stuck by him even after all his treatment towards him. A great part of him wanted to tell Liam thank you and reach out to him and be his friend, but another part of him is scared of being rejected again. What if this defending him and helping him and then rejecting his offer of friendship was one big plan to get revenge on him for all the treatment he had given Liam since he came to Crescent City Elementary? He would deserve something like that for being such a mean bully, but his pride is preventing him from accepting such a humbling experience.

* * *

"You girly rangers are going to get a real taste of my special power!" Negabully's eyes turned scarlet and a grin grew on his face. "Purple Ranger, you are so unsure of yourself all the time. You care too much about what people think and you don't take charge for yourself. Ha! Your dreams don't even suit such an insecure person like you! You are WEAK!"

"Don't listen to him, Purple! He's trying to get in your head!" Kaila called out to her partner in crime who is beginning to look shaken by Negabully's words. A visible stream of energy began to escape from the purple ranger flowing into the monster's large mouth on his abdomen. The purple ranger began to slump.

Negabully turned his attention to the yellow ranger and began thinking of some deliciously mean things to say to her. She is going to be a tough nut to crack and not easily shaken like the purple ranger. "Now, how am I going to destroy you, yellow ranger? I want to suck up all of your energy for the Court of Darkness. Your purple friend was just an appetizer. I think I should dine on your other colored friends before I feast on you for a very sweet sweet dessert. Yeah, that does sound like a great plan!" The monster laughed like a maniac thinking about the devious plan stealing the energy of the power rangers before stealing the yellow ranger's energy. He imagined her energy will be the most delicious of them all.

While the monster was imagining defeating the Power Rangers, three blasts of energy hit him in the back, derailing his thoughts. "Ouch! Really, Rangers?! How did I fall for that again?" The monster used his hands to fan the scorch marks on his back before turning to see the red, blue, and green rangers with their crystal blasters poised at him. "You are going to pay for that, jelly bean squad! I am going to crush you! Necros, arise!"

Four dark circles appeared on the ground in front of Negabully and necros rose to the surface from the circles. Negabully pointed at the three male rangers. "Attack them!" The necros rushed at the group of three rangers with Negabully joining the fray. The rangers' sneak attack got under his skin figuratively and he wanted to blow off steam by pounding some rangers into a pulp before stealing their energy.

The red, blue, and green rangers proceeded to enter the fray against the attacking necros and monster. There was a mixture of punches and kicks between the rangers and necros. It seemed the tide of battle favored neither side until Negabully swung things into the favor of the evil forces. Negabully threw powerful punches at the rangers, catching the green ranger in the chin, the blue ranger in the chest, and the red ranger in the stomach. Each punch emited sparks upon impact with each rangers' armor. Each ranger was thrown backwards with each punch. "Things are about to get really bad for you, Rangers! Give me your energy!"

* * *

Kaila struggled against the hold of the necros that held her and Erika as she watched her teammates struggle in their fight against the necros. Negabully definitely gave the necros a great advantage over the three rangers. She wanted to help even the odds against the shadow creatures and the hideous monster, but the necros kept her in place. She looked at the purple ranger next to her who is still weakened from having her energy stolen. Maybe if she distracted the monster, the guys will have a chance to get a sneak attack in on him. "Hey, Negabully! Why don't you just come after me? I'm the one you really want! Come at me, ugly!" Maybe the insult will strike a nerve in the monster. She held her breath hoping that she is getting the intended effect to draw him away from her friends.

"You wait your turn, Yellow Ranger!" Scourge went behind the yellow ranger and kicked her down to the ground and planted a foot on her back to keep her from getting up. He drew his dark sword and planted the edge into the ground right near her head to make the point perfectly clear. "Another word from you and you will be in a world of pain. You know what, I'll just let you watch your friends suffer." Scourge knelt down and forced Kaila's head to be looking in the direction of her friends now being held by the necros struggling against their grip.

* * *

Negabully turned his head towards the yellow ranger who called out to him. He had a mind to devour her energy right on the spot, but he knew better than to disobey Scourge's orders. He watched as Scourge forced her to the ground and her head facing him and the rangers. Scourge nodded to Negabully to continue the mission.

Sabin, Alex, and Chaice never had a chance to launch a sneak attack on the monster as the necros pounced on them and held them in the same kneeling position that Erika and Kaila were in. The boys tried to break free from the grip of their captors but to no avail. They had no choice but to wait for Negabully to do his thing to them.

Negabully's eyes glowed scarlet and he seemed to be playing a game of eeny meeny miney moe in his head trying to decide which ranger to incapacitate first. He went with the blue ranger first. "Ah, Blue... the little Australian so far away from home. The timid young lad who can't even stand up for himself especially to his father. Have you told him your dream yet or are you just going to let him continue to run your life? I wonder what he would think of you being a Ranger. And your 'friends' are not the kind he would approve of. Ha! I can hear him roasting you big time! You are a pathetic little thing! You will never get to live your dream, you will be living your father's dream and yours will die!"

The blue ranger stopped struggling as Negabully's words took effect on him. He lowered his head as if to look down in shame.

Sabin and Chaice racked their minds to think of something to uplift Alex before his energy is stolen from him. Sabin called out to him first. "Don't listen to him! You are not pathetic! No matter what he says, you are not pathetic!"

Chaice didn't know what to say. He honestly did not know the specifics of Alex's relationship with his father. Alex never really talked about him much around his friends. It seems that Alex's father is a sore spot for him. Chaice continued to think of the words of encouragement to say.

Before Chaice could think of something to say, Alex crumbled and a stream of energy escaped from him right into the monster's large mouth. Before falling into a slump, Alex managed to utter a disheartened apology to his friends. "I'm sorry, mates..."

Negabully rubbed his belly after dining on the blue ranger's energy and he turned to face the green ranger. "Oh, Green Ranger... the pariah of the city. Everyone in this city has turned against you, but if only your ranger friends knew what exactly happened to your brother on that day, they would most certainly turn on you too. I'm surprised that you were even chosen to be a Power Ranger. What was Zircon thinking calling such a person like you! He must be desperate! Ha!"

Negabully's words hit Chaice especially hard especially when he made mention of his deceased brother Quinton and what happened. He did admit that his brother died in an accident that he could have saved him from but failed to do so. He left out some details that may influence the way that his friends look at him. The stream of energy escaped from Chaice right into Negabully's large mouth and Chaice slumped over.

"And now the Red Ranger... the leader of the Power Rangers. You don't impress me. You let your friends fall victim and you were powerless to stop me. What kind of leader are you? I bet I could lead better than you! No wonder you quit your football team, you couldn't handle the pressure of being a football player and it won't take long for you to crumble under the pressure of being a Power Ranger. You may as well turn in your power crystal right now. You are a terrible leader! You have led your team in a very bad place under my thumb! It's all your fault! Your little brother is such a foolish little thing to look up to you! You are nothing to look up to, you are something to look down to! Ha!"

Sabin tried with all his might to resist Negabully's power to steal his energy. He kept trying to think of positive thoughts and thinking that all that Negabully says is a lie. Even with all of his positive thinking, he couldn't help but think that he could have done something to prevent the capture of the rangers. They were too predictable and unprepared and it led to their capture. The last line of defense against Negabully and the Court of Darkness is going to fall because of him and his poor leadership. Sabin began to negatively critique himself and it caused him to give in to Negabully's power.

A stream of energy escaped from Sabin into Negabully's large mouth. Sabin began to slump like the other rangers. He looked at Kaila a distance away. He suddenly came up with an idea to use the crystal communication feature to contact her. He spoke out hoping that his words will reach her. "You are our last hope, Kaila. Stay strong! We know you are..." He slumped to the ground right after he got the message out. Four rangers are down and Kaila is the last bastion standing against Negabully and the Court of Darkness.

-To Be Continued-


	22. Chapter 22: Bully For You, Kaila! Part 4

Once Negabully was finished with stealing the energy from her friends, she was yanked upwards into her previous kneeling position by Scourge. Kaila received a faint message from Sabin before he slumped to the ground telling her that she is the last hope and telling her to stay strong and expressing confidence in her strength. 'I'll try to be strong for you guys.. I won't let Negabully take me down so easily!' Kaila thought furiously as Negabully came closer to finish his mission.

"Now for my dessert, the Yellow Ranger! All hope is lost now that all of your friends have had their energy taken from them. You are the last one standing and I assure you that you will not last very long. I'm going to make your agony slow and agonizing." Negabully couldn't help but cackle at the sadistic treatment he is about to administer to her.

"Bring it on, you vile beast!" Kaila spat out in defiance. She is stalling for time until she figures out how to release the captured energy by the beast. 'Zircon, if you can hear me, please help me find a way to defeat him!' Kaila thought desperately hoping that the crystal communication feature will pick up those thoughts and reaching Zircon.

"So Yellow Ranger... how does it feel to be an adopted girl never knowing your birth parents? Isn't that horrible? Hahaha!"

"What of it? It's out of my control, but I'm blessed with where I am here at Crescent City. I'm not ashamed of being adopted. I still have some hope that I'll meet my birthparents, not that it is any of your business. But if not, I am fine with that." Kaila hoped in her mind that she sounded sure in her retort. Not knowing her birth parents was something that had bothered her in the past, but she knows that she is blessed to be part of the Garcia family. Things may not have worked the way she would have liked when it comes to knowing and living with her birth parents, but she firmly believed that there was a legitimate reason why they gave her up for adoption when she was born. "You'll have to try better than that!"

"You are a spunky one, girly. I really like your spunk. That's what is going to make your energy more delicious. Hehehe. But you weren't always full of spunk, were you? You used to be a timid little girl that was the object of several mean girls back in the day. Let me refresh your memories!"

Negabully's eyes began to glow a deep scarlet and the schoolground scenery appeared to dissolve around them. A scenery of another playground took its place.

* * *

Kaila looked at the new scenery and felt that it was familiar to her, but how? It suddenly came to her that this was the schoolground of the elementary school she attended a long time ago.

Negabully directed Kaila's attention to a couple figures that just appeared out of nowhere. There was a little dark-skinned girl in plain clothing with her dark black hair in a ponytail that reached to the middle of her back. She looked like she was in either first grade or second grade. Kaila immediately recognized that girl as herself. The little girl was surrounded by three other girls who were bullying her. One girl pulled on little Kaila's ponytail. Another girl pulled on her shirt while another pushed her. The poor girl lost her balance and hit the pavement. Little Kaila looked demoralized by the treatment by the other girls.

Kaila's heart moved for her younger self. Memories of those girls tormenting her back then flooded into her mind. She started to be sucked into self-pity but she refused to let herself give in to it. She made herself think of how she finally stood up for herself and defended herself against them. When they tried to pull her hair, she would intentionally step back into them with some force to knock them off balance. When they tried to push her, she pushed back. She did get in trouble for pushing back, but the girls got the message that they can't bully her anymore. They left her alone from that day on. Since then, she made it crystal clear that she is not a bully target. She walked with more self-confidence and boldness from that day on.

"You'll have to do better than that! I am grateful for how they treated me in the long run! They taught me how to stand up for myself against them! I will continue standing up against you, ugly!"

Negabully's face contorted with frustration. The yellow ranger is not giving in so easily. "You are one tough nut to crack, Yellow Ranger, but I'm going to crack you and when I do, it is going to be sweet! Let's see you deal with this! This should be a shocker for you!"

The scenery shifted again changing from the old school ground to a scene on the side of a mountainous road. What appeared to be the scene of a car accident materialized before Negabully, Kaila, Scourge, and the necros.

Kaila immediately felt uncomfortable at the scene that Negabully managed to project. This scene was of the worst night of her life. The image of the car accident brought memories flooding into her mind.

* * *

This night happened three years ago when Kaila was fifteen when she and her adoptive parents lived in Colorado. They were on their way home from a concert when a large boulder tumbled into the road right in front of their car. Kaila's adoptive father tried to swerve to avoid the boulder, but ended up over-correcting. The over-correction caused the car to spin into the other lane and hitting the rocky side of the mountain. Upon impact, the windows on the passenger side of the car exploded into showers of glass pelting the occupants of the car and the airbag exploded out of the steering wheel. Kaila's adoptive parents were knocked unconscious by the collision with the mountain's wall. Kaila was dazed by the impact, but was functioning enough to call the emergency service.

Kaila remembered how scared she was when she was the only one that stayed conscious after the accident. The emergency operator walked Kaila through what to do to prevent any other accidents using flares to signify a totaled car and the boulder. The operator told her to check her adoptive parents for injuries. Her adoptive mother was bleeding heavily from the shards of glass from the car window. Her adoptive father appeared to have sustained a head injury from the deployment of the airbag. Kaila was the lucky one mainly having cuts and bruises. The operator had assured Kaila that emergency services are on their way and advised her to stem the flow of bleeding of her adoptive mother and keeping a very close eye on her adoptive father until emergency services arrive.

Despite Kaila's efforts to stop her adoptive mother's bleeding, there was no stopping it. It was as if her carotid artery was nicked by the glass. Just before the ambulances, fire engines, and police arrived at the scene, Kaila's mother bled out and passed away. The paramedics acted quickly to check Kaila for any serious injuries while more emergency servicemen focused on getting Kaila's adoptive parents out of the car. The paramedics managed to get Kaila's adoptive father loaded into the ambulance and it raced off to the nearest hospital with Kaila in tow in a police cruiser. Every effort to save his life was all for nothing as he coded en route and was pronounced dead on arrival.

That very night was the worst night of Kaila's life and it led her down the path of her darkest days. She fought severe depression to the point of nearly ending it all. She had tried to put those dark days behind her when she was placed at the Garcia's youth ranch and Negabully just reopened old wounds. Kaila felt something in her break as she revisited that terrible night and the dark days that came afterwards. Kaila felt the darkness of those days returning to her in a fresh wave.

* * *

The scenery of the roadside dissolved and was replaced with the real scenery at the elementary school. Negabully had a look of triumph on his hideous face at finally getting to the yellow ranger. A stream of energy began to escape from the yellow ranger into Negabully's large mouth. "The Power Rangers are defeated! What a victory for the Court of Darkness! You should make me your top general, Scourge! I'm unbeatable! Hahaha!"

Kaila began to slump down like the other rangers. She looked at the fallen rangers all around her. Erika at her side and Sabin, Alex, and Chaice a distance away from them. 'I'm sorry I failed you guys. I even failed Liam.'

The moment Kaila thought of the young boy, she recalled his bravery standing up to Negabully a few moments earlier. If a little boy can stand up to that monster, she can too even in her weakened state. She looked at the monster and tried to determine his weak spot. Surely he had one.

It all came to her like a light bulb turning on in her head. Negabully's weak spot should be in his gigantic mouth where he stores the energy that he stole. Kaila slumped herself down pretending to be unresponsive like the other rangers. The necros that held her released her.

Scourge had the necros drag the boy rangers over so that he can destroy all of them at once and steal their power crystals for his nefarious plots.

While the evil monsters were occupied with dragging the red, blue, and green rangers over to the purple and yellow rangers, Kaila discreetly and with what little strength she had remaining summoned her crystal blaster. Negabully was preoccupied with his triumph to notice Kaila's weapon materializing. 'Keep gloating, buddy. I'm about to end your reign of terror.' Kaila thought as she slowly took aim at the monster's gaping mouth. When she was sure her aim was in the correct position, she fired shot after shot after shot right into that large mouth.

Each shot from Kaila's crystal blaster hit its mark and sparks emitted in Negabully's mouth. Negabully clutched at his gigantic mouth trying to keep something inside, but streams of energy escaped from it returning to its owners. Negabully also coughed up a device that looked like an urn with a special bracelet attached to it. "Oh no! There goes my power boost!" Negabully went to grab it to ingest it once again.

"Oh no you don't! Not again!" Kaila fired her crystal blaster at the device rendering it nonfunctional.

"You will pay for that, Yellow Ranger! You and your friends will now feel my wrath!"

The other rangers broke away from the necros and came to Kaila's side. Sabin placed a hand on Kaila's shoulder. "You did great, Kaila. We are all together now and we'll crush him."

"Thanks, Sabin. Let's rock them!" The rangers equipped themselves their crystal swords and prepared to combat with the necros, Scourge, and Negabully.

Scourge sent the necros to attack the rangers. The rangers used their renewed energy to their advantage effectively dispatching the necros one by one with their crystal swords. After the necro population diminished, Negabully joined the fray swinging his fists at the rangers. His fists met the crystal swords of the blue and green rangers and managed to throw them off balance before landing punches in their midsections knocking them to the ground. The purple and yellow rangers took the opportunity to swing their crystal swords at Negabully's unprotected back. The blue and green rangers recovered from Negabully's punches and swung their swords at his legs causing the monster to buckle.

After crippling Negabully, the rangers assembled together drawing their crystal blasters. Sabin let Kaila take command to blast the monster. "Alright, guys! All together! 3! 2! 1! Fire!" The rangers fired their crystal blasters in unison hitting Negabully at the same time leaving the monster severely incapacitated.

* * *

Scourge saw that the plan was going down the drain real fast. He vanished in a dark flash of fire retreating to the temple of the Court of Darkness. He turned to Mergana who looked like she is enjoying Scourge's brilliant plan going down the drain. "Mergana, Negabully needs a growth arrow. Do your thing!"

"Alright then." Mergana drew an arrow from her quiver, pulled it across the bowgrip, and fired it. The arrow vanished to the surface world striking the incapacitated body of Negabully.

* * *

Negabully's body glowed black and he grew into a giant towering over the rangers. His injuries from the rangers' assault were healed. "I'm back, Power Wimps! I'm going to really crush you now! But first I'll crush this little elementary school and all that are inside!"

"We call on the crystal zords!" The zords appeared out of thin air and the rangers teleported into the cockpits. The rangers wasted no time to press the merge buttons on their consoles and the zords came together to form the crystal megazord.

Negabully raised a foot to step on the elementary school building but was stopped by the appearance of the crystal megazord. "What a nice toy robot you Rangers have. It's a shame that I'm about to tear it into pieces!" Negabully rushed at crystal megazord swinging his fists at the megazord. The crystal megazord intercepted one fist, but the other fist found its target at the megazord's waist area. Negabully unleashed an assault of punches and a kick here and there on the megazord in rapid succession. The crystal megazord had trouble keeping up with Negabully's onslaught of attacks and it tumbled to the ground. Negabully took advantage of the fallen crystal megazord and planted it on the chest area. "You Power Pukes are finished! It's time to take you to the scrap heap!" Negabully but his fists together and raised them high over the crystal megazord's head intending to bash the head in.

Inside the megazord's cockpit located in the head, the rangers scrambled to think of some way to throw off Negabully's onslaught of attacks. They were nearly thrown out of the megazord when it fell to the ground. Negabully had a great advantage with the megazord on its back in a vulnerable position.

"We can't take much more of this! We got to do something and quick!" Chaice called out as warning alarms sounded in the cockpit.

"Negabully has too much momentum! We have to throw him off somehow!" Sabin called to the other rangers. He wracked his brain trying to think of some way to turn the tables on this menacing foe.

"I've got it! I'll be back, guys!" Kaila unbuckled the belt to her seat in the cockpit and teleported out.

"Where did she go? I hope she knows what she's doing..." Chaice wondered out loud.

"We got no choice but to trust her. She's got an idea and she'll come through." Erika said trying to ease the worry of the other rangers. She forced herself to believe her own words hoping Kaila will prove her right.

The rangers saw Negabully preparing to deliver a finishing blow to the megazord's head and they prepared themselves to eject before they are crushed under Negabully's fists.

Negabully's attack and the rangers' efforts to eject from the megazord were interrupted by the sound of large hooves clopping on the ground at a swift pace towards the monster and the fallen megazord. Negabully looked in the direction of the sound and was stopped before his finishing blow when the yellow horse zord stampeded right at the monster head-on. Negabully was knocked backwards by the horse zord's charge and his foot was removed from the megazord's chest.

The other rangers took advantage of Negabully's surprise by getting up and punching the still-stunned monster in the face sending him tumbling backwards.

Kaila returned to the crystal megazord cockpit. "Time for the holy joust charge!" Kaila pressed the button calling the horse back to the crystal megazord. The crystal megazord hopped on the horse zord's back and the javelin appeared in the megazord's hand.

Negabully recovered from the horse zord's attack and the crystal megazord's punch to see the mounted crystal megazord. "I'm not afraid of you on your horse! I'll take you on! Bring it on, Power Punks!" Negabully began to charge fearlessly at the mounted crystal megazord.

"Gladly!" The rangers called back to the monster as the crystal megazord joust formation began to charge at the charging monster. The javelin impaled Negabully through the large mouth on his abdomen as the megazord rushed passed him.

"Oh no! Looks like this is the end for Negabully!" Negabully cried out as he fell to the ground and an explosion broke out signifying his defeat.

"Holy Knights get the victory!" The rangers called out in their victory shout.

* * *

The teacher returned to the group of Liam, Kaeleigh, and Randall with an armful of little bags of goldfish crackers. The teacher distributed them to Liam, Kaeleigh, and Russell, giving more bags to Randall because of his weakened condition.

Randall slowly regained his energy after being sapped by the monster's attacks. He slowly ate his goldfish and looked thoughtfully at Liam.

Liam caught Randall's eye and handed him one of his bags of goldfish.

Randall cautiously accepted Liam's gift. "Thanks man. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Are you feeling any better?"

"A little. Hey... I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I guess I was lonely and I did things the wrong way. If you want, we could be friends?"

"That'd be cool. I forgive you. Friends?" Liam held out his hand for a handshake.

Randall smiled at Liam's gesture and took his hand and shook it. "Friends."

* * *

After the battle, Erika and Kaila rushed into the elementary school to retrieve Liam and Kaeleigh. The girls made up a good alibi for disappearing all of a sudden when the monster appeared in the schoolground.

"Hey! Sorry about being so late! We had to hide until that monster was gone. Thank goodness the Power Rangers saved the day!"

Kaila saw Liam and Randall acting and talking like friends in a deep conversation. She couldn't help but to smile at the scene before her. She is full of gladness that things worked out for Liam. She reflected on the thought of having a great "sister" in Erika and her other friends. Things seemed to work out for her too.


	23. Chapter 23: Chaice's Crisis Part 1

"Scourge, you have failed again to capture and bring back the energy of those pesky Power Rangers! You have come so close time and time again and you have nothing to show for it! I'm considering giving your job to Mergana. Do you have an answer for all your failures?" Zomlock's chastising bore down on Scourge for the lack of success against the power rangers.

Scourge recalled in his mind his previous attempts to drain the energy of the rangers. It started with the red ranger and his coach father. Scourge had success in playing mind games with both the coach and the red ranger playing on the red ranger's guilt over having to choose his ranger duties over the duties as a football star. It was quite easy using that guilt to his advantage and projecting the extreme disappointment of his father and his football teammates. He made an unexpected mistake in mentioning the little brother and it caused the red ranger to regain his confidence and the misery collector was unable to retain his energy. His mistake was underestimating the boy's hero worship of his older brother. Apparently the little brother will think of his brother as a hero even if he's not a football player. His plan was ruined by a slight underestimation that ended up blowing it apart.

Scourge then recalled the mission to capture the blue ranger's energy. That was an excellent two-part plan of stealing the blue ranger's energy taking advantage of his blues when his friends avoided him on his birthday. It was a brilliant plan to use Chamelomimic to get close to the blue ranger and to spring an ambush to capture him and steal his energy. The second part of that plan was using Chamelomimic's shape-shifting ability to impersonate the blue ranger and to infiltrate Zircon's layer and destroying it. It unfortunately did not work out. His mistake was putting trust in Skale to keep watch on the incapacitated blue ranger. It is no wonder he'd mess it up somehow. Skale's inability to keep the blue ranger captive ruined that brilliant plan.

Scourge recalled the last mission that was capturing the yellow ranger's energy. The plan was a great success with the use of Negabully using Skarab's modified energy capture device. Negabully managed to steal the energy of all the rangers, but the yellow ranger somehow found new strength to throw a monkeywrench in the energy capture plan. He calls it a fluke that the yellow ranger found a way to ruin the plan. She really is a spunky one and proved more difficult to steal her energy.

Though it wasn't his fault, Mergana's mission to capture the purple ranger's energy was a failure as well. Mergana was conveniently vague on the details, but it sounds like she underestimated the purple ranger when she had her trapped in that distorted reality.

Scourge wracked his mind to figure out how the rangers managed to foil each and every plan that targeted them. There had to be something that has contributed to all their failures. It came to him at once: they underestimated the rangers. Underestimation is the prevalent thing in each of the failures. He underestimated the red ranger's little brother. He underestimated a severely incapacitated blue ranger under the watch of inept Skale. Mergana clearly underestimated the purple ranger when she had her down. He and Negabully underestimated the yellow ranger's resiliency after being dealt such a devastating blow.

After much thinking on the past battles with the rangers, Scourge finally spoke up. "We all seemed to have underestimated the resiliency of the Power Rangers. We always get them down one by one, but they somehow rise from the ashes. They are more than ordinary human beings and they are very difficult to keep down."

"Well I suggest you figure something out, Scourge! Come up with a plan to crush that green ranger!"

"I am working on a plan, Zomlock. The problem is..." Scourge produced a heavily damaged energy capturing device that the rangers had shot at during the mission against the yellow ranger. After Negabully's defeat, Scourge had collected it. "I will try to have Skarab repair it, but it may be beyond repair. We will have to think of something special against the green ranger. Skarab!"

Skarab appeared at Scourge's beckoning. "You called, Scourge?"

"Here is that piece of junk you invented. Can you repair it or make a new energy capture device?" Scourge tossed it at the pale robed figure.

Skarab caught the device and studied it intensely trying to determine whether or not it can be repaired. "I can try to make repairs to it, but it is mostly beyond repair. The bracelet does look salvageable, however. I will work on the bracelet's repairs for you immediately." Skarab removed the black bracelet from the urn and disappeared into his private space where he works on his inventions.

* * *

"Look around the corner, Alex" came Sabin's command behind the red haired Australian who barely peeked around the corner. The area the teens are in is very dark and they are in glow in the dark gear.

"All clear!" Alex replied, letting Sabin take the lead going around the corner cautiously to another corner. He signaled for Alex to come with Chaice on the tail end watching the backside watching for any surprise attacks.

"Erika, Kaila, what are your positions?" Sabin asked over the crystal communication feature.

"We are on the other side of the building. No sign of the target." Kaila answered.

"Alright, we are moving ahead." Sabin prepared a laser tag gun to fire in case the target springs up right in front of his group. He checked to make sure that Chaice and Alex had their laser tag guns at the ready as well. The group began to move forward diligently scanning the area for the enemy.

The 'enemy' dropped down right in front of Sabin's group with a laser tag gun pointed at Sabin ready to fire.

"Duck!" Sabin barked at his companions, dropping to the ground as fast as he could and readying his laser tag gun to fire at the enemy. He heard Alex and Chaice drop down behind him as what sounded like a laser gunshot going off missing its intended mark. Sabin fired a couple shots at the enemy before them. The enemy managed to dodge both shots with a duck of its own. A laser gunshot went off right behind Sabin and the enemy's gear lit up signifying its defeat.

Sabin turned to look around to see who fired the shot. He was about to ask when another laser gun shot fired and hit Alex. Alex's gear lit up signifying his elimination. "Let's avenge him, Chaice!" Sabin called out as he and Chaice opened fire with a volley of laser gunshot sounds until a sound rang out signifying the defeat of the enemy team.

After the other team's elimination, lights came on in the large room so that both teams can find their way around the many obstacles of building-like structures to the exit.

The five teens shook hands with their opponents. "Good game, guys." Sabin said as he shook hands with the other team's 'leader'.

"Thanks, man. You guys are a pretty good team. We should have a rematch sometime."

"Sounds good, man. We look forward to a rematch sometime."

Doing laser tag was Sabin's idea. The fight against Negabully a week ago that went poorly really got to him. Negabully and the necros easily manhandled the power rangers and it nearly led to their demise. It was all because of Kaila's spunky determination that the rangers are still here to fight another day. Sabin knew that the rangers have to come up with better strategy to confront their enemies instead of being predictable. They were predictable in the last battle and the Court of Darkness capitalized on their predictability and all the rangers were captured and subject to Negabully's torment ability. The rangers needed to come with a more coordinated strategy that is less predictable so that they will not fall into the same situation again. He thought laser tag would be good practice for a team and they can have fun at the same time. He couldn't speak for the others if they had fun, but he took it seriously but tried to have fun. He can't help but be serious to a fault sometimes.

* * *

The teens left the laser tag place and gathered at one of Crescent City's fast food places to discuss the laser tag match. They might as well eat while discussing the strategy and what worked and what needed improvement.

Once each teen ordered and received their food, they picked a table in one of the corners of the restaurant that was secluded. They took a few minutes to eat and have idle chat with one another until they get down to business.

"Alright guys. That was a pretty good game we played today. We only suffered one casualty.." He glanced over to Alex and Chaice when he spoke about the casualty.

Chaice held up his hands in surrender. "It was my fault. I took my eyes off our rear and they snuck up on us and got him." Chaice turned to Alex. "My bad, dude."

"It's no problem, mate. I guess it happens. We learn from this." Alex grinned, surprised that Chaice swallowed his pride to admit his mistake. Chaice is a tough nut and doesn't reveal things easily, but he has his surprises.

"I wouldn't say Chaice deserves all the blame. I did miss the guy in front twice but Chaice managed to nail him. We all made some mistakes here and there, but we didn't lose the battle. We'll just work on watching our backside. Maybe we should take turns leading and watching the backside and see what happens. So... another match next weekend?"

The rest of the teens considered the match for next weekend and nodded in acceptance of another practice.

"On one condition, Sabin... have some fun, man. You're way too serious out there." Chaice pointed out lightly punching Sabin in the arm.

"Ha, I'll try. It's hard for me sometimes to have fun. I guess that will be my mission next weekend. You guys keep me in check, alright?"

* * *

Scourge observed the teens playing a game called laser tag from the temple's viewing screen. It looked like they were playing against another team having fun while they are working on battle strategies against the Court of Darkness. He observed how the red ranger missed the target in front of him twice and the green ranger hitting the target, but at the cost of the blue ranger getting hit from behind. Scourge studied the footage of the teens' game trying to come up with an idea how to single the green ranger out and target him.

An idea came to him like a lightbulb turning on in his head. "Zomlock, I have a plan to torment the green ranger.."

"Your plan better work, Scourge." Zomlock growled impatiently.

"I assure you we will get him..." Scourge unsheathed his dark sword and pointed it out causing a dark vortex to appear. "I call upon Stingneedle! Come forth!"

A dark green creature resembling some kind of wasp with antennae and long conical stingers at the end of its arms emerged from the vortex. "At your zzzzzervice, Scourge! How may I azzzzzist you?"

"I require your services to target the green ranger. As you can see from this screen, he is quite a brawler. We need your assistance to exploit that weakness in him." Scourge pointed out the moment of the teens' laser tag game where the green ranger turned around to shoot at the other team leaving the backside exposed that caused the blue ranger to be shot. "The blue and green rangers are 'best mates'. People close to the green ranger tend to get hurt. I will let you read between the lines and you do what you can do."

"I zzzzee exzzzactly what you mean. I know what to do." Stingneedle buzzed.

"Skale, get your scaly behind over here! Might as well put you to some use!" Scourge barked as Skale crept around stiffening at Scourge's order. "Let's launch an attack now. I know exactly where to launch our attack!"

Scourge, Stingneedle, Skale, and a group of five necros disappeared to the surface to launch their attack.

-To Be Continued-


	24. Chapter 24: Chaice's Crisis Part 2

A laser tag battle was commencing between two teams of three in the darkened laser tag battle arena. The two teams engaged in trading volleys of shots at one another before the teams went their separate ways to devise strategies to defeat their opponents.

After the teams disengaged, Scourge, Stingneedle, Skale, and a group of necros appeared in the center area. Scourge examined the surroundings, nodding his head in satisfaction. "This place will be a good place for the fall of the Power Rangers. Necros, go hunt down these laser tag players. They will make fine hostages to attract the Power Rangers. Stingneedle, I suggest you hide yourself until the rangers arrive." At Scourge's order, the necros spread out to hunt down the laser tag players. The necros split into two groups to track down the two teams of laser tag players. One group of necros melted into the ground while the other tracked their quarry on foot through the maze of structures. Stingneedle nodded at his command and chose the top of one of the 'buildings' in the arena to give him a great view of the arena.

One of the teams of laser tag players spotted a group of shadowy creatures from a distance. The leader motioned for his team to hide around the corner while he checked out the shadowy creatures. He studied the movements of the creatures and recognized them as not human, but he assumed that they are holograms that the laser tag arena has installed. He reasoned that these creatures will disappear once they are shot with the laser guns. He motioned his team to follow him with their laser guns aimed to fire at the creatures hoping to get some big bonus points for eliminating the creatures.

The team sneaked their way behind the group of shadowy creatures and they opened fire on the beasts. To their surprise, the creatures failed to disappear. Their surprise turned to horror as the creatures turned around. In a matter of seconds, the creatures surrounded the laser tag players and they were grabbed and dragged away. The cries of the captured laser tag players contained a mixture of surprise and horror.

The other team of laser tag players were in the middle of looking for their opponents when they heard the cries. The three players froze and looked at one another with questioning looks. They were undecided on what to do, whether to run towards the cries or stay in their positions.

As they stood there in their indecision, dark circles appeared around the players and necros emerged and promptly grabbed their prey. The necros directed their captives to the center area where they met a dark knight figure, an ugly scaly creature, more shadowy beasts, and the other team of laser tag players.

"Ah, welcome, captives. It looks like I won this game, but you will get a consolation prize. You will get to see the downfall of the Power Rangers! So, stick around!" Scourge unsheathed his dark sword and caused a barrier to form around the captive laser tag players.

"Come out, come out, little Power Rangers. We want to play and these captives are the grand prize!"

* * *

The teens were still enjoying their dinner when Zircon's voice spoke from their power crystal communication feature. "Rangers, there is trouble at the laser tag arena. Scourge has taken captives. Be careful, Rangers and may the holy power shield thee."

The teens looked at one another knowing what they must do. As quickly and as subtle as possible, they left the fast food restaurant. They made their way to the dumpsters so the surveillance cameras will not pick up them teleporting. Sabin took charge. "Alright, let's do this!"

The rangers drew out their power crystals and began their morphing sequence.

"Red Holy Power!"

"Yellow Holy Power!"

"Purple Holy Power!"

"Blue Holy Power!"

"Green Holy Power!"

After transformation, the rangers teleported to the laser tag arena.

* * *

The moment the rangers arrived at the laser tag arena, they were met with a scene of pitch black darkness. They produced their crystal swords and put their backs together to prevent any attacks from behind by their enemies. Their eyes began to slowly adjust to the darkness.

While the rangers began adjusting to the darkness around them, a bright spotlight turned on over the rangers, blinding them momentarily as Scourge's voice addressed them from the public announcement system. "Welcome, welcome, Power Rangers! So good of you to join us in this little game! I call this game 'Find the Captives'. As you are about to find out, we re-arranged this room and made it into quite a labyrinth. The rules are quite simple, you have to make your way to the middle and the captives will be freed. We added quite a few modifications to the maze and you'll never know what you'll run into. Good luck, Rangers!" Scourge surely loaded that last comment with a great dose of sarcasm.

The lights of the arena turned on and the rangers beheld the newly arranged laser tag arena designed to look like an elaborate labyrinth.

Chaice got impatient with this game of Scourge's. "We don't have time for Scourge's games." He began to climb the nearest building wall to get to the top. A couple feet from the top, Chaice felt an electrical current running through him. The electrical current caused sparks to emit from Chaice's armor and he was thrown back to the ground. Chaice was slow to get up from being zapped and his armor was smoking a little.

Alex instinctively ran to Chaice to help him back up. "Are you okay, mate?"

"Yeah, I was not expecting that..." Chaice said grudgingly as he tried to get the feeling back in his limbs.

"Tsk tsk, Green Ranger! You have to play by the rules like everyone else!" rang Scourge's mocking voice through the PA system.

Sabin looked at the other rangers. "I guess we'll split up into two or three teams depending on the forks in the maze. In that case, I'll go with Purple and Yellow. Blue and Green, you two will go together. Alright, let's go!"

The rangers rushed into the opening of the maze and were immediately met with two options. Sabin, Erika, and Kaila took the way to the left while Alex and Chaice took the way to the right.

* * *

On top of the buildings, Stingneedle watched with amusement at the green ranger's failed attempt to cheat Scourge's game by going over the top. It is a good thing that Scourge had placed an electrical current to keep the rangers from getting to the top and ruining the plan. If the green ranger had managed to get to the top, he would have been seen, but it would have given him a great opportunity to attack him while he was all by himself. Now that the rangers split up into two teams, the way Scourge had originally planned, the real fun will commence.

Scourge appeared beside Stingneedle on the same building top. "Are you ready to execute the plan?"

"Ready to Exzzzecute, Zzzzscourge." Stingneedle began to follow the path of the green and blue rangers from atop of the buildings waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack.

Scourge disappeared with a dark flash of fire intending to keep the red, purple, and yellow rangers occupied while Stingneedle does his thing with the green and blue rangers.

* * *

Sabin, Erika, and Kaila took great caution with each corner they faced. They took turns checking around each corner before advancing in the labyrinth. They each had their crystal swords poised to attack any enemies that they find in this maze.

The moment they turned another corner, Scourge appeared in his dark flash of fire. He already had his dark sword unsheathed and ready to attack. Four circles appeared behind the rangers and necros emerged to cut off their escape. "Hello, Rangers. En garde!"

"You girls take the necros and I take Scourge?" Sabin quitely conferred with Erika and Kaila before making a move to engage in battle.

"Sounds good. Looks like two for you and two for me, Erika." Kaila answered as she and Erika moved forward to combat with the necros to dispatch them. They teamed up to severe the tails of the first two necros. It took some more effort to dispatch the other two necros, but they managed to sever their tails by double-teaming one and then the other.

Sabin and Scourge engaged in a heated sword fight with multiple crossing of swords. Both swordsman managed to land a hit on his opponent once every cross of the swords. Sparks flew with each hit.

"Why don't you give up, Red Ranger?" Scourge growled during one of the times where their swords were crossed and they each tried to overpower the other.

"I'll never give up until you and the Court of Darkness are vanquished!" Sabin fired back.

Scourge answered Sabin's comeback with a knee in the stomach region. Sabin doubled over as a result of Scourge's cheap shot. "Not if I vanquish you first, Red Ranger!" Scourge took the opportunity to swing his sword down onto the red ranger's vulnerable head.

Erika and Kaila just defeated the last necro when they saw Scourge go for the kill on their leader. They rushed to intercept Scourge's sword before it meets its target. They crossed their swords over Sabin's head to protect it from harm.

"Pesky Rangers..." Scourge muttered before swinging his dark sword twice to slash both the purple and yellow rangers. Sparks emitted from their armor as his sword slashed across them.

The three rangers ganged up on Scourge three to one in an attempt to defeat him or make him retreat. They all swung their crystal swords at him at different angles so that at least one sword will hit its mark.

Scourge had enough of being outnumbered by the three rangers. He is confident that he bought enough time for Stingneedle to do his thing. Scourge hopped away from the rangers swinging their crystal swords at him again. "I retreat this time, Rangers, but I shall have a consolation prize. You better hurry to the center before it's too late. Until next time, Rangers..." Scourge left a vague message for the rangers before disappearing with a dark flash of fire.

Sabin stepped forward to confront Scourge about what he meant about a consolation prize, but Scourge disappeared before he got a word out. Irked, he clenched his fist.

Sabin used the crystal communication feature to contact Chaice and Alex. "How is it going on your end, guys?"

* * *

Unlike Sabin, Erika, and Kaila who took a cautious approach around every corner, Chaice led the way without much thought around each corner with Alex close in tow. Chaice bulled ahead while Alex covered the rear. They each had their crystal swords poised to defend themselves from whatever may attack.

The two rangers approached another fork in the labyrinth. Chaice looked at Alex. "Which way?"

Alex thought about each possibility for a minute weighing the possible pros and cons of each way. He finally decided by pointing to the right passage. "That way."

Chaice wanted to go to the left passage, since it would bring them closer to the center of the maze, but he trusted Alex's judgment. "Okay, we'll go your way. Let's see where it goes."

The two rangers moved at a quick pace and it turned out that Alex's way was the right decision. After a couple minutes of some twists and turns, they finally saw an opening that looks like the center of the labyrinth. They could see where the captives were held. They made a run for the center area.

* * *

Stingneedle stalked the oblivious blue and green rangers from atop the buildings waiting for the right opportunity to spring Scourge's plan into action. The blue and green rangers surprisingly made it to the center of the labyrinth where the captives were being held. Now is the time to put the plan into action. Stingneedle raised one of his conical stinger-shaped arms and aimed it at the green ranger. A single needle shot from the tip of the stinger speeding towards the green ranger. "Hope you are ready for a wild ride, Green Ranger..."

* * *

Chaice and Alex stopped running when they reached the clear center of labyrinth. Chaice turned to Alex. "Well we made it thanks to- AGH!" Chaice was cut off midsentence when a stinging pain erupted in the back of his neck. He clutched at the back of his neck trying to get at what caused the sudden pain in his neck.

Alex became naturally worried about his friend being in sudden pain. He put his hands on Chaice to try to comfort him in any way he could. While Alex was busy trying to comfort Chaice, he failed to see the needle protruding from Chaice's neck. The needle remained for a few seconds before fading away. "Green! Are you okay?" Alex so wanted to use Chaice's name, but the rangers had a code to remain anonymous when there are civilians nearby. They call each other the colors of their armor. Chaice appeared to be shouting, but his shouting is incoherent and non-understandable.

Chaice seemed to come to and Alex was shoved away forcefully by his friend. "Green, what are you..." To his shock, Chaice swung his crystal sword at him striking him with an upwards diagonal slash. Sparks erupted from Alex's armor upon impact. Chaice swung again with a horizontal slash at his midsection. Alex tried to get out of the way but wasn't quick enough. More sparks erupted. Alex's armor protected him from the would-be fatal slashes, but the pain was still present with each slash.

Alex began trying his best to defend himself from Chaice's onslaught of attacks. He managed to deflect a couple of Chaice's slashes, but Chaice is the superior swordsman and he is in some kind of rage. Alex is going to have to fight for his life, but he honestly doesn't have it in him to keep fighting for his life especially when his attacker is his best friend.

Alex heard Sabin's voice on the crystal communication feature asking on their status. Alex replied hastily in a panicked voice. "We are at the center. Something is wrong with Chaice! Hurry! I don't know how much I can hold him off!" Alex cried out in pain as another of Chaice's slashes caught him in the elbow of his right arm. Alex felt something shatter in his right elbow and he dropped his crystal sword.

Chaice delivered a powerful kick to Alex's midsection causing him to crash into the closest 'building wall'. Alex collapsed into a heap having no more strength to defend himself from Chaice's attack. Chaice didn't look like he was going to stop until he was obliterated and Alex has felt true terror for the first time of his life. 'Hurry guys or I'm finished!' He thought desperately as Chaice advanced upon him poised to run him through with his crystal sword. Alex felt his consciousness slipping away as his injuries began to take their toll on him. It seems the last thing he will see is his own best friend over him delivering a killing blow.

* * *

The pain finally subsided after a few agonizing seconds. He felt someone's hands on him trying to hold him up. He assumed that they are Alex's, but when he looked at the one supporting him, it was none other than Scourge. Disgusted, Chaice shoved Scourge away from him. He heard Scourge's voice taunting him. "You are so pathetic, Green Ranger. I already eliminated your little friends and you are next."

Chaice saw what appears to be the very badly injured and de-armored rangers. The very sight threw him into a rage. "You will pay for this, Scourge! I will not let you get away with this!" Chaice began to slash at Scourge getting him a couple times before Scourge started defending himself.

"You think you can beat me, Green Ranger? You won't be much trouble on your own. Even the red ranger was easy to beat down! I definitely enjoyed beating down the blue ranger, he was so easy to defeat. I don't know how he became a ranger. I guess Zircon was desperate for rangers and he just took a chance with you and the blue ranger. The other rangers are all fallen and you are about to join them!"

Scourge's words added fuel to Chaice's rage. Chaice saw an opportunity to disable Scourge's sword arm by going at his elbow hoping to shatter it making it useless. He took full advantage of what appeared to be Scourge's hesitation and he swung his crystal sword at Scourge's elbow as hard as he could. Scourge dropped his sword and was rendered defenseless. Chaice aimed a powerful kick at Scourge's midsection causing him to crash into the nearest structure.

"Defeating me will not bring back your friends, Green Ranger. Even if you finish me off now, you will be all alone again. You will always be alone." Scourge kept taunting even while he was utterly defeated by Chaice.

"Shut up!" Chaice shouted as he prepared his crystal sword for the finishing blow on Scourge.

* * *

Sabin heard Alex's panicked reply and desperate plea for them to hurry. For some reason Chaice is attacking him and Alex is on the losing end. "We got to go. No time to play careful, we got to get to the center now. Something serious is going on." Sabin spoke urgently as he, Erika, and Kaila began running as fast as they could through the maze to get to the center. 'Hang on, Alex... I hope we aren't too late...'

They abandoned the earlier strategy of checking around every corner before advancing and they bounced off the parallel walls as they raced to their destination.

They were met with a horrific scene seeing Chaice preparing to run his crystal sword through the badly injured blue ranger. Chaice began to thrust his crystal sword forward. At the same time the red, purple, and yellow rangers ran as fast as they could to stop him. They were all crying out "NO!"

-To Be Continued-


	25. Chapter 25: Chaice's Crisis Part 3

Chaice began to drive his crystal sword right into Scourge's heart to finish the evil villain off but he was stopped by the combination of a shout and two pairs of hands grabbed and restrained him. Chaice struggled to break the grips of those who dared to lay their hands on him for a few seconds until he looked to see who was restraining him. He was restrained by the red ranger and the yellow ranger. 'Why are they restraining me? Don't they know that Scourge was about to be finished? They are going to let him get away!' He thought with confusion.

Chaice's confusion grew when his gaze turned to the fallen figure of Scourge. What he saw wasn't Scourge at all. It was the purple ranger knelt down checking on a very badly blue ranger. The blue ranger looked in bad shape and he seemed to be favoring his right elbow. Chaice stopped his struggling when it came to him. The moment after he stopped struggling, the red and yellow rangers released him, but they were poised to grab onto him if he tried to do anything hostile.

Chaice looked at the badly injured blue ranger and the realization struck the green ranger like thunder. It was he who inflicted those wounds on the blue ranger. "Blue... I..." Chaice took a step towards Alex and Erika.

With his attacker taking a step forward, Alex raised his left arm in an attempt to defend himself, though there is not much protection his left arm would provide. He would scoot backwards if he wasn't already against the wall. When he spoke, there was fear in his quivering voice. "P-please don't let him hurt me! P-please j-just go away! L-leave me alone!" There was a great quiver of fear in his voice.

Alex's trembling words cut into Chaice. Whatever he did to Alex, it traumatized him and made him afraid of him. He felt so bad for him. What made him feel even worse is the possibility that their friendship pretty much just ended and he is confused about what happened. Why would he hurt the first person to treat him decently in quite some time? It just didn't make sense. He was so sure that it was Scourge that he was attacking.

Sabin and Kaila laid hands on Chaice's arm to hold him back, but Chaice didn't give them any resistance. Sabin gave a command to Kaila to help Erika and take Alex to the Crystal Cave Command Center. 'Hopefully Zircon and Toof can do something to heal Alex's injuries...'

Erika and Kaila took a hold of Alex and they teleported in flashes of yellow, purple, and blue.

Sabin then spoke into Chaice's ear quietly. "Just give him some space. He is traumatized. Let's get these captives free." The red and green rangers approached the captives and they studied the barrier that Scourge has erected around them. There must be some device that has created this barrier and if they find and destroy it, they should be free to go. As Sabin looked for the device, he couldn't help but notice the captives giving Chaice anxious looks. 'I wonder what happened here... We will have to interrogate Chaice about this later...'

Chaice noticed the looks that he was getting but he was used to it as a civilian. It is nothing new to him. He looked upwards at the top of the buildings and noticed something suspicious. He called out to Sabin. "I think I found it!" He pointed at the suspicious object hanging over the group of captives.

Sabin and Chaice produced their crystal blasters and they aimed at the object and fired a couple shots at it. The object began to smoke. It appeared that the barrier dissolved. The captives cautiously walked out of their confined prison. The barrier wasn't the only thing that was effected by the destruction of the suspicious device. It appeared the maze disappeared, but the buildings that were in the laser tag arena were in the spots they were supposed to be.

The former captives made their way to the exit of the building with Chaice and Sabin following the group to make sure they made it safely. The moment the laser tag players made it outside, they were bombarded by reporters from the news stations. Sabin and Chaice held back and decided to teleport to the command center to avoid the mediastorm. The last thing they needed is reporters hounding them and twisting any words they say. Sabin and Chaice vanished in a red and green flash.

* * *

Erika, Kaila, and Alex appeared in the Crystal Cave Command Center. Upon entering, they became demorphed. Erika called out to Toof. "Hurry! Alex is very badly hurt! Where should we take him?"

Toof ran over to the newly arrived rangers and quickly examined the blue ranger who is covered with bruises from the swordfight. "It looks like his armor has protected him from any fatal injuries. But his armor can only protect him so much." Toof gently picked up Alex and carried him to a chamber in the cave that will serve as some kind of hospital wing.

Erika and Kaila stayed behind at Zircon's stalactite. "Will Toof be able to fix Alex's arm quickly?" Kaila inquired of the being. She wondered in her mind if there is a need to search for another blue ranger if Alex's recovery time is as long as the regular recovery time for a fractured elbow.

"Toof will do all he can with his magic. Toof's magic will be able to make Alex heal much faster than the regular recovery time, but it will take hours since the damage was done by a crystal blade. He is very lucky you got to him in time before Chaice delivered a surely fatal blow." Zircon answered with the stalactite glowing with each word spoken.

* * *

Toof examined Alex's fractured elbow. The elbow was swollen. Toof touched it as gently as he could to test it. The moment he touched it, Alex cried out in pain while jerking away as the initial reaction. Toof tried to move Alex's arm as little as possible to determine the extent of the damage. Alex gritted his teeth with even the slightest movement. "Definitely broken."

Toof moved on to gently touch The bruises on Alex's body that has been struck by Chaice's crystal sword. Alex winced with each touch. Toof produced some kind of salve and white bandages and he began to very gently spread the salve on each bruise. He had to wrap what seemed like endless bandages around Alex's thin figure. In a matter of time, Alex's chest and abdomen were completely covered in bandages.

'I am looking like a mummy' Alex thought as he examined Toof's bandage work.

"I am going to have to set your elbow so that it will heal properly. It is going to hurt a lot when I do it. I'll try to do it as fast as possible. Are you ready?" Toof warned before making the very painful yet necessary action.

Alex grimly nodded and did his best to brace for the pain to come. Toof gripped Alex's arm and set it in a position to be wrapped into a sling. The moment Toof moved Alex's arm, Alex cried out in pain. It sounded like his cries echoed all over the Crystal Cave Command Center.

The pain finally ceased and Alex's right arm has been immobilized in a sling. "The salve should heal your bruises and your fractured elbow in a matter of hours. I wouldn't move or touch your elbow for a while, but it should be good as new when the salve mends your bones. Chaice should be relieved that you will be back to full strength soon." A cot with a pillow and a blanket materialized in the chamber. "You can rest here if you wish."

"Yeah..." At the mention of Chaice's name, Alex felt some kind to twinge in his soul. A part of him couldn't face Chaice after what happened earlier. At the same time, another part of him wanted to reach out to Chaice to let him know that he is okay. He ultimately chose to get some rest on the cot so that he'll heal more quickly. "I'll stay here for a while. Can you do me a favor, Toof? I want to be the one to tell Chaice that I'm okay. I could use a little rest right now before I tell him..." Surely he'll be able to face Chaice when he regains some more strength.

* * *

Sabin and Chaice arrived at the Crystal Cave Command Center in front of Erika, Kaila, and Zircon. Chaice looked around sensing Alex's absence. "Where's Alex? Is he okay?"

"Toof is tending to Alex right now, Chaice. The more pressing question is what happened in that arena that caused you to deal such damage to him." Zircon answered.

Chaice was at a loss for words for a moment. He didn't know how to explain what had happened that had left Alex in the condition he was put in. "I...I don't know what to say..."

"Let's start from the beginning." Sabin suggested.

Chaice told the other rangers and Zircon about he and Alex's adventure in the maze. They made it through the maze pretty quickly thanks to Alex's logic that led them down the correct path.

Chaice was about to talk about when they got to the center and about Scourge when Alex's cries echoed throughout the cave. Alex's cries seemed to have rattled Chaice and a fresh wave of guilt hit him like a tidal wave. He was the reason that Alex is in so much pain. "I can't do this right now.. I'm sorry.. I'll try to be back soon..." Despite the protests of the other rangers and before they could stop him, he teleported out of the command center.

The rangers looked at one another and at Zircon trying to determine what to do with the situation with Chaice and Alex. If the Court of Darkness tries to attack them, they would have an advantage with one ranger too hurt to fight and another ranger going awol.

* * *

"Excellent work, Stingneedle. You did an excellent job taking out one ranger and implanting a large seed of guilt in the green ranger. That hallucineedle sting of yours is something strong." Scourge congratulated Stingneedle in the temple of the Court of Darkness.

"It is my pleazzzsure, Zzzscourge. The green ranger was eazzzzzy prey. He did not zzzzsee the zzzzsting coming." Stingneedle replied, feeling proud of himself for causing one ranger to be severely injured and the other is dealing with a crisis of guilt.

"We will begin the second phase shortly. If I know the green ranger well, he will be so guilt-ridden he will isolate himself from the other rangers. That will make him such easy prey to steal his energy and to take away his power crystal while we are at it." Scourge looked at the viewing screen on the wall to determine the green ranger's whereabouts. It appears that he is alone at his home. Surely the green ranger will turn on his television and that is where the second phase will begin when he will surely go out to clear his head. That is where the second phase will begin. "Skarab!"

"Coming, Master Scourge..." Skarab approached with the black energy collection bracelet that he had spent time repairing. "The device should be fully functional for your use, Master Scourge."

"Excellent. This better work, Skarab or Zomlock will be very furious with you for your useless inventions that keep failing to do what we expect of them."

"They should work if you and the rangers do not break them all..." Skarab grumbled, mourning the fact that all of his inventions tend to get broken when they are used in combat with those troublesome power rangers.

"Whatever. Go back to making your 'beloved inventions'" Scourge replied with a mocking tone at Skarab's love for his inventions that are meant to be used and he cries when they are used and are broken in the process.

Skarab turned to the screen observing the green ranger. The green ranger is very ripe with guilt and the time to harvest all that guilt is very near.

-To Be Continued-


	26. Chapter 26: Chaice's Crisis Part 4

Chaice had teleported to the fast food joint where he and the other rangers were eating some dinner after their laser tag battle and before this whole mess had happened. He got on his bicycle and started pedaling for home before the other rangers could teleport to the area and catch him. He is not ready to face them yet after hurting Alex as bad as he had. They most likely will make a move to remove him from the team since they most likely see him as a danger to the rest of them. He can't blame them. Everyone close to him tends to get severely hurt, or in Quinton's case, deceased.

He made his way home to an empty household. It looks like his parents are working tonight. It is for the best, he couldn't deal with the brutal accusations of his whereabouts by his father. He settled himself in the tiny living room, sitting in the very old recliner that is pretty much falling apart. He turned on the tiny box television. Maybe some tv will help him relax a little bit.

The news came on the moment that the television turned on and there was a headline that read: 'Green Ranger Gone Berserk?' A reporter was interviewing a group of young men who were held captive by Scourge.

"You were playing a game of laser tag when the monsters appeared and captured you? And the Power Rangers were there? What exactly happened?"

"Those monsters captured us all and it was like the whole arena was transformed before our eyes. The blue and green rangers showed up to rescue us, but for some reason the green ranger just started attacking the blue ranger. It was intense to watch. Luckily the other rangers arrived before the green ranger killed the blue ranger. I feel for the blue ranger."

"What are your thoughts on the green ranger after this?"

"I think he should resign. There is no excuse for that behavior. The other rangers should kick him off their team. He's too dangerous to be a power ranger. It was the blue ranger this time, but what if he goes and destroys the city?"

Chaice clicked the television off after the interview. He had heard enough. It probably is the best decision to step down as a power ranger before he does anything worse. He went outside of the trailer home, got on his back, and pedaled away. He pedaled away going in no particular direction. Pedaling tends to help calm him down.

* * *

"Should we go after Chaice?" Erika asked Sabin the moment Chaice abruptly left them.

"I don't think so... We'll let him cool off a little and he'll come on his own. Let's go back to the laser tag arena and see what we can find. There may be a clue as to why Chaice attacked Alex."

"May the holy power keep thee, Rangers. Toof and I shall watch over Alex as he recovers."

Sabin, Kaila, and Erika disappeared in flashes of their respective colors.

* * *

While the other rangers went to investigate the laser tag arena for clues, Alex lay on the cot in the 'recovery ward' as he calls it. The moment that Toof left him to himself, Alex lay on his back staring at the rock ceiling and the stalactites that glowed because of Zircon's magic in the whole crystal cave.

Alex kept going over the events of the night in his head. There was no reason for Chaice to attack him so furiously as he did. Something had to have happened that caused him to be that way. He replayed the moment that he and Chaice made it to the center of the labyrinth and Chaice cried out in pain and clutching the back of his neck. He tried to comfort Chaice and Chaice began to attack him. 'He was clutching the back of his neck! That's what happened!' Alex felt like a light bulb went off in his head. 'Chaice really didn't mean to attack me, something made him attack me!'

Alex sat up suddenly, gingerly touching his bandages. His chest and abdomen bruises felt healed. He moved to touch his elbow. It was still tender, but he thinks he'll be okay. With some difficulty, he put on his shirt, gritting his teeth when the pain in his elbow came alive with the motion. He put the sling back on after finally getting the shirt on.

He took hold of his power crystal and he walked into the main chamber of the command center. "Where's Chaice?"

"Alex, you should be resting. The other rangers are investigating the laser tag arena for clues as to why Chaice attacked you tonight." Toof scolded.

Alex turned to Zircon's giant stalactite. "I really have to know where Chaice is. Can you show me on the viewing wall?"

Zircon obliged Alex's request and revealed Chaice riding his bicycle through town. Alex recognized the area and disappeared in a blue flash before Toof and Zircon can protest and/or stop him.

"My word! Alex is just as unpredictable and stubborn as Chaice. No wonder those two seem to be inseparable." Toof exclaimed at Alex's sudden teleportation.

* * *

"Stingneedle, the target is out and about. It is time for phase two. Skale, you shall assist us. Take this bracelet and SLOWLY drain the green ranger's energy." Scourge put great emphasis on the word slowly even though he is putting a great deal of trust in such a twit that screws everything up.

"I am ready to zzzzstart phazzzze two, Zzzscourge." Stingneedle shrank to the size of a normal wasp and disappeared to the surface ahead of Scourge and Skale to set up phase two.

"I won't disappoint you, Scourge." Skale replied as he received the energy capture bracelet.

'I'm sure you will somehow...' Scourge thought. "Now, let's go!" Scourge disappeared in a dark flash of fire while Skale disappeared in a sickly green raindrop.

* * *

Stingneedle appeared on the surface world from the wasp-size growing to his regular size. He positioned himself in the trees waiting for the green ranger to come into his view so he can hit him with his hallucineedle once more.

As predicted, the green ranger came pedaling towards his direction. "It izzz time for you to meet my halluzzineedle again, Green Ranger..." Stingneedle raised his conical stinger arm and aimed it towards the boy on the bicycle. A single needle shot like a dart towards the boy striking him in the back of the neck in the same spot as earlier.

* * *

Chaice felt a familiar pain in the back of his neck and the sudden pain caused him to tumble off his bicycle onto the sidewalk. He grasped at his neck trying to get at the source of the pain, but the needle disintegrated like the other one did.

The moment the pain subsided, the other rangers stood before him with unhappy looks on their faces.

"Guys...I..." Chaice began to explain why he went awol earlier.

Sabin cut him off before he could get another word in. "You have been way out of line attacking Alex tonight. You were out of control and it almost cost Alex his life."

Chaice looked at Alex who was glaring at him. He was all bandaged up from the injuries that he had given him. "Alex I'm sorry..."

Like Sabin, Alex cut Chaice off. "Sorry is not enough. You have hurt me badly. You should be ashamed. I do not want anything to do with you anymore."

Alex's harsh words felt like repeated punches in the stomach. 'I went too far and it cost me my best friends...' Chaice hung his head in shame. He couldn't bear to see Alex look so angry at him. He does deserve it for what he had done to him. He really didn't know how to explain that he was fighting against Scourge, or he truly thought he was, but it turned out it was Alex that he was fighting against and badly hurt. 'You deserve to be angry, it was all my fault... Just like it was my fault when Quinton died...'

* * *

The moment Chaice thought about Quinton, he got caught up in a flashback to the day that Quinton had died. He remembered the cold winter day when there was snow and ice on the Californian coastline. The Davidson family lived in a nice house near the crescent-shaped bay that has given the city its name.

Chaice and Quinton were nine at the time enjoying a snow day from school. The boys explored the frozen wharfs on the frozen Pacific coast. The two boys made plans to erect a snowman on one of the frozen piers. Quinton led the way while Chaice held the objects for the snowman's eyes, nose, mouth, buttons, scarf, and hat. Quinton picked up fallen sticks on the way to the piers, looking for the perfect stick arms for their snowman. Quinton sized up each of the piers trying to decide which one to put their snowman on. After what seemed an eternity's worth of consideration, he decided on the B Street Pier. B Street Pier is usually a popular place for fishing and crabbing, but it was untouched since the snowfall.

The boys began collecting and packing snow together onto the pier forming a big bottom section, then a smaller middle section, and then the head. The snowman was just a tad taller than the boys. They put on the objects for the buttons, the eyes, the nose, and the mouth. Quinton stuck the perfect sticks on the sides of the middle section. The last touch was the hat. The boys picked a red beret cap to put on their snowman's head. The boys stood on their tiptoes to get it on there. After they placed the final touches on the snowman, they stood back against the railing to admire their masterpiece.

As the boys admired their snowman, a gust of wind caught away the beret and it fell to the frozen water surface below the pier. Not wanting to leave their snowman imperfect without some kind of hat, Quinton began climbing down the structure of the pier.

"Quinton, mom and dad said not to get on the water! Just leave it!" Chaice called out to his older twin brother who was already halfway down to the frozen surface. Chaice wanted to go after his brother, but he was not the brave one. "Please come back up, Quinton! I'm telling mom and dad if you don't!" He pleaded with no avail. His brother is such a perfectionist and is very stubborn. Once he sets his mind to something, there is no stopping him.

"Don't worry, Chaice! I'll be right up after I get the hat!" Quinton called back at his whining twin. Quinton stepped onto the icy surface of the water using one of the wooden support beams to keep balance. He began to step as carefully and slowly as he could towards the hat. He reached the hat and picked it up. "See? It's okay! The water is frozen so-!"

He was cut off when the ice underneath him cracked and gave way plunging him into the frigid water. "Help! Chaice!" Quinton called out to his brother between moments he dipped underwater. Quinton fought to get out of the water scrabbling for some kind of hold on the frozen surface to pull himself out of the freezing water.

Chaice stood frozen in shock and horror for a moment as he watched his brother be plunged underwater. Quinton's cries roused him from his shock. "I'm getting help!" Chaice began to ran as fast as he could, slipping on the snow and slick spots on the pier. After some slips and falls on the pier, he finally made it onto the solid ground running to the nearest place that has people. There was a small convenience store right at the road. He was out of breath when he made it to the convenience store that had a single employee working that day. He tried to catch his breath. "My...huff...brother...fell...huff...in...the..huff...ice...please...huff...help!" Chaice said wheezing between almost every word.

The employee got on the telephone and dialed the emergency services. The employee brought a blanket and draped it over Chaice and offered to call his parents.

The scene on the pier was chaotic with at least two emergency vehicles each (police cruisers, ambulances, and fire engines). The emergency responders already taped off the area to scivilians so that they can do their thing without interference. Chaice and Quinton's parents arrived quickly with their mother tending to a traumatized Chaice while their father was barking orders at the emergency responders who managed to pull out Quinton from the water and began performing resuscitation on him in attempts to revive him.

Chaice saw the lifeless body of his braver older brother for a few mere seconds and buried his face in his mother's abdomen sobbing uncontrollably. While he sobbed, his father came up to his wife and son and shook his head indicating that attempts to revive Quinton were unsuccessful.

Chaice looked up at his father looking for some kind of comfort from him, but he was met with a sheer cold look. "Your brother is dead. What were you boys doing playing on the water's surface? We have told you not to and look what happened! He's dead because of your disobedience!"

* * *

The flashback of Quinton's death did a number on Chaice as he stood before the other rangers who are blaming him for what he had done to Alex. It was his fault that Quinton had died and it was his fault that Alex was hurt. Everything seems to be his fault.

Sabin spoke to bring Chaice out of his self-pity. "We have made a decision what to do with you. You are not fit to be a power ranger any longer." Sabin held out a hand with the palm up. "Surrender your power crystal. You are no longer one of us."

Sabin's words stung Chaice as much as bad as Alex's hatred-filled words. He hesitated for a second to give Sabin his power crystal, but he felt it was the best decision. It's either he gives them the power crystal willingly or they take it from him by force. He is quite a strong ranger, but when it is four against one, or even three against one, he is outmatched. Chaice produced his green power crystal and began to place it into Sabin's hand.

-To Be Continued-


	27. Chapter 27: Chaice's Crisis Part 5

Alex appeared in a very secluded area that overlooks the scene taking place on the sidewalk. Alex hid among the trees and crept closer and closer to the scene to get a better look. The sight that welcomed him looked like Chaice knelt down on the ground before Scourge, Skale, and two necros. 'What in the world is going on?' He then noticed that Skale was using a bracelet device to drain what he assumes to be energy from Chaice. Scourge had his hand stretched out as if expecting something from Chaice. To his shock, Alex saw Chaice begin handing over his power crystal to Scourge. 'No! I got to do something!'

Alex produced his power crystal in his left hand. His right elbow is still tender, but he has to do something now. "Blue Holy Power!" he called out in a whisper as to not give away his presence yet. At his morphing command, his blue crystal merged into his body and his armor materialized all over his body.

Alex contacted the other rangers using his communication feature. "We got trouble! Come quickly!" He gave the coordinates for the rangers to teleport to this location. He would normally wait for the other rangers to attack Scourge and Skale, but there is no time to wait.

Alex's crystal blaster materialized in his right hand and he carefully aimed it at the villains, holding his right elbow with his left hand to steady his aim. He fired a couple shots and started running onto the scene still firing upon Scourge and Skale. "Chaice!" He called out to try to snap the green ranger out of whatever he is in as he ran firing away.

* * *

Stingneedle saw the blue ranger sneaking around the trees and kept an eye on him until he made a move to interfere with Scourge's plan to capture the green ranger's power crystal. Stingneedle observed the blue ranger morphing and beginning to fire upon Scourge and Skale and saw it was time for him to act. "It izzz bezzzt for you to take a zzzeat, Blue Ranger..."

Stingneedle raised one of his conical stingers and aimed it at the blue ranger's back. A spray of needles shot from its tip speeding towards the moving blue ranger. The needles found their target on the blue ranger's back and sparks flew with each needle making contact.

"Necrozzz, seizzze him!" Two necros emerged from the trees approaching the fallen blue ranger. They grabbed him and brought him away from the group towards the trees. They want to keep the blue ranger from ruining the plan.

* * *

Alex ran towards the group but was stopped when multiple shooting pains erupted on his backside. The pain caused Alex to stumble and fall onto his knees a short distance from Scourge, Skale, and Chaice. Two necros took him by the arms and began dragging him backwards. Alex grunted in pain as the necro touched his injured elbow in the process of dragging him away back in the treeline.

A wasp-like monster appeared in front of him and pointed a large conical stinger at him. 'I should have known there was a monster...'

"Zzztick around, Blue Ranger. The green ranger is about to be finished."

* * *

Scourge looked at the approaching blue ranger with his crystal blaster firing away. Luckily his aim was off due to his injured elbow, despite his attempt to steady his aim with his left hand on the elbow. 'That pesky blue ranger is about to ruin the plan! Do something, Stingneedle!'

As if on cue, a spray of needles shot at the blue ranger's back, taking him down and the necros grabbed him and dragged him away. 'That was close...' Scourge held out his hand again. "The power crystal..."

Scourge failed to realize that one of Alex's shots hit the bracelet causing it to crackle and release the captured energy from the green ranger. "Um Scourge...?"

"Not now!"

"There's something wrong with this bracelet thing. I think it's broken."

"What?!" Scourge cried out in outrage. Every single time they target the rangers, something always goes wrong! Scourge held out his hand a third time demanding the power crystal again. "Give me the power crystal!"

* * *

Chaice was about to give 'Sabin' his power crystal until he suddenly heard Alex's voice calling out his name. He seemed to be in some kind of daze until he heard Alex's voice. He looked in the direction of Alex's voice seeing nothing but trees. "Alex...?" He turned his head to face the 'rangers' before him, but what he saw weren't rangers, but Scourge, Skale, and a couple necros.

Scourge held out his hand demanding the power crystal. 'So what has been going on was some kind of hallucination! That's why I attacked Alex! Scourge has been making me hallucinate and it ended up hurting Alex!' The thought of realizing that it was Scourge's doing in causing him to hurt Alex awakened a fury in Chaice. He clenched his fists in fury. 'It is time to give Scourge a taste of his own medicine!'

Chaice noticed that Scourge and Skale were bickering over some kind of bracelet that was crackling on Skale's arm. Skale shook it the bracelet off and it flew into the street. 'Well that takes care of that energy capture thing...'

Scourge held out his hand a third time, probably under the impression that he is still under the hallucination. Chaice stood himself and proceeded to hand over his power crystal. The moment that the power crystal nearly found itself in Scourge's hand, Chaice delivered a swift kick to Scourge's midsection, knocking him backwards.

"Green Holy Power!" The green power crystal merged into Chaice's body and his green crystalline armor surrounded his entire body. "The game's over, Scourge! You can't fool me now!"

"Necros, get him!" Scourge barked at the necros while he drew his dark sword ready to join the fray. If the green ranger won't give his power crystal willingly, they will overpower him and rip it out of him by force!

* * *

"You have been a pezzzt for too long, Blue Ranger. Time to exzzzterminate you!" Stingneedle pointed the large conical stinger at the restrained blue ranger. Stingneedle pointed the stinger at several parts trying to decide the most vulnerable area to finish him off. Stingneedle settled on the ranger's throat.

Stingneedle was about to fire a series of explosive needles right at the blue ranger's throat when his back sparked after being hit by three blasts of the crystal blasters of Sabin, Erika, and Kaila. Erika and Kaila quickly dispatched the necros restraining their friend.

"You okay, buddy?" Sabin asked as he helped Alex up using his left hand as to not aggravate Alex's elbow injury. "You okay to finish this fight?"

"Thanks. Yeah, let's finish it!"

The sounds of the clash between Chaice, the necros, Skale, and Scourge caught the rangers' attention. They looked at the temporarily incapacitated monster and left him behind to come to Chaice's aid.

* * *

Chaice's crystal sword materialized and he was ready to rumble against these necros and to face off with Scourge and Skale. He may be outnumbered, but he will go down fighting!

The necros swiped at Chaice and he deflected their swipes with his sword. He managed to throw them off balance and slashing off their tails causing them to vanish in puffs of smoke. The necros were easy, but taking on both Scourge and Skale is a tougher challenge. Chaice and Scourge crossed swords with one another multiple times with neither gaining any advantage.

"Give it up, Green Ranger... I will defeat you in the end..." Scourge growled during one of the moments their swords were crossed.

"Never! You have messed with us for the last time! You will never defeat us because we are the Power Rangers!"

"Hardly!" Scourge spat, seeing Skale coming from behind to ram Chaice with his head in his exposed backside. Skale's headbutt to the green ranger's backside gave Scourge the advantage to impose his will on Chaice forcing him down to his knees. "Now that's more like it. You down on your knees. I will rip that power crystal from your lifeless body when I'm through with you. And your little friends will be next starting with that blue ranger buddy of yours. He will be the first to join you in the afterlife."

"Don't you dare touch him! You made me hurt him, that is despicable! I won't let you hurt him anymore!" Chaice's anger gave Chaice strength to force Scourge's blade upwards as he rose from his knees. He aimed a kick at Scourge which Scourge blocked with his free hand. Chaice took the opportunity to swat Scourge's sword with his full power. The swat caused Scourge's dark sword to go flying away.

Chaice noticed that the other four rangers just arrived on the scene. They were cheering at Chaice's 'victory'. Chaice smiled at seeing those he called his friends. "It's about time you guys joined the party! Let's say we finish these two losers?"

Scourge snatched up his fallen sword. He is beginning to feel the weakening effects of being on the surface for too long. "I must retreat for now, Rangers, but I leave you in Stingneedle's capable stingers. Stingneedle, finish off these pests!" With that, Scourge disappeared in his dark flash of fire. Skale was right behind him disappearing in the sickly green raindrop-shape.

* * *

Stingneedle recovered from the sneak attack of the power rangers shortly after the rangers left his vulnerable body to help their friend. Stingneedle flew into the trees to give him some cover to launch a sneak attack of his own before engaging the rangers in combat. Stingneedle stopped at the very last row of trees overlooking the rangers who were celebrating the green ranger's little victory over Scourge and Scourge and Skale retreating.

Stingneedle put forth both of his large conical stingers and began firing away at the rangers with explosive needles. The needles exploded on contact and caused sparks to fly on the rangers' armors. Necro flew out of the trees and landed on the scene. "You Rangerzzz are finished! Necrozzz, attack!"

Five dark circles appeared on the ground before the rangers and a fresh squadron of necros made their way to the surface to combat with the rangers. Each necro took on one ranger each. The rangers had no problem with dispatching their necros with the exception of Alex who is struggling with his assigned necro. Alex is having to wield his crystal sword with his left hand. He does not have the strength in his left arm as he normally does in his right arm had it not been injured previously.

The necro had a struggling Alex on the ropes steadily overpowering him. Chaice dispatched his necro and saw Alex on the losing end of his fight. Chaice quickly made his way on the backside of Alex's necro and slashed his sword down on the necro's shadowy tail, severing it and causing the necro to vanish. "You okay, mate?" Chaice said, offering his left hand to see if they really are okay.

"Could be a little better, but I'm not complaining. Thanks, mate." Alex took Chaice's hand and used his right hand to clasp over Chaice's hand.

Stingneedle saw each of the necros be dispatched and he began to attack the rangers using his conical stingers like swords. Stingneedle met the purple and yellow rangers first and slashed at them. His left stinger caught the purple ranger and his right stinger caught the yellow ranger. Sparks emitted from their armor as they were thrown to the sword. Stingneedle then engaged with the red ranger in an intense sword battle. Stingneedle kept slashing at the red ranger and he kept blocking each slash. Stingneedle changed strategy and used his stingers as spears in an attempt to put a real sting on him. Sabin kept dodging to the left and the right quickly while moving backwards as Stingneedle advanced. Stingneedle changed strategy again crossing his stingers into an x formation and slashing down on the red ranger. Both slashes caught the red ranger and sparks flew as the red ranger fell to the ground with his armor smoking.

"Zzzay goodnight, Red Ranger!" Stingneedle stood over Sabin with both stingers pointed at him ready to fire a fatal dose of explosive needles.

Chaice and Alex broke away from their moment to see Sabin in trouble with Stingneedle. Chaice turned to Alex "Let's blast this bug away!"

"I'm with ya!" Alex replied as they drew their crystal blasters. The two of them aimed their crystal blasters at Stingneedle and fired away multiple times.

From a distance, Erika and Kaila caught on to what Alex and Chaice were doing and they drew their crystal blasters and started blasting away at the monster.

Sabin saw what the other rangers were doing and he drew his own crystal blaster after the shots from the other rangers started hitting their target. Sabin quickly scooted himself away from the monster before firing his own crystal blaster point blank but not so point blank where he is caught in the explosion.

Stingneedle lay vulnerable on the spot after taking the five shots and the resulting explosion.

* * *

Scourge saw the battle take place on the viewing screen. When he saw Stingneedle overwhelming the rangers, he was glad, but fury replaced his gladness seeing the rangers overcome him. "Mergana! Make him grow! NOW!" Scourge roared that last word causing Skale to tremble.

Mergana thought it was best not to say anything and fired away.

* * *

Mergana's arrow materialized in the surface world and struck Stingneedle. Stingneedle's body glowed black and he grew tall over the rangers. "Thizzz izzz going to zzzting, Rangerzzz!" To make a point, Stingneedle stuck one of his conical stingers into the ground in an attempt to pierce the rangers. The rangers scrambled out of the way of the large stinger.

"We call on the crystal zords!"

As they were called, the zords appeared out of thin air and the rangers took their places in the cockpits. As the zords appeared, Stingneedle began firing away at the zords with his explosive needles. Little explosions occurred with each needle that has hit the five zords. From inside, the rangers were rocked in their cockpits.

"Let's bring them together now!" Sabin called out as the rangers pressed the merge button on their consoles. The zords shook off the explosions and began to merge together into the crystal megazord. The five rangers found themselves in the main cockpit in the head once again. "Let's swat this bug!"

"I am not afraid of your megazzzord!" Stingneedle called out before firing another round of explosive needles at his opponent. Like with the crystal zords, little explosions erupted all over the megazord's body causing it to fall backwards to the ground.

"We've got to do something! He's firing another round!" Alex called out.

"I'm on it!" Erika replied, pressing a button on her console.

Stingneedle prepared to fire another barrage of needles on the fallen megazord and intended to do some more damage to his opponent. The needles shot out of the tips of Stingneedle's stingers and darted towards the vulnerable megazord. Just before the needles hit their target, the wings of the butterfly zord that formed the megazord's shield appeared in front of the megazord. The needles hit the shield and the little explosions had no effect on the megazord. The megazord equipped the shield to its left arm and stood itself up ready to combat with the oversized monster.

Stingneedle saw his projectile attacks are not going to work any longer and he switched to using his conical stingers as swords. "I will cut you down to sizzze!" Stingneedle shouted as he advanced on the megazord preparing to slash at it.

Chaice came up with an idea. He pressed a button on his console hoping his idea will work.

Stingneedle used one stinger to attempt to push the butterfly shield out of the way while he used the other one to slash at the right arm of the megazord. As Stingneedle raised his left stinger to slash at the right arm, the megazord's right arm transformed into a wolf's head and it shot out at the stinger gripping the stinger between its fangs.

Chaice pumped his fist when the first phase of his plan worked. He pressed another button.

The wolf's jaws that held Stingneedle's stinger clamped down with brute force causing the stinger to break. The stinger's tip fell to the ground.

"Curzzze you, Rangerzzz! I zzztill have one zzztinger left and it izzz more than enough to defeat you!" Stingneedle positioned his undamaged stinger to pierce right through the megazord's shield and impaling it.

"Great plan, Chaice! Now it's my turn!" Sabin pressed a button on his console.

As Stingneedle began to plunge his stinger like a spear through the megazord's shield and the megazord itself, the shield disappeared and a sword took its place. It was too late for Stingneedle to pull away at the last second. The megazord swiped upwards with the sword severing the stinger's tip. The tip of the stinger met its counterpart on the ground.

Stingneedle backed away from the megazord knowing he is about to be finished with his weapons destroyed.

"Time for the Holy Joust Charge!" The horse zord galloped towards the crystal megazord. The megazord hopped onto the horse zord and the javelin appeared in the megazord's hand. The mounted crystal megazord began charging at the still backing away Stingneedle. The javelin impaled the monster as the megazord rushed by.

"Thizzz zzztingzzz!" Stingneedle cried out as he fell to the ground resulting in an explosion.

"Holy Knights get the victory!" The rangers called out in unison.

* * *

"You have failed again, Scourge! You are so lucky Master Hexavex is not with us yet. You know how he rewards incompetence. I would destroy you myself, but I still need you to revive Master Hexavex and to destroy those blasted power rangers!" Zomlock spat menacingly at the quiet Scourge. Scourge's silence started to irk the zombie-like villain. "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Scourge stayed silent for a moment before finally answering. "I may have a plan that will surely destroy those power rangers... But there is one thing that I require and it will take time to acquire it..." He drew his dark sword and a vortex materialized. "I will be back when I find what I need." Scourge said before stepping into the vortex and vanishing to an unknown place.

* * *

A day has passed since the events with the laser tag arena and the whole ordeal with Stingneedle. Chaice was at one of the fast food chains of Crescent City sitting at an outside table by himself enjoying an order of fries. Chaice looked like he was deep in thought mulling over everything that has transpired.

"Hey mate!" Alex's voice broke through the silence. Chaice looked to see a grinning red-haired boy with a tray with fries and a drink on it. Without asking or having to ask he took a seat at Chaice's table across from him.

"Hey." Chaice took a moment before he said something else. "I'm sorry about hurting you last night. I still feel bad about it."

"It wasn't your fault, mate. It was all Scourge and Stingneedle that made you do that. I don't hold anything against you. We are best mates and that whole thing is behind us. So don't blame yourself anymore." Alex added a playful jab. "By the way, next time we spar, I'm gonna beat you good!"

Chaice smirked. "Oh yeah? Let's just see how strong that arm of yours is." Chaice reached over to squeeze Alex's arm to test the muscle in a playful way.

"Ow!"

Chaice withdrew his hand fast. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it still hurt!" He quickly apologized holding his hands up in surrender to show he meant no harm.

"Ha gotcha!" Alex stuck his tongue out and grinned.

Chaice looked mad for a second then his facial features softened. "For that, you're going down definitely! I oughtta beat you for that!" He then stuck his own tongue out and grinned.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey readers! I just want to thank you all for reading! I would like to open up a little contest thing where you can pitch ideas that you'd like to see in the story. I'm looking for ideas for plots for Ranger-centric chapters/episodes. You can either post them on a review or a private message and I will see what I can do! Thanks again for your reading, reviews, and support!**


	28. Chapter 28: Interference

"Have you always wondered what that loud continuous sound on summer nights is? That noise is produced by this little guy." Sabin presented a clear glass jar that held a green winged insect. "This is a cicada and the sound that you hear..." Sabin paused to play a recording of the cicada's song. He let the song play for a couple seconds before stopping it and continuing. There was a mixture of reactions but the most common reaction was people covering their ears.

"This continuous sound is the song of the cicada males in hopes of attracting cicada females for mating. How does this little guy make something so loud you ask? Cicadas make that sound with a structure in their lower abdominal area called the tymbal. The tymbal is an exoskeletal structure that is mostly hollow allowing the song to travel. The tymbal acts like a soundbox. It is similar to the hollow part of a guitar that amplifies sound. The clicking sound is produced by the many vibrations of the tymbal that is comprised of thickened ribs. The song of the cicada can reach at least 100 decibels. The rapid clicking noise of the cicada is used for mating purposes, but it can be used as a defensive mechanism called echolocation jamming. Bats use echolocation to locate their prey and the cicada song can jam a bat's echolocation. There you have it, that earsplitting sound that we hear on summer nights is the song of the cicada." There was applause as Sabin finished his biology presentation.

"Very well done, Sabin. I look forward to reading your paper." Ms. Dillard said as Sabin presented his paper to her and took his seat. "Now who is next?

* * *

"Skarab! How is the progress on your new energy capture devices?" Zomlock called out as the pale robed figure with the snake staff appeared before the rotting corpse-like Zomlock.

"It will take time to create new devices, Master Zomlock. The Power Rangers have rendered the urn and the bracelet irreparable. I am doing a lot of research on how we may collect the energy of the humans, but it will take time."

"What do you expect me to do while you tinker around with your inventions? Destroy the power rangers? I might as well focus on destroying those pests so we can collect energy without their interference. You are dismissed to work on those inventions of yours."

Skarab nodded and faded away.

Zomlock turned to the viewing screen to observe the whereabouts of the power rangers. The viewing screen projected the red ranger giving a presentation with a green insect. Zomlock listened to the red ranger's presentation and became intrigued by this cicada insect. "Skale, how can the Rangers defeat something they cannot get near?"

Skale looked clueless as ever at Zomlock's question. "Uh...I don't know? They can't?"

"Exactly. They can't! Necros, retrieve that cicada!"

* * *

Sabin met with Erika, Kaila, Alex, and Chaice after school so that they may release the cicada into the nearby woods. The five of them packed into Sabin's jeep and they drove off to the east to the same park that Sabin had caught the cicada the night before. He was extremely lucky to catch it before it flew off to avoid capture.

While Sabin drove, Kaila held the jar containing the insect. She held it close to her face studying its anatomical features. She studied the features of its wings and its abdominal tymbal area. After a minute studying it, she held the jar close to Erika's face in a playful way.

"Egh get it away from me!" Erika squirmed away from Kaila but she didn't get far as she is sandwiched between Kaila and Alex. After a second Kaila removed the jar from next to Erika's face.

"It's crazy how such a little thing can make so much noise. I hear that one can go deaf if they are in close proximity to its song for an extended period of time." Kaila commented.

The teens completed their journey to the park that had a wooded area. They exited Sabin's jeep and made the trek to the wooded area to let the little critter go. "I wonder how many cicada are right beneath us right now. Another thing about cicadas is when they hatch, the nymphs burrow underground and they develop in the darkness of the underground until they re-emerge as adults." Sabin commentated.

"I can see you enjoyed doing your research." Chaice mildly teased.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I can't help being a scholar sometimes." Sabin returned the banter.

They reached the edge of the wooded area and began to prepare to release the cicada. Before Sabin opened the lid of the jar, ten dark circles appeared on the ground around the teens and necros rose to the surface.

Sabin rallied the teens to combat the shadow beasts. "We got some party crashers. Let's show them! It's morphin' time!" Each ranger produced their power crystals.

"Red Holy Power!"

"Yellow Holy Power!"

"Purple Holy Power!"

"Blue Holy Power!"

"Green Holy Power!"

The crystalline armor covered the rangers head to toe. The rangers' crystal swords materialized and they ran at the advancing necros. The necros double-teamed the rangers two to one so that when the rangers dispatched one, they have the other to contend with. The necros continuously swiped at the rangers while the rangers swung their crystal swords trying to sever the tails. It took a couple tries for each ranger, but they each managed to dispatch one necro each to make it a one on one fight.

While the rangers fought the necros, another necro appeared on the surface where the teens put the cicada down. The necro grabbed the jar and melted into the ground.

* * *

The necro with the cicada appeared before Zomlock in the temple. "Well done, my servant. What a magnificent specimen to use to defeat those blasted rangers!" Zomlock placed the jar with the cicada on the ground, stepped back, and used his three-pronged staff to unleash black lightning that struck the cicada causing it to morph into a cicada monster.

"I am Decicada. At your service!"

"Decicada, I have ingrained in you power to defeat the power rangers. Go and destroy them!"

"As you command!" Decicada spoke as he disappeared in many cicadas scattering into nothing.

* * *

The rangers were in the middle of fighting with their assigned necros when a bunch of cicadas appeared out of nowhere and gathered together into the shape of a cicada monster. "Hello, Rangers! Decicada is the name! I'm about to rock your world with my song!"

The rangers quickly dispatched each of their necros so that they may focus on the monster right in front of them. They cautiously kept their distance from the monster. It seemed they and the monster were in a standoff seeing who moves first.

"Come on, Rangers! I don't have no day to rock your world! Come at me!" Decicada taunted the rangers who were hesitant about making a move. "Oh don't tell me you are afraid of a little bug like me, Rangers! You are hurting my feelings!" Decicada dissolved into many cicadas and the cicadas burrowed underground.

"Yeah! He turned tail! He knew better than to mess with the Power Rangers!" Chaice shouted triumphantly.

"I don't think we've seen the last of him just yet. Everyone, be on your guard. He may pop up any second..." Sabin cut off Chaice's triumphant celebration.

As if on cue, many cicadas emerged from underground around the rangers and Decicada appeared between them. "Hello again, Rangers! Now hear my song!" Decicada's tymbal started vibrating at a rapid pace generating an unbearable sound. "Too much for you, eh, Rangers?"

The rangers covered their ears trying to tune out the horrible sound. They all looked like they were in agony due to Decicada's song. Decicada took advantage of the opportunity to attack the rangers. He threw punches with his strong front legs that have turned to arms. He landed blows on each of the rangers causing them to fall backwards. While Decicada attacked the rangers, his song stopped.

The rangers quickly retaliated with their crystal swords. All five of them swung their crystal swords at the monster at different angles.

"Oh no you don't! Here's an encore!" Decicada started his song again with the same results. The song was so strong it caused the rangers to drop their crystal swords to the ground and they knelt on their knees trying to block out the sound.

"Let's blast him together and finish him off now!" Sabin shouted over Decicada's song. The five rangers drew their crystal blasters, aimed them at the monster, and fired away.

The rangers expected the blasts to take the monster down like all the other monsters they have faced. They were stunned to see the monster still standing. Decicada brushed off a couple smoking spots on his body. "Oh that tickles! Is that the best you got, Rangers?" Decicada advanced on the rangers with his song still playing to the agony of the rangers.

"Everybody, we got to retreat!" Sabin called out. He could hardly hear his own voice over the constant ringing in his ears. He motioned to the rangers to teleport to the Crystal Cave Command Center. The rangers got the message and the rangers disappeared in five different colored flashes.

"No fair, Rangers! I will see you next time! Hehehe!" Decicada dissolved into many cicadas and disappeared.

* * *

The five rangers appeared in the Crystal Cave Command Center. They were still in their armor, but their helmet structures receded so that their heads were uncovered. Each of their ears were still ringing for a moment as they tried to clear their ears of the sound.

"Zircon, we couldn't get anywhere near that monster. Our crystal blasters had no effect on him, even together. He's tougher than what we usually face." Sabin took a step forward to the giant stalactite seeking an answer.

"It seems the Court of Darkness is elevating their game to destroy you, Rangers. You have destroyed their energy collecting devices and they are solely focused on destroying you. This is a very dangerous time for you when they are solely focused on destroying you. Zircon replied with the stalactite glowing with each word spoken.

Toof spoke up when nobody else said a thing. "If I may, Zircon, this may be the best time to give the rangers an upgrade on their crystal swords."

"I believe it is time, Toof. Rangers, it is time to give your crystal swords an upgrade that is needed to combat these stronger monsters of the Court of Darkness."

The rangers materialized their crystal swords one by one and handed them to Toof without hesitation.

"It will take some time to upgrade them, but we will send them to you as soon as we can.

* * *

Decicada appeared in the temple of the Court of Darkness with an air of triumph at causing the rangers to retreat. "Those rangers couldn't do a thing to me! Hehehe!"

Zomlock was not entertained by Decicada's bravado. "You failed to destroy them! Get back down there and destroy them! While you're at it, torment those humans with your song and that should draw them like moths to a flame!"

"R-right, boss! I'll get on it!" Decicada quickly dissolved into many cicadas to emerge onto the surface once more.

* * *

A concert was commencing at the outdoor amphitheater of Crescent City. A good-sized crowd cheered on a young local band in the middle of a song. While the musicians were playing and the singers were singing a swarm of cicadas converged onto the stage and Decicada formed between the musicians and their cheering audience. The sudden appearance of the monster caused the musicians and the singers to stop in shock of the monster's appearance. There were gasps of shock and horror from the audience as well.

"You call that music? Let me introduce you to my Decicada Song dedicated to the Power Rangers! It's a shame that they aren't here to hear it." Decicada then put his tymbal to work creating an amplified clicking sound causing all present to fall over with their hands clapped over their ears.

* * *

Gongs sounded and the viewing wall revealed the scene at the concert that Decicada is in the process of crashing with his song.

"That bug is really getting on my nerves!" Chaice indignantly commented.

"Toof is not done with our crystal swords yet. We'll have to do without them. Let's get those people out of there. Back to action!" Sabin reasoned seeing no alternative.

"I've got an idea! I'll join you all as soon as I can!" Erika said as she disappeared in a purple flash.

Sabin turned to the other rangers. "Let's do this!" They disappeared in flashes of colors to combat with Decicada.

* * *

"You humans are lightweights! Is it too much for you? It's such a beautiful sound!" Decicada taunted at the multitude on the ground covering their ears. "Not even the Power Rangers can stop-"

Decicada was interrupted by a series of crystal blaster shots at his tymbal. Decicada's song ended with the interruption and the monster's distraction trying to figure out who fired upon him. "Who dares interrupt my song?"

The red and green rangers stepped onto the stage from the backstage area with their crystal blasters trained on Decicada. While they distracted the monster, the blue and yellow rangers were busy getting the crowd to evacuate the area.

"Back for an encore, Rangers? I'd be happy to oblige! You and your weapons cannot stop me! My song will be the last thing you hear!" Decicada rushed at the red and green rangers and swiped at them with his strong arms. Sparks flew as he made contact and the two rangers were thrown off the stage area to the seating area below. The blue and yellow rangers rushed to their comrades to help them up.

Decicada jumped off the stage and approached the rangers. The four rangers aimed their crystal blasters at him and fired. Like last time, the blasts only left a couple smoking spots on Decicada. "Didn't you learn last time your weapons are useless against me! But my song is very effective!" Decicada began playing his song from the tymbal once more. The rangers turned and tried to flee from the monster's song but didn't get far until they collapsed with their hands clapped over their ears. "You can't stop my song! Hahaha!"

A purple flash appeared right behind the rangers and the purple ranger appeared. She had a pair of purple earmuffs over her ears. She had earmuffs of red, blue, green, and yellow on her arm. She quickly gave each ranger a pair of earmuffs. The rangers quickly put the earmuffs on and it made all the difference. One by one, they stood up to face the monster.

"No fair! No fair! You must listen to my Decicada Song!" Decicada angrily rushed at the rangers swiping at them left and right with sparks flying with each hit. The rangers threw a combination of punches and kicks at the monster. The blue and green rangers punched Decicada in unison while the yellow and purple rangers landed kicks in unison. The red ranger finished the rangers' assault with a flying kick causing the monster to roll away.

Zircon's voice spoke to the rangers from their crystal communication feature. "Your crystal swords are ready. We are sending them to you now. This upgrade on your crystal swords allows you to use the crystal sword star formation to defeat your enemy."

The rangers' crystal swords appeared in their hands. They can feel a new power emanating from their swords. "Alright guys, let's do this star formation thing and finish off Decicada!"

"So you got your toy swords back! I'm not afraid!" Decicada tried to sound tough but the monster is getting nervous inside.

The rangers placed their sword handles together in front of them. The red crystal sword was the top point, the blue and green crystal swords formed the star's 'arm points', the yellow and purple crystal swords formed the star's 'leg points'. The rangers called out in unison. "Crystal Sword Star Blast!"

A beam in the shape of the star formation emerged from the crystal swords shooting towards Decicada. The blast caught Decicada causing an explosion on impact. A motionless and heavily-damaged Decicada lay on the ground where the monster once stood.

* * *

"Mergana, if you please!" Zomlock ordered as Mergana prepared an arrow and firing it into the viewing screen hitting the nearly destroyed body of Decicada.

* * *

Mergana's arrow appeared and struck the body of Decicada and it glowed black and grew. "I'm back for an encore, Rangers!"

"We call on the crystal zords!" The rangers called out. The zords appeared and the rangers teleported into their individual cockpits.

"Let's crush this oversized bug!" Sabin called pressing a button causing the grizzly zord to rush at Decicada in a tackle. The grizzly zord's weight and force caused Decicada to be knocked over.

"I want in on this!" Chaice called out pressing a button.

"Me too!" Alex pressed a button to join Chaice in the rangers' blitz attack.

The wolf zord's claws extended and it pounced on Decicada's tymbal causing deep gashes to render Decicada's song useless.

"I'm not finished with you, Rangers!" Decicada dissolved into many cicadas that swarmed all over the advancing kangaroo zord.

"I'm in trouble!" Alex called out to the other rangers looking over his console for a button to push finding nothing that will help.

"I got you!" Erika called out pressing a button on her console. The butterfly zord opened up gusts of wind upon the kangaroo zord causing the many cicadas to be swept off the zord. The blown away cicadas formed the single Decicada who looked a bit windswept.

"Let's bring them together!" Sabin called out pressing the merge button. The rangers followed suit and the crystal zords formed together into the crystal megazord. "Let's end this!" The horse zord came galloping towards the crystal megazord and the megazord hopped on. The javelin appeared in the megazord's hand.

"Holy joust charge!" The megazord galloped towards the still-recovering monster with the javelin impaling the monster in passing.

"This is the end of Decicada!" Decicada spoke out as he fell to the ground resulting in an explosion. A cicada appeared where Decicada was destroyed and flew off.

"Holy Knights get the victory!"

* * *

After the battle and destruction of Decicada, the concert at the amphitheater resumed. The five teens were among the crowd cheering on the young band playing on the stage.

After a song, the lead singer addressed the crowd. "We want to dedicate this next song to the Power Rangers who saved the day! If you are out there, Power Rangers, thank you!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd and the five teens couldn't help but smile at the recognition, but nothing too big to reveal that they are the power rangers.

The band began playing and singing the original Power Rangers theme. The crowd including the five teens began dancing, shouting, and cheering to the song.


	29. Chapter 29: Baking Problems

Alex found himself in the home economics classroom one afternoon after school hours. He is in the process of baking a cake for his home economics class. Erika is in the classroom with him baking a cake of her own. The classroom had four kitchen areas and they used two of them to bake their cakes. The counters were covered in flour and leftover dough material and some flour even found its way onto the floor. The sinks were filled with mixing bowls, mixing instruments, and measuring cups and spoons.

While the cakes baked, the two teens busied themselves cleaning up their kitchen areas. They brought their trashcans to the edges of their counters and did their best to sweep as much flour into the trashcans and not the floor. Afterwards they got on their hands and knees with dustpans and gathered up the bits of flour and dough that fell to the floor. They then set to work washing, rinsing, and hand drying their respective dishes and setting them in the dish drying wracks next to the sink.

There was still some time until their cakes were done baking in the oven. Alex looked over to Erika. "I hope I did it right this time. I don't know how I'm having a hard time with a cake." He had a spot of flour caked on his cheek and he was oblivious to it. Erika couldn't help but giggle a little at the flour spot. Alex had given her a puzzled look and she showed mercy and pointed a spot on her own cheek to let him know about it. He finally got the message after a few seconds and vigorously wiped off the spot. She nodded with a smile to let him know he got it.

The timers went off indicating the end of the baking period of their cakes. The home economics teacher Ms. Brannan approached the two teens to grade their work.

Erika took a pair of oven mitts and withdrew her cake from her oven. The cake filled the pan properly to Ms. Brannan's approval. Ms. Brannan gently prodded the cake to test its firmness. "You did a good job with your cake, Erika. You get a passing grade. We'll see how it tastes once it cools." Erika looked relieved at Ms. Brannan's approval on her cake. This was her second attempt at baking a cake from scratch since her first attempt ended up being uneven because she forgot to preheat the oven. She learned from her one mistake and success the second time!

Ms. Brannan then went over to grade Alex's cake. Alex was hopeful that he did everything right, but something was nagging at him that he forgot about something. On his first attempt, his cake was stuck to its pan. The moment he pulled his second cake out of the oven his heart sank. The cake failed to rise. He couldn't decide which was lower, his cake or his spirits.

Ms. Brannan looked over Alex's cake and shook her head. "I'm afraid I cannot pass this, Alex."

Alex's heart sank further. "May I please have one more chance tomorrow afternoon? I will study on what I did wrong and I'll fix what I did wrong." Alex was at the point of pleading with the teacher to give him one last chance to get things right. He even used his bright blue eyes to his advantage to sway her over.

After a moment's hesitation, Ms. Brannan sighed. "Alright, I will give you one more chance after school but that's it."

Alex broke into a smile and nodded vigorously. "Thank you! I really appreciate it!"

Alex scraped his failure out of the cake pan into the trashcan. He washed, rinsed, and hand dried the dish as quickly as he could so Ms. Brannan can finally go home.

Alex and Erika left the school building towards Erika's car. Erika could see the lingering disappointment on Alex's crestfallen face. It is hard on her seeing someone as cheerful as Alex being so down in the dumps.

"Let's see what the others are doing. Maybe we can grab a little bite to eat." Erika suggested. She sent a text to the other teens the details of the plans for a little dinner at one of the fast food restaurants in town. She added that Alex could use a little pick-me-up.

* * *

As Erika drove, Alex looked out the window and thought about the failed cake and what he did wrong. He went over every step with preheating the oven, mixing all the needed ingredients together well, setting the cake into the oven for its appropriate baking time. He went over the reasons why a cake would not rise and it came to him suddenly. He had added an extra measurement of water into the mix. The palm of his hand met his forehead in disbelief. "Ugh! It was that added half cup of water that did it! So dumb!"

Erika quickly looked over at her passenger having his revelation and beating himself up over the small mistake. "Hey, at least you figured it out. Just remember not to add that extra bit of water and your cake should turn out fine." She shot him a reassuring smile before turning her attention back on the road.

* * *

Sabin, Kaila, and Chaice met Erika and Alex at the local burger place. Erika was telling them about her second cake passing. She didn't say anything about Alex's cake out of respect. He'll tell them on his own.

"And how about our little chef?" Chaice asked of Alex's cake with a little tease. One look of Alex's face made Chaice cut off the little teasing act. "It can't be that bad, buddy. You are such an awesome cook. Surely a cake doesn't stand a chance against you and your cooking skills."

"Baking isn't the same as cooking. With cooking you can do just about anything in so many ways, but baking is so precise. If you miss one step, the whole thing is ruined. I cook, no question, but baking is a whole different thing. I do want to be good at it, but it's hard." Alex said before taking a long thoughtful sip from his drink.

"You can do it, Alex. I believe in you." Erika said with the others nodding their confidence in him.

* * *

The next afternoon, Alex found himself in the home economics kitchen once more. He wrote down every single step in making the cake from scratch. He had circled the amount of water that he needed so that he doesn't overdo it again. He went through the process very very carefully mixing the ingredients in the mixing bowl perfectly with each perfect measurement. He went to work stirring and mixing it all together with the motorized mixer. Once everything was mixed together, he carefully poured it into the cake pan evenly. He set the cake pan into the preheated oven and went to work cleaning up his mess while the cake is baking.

* * *

From the temple of the Court of Darkness, Zomlock observed the blue ranger baking a cake. An idea formed into the zombie warlock's head. "What if we make a monster out of the blue ranger's cake?" Zomlock pictured a cake monster turning the power rangers into baked goods or even trapping the rangers into baked cakes rendering them helpless to fight. The idea delighted him. "Necros! I have a job for you. Snatch the blue ranger's cake and that icing."

A small squadron of necros nodded and melted into the ground to appear on the surface to retrieve the requested cake.

* * *

The oven timer went off indicating the completion of the baking of Alex's cake. Ms. Brannan approached Alex ready to grade his final cake. Alex held his breath and said a silent prayer as he opened the oven door and pulled out the cake.

To his relief, the cake had risen this time and it looks like a beauty. Alex exhaled and admired the beauty of his cake.

He put the cake pan down and allowed Ms. Brannan to examine and grade it. He held his breath once again as she thoroughly examined the cake's firmness and what not. After a few agonizing moments, she turned to him. "You did a great job, Alex. You pass. It looks and smells so good I can just eat a piece now if I could." she said with a smile.

Alex returned the smile with a great feeling of relief. "Thank you for this opportunity, Ms. Brannan."

Out of the corner of his eye, Alex caught what looked like a shadowy figure pass by the door to the classroom. 'Necros? What are they doing here?' Alex thought curiously. He better check out what they are doing in the school. "I've got to use the restroom for a moment. I will be right back and I'll put the icing on the cake."

"Hurry back!" Ms. Brannan called after him as he went towards the door to investigate the shadowy figure. It seemed to be one and he can handle one or two. There's no sense in calling the others unless if there were more, then he'd call them.

Alex walked slowly and quietly down the darkened hallway looking for the shadowy figure he thought, no, he knew he had seen. He had the blue power crystal gripped in his right hand ready to morph when necessary. Alex went down the hallway and turned the corner to find nothing. It looked like he is the only living thing in the hallway. He shrugged and walked back to the home economics classroom to put the icing on his cake.

As he walked back to the classroom he heard a scream from down the hall in the home economics classroom. Alex's heart raced and he broke into a run towards the classroom. He became ready to morph into the blue ranger but reasoned not to just yet. It could have been anything, but he knew the scream was Ms. Brannan's.

Alex made it to the classroom panting lightly. "W-what happened?" Ms. Brannan was white as a ghost. Alex rushed to her to make sure she is all right.

Ms. Brannan struggled for words to say and then finally said something. "Some-some monster just popped out of nowhere and took your cake and the icing too. That shouldn't affect your grade, but it was just unbelievable! I guess there isn't much that we can do, I'm sorry."

"That's alright.. Have a good evening." Alex said as he left the classroom. Alex will let the others know about the potential enemy when he meets them at the mall.

Erika offered to give him a ride from the school to the mall. She was waiting for him in the parking lot. "Hey, how did the cake turn out?"

Alex got into the car and waited until she started driving before he told her. "It turned out perfect. But... the necros got a hold of it..."

"What?"

"I thought I saw a necro in the hallway and I went to follow it. It seems that it was a ruse to get me out of the room while they took the cake. I was going to tell everyone when we meet together. I think we got a new enemy to deal with shortly."

* * *

The necros that retrieved Alex's cake appeared before Zomlock and presented the cake and the icing tube. "Excellent! Excellent! Let's see what we can bake up." Zomlock extended his three-pronged staff towards the cake and the icing tube and black lightning emerged from the tips traveling to the baked goods causing them to glow black. A large bizarre-looking cake appeared before them.

The members of the Court of Darkness looked puzzled at the creation before them. Mergana began to laugh at the strange creation. "It looks like you lost your touch, Zomlock! This is no monster!"

Zomlock looked irritated by Mergana's insolence but he gained satisfaction when the cake spat some kind of batter out of what looked like a mouth onto Mergana. The batter on Mergana transformed into a cake thus trapping her inside a cake-like structure.

"Ugh! What is this?" Mergana said in a disgusted voice at her entrapment. After a moment, the cake that trapped Mergana melted away.

A muffled voice came from the cake in reply. "I am Batterbundt. Everything that I spit at will be trapped in baked goods."

"Very intriguing. Well I have a mission for you, Batterbundt. I want the power rangers to be trapped in cake." Zomlock said in an approving tone. "Now go make some baked goods!" Zomlock pointed his three-pronged staff at the cake and teleported it to a strategic place on the surface with plenty of potential victims: the mall.

* * *

Sabin, Chaice, and Kaila were sitting in the mall's food court conversing with one another while they waited for Erika and Alex to join them. They all planned to eat something in the food court and walk around and browse before the mall closes for the night.

A bizarre-looking cake the size of a man appeared in the middle of the food court. A mixture of reactions erupted among the occupants of the food court. Many were startled and frightened by the strange appearance, others were curious and were drawn towards the cake. The teens were suspicious and made their way to an isolated area.

Sabin used the crystal communication feature to contact Erika and Alex. "We got something going on in the mall. A large cake appeared. It smells like a plot by the Court of Darkness. Get here as soon as you can. We'll be on our guard here."

The three teens pulled out their power crystals and began their morphing sequence.

"Red Holy Power!"

"Yellow Holy Power!"

"Green Holy Power!"

The cake began spitting out streams of batter at the curious people who have approached it and they began to be trapped in cakes. The people began to panic and scrambled away from the attacking cake. The cake continued to spit out streams of batter at the fleeing people causing them to fall over when cakes materialized around their bodies.

The rangers heard the panicked cries and screams of the people and they rushed towards the food court ready to combat. The sight of countless people trapped in large cakes. The rangers went to a couple of the victims and attempted to break them out of their cake-like confines but the cake confines are too firm.

The cake's mouth spat out multiple streams of batter at the rangers. The rangers scrambled away as the streams of batter hit and covered chairs and tables with cake.

The yellow ranger cried out when batter struck her in the legs and her legs became trapped in cake. She tried with all her might to break free from the cake but it was no use. The red and green rangers rushed to her but were driven away when the cake spat out more streams at them.

"What do we do?" The green ranger asked the leader.

"It looks like those streams are coming from it's mouth. Let's rush it from behind together and try to take this cake down. It can't be that tough."

"Sounds good to me."

The red and green rangers drew their crystal blasters and separated. They came at the cake from two different sides that do not have the mouth-like decoration. They fired their crystal blasters in hopes of blasting through the cake. They seemed to manage to burn through the cake's defenses from their respective sides.

To the surprise of the rangers, in each of the holes, what looked like icing nozzles appeared and spat streams of batter at the advancing rangers and the streams hit them dead on their crystal blaster arms and midsection areas. The two rangers became trapped in cake confines and fell over.

"I can't move!" Chaice complained as he tried to pull his arm free from the cake confine with no luck.

"Let's hope Alex and Erika don't suffer our same fate. This cake is tricky!" Sabin answered. He tried to come up with an idea how to escape from the confines. His mind traveled to the crystal swords. Maybe the crystal swords with their upgrades can cut through these cake confines.

* * *

Erika and Alex finally made it to the mall. They rushed inside one of the stores near the food court that had been emptied because of the chaos in the food court. They made completely sure nobody was around before they morphed.

"Purple Holy Power!"

"Blue Holy Power!"

The two rangers ran to the food court and encountered the cake and the many people trapped in cake confines. The cake "hot out a couple streams of batter at the newly arrived rangers. The rangers ducked under a couple tables just in time. They scrambled away from the tables as they became encased in cake.

"Dang, what kind of cake did you make?" the purple ranger quipped at the blue ranger.

"Guys, over here!" the red ranger called out. The two rangers dodged a couple more streams of batter flying their way as they made it to their trapped comrade. The two rangers made a cover with toppled tables so that they won't be hit by the batter. "Try using your crystal swords to slice through this cake."

The blue ranger's crystal sword materialized in his hand and he made a careful slicing motion on the cake that trapped the red ranger's arm and midsection. As the red ranger expected, the cake gave way to the crystal blade. The red ranger finally broke free from his confine. He stretched his arm for a quick moment to regain the feeling. "Now that we know the crystal swords work, let's free the others. Watch out for the batter."

The three rangers each took a table to use as a shield while they made their way to the trapped green and yellow rangers. As expected, the cake spat streams of batter at them hitting the tables and encasing the tabletops in cake. The purple ranger cut the yellow ranger's legs free while the blue ranger cut the green ranger free.

All five rangers ran to meet at one point so that they can do their crystal sword star formation blast. They each weaved between the tables and encased victims dodging streams of batter flying their way. The rangers finally converged with their crystal swords. They formed the star with their crystal swords and aimed it at the cake. "Crystal Sword Star Blast!"

A beam in the shape of a star emerged from the formation and shot at the cake. Before the beam hit the cake, a figure shot out of the cake before the cake was obliterated. The figure landed in front of where the cake used to stand. The figure was a humanoid figure with cake decorations all over its body. It's arms ended in what looked like the nozzles of the tubes of icing. "Hello, Rangers. The name is Batterbundt. I see you have destroyed my cake cover, but good luck taking me down as I cover this city and its people in cake!" The figure sped outside of the mall using its nozzles to cover random things in cake.

The rangers began to give chase after Batterbundt but they were stopped by Zircon's voice. "Rangers, Now that you have broken through Batterbundt's cake cover, he is very vulnerable to your crystal swords. Watch out for his nozzles that spray batter. He still has the ability to trap things in cakes. Toof and I have also upgraded your crystal armor with a shield that should protect you from the cake batter. We call it the crystal shields. Good luck, Rangers, and may the holy power preserve thee."

"Let's get that cake monster, guys!" Sabin rallied the rangers and the rangers gave chase after the monster. After following a trail of random caked-up things, the rangers finally cornered the monster.

"End of the line, Batterbundt! We are going to bake you!" The blue ranger called out to the monster.

"Necros, rise up and fight!" Batterbundt called out. Five dark circles appeared between the monster and the rangers and necros rose to the surface. "Attack them!"

The necros and the rangers charged at one another. The rangers equipped their crystal swords in their right hands while at the same time equipping their crystal shields at their left forearms. The rangers marveled at the shields for a moment before entering the fray against the necros. Each ranger fought with one necro using the crystal shields to block the clawed swipes of their opponents and using their crystal swords to attempt to dispatch them. Batterbundt made things complicated for the rangers using his icing nozzles to spit batter at the rangers while they are preoccupied with the necros. The rangers kept an eye on Batterbundt and skilfully used their crystal shields to deflect his batter. The deflected batter hit the necros and trap the necros in cake confines. The rangers took the opportunity of the trapped necros and dispatched them promptly. The rangers formed their crystal sword star formation for another blast at the unprotected monster.

The monster saw the blast forming from the rangers' star formation and went to work spraying a wall between him and the blast. The beam tore through Batterbundt's wall, but Batterbundt scaled the wall and flew at the rangers poised to rain batter down on them to trap them.

"Oh no you don't!" The rangers said together as they switched to their crystal blasters. The five of them aimed at the monster together. There is nothing Batterbandt can do to defend himself from the crystal blasts. The blasts from the rangers' crystal blasters hit and tore through the monster.

* * *

"Mergana! Growth arrow!" Zomlock ordered.

"Right away!" Mergana said as she drew a growth arrow and firing it towards the viewing screen to strike the remains of Batterbundt.

* * *

Mergana's arrow appeared on the surface and hit the remains of Batterbundt. Batterbundt's remains came together and the monster grew . Upon growing, Batterbundt created another cake cover for himself and began to spit batter onto buildings causing them to be encased in cake. Batterbundt aimed a stream of batter towards the rangers, but the rangers scattered and prepared to call on their zords.

The rangers called out in unison for their zords. "We call on the crystal zords!" The zords materialized and the rangers teleported into their cockpits. The rangers wasted no time to press the merge button on their consoles. The zords came together into the crystal megazord.

"Let's cut into this cake!" Sabin said as he pressed a button to summon the crystal sword.

"I'm ready too with the shield!" Erika called out pressing a button on her console to put together the shield from her butterfly zord's wings.

"Attack!" The rangers called out together as the megazord ran at the gigantic cake with the sword ready to cut it right down the middle. The cake spat several streams of batter at the megazord, but the shield's gust function dispelled each stream causing the streams to fall short of the intended target whether to the left, right, or downwards. The megazord reached its destination and made a horizontal slash at the cake in front of them.

At the last minute, Batterbundt jumped out of the cake with his batter nozzles aimed right at the megazord. Streams of batter spat out of the nozzles at the vulnerable megazord. Cake confines began to form to bind the megazord.

"We're stuck! Zircon, what do we do?" The rangers called out desperately.

Batterbundt took advantage of the megazord's handicap and landed a high jumping kick on the megazord's torso knocking it over. Batterbundt stood over the fallen megazord with nozzles pointed at it and began to spray endless batter to encase the entire megazord in a gigantic cake.

* * *

"Yes! Those rangers are history! Ranger cake, anyone?" Zomlock was in a very jubilant mood at the imminent defeat of the power rangers.

* * *

The rangers desperately looked over their consoles for anything that will help free them from this cake they are trapped in but there is nothing that could help.

"Sabin, you must press the overheat button on your console. Remove the glass protective screen over it and press it. It will overheat the megazord, but you must stop it at the appropriate time or you will risk destroying the megazord." Zircon's voice spoke to Sabin alone with the instruction.

"If it's the only way to escape this cake, we'll do it." Sabin pushed back any doubt as he removed the glass screen that covers the button that has a warning label on top of it. 'I hope it works!' He pressed the button hoping for the best.

The megazord began to heat up and the cockpit began to feel like an oven. The other rangers asked Sabin what he is doing. "Just trust me, guys. I'm trusting Zircon."

The batter that trapped the megazord began to become brittle enough for the megazord to break free from it. The megazord's sword heated up as well and began to cut away the cake to finally escape.

"Sabin, the megazord is overheating!" Kaila called out with concern after looking at the temperature gauge needle that is really close to the danger level.

"Hold on! Let's finish this monster off now!" Sabin replied as the megazord broke free from the cake. Sabin maneuvered the megazord to swing the still-hot sword at the monster. The sword made contact with the monsters' batter nozzles causing batter to leak out. The batter trapped the monster in its own cake confine. Sabin finally pressed the button to stop the overheat process. "Now for the Holy Joust Charge!"

The horse zord galloped up to the megazord. The megazord mounted the horse zord and the javelin appeared in its hand.

Batterbundt struggled to free himself from his cake confine and he stood helpless as the megazord charged at him. The javelin impaled the monster while the megazord passed by. Batterbundt collapsed and an explosion occured.

"Holy Knights get the victory!"

* * *

"Who's idea was it to make a cake monster?" Zomlock roared with shaking fury.

"Uh...you did, boss." Skale said not realizing his mistake until after those words escaped from him. Zomlock turned to the scaly creature with his three-pronged staff and released black lightning to give him a painful jolt.

* * *

All the teens were gathered at the Sessions' home for a treat. Alex had been holed up in the kitchen baking while everyone conversed in the living room. Alex finally joined the others and the Sessions ready to present his cake. He presented a beautiful cake that was frosted perfectly. Alex had a bright grin on his face taking pride in this accomplishment of baking two cakes without making a mistake.

Alex's grin was turned into a look of delighted surprise when the other teens rushed him for a piece of the cake. The cake almost slipped out of Alex's hands but the other teens put a hand up to keep it from falling. Each teen had a relieved grin on their face as they eased it onto the coffee table to be divided. Each teen had a plate with a piece of cake sitting on it. "Let's eat cake!" Alex called out and the teens began devouring their cake pieces.


	30. Chapter 30: Lovesick

"Skarab, what is the status of your energy capturing inventions?" Zomlock asked with a great hint of impatience. Scourge has been gone for quite some time on his mission and he had no luck in squashing the troublesome rangers. Zomlock fought the great temptation to rise to the surface and wipe out the rangers himself with his power, but the transfer onto the surface world requires a great amount of energy that Zomlock is currently unable to sustain. Zomlock wouldn't last very long on the surface before he would feel drained like Scourge used to before he got more accustomed to the surface and became skilled in energy conservation.

"I am afraid that it will take more time for them to complete, Master Zomlock." Skarab timidly spoke hoping not to provoke Zomlock's fury.

"Blast it! Get back to work! We need those devices complete soon so we can bring back our great leader and finally destroy those wretched power rangers!" Zomlock's sunken eyes glowed red with fury but the warlock controlled his temper by not blasting Skarab for the delay in getting his inventions complete.

Zomlock took a moment to regain his composure before pondering out loud. "Now then... how shall I crush those power rangers now..."

"I have a plan, Zomlock! I've been wanting to go on the surface and wreak some havoc for those rangers." Mergana spoke confidently. She had been studying the girl rangers closely and formulated a plan to drive them apart. She also came up with a plan to incapacitate the boy rangers as well.

"Very well, Mergana. I will let you carry out your plan. But if you shall fail, there will be SEVERE consequences!" Zomlock put extra emphasis on the word severe to drive home the seriousness of his threat.

Mergana drew her bow and pointed it out to create a vortex. "Cruelcupid, I need your services!"

A light pink humanoid monster with black wings and a black diaper stepped out of the vortex. The creature had a black bow and a quiver full of arrows with black heart patterns. "Mergana! Long time no see! How may I help you?"

"We have some power rangers giving us problems and I need your help to take them out."

"I would love to help you out, as long as we have a date after we defeat the power rangers." Cruelcupid added the proposal with a hopeful note.

Mergana was used to monsters asking her out on dates and she is technically still available until Hexavex is revived. "I will after we destroy those power pests. Come, Skale, you are going to help!"

Mergana disappeared in a bright watery slash, Skale disappeared in a sickly-green raindrop-shape thing, and Cruelcupid disappeared in a bunch of tiny black hearts that popped like bubbles.

* * *

Morning came with another mundane schoolday to accompany it. All the children and teenagers of Crescent City are in the process of getting to their respective elementary, middle, and high schools. Two new students that seem to be brother and sister approached the doors leading to the school's office.

The girl was beautiful with light skin, blue eyes, and dark hair set in numerous braids that swept down past her shoulders. She was dressed in a cerulean blue top with a pair of dark blue jeans.

The boy was tall and quite muscular with handsome features. He also had light skin like his sister, green eyes, and dark hair that is set in a faded cut. He was dressed in a dark green shirt that accentuated his muscle tone with a pair of dark green windbreaker pants. He could pass as a well-built football player if he really wanted to.

The two siblings caught the attention of everyone who passed by them. They turned multiple heads from the moment they appeared on the school campus all the way up to the school's office. They looked at one another out of the corner of their eyes satisfied with the attention that they are getting from the passing students.

"This is going to be so easy, Sis." the boy spoke softly so that only his sister would hear.

The girl shot a sideways glare at her brother. "Shush! Don't you dare ruin this. Now what is my name? What is your name?"

The boy stopped and thought for a moment. "You're...Mer...inda? And I'm...Ska...ndar?"

The girl nodded in approval. "Right. Don't you forget it. Cruelcupid will do his thing and we can put our plan into action. Do NOT make me regret letting you be a part of the plan." She would have rather had Scourge, but Scourge is making things difficult for her by being awol. Using Skale is pretty much her last resort and she is down to her last resort.

* * *

Sabin, Erika, Kaila, Alex, and Chaice were all in the homeroom classroom talking with one another before the bell signaling the start of the school day rings. Mr. Hess came into the classroom with two new students. "Everyone, this is..."

"Merinda" the girl spoke finishing the teacher's sentence.

"and I'm Skandar." the boy spoke. He caught the eye of Erika and Kaila and winked at them.

The school bell rang indicating the start of the schoolday. "Alright then. Mr. Park, I will let you help Skandar find his way around and Miss Garcia and and Miss McClain can help Merinda find her way around the school. Let's start today's lesson."

Unbeknownst to everyone in the classroom except for Merinda and Skandar, Cruelcupid appeared in the back of the classroom. Cruelcupid drew his bow and his arrows. "It's time for some infatuation!" While the class was paying attention to Merinda and Skandar being introduced, Cruelcupid shot his arrows of infatuation at the ranger teens one by one. Each arrow struck each ranger in the back but none of them felt it. The arrows stayed in place in their targets releasing the infatuation chemical into the teens before fading into nothing. "Looks like my job is done! This is going to be fun watching it play out!" Cruelcupid snickered and disappeared in many tiny black hearts that popped like bubbles.

The five teens and everyone in the classroom were oblivious to the arrows that were sticking in their backs. They didn't feel a thing. What they did feel was an overwhelming attraction towards the siblings. The boys kept sneaking glances at Merinda while the girls sneaked glances at Skandar. None of them were able to pay much attention to Mr. Hess's lecture. Their minds were mostly focused on the new students.

* * *

The school day went agonizingly slow for the five teens. Each one had trouble focusing in their classes because their thoughts were stuck on Merinda and Skandar. Lunch period finally came and they found themselves in the lunchroom. Merinda and Skandar were in the cafeteria and the boys were drawn to Merinda while the girls were drawn to Skandar. Merinda and Skandar sat at an empty table and they were immediately surrounded by the teens.

Erika and Kaila took a seat on both sides of Skandar while Sabin and Chaice took a seat on each side of Merinda. Alex sat next to Chaice but he got as close as he could to Merinda. He was so close to sitting in Chaice's lap just to get closer to Merinda. He really did try and Chaice promptly pushed him off while keeping an eye on Merinda to admire her. He caught Sabin doing the same thing and eating his food and glared at him. Sabin returned the glare. Erika and Kaila were so close to Skandar they were just barely touching his muscular arms. Skandar appeared to be enjoying the attention that he was getting from the girls. He turned to each of them and winked at them. The girls sighed a little and then glared at the other with jealousy for Skandar's undivided attention.

Merinda and Skandar finished their lunch with some difficulty being surrounded by lovesick teens on each side of them. With some effort they finally got away from the group of teens. They gave excuses that they need to do something before the next classes. They left the teens longing after them. As they walked away they caught each other's eye and grinned a little at how well Cruelcupid's infatuation arrows are working on the rangers.

"So when do we do your plan, sis?"

"We'll wait until tomorrow. I am enjoying this. The red ranger is so pretty to look at." Merinda couldn't help but use her imagination to picture the red ranger shirtless. Surely he had great muscle tone under that shirt of his.

"The purple ranger is very pretty too. I wouldn't mind doing this longer." Skandar tried to picture the purple ranger in a swimsuit, though it really wasn't her style. She was a modest girl and that is kind of attractive.

Merinda just looked at him with disgust at his attraction towards the purple ranger. "Just remember I am the fairest one of them all. I'm the fairest one in the whole universe across every dimension."

"Yes, sis.."

* * *

After school, the teens went their separate ways to do the evening's homework. Erika was in her bedroom doing her homework, or trying to. She does not understand anything on the homework assignment. She took her notebook out to take a look at her notes to refresh her memory of the day's lesson.

What she found in her notebook shocked her. Instead of the day's class notes, there was this big drawing of the name Skandar across the page. There were hearts all over the page from the very top of the page to the very bottom. "What in the world?" She didn't remember any of this. She doesn't even know the new guy and his sister. There really is no reason for her to be this crazy about him. She took out notebook after notebook to look at her notes from the other classes and she was met with identical drawings of Skandar's name and hearts all over the page.

Erika eyed Kaila's backpack on her side of the bedroom. She wondered if Kaila had taken notes from the classes that they shared. Kaila wouldn't mind if she took a peek at the notes. What she saw was Skandar's name and hearts all over the page just like hers, but in Kaila's style. Erika looked through notebook after notebook and saw the same thing. 'This is ridiculous! What is going on?'

Kaila came into the bedroom humming some kind of tune. Erika wondered if she was aware of her infatuation with the new guy Skandar. Erika coughed to get Kaila's attention. "Hey, what do you think of that new guy Skandar?"

"Skandar? He seems okay, I guess. I don't really know him that well. How about you?"

"For some reason, you and I have been infatuated with him today." Erika showed Kaila her notebooks with Skandar's name and all the hearts on each page. "I didn't mean to pry, but your notebook has the same stuff. I was hoping to see your notes to understand the homework and well..."

Kaila looked at her notebook and she looked appalled by what she had seen. Doing the crush's name thing with so many hearts is definitely not her style. "I can't believe that this even happened!"

"It's like we were caught in some kind of spell where we were obsessed with the new students. I bet you that the boys have been doing the same thing with Skandar's sister Merinda."

"It's late now, we'll get with them in the morning. So how do you think they did it? It's like we were hit by cupid's arrow or something..."

"What if we were? That'd make sense. The Court of Darkness may be using a cupid monster to get us attracted to the new students. That was good timing for the monster to hit each of us when the students were at the front of the classroom."

"The timing is too perfect. What if they are in on it? What if they are the Court of Darkness themselves? Skandar and Merinda... Skale and Mergana!"

"I got a plan to turn the tables on them..."

"We are going to make them wish they never messed with love!"

* * *

"It is so easy getting those rangers infatuated with us! They will easily fall into our little trap tomorrow!" Mergana joyfully sang and danced with glee in the temple of the Court of Darkness.

"I hate to burst your bubble, my lady, but my infatuation arrows are only temporary. We will have to apply them again in the morning." Cruelcupid timidly spoke to make sure that the infatuation wears off over time.

"You are such a killjoy, Cruelcupid! You better be ready to dose them again in the morning. We'll spring our plan into action tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning of school came and Sabin, Alex, and Chaice had since forgotten that they were smitten with Merinda and were competing for a spot next to her. The boys were in the homeroom classroom expecting Erika and Kaila, but they have not shown up yet. Merinda stepped into the room wearing a dark blue gown dress. "Hey boys." She greeted the boys with a flirtatious smile. The boys saw her and they felt an overwhelming desire for her.

Sabin rose to approach Merinda to propose a date but Chaice had the same idea and collided with him to keep Sabin from asking her first. The boys glared at each other eager to beat the other one out for the girl of their affections. While Sabin and Chaice were preoccupied with one another in their love rivalry, Alex took the given opportunity to approach Merinda.

"Merinda, I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie with me tonight?" Alex did his very best to sound confident in asking but he was shaking a little inside.

The commotion between Sabin and Chaice stopped and they saw Alex beat them out. If looks could kill, Alex would have a back full of daggers from both Sabin and Chaice.

* * *

Skandar was in the cafeteria without Merinda by his side. He is enjoying the time away from Merinda being entertained by a good number of girls in the school who were infatuated with him even without Cruelcupid's infatuation arrows. Skandar ate up the attention of the girls. He looked for the two girls that he really needed to get close to but there is no sign of them anywhere. He began to be concerned that they may be onto him and Merinda's scheme.

The girls then came through the doors of the cafeteria with packages in their hands. They cast dirty looks at one another as they walked towards Skandar.

"Hey Skandar, I have something for you that I hope you enjoy." Erika said with a flirtatious smile towards Skandar. She opened her package to reveal a heart-shaped red velvet cake. She cast a gloating smirk towards Kaila as she set the cake before Skandar. Erika took a seat to Skandar's immediate left. She kept a dreamy gaze trained on Skandar.

Not to be outdone by Kaila, she pushed Erika's cake to the side and placed her package in its place. "I know you will like this, handsome." Kaila put a lot of emphasis on the last word. She let Skandar open the package himself and there revealed to be a vanilla cake with icing art work on it. It had Skandar's name and some hearts. She took a seat to Skandar's immediate right and gave him a dreamy gaze that matched Erika's.

'Wow, these girls are really into me. I guess Cruelcupid got them earlier. His infatuation arrows are doing wonders! Double cake for me!' Skandar couldn't help but grin at the attention that the girls are giving him. Each girl is caressing the muscles in his arms. "You girls really are wonderful. I'd love to go on some dates with you two. One on one or even a group date. Whichever you prefer." He winked at each of them.

The girls laughed at Skandar's suggestion. "Sounds great to us!"

* * *

After homeroom period, Sabin went to his locker to grab the books to his next couple classes. An envelope was lying on top of his books. Curious, he opened the envelope to read its contents. It is a letter from Merinda. 'Dear Sabin. You are the one that I long for. I cannot stop thinking about your wavy black hair and your dark brown eyes and your muscles. You are so handsome! I would love to go on a date with you this afternoon. Please meet me in the cafeteria on the theater stage after school. Love, Merinda.'

'So she is into me!' Sabin grinned while putting the letter in his front pocket. He shut the locker door and went off to his next class.

* * *

Alex came to his locker after homeroom to get his books for his next class. When he opened the locker, there was an envelope addressed to him laying on top of his books. Intrigued, he opened the envelope to read the contained letter. 'Dear Alex. You are the one that I want to know and date. You are so adorable with your straight red hair and your very adorable bright blue eyes. You are so cute! I would love to go on a date with you this afternoon. Please meet me in the cafeteria on the theater stage after school. Love, Merinda.'

Alex blushed at the contents of the letter. It is amazing how a beautiful girl like Merinda would be interested in someone like him. 'She called me adorable and cute...' He couldn't help but grin at the mutual attraction between them.

* * *

Before lunch period, Chaice went to his locker to dump off his books from the morning classes. Before he dumped the books off, he noticed an envelope on top of a little mess of books and notebooks in his locker. He pulled out the envelope that had his name on it. He looked around to make sure that he was alone before opening it and reading what is inside. 'Dear Chaice. I will be honest with you. I really want to get to know you and possibly date you. You seem like a tough guy, but I'm sure there is something special in you. You are a mystery that I would love to explore and discover. I would like to get to know you on a date this afternoon. Please meet me in the cafeteria on the theater state after school. Love, Merinda.

Chaice stared at the letter and read it again. 'She thinks I'm special and a mystery she would like to explore. Wow...' Chaice put the letter in his pocket and went on to lunch.

* * *

The final bell of the schoolday rang and every student in school made their way out of the classrooms to their lockers, buses, and cars to go home for the day. Merinda made her way immediately to the theater stage in the cafeteria to await the boy rangers and to spring the trap. She hoped that Skandar would do his part and ensnare the girl rangers. Merinda cleared the stage area of the chairs for detention so that the necros will have enough room to pounce on the unsuspecting rangers.

As predicted, the boy rangers came into the cafeteria through three different doors. She peeked through the closed stage curtain to see how this plays out.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sabin demanded.

"What are you doing here?" Chaice called back with equal demand.

Alex didn't demand, but he put on the confident front. "I'm here to see Merinda. We are going on a date today."

Sabin and Chaice answered Alex's comment at the same time. "No, she is having a date with me!" The two began to glare at one another with contempt. Alex joined in on the glaring match glaring at both Sabin and Chaice.

"Let's go see who out of the three of us Merinda truly wants to date. She'll clear things up so you two can go home." Sabin announced.

The three boys met together at the stairs to the theater stage and ascended them expecting to see Merinda waiting for them.

"Hello, boys. So good of you to join me."

Sabin stepped forward. "Merinda, tell these guys that it is I who you really want to date."

Merinda couldn't help but laugh. As she laughed, dark circles appeared on the ground all over the boys and necros rose to the surface. They completely surrounded the rangers and immediately pounced on them bringing them to the ground.

"What is going on?" Chaice asked as he tried to break free from the necros to reach his power crystal but they held him fast.

Merinda walked towards the captive rangers. With each step she showed her true nature as Mergana. "You Rangers were so easy to trap. You were so enamored with me, it was touching, really."

The moment Merinda revealed her true image, whatever infatuation spell that the boy rangers had felt towards Merinda vanished. Sabin was furious with himself for allowing himself, Alex, and Chaice to fall into this trap. They were infatuated with her and look where it got them. "Mergana! I should have known it was you!"

"Oh, Red Ranger. There was no way you could have stopped the infatuation even if you saw through my ruse." She gestured behind her and a cupid-like monster stood behind her. "Cruelcupid here made sure that you foolish boys were unreasonably infatuated with me you failed to notice any red flags. You can say I came prepared and outsmarted you, Red Ranger." Mergana came so close to Sabin that they were nearly touching. She ran a hand through Sabin's wavy hair and caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. "Such a handsome boy you are, but I'm already taken. But I will gladly take this from you." She put her free hand in Sabin's pocket and found what she was looking for. She pulled out Sabin's red power crystal. "Thank you for the power crystal." Mergana acted as if she was about to kiss Sabin on the lips but she pulled away at the last second. Sabin looked like he was rejected by the girl of his dreams. His infatuation was mostly broken, but the terrible feeling of rejection was real in the residual effects of Cruelcupid's infatuation arrows.

Mergana moved on to Alex. She put her hand under his chin and forced him to look at her eye to eye. "Ah, Blue Ranger. So adorable and cute. You actually thought I'd be interested in you over these two guys with muscles? You are cute, I give you that, but that's all that you have going for you, dear. Nonetheless there is something you can give me to make up for your...lack of muscle." She pulled out the boy's blue power crystal. "You are sweet too, but you know how it is. It wouldn't work out." she said playfully ruffling the boy's red hair. Like Sabin, Alex look devastated at Mergana's rejection.

Mergana then came to Chaice. "Green Ranger... what I said was true, you are a mystery. But other than that, you are just a thorn in our side. I do like bad boys and I'm sure you would be a great asset to the Court of Darkness. All you have to do is destroy your friends and you are in." Mergana placed her lips on Chaice's in an attempt to influence his decision to turn to the side of darkness.

Chaice acted as if he was accepting the kiss. Spontaneously he broke the kiss off by jerking his head backwards and then slamming it forward to headbutt her. He spat at her feet in total defiance. Mergana was displeased by Chaice's rejection and defiance. She gripped his jaw and squeezed it. "You made the wrong choice, honey. Too bad." She dipped her hand into his pocket to withdraw his green power crystal.

Mergana stepped away from the boys and gestured for Cruelcupid to stand next to her. "Cruelcupid, destroy them and we shall have our date, darling. Oh, and by the way, Rangers, Skale should be disposing of your girls as we speak. My divide and conquer strategy totally worked on you peons!"

* * *

At the same time of Merinda/Mergana springing the trap on the boy rangers, Skandar was busy trying to get the girls alone so that he can defeat them and take away their power crystals as Mergana had instructed him to. "Come on girls, let's go somewhere where we can be alone."

The girls eyed the girls' bathroom and caught each other's eye. "Alright, Skandar. But let us freshen up first. We want to look our best for our group date."

"Well okay. Don't be too long."

The girls went into bathroom giggling audibly so that Skandar would hear them. The moment they entered the restroom, they checked the stalls to make sure they are alone. Erika used her crystal communication feature to contact Zircon. "Zircon, can you tell us what is going on with the boys? Are they in danger?"

"Mergana has sprung a trap on the other rangers. They need your help immediately. They are located at your school cafeteria theater stage, I believe."

"We're on it." Erika looked at Kaila. "Let's morph and sneak out of here." Kaila nodded as the girls pulled out their power crystals.

"Yellow Holy Power!"

"Purple Holy Power!"

The two girl rangers teleported from the bathroom to keep Skandar waiting. They hoped that he is slow enough to not suspect they got away very quickly. It's Skale they are talking about, it may take a while.

* * *

Cruelcupid drew his bow and a couple of arrows. He set the bow into a crossbow so that he can eliminate the three unmorphed rangers at once. "These are my heartbreak arrows and they are going to crush you, boys!"

Mergana stood beside the monster satisfied with how her plan is being executed perfectly. She looked at the three power crystals in her hand and thought of the accolades Zomlock would give her for a successful plan.

Mergana's train of thought was interrupted by shots from a crystal blaster that hit the hand holding the power crystals. The power crystals dropped to the ground as Mergana clutched her injured hand. She scowled and turned to see the purple and yellow rangers with their crystal blasters trained on her and Cruelcupid. "Ugh I should have known Skale would mess up somehow! No matter, I will just defeat you now!" Mergana drew her own bow and prepared to use it as a sword. She ran at the girl rangers swinging her bow-sword at them. The bow-sword connected with sparks on the armor of the girl rangers. The girl rangers' crystal swords materialized in their hands as well as their crystal shields. They engaged in a two-on-one swordfight.

While the girls fought, an idea came to Sabin's mind. 'We have to get our power crystals but they are out of our reach. What if we call out the morphing command? It's worth a try. Hopefully the guys will follow my example.' Sabin cleared his throat and willed for his red power crystal to hear him. "Red Holy Power!"

Alex and Chaice took notice of what Sabin is doing and they followed suit.

"Blue Holy Power!"

"Green Holy Power!"

As they hoped, the power crystals responded to the call of their owners and they flew into their bodies causing the crystalline armor to cover their bodies. The boy rangers immediately geared up with their crystal swords and shields. They managed to break away from their captors and began slashing at the necros to dispatch them.

Mergana saw that things are going downhill for her very quickly as the boy ranger's overpowered the necros. "Skale, get your useless carcass over here now and help us fight these rangers! Cruelcupid, do something!" Mergana barked orders as she swung her bow-sword horizontally connecting with the yellow ranger's armor. She simultaneously kicked the yellow ranger backwards at the purple ranger.

Skale appeared in a sickly-green raindrop. He didn't look too pleased with Erika and Kaila. "You girls tricked me. How did you break the infatuation spell?"

"It was easy. We caught onto your plot last night when your spell wore off. We devised a plan to turn it back on you. We sure fooled you!" Kaila called out.

Skale went to combat with the boy rangers who have just finished dispatching the necros that once restrained them. Skale swiped his webbed and clawed hands at the rangers but they were ready with their crystal shields to deflect Skale's venomous claws.

Cruelcupid looked from one battle to the other battle. He had no idea which group of rangers to attack and was paralyzed with indecision. The boys against Skale and the girls against Mergana. In a matter of moments of back and forth hits from the good and evil participants, Skale, Mergana, and Cruelcupid found themselves in between the two groups of rangers.

Both groups of rangers exchanged their crystal swords for their crystal blasters and each blaster is trained on the three evil ones. "Alright, Rangers! Let's get rid of them! 3, 2, 1...FIRE!" The girls called out as the rangers fired on their command.

"I must be going. Let's go, Skale!" Mergana disappeared in a bright blue splash and Skale disappeared in his sickly green raindrop shape. Cruelcupid prepared to disappear as well but the rangers already fired away and all five blasts hit him from both sides.

Cruelcupid was wounded by the rangers' crystal blaster attack but he was still on his feet. Cruelcupid took off running towards the door to escape the rangers who prepared for another blast to finish him off. He made it outside with the rangers hot on his trail. He began to hobble as his injuries finally took effect. "Mergana! Please help me!" the monster begged.

An arrow appeared out of nowhere and shot at Cruelcupid hitting him in the stomach. Cruelcupid began to glow black and grew to a large size. As he grew his injuries healed. "I'm about to break your hearts now, Rangers!"

"We call on the crystal zords!" The rangers called out with their right hands raised high as they summoned their zords to combat the enemy. The individual zords appeared out of thin air and the rangers immediately teleported into the cockpits. Each ranger wasted no time to press the merge buttons on their consoles to form the crystal megazord.

"Have a taste of my heartbreak arrows, Rangers!" Cruelcupid called out taking three arrows out of his quiver, strung them in his bow, and fired away at the megazord. Immediately after, he took another three arrows and did the same. He kept repeating the process.

The crystal megazord kept getting hit by each round of arrows. The arrows kept hitting random places of the megazord, but mainly in the chest and abdomen area. Sparks flew with each arrow that hit its mark.

Erika looked over her console looking for something that will help the megazord. There is a button on her console that she hadn't tried before. There was a symbol of the megazord and what looked like the wings of her butterfly zord on its arms. "Let's see if this helps!" She called to the other rangers as she pressed the button.

The butterfly zord wings materialized on the megazord's forearms like arm shields. The megazord began using its new armshields to deflect incoming arrows. Two arrows would be deflected while the other hits, but the damage done is not as massive as it was when it was three arrows hitting the megazord. The megazord gradually made its way closer to the monster using its armshields to deflect arrows.

The distance between Cruelcupid and the megazord closed and Cruelcupid changed tactics in battle. Cruelcupid took a leaf from Mergana's book and used his bow as a sword against the rangers. Cruelcupid swung the bow vertically downwards onto the megazord, but the megazord managed to trap the bow between its armshields. Cruelcupid tried to pull the bow away from the megazord's arms but was unable to. A snapping noise erupted as Cruelcupid's bow fell to the ground rendered unusable.

Cruelcupid had no choice but to swing at the megazord with his fists, but the megazord was prepared with each arm thrust and blocked accordingly.

From inside the megazord, Sabin pressed a button. The megazord's armshields disengaged from its arms and the megazord's sword appeared in its hand. The megazord swung the sword connecting with the monster. The monster fell backwards and was slow to get up after the sword slash.

"Let's finish this!" The horse zord appeared and came galloping towards the megazord. The megazord hopped onto the horse's back and the javelin appeared in its hand. "Holy joust charge!" The rangers called out. The mounted megazord rushed towards Cruelcupid who is now just getting up. Cruelcupid never had a chance to do anything before the javelin impaled him as the megazord passed him.

"This is a heartbreaker!" Cruelcupid said before falling down and blowing up.

"Holy Knights get the victory!" The rangers called out in triumph.

* * *

"Mergana, your plan failed! And you know what that means..." Zomlock's eyes glowed red menacingly as he glowered at her and Skale.

"It was not my fault, Zomlock. I was almost successful if it weren't for those girl rangers... That was Skale's job. He is the one who messed up. I also blame Cruelcupid for not giving them another dose of infatuation. I was flawless in the execution of my plan, but it was Skale and Cruelcupid's fault for not executing theirs properly. If there is one to punish, it'd be them. Since Cruelcupid is no longer with us, that leaves..." She turned to her brother with a sneer and stepped away.

Zomlock stretched forth his three-pronged staff and unleashed a jolt of black electricity that ran through Skale. The jolt knocked Skale off his feet and backwards. "Failure is not an option! Those power rangers must be destroyed!"

* * *

The five teens were at the fast food restaurant eating a snack after their victory over Cruelcupid.

"I can't believe you guys were all head over heels with Mergana." Erika and Kaila teased at the boys. The boys just grinned sheepishly.

"To be fair, girls, you were head over heels with Skale. I think that's worse." Sabin countered with a note of teasing that matched the girls' teasing.

"Yeah on the first day, but we caught onto it and acted it out today. You boys should thank us for our acting skills or you wouldn't be here right now." Kaila countered.

"But we are all here and we sure taught Mergana and Skale a lesson not to mess with love. Now they just need to learn that we always win!" Erika said.

"So... look out, Court of Darkness..." Sabin started to say with the other teens joining in to finish. "The Power Rangers always win!"


	31. Chapter 31: Dangerous Wildlife

Kaila is taking advantage of a gorgeous Saturday morning and is taking Sunny for a ride on one of the several trails around the Garcia Ranch. Erika is helping with Ms. Geraldine for the day else she would be riding along with her on another horse. There is a little chill in the air indicating that autumn is right on top of Crescent City and winter will come in the upcoming months. With the cooling temperatures, the leaves on the many many trees in the forest that surrounds the Garcia Ranch and the east border of Crescent City are losing their green color and fading into shades of red, orange, yellow, and brown. The view is quite breathtaking.

Kaila had her camera nestled in one of the saddle bags that were on both sides of her saddle horn. Once in a while on the walk Kaila will make Sunny stop so that she can withdraw her camera and snap a couple pictures. Once in a while she would see a squirrel on the tree branches among the different-colored leaves and she did her best to snap a shot at it before it moves out of sight.

More than once Sunny would get impatient and started impatiently pawing the ground with his hoof so that they can get going. "Alright alright! We're going." She conceded, putting the camera away and letting Sunny go ahead and walk forward.

Going down the trail a ways, Kaila spotted a doe and her fawn in the distance grazing on a patch of grass. They looked unperturbed by the girl and her horse. Kaila pulled on the reigns to make Sunny stop but Sunny was adamant about going forward. Kaila pulled on the reins harder to win the battle of wills. She was declared the victor after a second. "It will only be a few seconds. Calm yourself." Kaila said as she pulled out her camera to snap a shot at the doe and her fawn. She moved quickly so that Sunny won't get impatient again and start his pawing tantrum again. She put the camera back in the bag and Sunny started walking once more.

Kaila took one last glance at the doe and fawn and realized that they realized that they were not alone. They looked intently at her and Sunny probably trying to determine how much of a threat they are and whether to flee or not. They darted away after a sharp sound filled the air accompanied with some kind of yelp followed by whimpering.

Kaila steered Sunny towards the direction of the sound and the perpetual whimpering. They went a short distance and they came upon a large dog trapped in some kind of leghold trap. She thinks the dog may be a great pyrenees, a pretty large breed of dog.

Kaila dismounted from Sunny and used a leadrope to tie him to a tree to keep him from going off without her. She dug into the saddlebag and pulled out the first aid kit just in case there is a wound that needs to be tended to and a yellow bandanna. She slowly and quietly approached the trapped dog doing everything she can to show it that she means no harm. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." she coaxed at the frightened dog.

The dog didn't know what to think of the approaching human girl and tried to shy away from her with each step she took forward. Kaila realized that the dog is trying to pull away and that would make things worse on its already hurt leg. Kaila stopped in her tracks for a few moments so that the dog will get used to seeing her. She is doing her best to not make any sudden movements that may spook the dog.

After moments passed and neither girl or dog moved, Kaila finally took a small step forward. The dog didn't move but continued to watch her. She took another one and then another one. She finally closed the gap between her and the dog. She slowly stretched out a hand toward the dog to let it catch her scent. She was ready to pull away quickly if the dog decided to turn on her. The dog didn't. "There we go. Now let's get you out of that thing."

Kaila slowly moved closer to the trapped dog and her hands moved toward the trap device. She fiddled with it gently trying to figure out how to release it. She finally figured it out after a few moments of fiddling with it. She pressed down on the springs and it loosened enough for the dog to pull its leg free. "There we go. Now let's check that paw of yours." She moved slowly to investigate the dog's paw. There was no blood, that's a good sign. Nonetheless, she took the yellow bandanna/handkerchief and gently wrapped it firmly but not too tightly on the trapped area.

She investigated the animal's neck and found no collar. It seems that the dog is a stray without a home. "A stray, huh? I know how that is." The dog wagged it's tail that curled upwards a little bit.

* * *

In the temple of the Court of Darkness, Zomlock and Mergana observed the whole scene of the yellow ranger taking a ride in the forest and saving the dog from a trap.

"Just look at the yellow ranger... friends to all animals..." Mergana spoke with a hint of disgust as she spoke the friends to all animals part. "She is just as bad as the purple ranger."

"How about we cause these wildlife to turn against her? It would be a fitting end to her, don't you say, Mergana?" Zomlock spoke thoughtfully confident that Mergana would take a hint in what he just said.

"You're right, Zomlock. I think I know just who to send to destroy her." Mergana armed her bow and stretched it out causing a vortex to appear. "Feralibeast, I request your assistance!"

A creature with the face and mane of a lion and a furry and muscular body emerged from the vortex. "Who calls me here?" The creature growled menacingly.

"Oh save it, darling. It was I who called you. I have a job for you." Mergana rolled her eyes at the monster's macho act that was a pathetic attempt to intimidate them. She gestured to the viewing screen showing the yellow ranger tending to a dog. "This girl is a friend to animals. We are hoping that you can make animals a foe of her. Will you do it?"

"I can and I will do it for you, Mergana. This girl is about to have a nightmare!" Feralibeast disappeared in flames in the outline of a lion's head.

* * *

Feralibeast appeared in the lion's head-outlined flames in the forest where the yellow ranger is but he kept a good distance from her so that she won't be aware of his presence. Feralibeast looked around for wildlife to use against the unwitting ranger. He spotted a flock of birds flying in the air above the treeline. Feralibeasts eyes glowed red and he immediately gained command over the flock. 'This is going to be fun!'

"Now what are we going to do with you? Surely you have some kind of home or you can follow us?" Kaila stood up from her crouching position that she was in when she was doctoring the dog's leg and she made her way towards Sunny. She kept an eye on the dog to see what the dog decides to do.

As she walked, she heard something approaching at a swift pace from above. She looked up and saw three birds swooping down towards her. She hit the deck on the ground as fast as she could to avoid getting hit by the swooping birds. The birds inclined to prevent diving right into ground. 'Were they really diving at me? That is weird...'

Her answer came when another group of three birds swooped down at her. She rolled away to get out of their target path. She then realized that the dog was in their path and the birds made impact on the dog with a force that caused the dog to collapse. The dog got up and ran away from the scene. "Wait!" Kaila called out after it but the dog didn't turn around. It kept running and running. Kaila felt sorry for the poor thing taking a hit that was intended for her.

Kaila had no time to mourn after the dog for another group of three birds began to swoop down at her. Kaila got up and moved quickly to the tree that Sunny is tied at. She quickly untied the horse, hopped on the saddle and gave him an urgent kick to get him going. Sunny obliged by starting into a gallop on the path leading back to Garcia Ranch. Birds continued to dive at her and Sunny as they galloped away, but they moved to quickly for the birds to hit their target.

From a short distance, Feralibeast saw the girl and the horse racing away from his attacking birds. "See you again soon, Yellow Ranger." the beast growled before disappearing in its lion's head-outlined flames.

* * *

Erika was back home from working at Ms. Geraldine's by the time Kaila made it back to Garcia Ranch. Kaila slowed Sunny to a trot and she looked behind them to see if the birds are still on their tail. It seems the birds have turned away from their target and receded back into the forest. 'What on earth was with those birds? They were hellbent to divebomb me... Something isn't right... and that dog... I have to go back for it and make sure it is okay.' Kaila pondered as she steered Sunny to the stable. She put him in his own personal stable and unsaddled him. She thought about taking Sunny out there again, but who knows what will happen when she and Erika investigate. She won't risk anything happening to Sunny.

Once she put away all of Sunny's gear and given him a can of grain, she went to the house to find Erika and recruit her help to find the dog.

* * *

"You failed to finish the yellow ranger, Feralibeast! What do you have to say for yourself?" Zomlock spoke glowering at the monster before him and Mergana.

"I am just getting started, Master Zomlock. The birds are only the beginning of what I have planned for her. I was getting warmed up and ready to go out there again and finish her."

"Then I suggest you do that! You have two rangers to finish off this time." Zomlock said gesturing at the viewing screen showing the two girl rangers on horses in the same forest.

"As you command." The monster vanished in flames in the outline of a lion's head.

* * *

"So you saved a dog from a leghold trap and then these birds attacked you from out of nowhere? That is really weird." Erika said as she digested what Kaila had told her. "Do you think it may be the Court of Darkness?"

"I'm thinking so. I'm not sure what level the threat is yet. I haven't seen a monster or anything. But when he shows up, hopefully the guys will back us up to get rid of it."

"So the dog is a stray? No collar, no nametag?"

"Nope. Nothing."

"I'm sure mom and dad will let us keep him or her if we tell them what exactly happened with the trap."

The two girls continued down the same path Kaila went down previously doing anything and everything they can think of to call the dog to them. They whistled, they made clicking noises with their tongues as they do horses, they called out to it not even knowing its gender. They called out 'Here boy!' and 'Here girl!' but no response yet.

Feralibeast appeared a short distance from the girls. He stretched his clawed paws forward and summoned a small pack of wolves from out of nothing. He merely sensed the presence of the wolves in the vicinity of the whole forest and he transported them before him. The wolves looked confused but the alpha looked straight at Feralibeast and snarled menacingly. Feralibeast's eyes glowed red and the eyes of the wolves glowed red as well. "You are under my command now. Attack the yellow and purple rangers!"

The wolves wasted no time to obey Feralibeast's command and they sped off toward the unwitting girls.

The girls heard multiple sets of footsteps stepping on leaves and twigs at a rapid pace and the girls were alerted of the danger coming their way. Kaila looked at Erika. "It's time to morph!" She pulled out her yellow power crystal while Erika did the same with her purple power crystal.

"Yellow Holy Power!"

"Purple Holy Power!"

The power crystals entered into the girls' bodies and their crystallized armor surrounded their entire bodies. They each equipped their crystal shield on their left arms to defend themselves from the coming attack of whatever is coming at them.

In a matter of seconds a small pack of three wolves came running at them and preparing to leap at them with their fangs bared at the rangers.

"Wolves? Come on!" Kaila said with frustration. Whatever is causing the animals to go crazy has upped their game going from birds to wolves. At least it isn't a bear or something. She hoped that there won't be a bear coming their way too.

The wolves leaped at the girls and the girls used their shields to deflect the wolves' attack. The claws made contact with the shields and the wolves bounced off.

"They came from that way, let's go!" Kaila told Erika as she deflected another wolf that leaped at her. The girls took off running, stopping every so often when the wolves leaped at them to deflect them. They soon came face to face with the source of weirdness that's going on. The figure before them looked like a lion standing like a man. "So it's you that's behind this!" Kaila shouted accusing the creature.

"That is right, Yellow Ranger. It took you long enough to find me and you brought a little friend too. I am Feralibeast and I am going to enjoy this. Once I finish you off, I will have the pleasure of gnawing on your bones. Grrraahhh!" Feralibeast got on all fours and he started running at the rangers. Once he was practically next to the rangers, he got on his hind legs and swiped at the rangers with his clawed paws causing sparks to fly with each hit. The girls rolled backwards after Feralibeast's attack.

The girls struggled to get up. They have to get reinforcements. Kaila helped Erika up and steady herself. "Go and call the others. I'll hold him off as long as I can. Hurry!" Kaila's crystal sword appeared in her right hand ready to combat the beast.

"But... right!" Erika took off running from the scene.

"Running away? I don't think so, girlie! Wolves, after her!" Feralibeast's eyes glowed red again as well as the eyes of the wolves and they took off after the purple ranger.

Kaila ran at the beast and swung her sword at one of his hind legs supporting his standing form. Feralibeast was too quick for her and used his other hind leg to kick her away causing her to be knocked back. Feralibeast used both his clawed paws to swipe at her with one contacting her crystal shield while the other slashing at her armor horizontally in the midsection area. Like before, sparks flew and Kaila stumbled backward with her right arm against where Feralibeast had slashed her to ease the temporary pain. 'Hurry, guys! This guy is tough!'

"You aren't so tough, Yellow Ranger! Here...I...come!" Feralibeast got on all fours again and started running at the ranger planning to run her down with his brute strength. Kaila thought quick to exchange her crystal sword for her crystal blaster. She might as well shoot him between the eyes now that he is charging at her. Her mind was quick, but her movements weren't as quick as Feralibeast's charging body made impact with her causing her to fly backwards quite a distance. Feralibeast went to charge at her again.

* * *

Erika ran with all the energy she had in her. At the same time she used the crystal communication feature to contact the rangers. "Guys, we are in trouble! Hurry to our coordinates!"

"On our way!" Sabin answered.

Erika kept running but started to run out of gas and Feralibeast's wolves gained on her about to be on top of her. Erika tripped over an uprooted root and went tumbling to the ground. The wolves prepared to leap at her with their fangs bared. All Erika can do is use her crystal shield to hopefully deflect them but it won't do her much good against three wolves.

Before her eyes shots were fired hitting the ground between her and the wolves. She saw the red, blue, and green rangers standing there with their crystal blasters armed. "Boy am I glad to see you guys!" Erika called out to them.

The wolves seemed to snap out of whatever spell that Feralibeast had them under and they scampered off with their tails between their legs.

"Are you okay?" The blue ranger asked as he and the red ranger helped the purple ranger onto her feet.

"Yeah, but Kaila needs our help now!"

"Alright, Rangers, let's go!" Sabin took command and the four rangers took off running back towards Kaila and the monster.

* * *

Feralibeast began charging at Kaila once more to deal another serious blow to the already beaten up ranger. Kaila struggled to catch her wind and to get up as the beast is charging at her. She didn't know if she can get out of the way in time to avoid the attack.

Both Kaila and Feralibeast never expected what came next. As Feralibeast charged at Kaila, a big black figure charged perpendicular to the monster and made contact with the charging beast derailing it slightly, but enough to completely miss Feralibeast's intended target.

Kaila took advantage of the slight change in Feralibeast's direction and rolled the opposite direction. She then looked toward what changed Feralibeast's course. It was the same dog as before! The dog trotted towards her with its tail wagging. The yellow bandanna is still tied firmly to its paw. "Hey there!" She said with grateful for the dog's interference in Feralibeast's attack. The break gave her time to get her wind and her strength back.

"You mongrel! How dare you! I will make you attack her instead!" Feralibeast's eyes began to glow red.

Kaila thought quick to disrupt what Feralibeast is doing. "Oh no you don't!" Kaila's crystal blaster materialized in her right hand. She quickly took aim at the monster and fired several shots to disrupt Feralibeast's spell. The shots hit the beast doing little to no damage, but it did what she hoped it would.

Kaila then turned to the dog. "Good to see you! Now let's go somewhere safe while I take care of this brute." The dog surprisingly obeyed her and took off. 'I'll find you again after this fight.'

"Now Feralibeast, let's do this!" Kaila shouted at the monster switcher her crystal blaster for her crystal sword.

"Gladly! I will tear you limb from limb and then will move on to your friends! I will hunt them down one by one!"

"We'll make it east for you. We are here ready to fight!" Sabin's voice called out from behind Kaila.

Kaila looked behind her to see the other four rangers and she joined them. "Good to see you guys!"

"Grrr you Rangers are about to be torn apart! Necros, attack!" Five dark circles appeared on the ground and necros rose to the surface and advanced on the rangers to combat with them in battle. Feralibeast took the time the rangers are dealing with the necros to regain his energy to combat all five rangers.

The rangers equipped their crystal swords along with their crystal shields and they engaged in battle with a necro per ranger. The rangers and the necros tangled with one another for a few moments before the rangers began to overpower them and then dispatching them one by one.

"Alright, ugly! You're next!" the rangers called out as they fanned around the monster. They planned on attacking him from all sides. The rangers all ran at the monster from their respective point with their crystal swords swinging towards the monster.

Feralibeast prepared for the rangers' attack by stretching forth a single clawed paw and spinning rapidly as the rangers got in range. His claws made contact on the rangers causing sparks to fly from each ranger causing them to move backwards.

"Regroup, Rangers!" Sabin called and the rangers backed far away from the beast.

"I've got a plan. He uses this charging attack and if we can get him to do that, we can blast him with the crystal sword star blast." Kaila suggested.

"Alright, let's give it a shot."

The rangers began to act as if they were weakened by Feralibeast's last attack on them and they knelt down as if they are trying to regain their strength. Kaila called out to Feralibeast. "Feralibeast, you have bested us. Just finish us off now!"

"It will be my pleasure, Power Rangers!" Feralibeast got on all fours and started to charge at the helpless power rangers. He completely bought in the rangers' act of weakness and played right into their plans.

As the monster charged and picked up speed towards the rangers, they got up and put their crystal swords in the appropriate place in the crystal sword star formation. Feralibeast realized too late that he was tricked and he was going too fast and was too close to get out of the way of the crystal sword star blast.

"Crystal Sword Star Blast!" The rangers called out as one. A beam in the shape of a star emerged from the crystal swords right at the charging beast catching him full in the face and stopping him in his tracks. Feralibeast collapsed into a severely weakened state before the rangers.

"Let's finish him off, Rangers!" Sabin called out as the rangers broke the star formation and prepared to swing their swords down to finish the beast.

Before they could do that, an arrow appeared overhead and struck the body of Feralibeast. Feralibeast's body glowed black and the beast grew large and towered over the trees.

"We call on the crystal zords!" The rangers called out with their zords appearing out of nothing ready to combat the monster. The rangers teleported into their cockpits.

"You Rangers are a thorn in my hide. I will show you my true power!" Feralibeast growled menacingly. Feralibeast's eyes glowed dark red and his limbs and chest began to bulge with muscle. Feralibeast's claws got significantly sharper and his fangs got bigger. The large monster swiped a clawed paw at the treeline causing the tops of some trees to snap off and rain down on the rangers below.

Feralibeast then launched himself at the zords, slashing away at the crystal grizzly zord and the crystal kangaroo zord. Sparks flew as each zord was hit by Feralibeast's claws. Both zords were knocked backwards by Feralibeast's force.

The crystal wolf zord launched itself at the monster with its fangs bared to clamp down on one of the beasts limbs. The wolf zord managed to clamp its fangs onto Feralibeast's left arm. Feralibeast didn't seem too bothered by the new attachment. Feralibeast swung his right clawed paw at the wolf zord causing sparks to fly. Feralibeast then swung his left arm with great force to throw the wolf zord off and hurled it to the still-reeling grizzly and kangaroo zords.

"Sorry, guys!" Chaice called out to Sabin and Alex after he made impact causing all three zords to tumble backwards.

"This beast is really getting on my nerves!" Kaila said with frustration thinking of a plan to take him down. "Erika, can you distract him for me? I'll try to charge him from behind."

Feralibeast advanced toward the mess of megazords struggling to get back on their feet intent to finish the zords and the rangers inside them off. The crystal butterfly zord flew towards and around and around the monster. Erika used the wind function of the wings to keep Feralibeast preoccupied so that the zords can recover before Feralibeast attacks again.

Feralibeast got irritated by the butterfly zord's interference. Feralibeast waited for the perfect opportunity and launched himself at the pesky zord and took it out of the air to the ground. Feralibeast pinned the wings to the ground with his strong feet and he prepared to slash at the zord's middle section where the ranger is. "I'm going to slice you right down the middle and have a little snack!"

A great force rammed into Feralibeast from the side while he was distracted with the downed butterfly zord. The horse zord rammed its head into Feralibeast with a great force that threw him over a decent distance.

"Thanks, Kaila!" Erika called out.

"Alright guys, let's pull them together! Merge into the crystal megazord!" Sabin called out as he and the other rangers pressed the merge buttons on their consoles. The zords untangled themselves from the mess they were heaped in and they merged together into the crystal megazord.

Feralibeast recovered from the horse zord's surprise attack and began charging at the megazord. "Now I have one target. This is going to be so easy to finish you Rangers off!" Feralibeast roared as he launched himself at the megazord slashing with both his clawed paws down on the megazord.

The megazord quickly stepped backwards several steps before Feralibeast's claws made impact. Feralibeast wasn't easily deterred. He got on all fours and charged at the megazord. The megazord caught Feralibeast and tried to push the monster back. Feralibeast's boosted strength gave him more power to drive the megazord backwards until the megazord planted its feet into the ground to slow its backward progress. The rangers then caused the megazord to lunge sideways to cause Feralibeast to keep charging a ways. Feralibeast built up so much momentum he could not stop and kept going a ways past the megazord. It took a moment for Feralibeast to turn around and began charging on all fours once again.

The megazord mounted the horse zord and the javelin appeared in its hand. "Holy Joust Charge!" The rangers called out as they entered into quite a jousting match with the charging beast.

Feralibeast once again built too much momentum to change direction. He went from all fours to two in an attempt to get out of the way of the javelin, but he was too late and the javelin impaled him right in the middle as the megazord rushed passed him. "I've been tamed!" Feralibeast cried out as he fell to the ground and blew up with an explosion.

"Holy Knights get the victory!"

* * *

After the battle with Feralibeast, Kaila and Erika were at it again in the forest looking for the mysterious stray. Kaila was in the middle of telling Erika about how when she was fighting Feralibeast on her own, the dog saved her. "I'm telling you, that dog is strong! The dog is a hero! You know what, if it's a he, that's what I'll call him: Hero." Kaila said with a grin.

"Whatever you say. What if it's a girl?"

"Then... Wonder Dog! Just like Wonder Woman!" The girls shared a laugh at the silly naming if the dog is a girl.

The girls continued their calling out to the dog with no reply. The sun began to set and the girls headed back to the ranch. As the girls emerged from the forest, a bark sounded behind them. The girls swiveled around at the sound and there it was.

"Well there's your hero dog!" Erika said giving Kaila a little nudge with her elbow.

"Hey there! So you are coming home with us, huh? Well let's go!" Kaila crouched down and called the dog to come to her. The dog obediently trotted to her. Kaila checked under the dog's hind leg to see the gender. She looked up to Erika. "Hero it is!" She got up and rejoined Erika walking back to the Garcia Ranch.

"Come on, Hero!" the girls called out while the three continued on their journey home.


	32. Chapter 32: Robosaurus Rex

Chaice is spending a late Friday evening in the junkyard garage working on one of his projects. This project that he is working on is his biggest project yet. This one project has taken him several months to complete and this looks like the night that he finishes it. The project he has been working on is a metal sculpture of a tyrannosaurus rex.

He has spent months patrolling the junkyard for all kinds of metallic materials to use for the sculpture and then constructing each piece of the sculpture starting with its three-toed feet with sharpish claws and the leg structures. He fused everything together with perfect welding jobs. He then worked on the tail structure. It took him about a week to get the tail structure to bend in the appropriate way. The main body of the t-rex took him the longest to scavenge the junkyard for parts big enough to construct the main body. Chaice ended up collecting a couple of car hoods to make a hollow structure for the t-rex's body. Chaice then fused little arms with sharp-looking claw structures to the t-rex body. The t-rex's head took a great deal of time finding something suitable for its head and creating all the intricate details on it like its eyes, it's slits for nostrils, and the many jagged teeth with a movable jaw-like structure.

Chaice finished some final touches on the sculpture and stood back to take in and admire the fruits of his hard work for the last several months. This tyrannosaurus rex metal sculpture was his greatest piece of art yet. He had been making little metal sculptures for a couple years now. He started with making flowers and the like with metal rods. He then made smaller structures about a foot high of random things. This tyrannosaurus rex structure is the biggest he has welded together. It is about his height.

The owner of the junkyard, Dean, walked in on Chaice's admiration of his creation. "You're here late again messing with that thing? When are you going to get finished with it, you think?" Dean then saw the finished product and jumped back a little bit clutching his heart area with a little mock terror. He cut his act after a few seconds. "Well well, you finally finished it! Just about scared me out of my skin, it being so frightening like that. It might even scare off any prowlers. So what are you going to do with it now that you're finished with it?"

Chaice couldn't help but smile and shake his head. "I don't know, really. I guess you can keep it. Like you said, it should give prowlers a scare."

"What a waste. That is a beautiful piece of art and it deserves to be seen and admired by everyone. At least have your friends over to see it. They should see how talented you are."

"Yeah... I don't know..." Chaice didn't think the other teens would approve of this talent of his and spending late nights in the junkyard. He has been spending a lot of time at the junkyard on Friday and Saturday nights lately and he has fallen asleep a couple times while taking some breaks in his project. "I just want to keep it between us, okay? You can do whatever you want with it."

"Are you sure? You should be proud of this sculpture. It is your best work yet."

Chaice shrugged at the compliment. "Thanks, it just helps me clear my head sometimes... okay, maybe a lot of the time. Thank you for letting me do all of this. It has really helped me a lot."

"It's getting late. Time for you to get on home and get some sleep. Bring your friends tomorrow or sometime to show them your masterpiece. If not, I'm not letting you do anymore. That's final." Dean's threat didn't hold much weight to it, but he was assertive to get Chaice to open up to his friends a little more.

"Alright, alright. You win." Chaice raised his hands in surrender. "I'll bring them by tomorrow. Just don't let anything happen to it, okay?"

"You can trust me. Now go!" Dean said while making shooing gestures to get Chaice going.

* * *

Chaice's home was void of his parents once again when he got home from the junkyard. Chaice checked his phone and saw that it was nearly 1:00 A.M. They should be getting off work in about an hour or two and Chaice prefers to be asleep when they get home so there won't be any conflict with his father.

Chaice felt dirty from all the welding from tonight and went to the bathroom to wash up before bed. He studied his reflection in the mirror for a second and there were a couple smudges on his forehead and his cheeks. He undressed, got in the shower, then laid himself in his bed. While laying in bed waiting for sleep to come, Chaice imagined the reactions of his friends when he shows them that he has an artistic flair especially with metals found in the junkyard. They may approve of it and appreciate the artistry or they may disapprove of the way he is spending his time messing with junkyard stuff. It is quite a gamble, but he might as well take the risk of showing his friends the t-rex since Dean is really pushing him to. Dean has helped him out quite a bit, so he should do what he asks to entertain him. Hopefullythis leap of faith will not send him leaping into a pool of lava or anything like that.

* * *

Chaice woke up around noon and got himself ready to go meet Sabin, Alex, Erika, and Kaila somewhere before he takes them to the junkyard to show them his metal t-rex sculpture. They decided to meet at the fast food restaurant closest to the junkyard. He led them on to believe that they are just going to eat together and then he'll tell them that he has something to show them.

He was the first one at the restaurant and they came in two groups. Sabin had picked up Alex and Erika and Kaila had ridden together. The group of teens ordered food and ate lunch at a corner table. Chaice took a minute to summon up the courage to invite his friends to see his creation. "Hey guys, after we eat, I'd...like to show you something."

The curiosity of the other teens piqued and they tried to restrain themselves from bombarding him with questions. All except for Alex. "What are you going to show us, Chaice?" Surely he can get something out of Chaice.

"It's a surprise." Chaice said with a smirk.

The teens loaded up Chaice's bicycle to the back of Sabin's jeep and the boys loaded in Sabin's jeep while the girls follow behind. Chaice gave Sabin instructions to the junkyard. "It's inside the junkyard. You can park here."

* * *

Skale observed the viewing screen in the temple of the Court of Darkness looking for something to do to attack the rangers. Skale's eyes fell on the metal sculpture that the green ranger had been making. Someway somehow an idea formed in Skale's head. 'That dinosaur sculpture would make a good monster to take down the rangers. It looks ferocious enough to destroy them!'

Skale wandered around the temple finding Zomlock in a temporary slumber state. Skale's eyes fell on Zomlock's three-pronged staff standing against the wall. Skale quietly reached for it and disappeared in the sickly-green raindrop shape.

* * *

Dean was in the middle of tidying up the garage where the t-rex sculpture stood when a scaly green monster appeared with a three-pronged staff. The sudden appearance of the monster frightened Dean. Dean let the broom drop and he ran out the door.

"Hehe... that was easy. Now how does Zomlock work this thing?" Skale pointed the three-pronged part towards the sculpture and willed for the black electricity to emerge from it to give the dinosaur life. After several failed attempts, he finally got the black electricity to emerge and strike the sculpture.

The sculpture glowed black and began to move slowly. "Graaaah! Huuuungry!"

"Go destroy the Power Rangers." Skale ordered.

The monster swung its tail to swat at Skale in defiance. The monster then roared and tore through the garage door leading to the junkyard.

"He has an attitude..." Skale muttered before disappearing in the raindrop to return the staff before Zomlock notices that he took it.

* * *

The five teens parked at the junkyard gates and Chaice led the others inside the junkyard to go towards the garage where the t-rex sculpture was. On their way to the garage, Dean was running their way with a frightened look on his face. Chaice caught him before he got past them. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Dean took a moment to catch his breath. He huffed with each word spoken. "There... was... a... green... monster... in... the... garage!" The moment he let those words out, a metallic roar sounded from the garage and a metal tearing sound filled the air. The roar made Dean faint. Chaice and Sabin hurriedly carried him to the vehicles and put him in the backseat of Erika's car. They then rejoined the other three teens.

The five teens rushed to investigate the scene at the garage. There was a man-sized tear in the garage door and weird-looking footsteps led into the maze of junk.

"I think it's time to morph, guys. Who knows what we'll find. The man said it was a green monster, it could be Skale." Sabin told the others. They nodded in agreement and the five teens pulled out their power crystals to begin the morph sequence.

"Red Holy Power!"

"Yellow Holy Power!"

"Purple Holy Power!"

"Blue Holy Power!"

"Green Holy Power!"

Once morphed into their crystalline armor, the rangers equipped their crystal swords and their crystal shields ready to combat with what they may find. They turned a corner and they were dumbfounded by what was taking place before their eyes: a metallic dinosaur made from junk eating what remains of an old car.

Chaice's jaw dropped at the sight of his creation being the thing they are going to have to fight. He clenched his fist in irritation that the Court of Darkness would do something like this.

"Hey you!" Sabin called out to the creature. He fired a warning shot to get the creature's attention. The warning shot hit the car that the creature was snacking on.

The creature stopped eating and turned to face the rangers. It's eye-like structures were glowing red. It spoke with a heavily metallic-sounding voice. "Power...Rangers..." The monster charged at the rangers with an incredible speed swiftly closing the gap between it and the rangers. The rangers broke apart to attack the monster in separate melee battles.

The purple ranger was the closest to the creature and engaged in a one on one battle with it. The creature tried to swipe at the ranger but hit the crystal shield instead. The monster used its strength to push the shield away to get a clean shot at the ranger's armor causing sparks to fly. The monster used its tail to swat her out of the way.

The creature moved on to the yellow ranger and did the same thing but with slightly more difficulty. The yellow ranger got a hit on it with her sword but the sword didn't do much to it. The monster swiped at the yellow ranger with both short arms and knocking her out of its way with its tail.

The blue ranger was next in the way of the metal dinosaur. Like the purple and yellow rangers, he didn't stand much of a chance against the brute strength of the metallic creature. The creature landed a couple hits on the blue ranger, took hold of him, and threw him to the side.

The green and red rangers went to double-team the monster in an attempt to stop its momentum. The rangers managed to stop him with their crystal shields for a brief second. They each swung their swords vertically with the red ranger slashing downwards while green ranger slashing upwards. The creature roared angrily and spun around smacking them hard with its tail. The creature slashed at them causing sparks to fly. With each ranger down, the monster roared again in triumph. It spotted a nearby pile of junk and went to feast on it.

* * *

"What is going on here? Who created this monster?" Zomlock growled maliciously leering at Mergana, Skale, and Skarab. He observed the metallic dinosaur monster on the viewing screen and debated whether to like it or not. Either Mergana, Skale, or Skarab has taken his staff without his permission and they must pay the consequences. He has a sneaking suspicion of who it was. The only one stupid enough to do such a thing would be... "Skale, I ought to fillet you from head to toe for taking my staff! What do you have to say for yourself?!" Zomlock roared angrily.

"The monster is beating the Power Rangers. Look!" Skale said pointing at the viewing screen showing the rangers laying on the ground. They observed the rangers struggling to get up and the monster going off to eat more metal junk in the junkyard.

"I'll say that the monster has potential, but it needs an improvement." Zomlock took his staff and aimed the prongs towards the viewing screen to summon the monster to the temple with its black electricity.

* * *

The rangers finally managed to get up after a few moments down on the ground. "Let's attack him together with our crystal blasters, guys!" Sabin instructed the others. All five rangers switched their crystal swords for their crystal blasters and they aimed their blasters at the monster that is occupied with its eating junk. Before they were able to fire away at the monster, black electricity surrounded the monster and it disappeared.

The rangers demorphed and headed to the cars to check on the junkyard owner. On their way to the cars, Chaice began explaining the situation. "I was going to show you guys this thing I've been working on for months. I wanted to show you all something about me. I just never expected the Court of Darkness to mess things up... They turned my best work into a monstrosity..." Chaice said bitterly as he kicked a piece of junk that was in their path.

"Hey, it's alright man. We'll figure out a way to defeat the monster and hopefully return your creation back to itself." Sabin said reassuringly while placing a supportive hand on his shoulder.

The teens made it back to the cars and it looked like Dean was coming to. Chaice went to Dean since he is the one that Dean knows most. "Hey Dean, you doing okay?"

"What happened? All I remember was this monster and running into you lot and that's it."

"I think you should get some rest. There was an accident in your garage and there is a hole in the garage door. I'll try my best to repair it for you. Just...get some rest, okay?" Chaice fixed Dean with the same look that Dean gave him the previous night to get him to concede. The rangers don't need any civilians around when the monster comes back.

* * *

The monster appeared in the temple of the Court of Darkness before Zomlock, Skale, Mergana, and Skarab. The monster looked around curiously and spotted the other lifeforms. The monster roared at them in an attempt to intimidate them.

"I will not have any of that!" Zomlock ordered while using his staff to administer black electricity to shock the beast into submission. "Skarab, can you make this thing more civilized?"

"I may have something that will help." Skarab produced a patch-like device. "This should give us control of any brainwaves that he may have." Skarab cautiously approached the subdued creature and placed the patch firmly on its head. A few seconds later the creature stopped struggling with Zomlock's black electricity.

"I am Robosaur. How may I serve you?" the monster spoke in a clear metallic voice.

"Go destroy the power rangers and you may eat all you desire from not only that junkyard, but the whole city!" Zomlock commanded.

"As you command. I will destroy the power rangers."

Satisfied, Zomlock sent forth his black electricity to teleport the monster into the heart of the city to attract the power rangers and to destroy them.

* * *

Robosaur appeared in the farmer's marketplace that was taking place on the city square. The sudden appearance of the monster frightened the multitude of people that were present. The people screamed and scrambled to get as far away as possible from the monster.

"Come out, Power Rangers! I must destroy you! The junkyard and the city will be mine to devour once I'm finished with you!"

Impatiently, the monster slammed its tail down to crush one of the carts that held cabbages for sale. The monster moved to another cart and smashed it as well. If the power rangers do not come, Robosaur will destroy the farmer's marketplace piece by piece.

Zircon's voice sounded to the rangers through their crystal communication feature. "Rangers, the monster you faced earlier is wreaking havoc on the city's farmer's market. Hurry over there and stop its path of destruction."

The rangers replied with an "On our way!"

"Red Holy Power!"

"Yellow Holy Power!"

"Purple Holy Power!"

"Blue Holy Power!"

"Green Holy Power!"

Robosaur was about to smash a cart full of watermelons when the rangers arrived on the scene. "Hey ugly! why don't you deal with us?" the green ranger called out.

Robosaur turned its attention from the cart to the rangers. "Power Rangers. I am Robosaur. I have orders to destroy you."

"Not likely to happen! Let's get him, guys!" Sabin called out as the five rangers ran at Robosaur and surrounded him. Each ranger had their crystal swords ready to slash at it. "Ready, go!" The rangers all moved in slashing downwards at the monster scoring a couple hits on it. Robosaur spun around with its tail to the ground to sweep the rangers from under their feet but the rangers moved back quickly to avoid it.

The rangers switched their crystal swords for their crystal blasters and they fired at Robosaur at once. Their shots hit their target and Robosaur began to start smoking where the crystal blasters hit it. Robosaur roared angrily and swiped at the green ranger with its claws causing sparks to fly upon impact. Robosaur's tail whipped around and slammed into the green ranger causing him to collapse.

Alex knelt down beside Chaice to see if he's okay and to help him up. Robosaur took his chance to deliver a powerful punch on the blue ranger's chest area causing him to be airborne for a moment as he flew backwards. Like the green ranger, he was slow to get up from the attack.

"You two help Blue and Green. I'll hold Robosaur back." Sabin said to Erika and Kaila while he equipped his crystal sword and crystal shield to enter into a melee combat with Robosaur. Robosaur tried to swipe at him but Sabin quickly repelled the swipe with his crystal shield. While in melee combat Sabin saw the patch that was fused on Robosaur's head. 'So that is how Robosaur got smarter. The Court of Darkness...' Sabin went to swipe at it with his crystal sword but Robosaur caught him square in the gut with a punch. Sabin doubled over and backed away before Robosaur can slam him with its tail. Sabin hurried over to the other rangers to regroup.

"There is some kind of patch on Robosaur's head. That is how he has gotten smarter from the last time we fought it. We have to destroy the patch and it'll revert back to its former self. Let's blitz attack it!"

The rangers armed their crystal blasters and lined up. They started running towards Robosaur blasting away at Robosaur's head. A lot of their shots are missing the mark.

'This isn't working...' Chaice thought as he kept firing away at the monster's head area. Chaice broke rank despite the protests of the other rangers to run swiftly at the monster switching his crystal blaster for his crystal sword. Chaice got up close and personal with Robosaur and slashed down on the patch on Robosaur's head. As he slashed down on the patch, Robosaur delivered a couple punches to the green ranger's gut before the patch shorted out causing electricity to crackle on Robosaur's head. Robosaur's intelligence greatly diminished in a brief moment.

"Good job, Green!" The rangers told the green ranger as he regained his wind.

"Let's put our crystal swords together and finish him." Sabin instructed.

The rangers produced their crystal swords and they formed the crystal sword star formation aimed right at the still-reeling Robosaur. "Crystal Sword Star Blast!" The star-shaped beam emerged from the crystal swords and made impact on Robosaur causing an explosion that left Robosaur severely damaged.

* * *

"I should have known that monster would fail! Skale, you imbecile! Mergana, make it grow!"

"Right!" Mergana drew her bow and released a growth arrow to penetrate the surface and to make Robosaur grow.

* * *

Mergana's arrow struck the damaged body of Robosaur and Robosaur's body glowed black and grew to megazord size. Robosaur roared and advanced towards the junkyard to eat the piles of junk to gain superior strength.

"We call on the crystal zords!" The five crystal zords appeared out of thin air and the rangers quickly teleported into their cockpits.

"Erika and I will try to hold him off from the front. You guys take the back. We can't let him get to that junkyard!" Sabin called out taking control of the crystal grizzly zord to meet Robosaur head on. The crystal butterfly zord flew above to lend assistance in the form of causing gusts of wind to help impede Robosaur's progress. The grizzly zord and Robosaur got into close combat and started swiping at one another causing sparks to fly with each hit on each participant. Robosaur spun around quickly and its tail slammed into the grizzly zord's neck area causing Sabin to be shaken up in his cockpit by the hit. Robosaur began to gain advantage over the grizzly zord and swatted at the grizzly zord's head with its claws. Sparks flew in the red ranger's cockpit. 'I've got to think of something and fast!'

Chaice and Alex saw that the grizzly zord was losing the one on one fight and they went to lend a hand. The crystal kangaroo zord hopped towards the back of Robosaur, dodging the tail, and delivered a couple swift kicks to Robosaur's back side before backing off.

The crystal wolf zord leapt into the air onto Robosaur's back. Its claws sank into Robosaur's back greatly irritating the metallic beast. Robosaur tried swatting at the smaller wolf zord on its back but is unable to reach it. Robosaur ended up turning its back on the grizzly zord during its attempt to get the wolf zord off its back. Robosaur tried using its tail to swat the wolf zord off its back. The grizzly zord caught hold of the tail and held it fast to allow the kangaroo zord to deliver some swift kicks to Robosaur's chest area while the wolf zord hopped off Robosaur's back and the grizzly zord released the tail causing it to slam into Robosaur's backside. Robosaur got walloped by the kangaroo zord's kicks and the force of its own tail.

The crystal horse zord galloped towards the reeling Robosaur and reared up on its hind legs. Kaila caused the horse zord to slam its front hooves down on Robosaur's head to further damage Robosaur. Robosaur fell to the ground due to the onslaught of attacks.

"Let's bring them together and finish this thing off before it gets up!" Sabin called to the other rangers. Each ranger pressed the merge button on their consoles and in a moment they were merged into the crystal megazord. The horse zord galloped towards the crystal megazord and the megazord mounted on it. The javelin appeared in the megazord's hand ready to pierce through Robosaur.

"Holy Joust Charge!" The rangers called out and the mounted crystal megazord started galloping towards the now standing Robosaur. Robosaur didn't get a chance to get another attack in on the power rangers as the javelin pierced right through Robosaur's abdomen as the megazord rushed passed it. Robosaur gave one last weak roar before falling to the ground and being destroyed in an explosion. After the explosion, the dinosaur sculpture returned to its original place in Dean's junkyard garage.

"Holy Knights get the victory!"

* * *

The day after the battle, the teens are at the junkyard once again. Chaice led the other teens towards the garage where he is keeping the t-rex sculpture. They entered the garage together to see a sheet covering the creation. "And now I present you... this!" Chaice said pulling the sheet off of the sculpture to reveal a new and improved tyrannosaurus rex. This t-rex sculpture looks a lot different from the earlier one now that it was painted to look goofy instead of terrifying. The whole Robosaur incident gave Chaice a whole new perspective on his sculpture. It was too life-like. Chaice toned it down to discourage the Court of Darkness from using it ever again. He removed its fangs and its claw-like things to make it less menacing. It still looks like a great creation on a whole other level. The five teens and Dean stood back to admire the creation.

* * *

An airplane is in the process of being taxied to one of the terminals at the Crescent City Airport. The airplane came to a stop and the door with the steps popped open and began allowing passengers out. A frail adult man of tan complexion and thinning hair began to slowly step down the steps aided by a teen of equal tan complexion with a fade haircut and hazel-colored eyes. The teen looked like an athlete with sleek muscle tone. He gently helped his frail father down the steps and into a wheelchair waiting for him. As he wheeled his father to the airport terminal, the teen looked at his new surroundings. 'So this is Crescent City...'

* * *

In another dimension, Scourge is seen in a desert-like place with a sandstorm roaring all over the place. Scourge climbed out of a large hole clutching something in his hand. 'This will certainly spell the end for the Power Rangers...'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading so far! I will be taking a 4-5 week hiatus for holidays and recharging after all this writing the last couple months. Things are about to heat up for the Power Rangers in January! Read and reviews are much appreciated!**


	33. Chapter 33: The Black Holy Knight Part 1

**Author's Note: Hey all! I want to apologize for the LOOOOOOONG hiatus that was longer than what I intended it to be! I had a case of writer's block and life was just so crazy I had a difficult time to sit down and write/type. To make up for that long hiatus, I have an extra long and exciting chapter for you! Thank you for your patience!**

 ***Warning* There is some mention of blood, but nothing too graphic.**

* * *

*Moments after the events of Chapter 27*

In another dimension, a vortex appeared with the figure of Scourge stepping out into what appears to be a desert environment. A harsh wall of sand and dust swirled around the area that Scourge appeared. Scourge scanned his surroundings without any success. 'Ah... the place where my former life died and I began to truly live...' Flashbacks from a very very long time ago hit him and he got caught reminiscing about the events that led him to who he is now.

* * *

Scourge's flashback revealed an intense battle between seven figures in different colored crystallized armor of white, red, yellow, purple, blue, green, and black and a band of savage beasts called charrbeasts that look like feral cats who stand on two legs with razor sharp fangs and claws and horns protruding from their temples. They are armored with various materials such as scraps of metal or animal hides. They wield crude axes and swords compared to the crystallized weapons of their enemies.

The charrbeasts fought ferociously against the knights but they were outmatched by the superior power of the knights and their crystal swords. Each time the swords clashed, the crystal swords chipped away at the crude weaponry until the weaponry shattered to pieces. Seeing that they are at the mercy of their enemies, the charrbeasts chose to retreat to their savage homelands in the harsh desert.

The knights cheered for the victory over the charrbeasts and they set themselves to work to gather the spoils of the enemy to return to the civilization that the charr have raided previously. The white-armored knight that is the established leader of the knights gave instructions to the other knights as they took inventory of the spoil and loaded it up.

While the knights were loading up the spoils, the black-armored knight spotted a particular jeweled artifact poking out of the pile and he coveted it. He reached for the artifact as discreetly as he could without being seen by the other knights. His fingertips almost touched the tip of the artifact when the yellow-armored knight appeared beside him. He quickly pushed the artifact further into the load to cover up his act of greed. "Just making sure nothing is falling out. Everything is all good and ready to load up." The yellow-armored knight nodded and moved on to check progress on the next knight. Irked by the interruption, the black knight slowly clenched his fist. 'This life as a knight is not as profitable as I thought it would be... Blast Zircon and his moral code! The first chance I get, I'll take this power and use it to how I see fit!'

The knights brought the spoils to a village that is surrounded by a wall of hardened mud except for a portion that had been breached thus the charrbeast raid. The tall gates of the village opened allowing the team of knights to enter with the quarry. They carried the quarry to the center of the village while the villagers gathered around the knights to retrieve what the charrbeasts have taken from them.

A dignified elder who must be the leader of the village approached the knights. "Thank you, Holy Knights, for your service in bringing back our possessions from those charrbeasts. In gratitude, we invite you for a banquet this evening in your honor. Please stay with us for the night and rest yourselves for your journey tomorrow."

The leader of the knights hesitated in answering the village leader's invitation but looking at the eagerness of the other knights and the village people swayed him to tarry for the night. "We shall tarry for the night. We humbly accept your invitation." He bowed his head in respect to the village leader.

The village leader's face lit up at the knights' acceptance of his invitation. "Excellent! We shall prepare your banquet and your rooms for the evening!"

* * *

While the knights finished unloading the retrieved possessions to their owners, the black knight took hold of the jeweled artifact and acted as if he was offering it up to its owner. While he waited for the owner to come forth to retrieve the valuable possession, he admired it with his eyes. 'Maybe if nobody claims this, nobody will miss it. What is a treasure like this doing in such a homely village in the middle of the desert? What a waste...'

"Admiring my artifact are we, Black Holy Knight?" A very quiet voice that sounded more like a whisper than anything else spoke to him bringing him out of his lull. A robed figure stood beside him. It was like it appeared out of nowhere.

"Well yes, it's a very beautiful artifact. You and the village are very lucky to be able to have this valuable possession back after those charrbeast stole it. It would be a shame if it were lost forever." The black holy knight quickly offered the artifact to the robed figure so that his avarice is not so obvious.

The robed figure reached out to take hold of the artifact and some kind of telepathic link opened between the two. The robed figure communicated with the black holy knight using the artifact as a conduit. "If you'd like to keep this artifact, I have something that you can do for me. Before the banquet tonight, I will appear and you must find a way to slip away from your comrades so we can have a private discussion. Nod once if you are interested."

The black holy knight hesitated for a brief second at the strange man's proposal but he realized that this is an opportunity that should not be passed up. He firmly nodded his head once before letting go of the artifact.

"Thank you, kind sir." The robed figure pocketed the artifact and seemed to fade away without the notice of the village people.

* * *

Once the holy knights were finished distributing the quarry among the villagers, the village leader sent two sentries to give the knights a tour of the village before the banquet. The tour circled the walls of the village including the portion that is efficiently being built back up to stave off potential future charrbeast raids. They were led through the agricultural sector of the village where a great variety of crops were cultivated, past the schoolhouse where the children of the village were educated, and to the village elder's home. The elder's home stood out over all the other homes of the villagers being not only the lodging of the village leader but also the guests and commuters passing by the village. The sentries led the knights into their rooms to rest until the evening's banquet.

The moment that the black knight entered his assigned room, the mysterious robed figure appeared in the middle of the room as if by magic.

"You are not one of the villagers, are you...?" The black knight asked drawing out the last word in order to glean at least his cohort's name. The robed figure did not take the bait to reveal its identity.

"You are correct, but I knew you knights will come to the rescue of the village after the charrbeasts attacked to retrieve this." The robed figure produced the jeweled artifact for the black knight to behold.

The black knight connected the dots in his head. 'My word... this guy is quite cunning.' The black knight mulled over the revelation of the robed figure's machination.

"So... this artifact really belongs to the charrbeasts and you came into possession of it and brought it to this village knowing they will come for it, raiding the village in the process, and drawing the holy knights to this village to retrieve the loot. It is quite a crafty scheme you have going, but why?"

"Since you are so curious, my friend, I will tell you the reason for it all. You seem to be understanding the way things worked out, but there are some things you got incorrect. This artifact doesn't really belong to the charrbeasts," The robed figure wagged his head slightly at the thought. "They are too primitive to have designed something ingenious like this. Rather, this thing gives you control over those primitive but useful beasts."

The black knight nodded at the fresh revelation and asked the why question once again.

"The big reason is for recruitment. I am a loyal servant of the nightmare king Hexavex and he is in need of a new general after your comrades have stripped him of a general."

"I see..." The black knight wracked his mind trying to remember the mentioned battle. A particular battle sprang into his mind against a very difficult ape-like creature named Grawl who commanded these shadow creatures that nearly overwhelmed the team of knights until they figured out the weakness of the creatures. Though Grawl's minions dwindled down, Grawl laid quite a beating on some of the knights before they tapped into their holy power and combined their swords together to finally defeat their enemy. That battle was before he began having second thoughts about this life as a holy knight. "So this Hexavex is trying to recruit one of the holy knights to turn to his side?"

"You are correct. That artifact could have enticed any of you knights, but it enticed you. It enticed you because of your ambition that is meant to be unbridled. Life as a holy knight is hindering your potential that has yet to be unleashed. Hexavex can and will uncap your potential. Are you interested in this once in a lifetime offer?"

The black knight took a few moments to consider this offer. He weighed the pros and cons very carefully. He would be gaining a very valuable ally but he will also be making a lot of enemies. Taking this offer will pit him against the other holy knights. He can take on the red, yellow, purple, blue, and green knights with little problem, but the problem is the white knight that has more power than he has. If he refused this offer, what would happen? Would this robed figure kill him on the spot or will Hexavex send an assassin to destroy him? Also... how much regret would he have knowing that he had this opportunity to unleash his potential just to stay with the holy knights. He thought of his thoughts back when he first spotted the artifact how the first opportunity he got he would abandon the holy knights. It seems that the opportunity has come much quicker than he anticipated. After a few more moments of consideration, the black knight spoke again. "I am interested."

"Excellent. But before you switch over to our side, there is something we would like for you to do to show how committed you are to Hexavex's cause..."

* * *

Evening came and every single person inside the village walls was present at the banquet thrown in honor of the esteemed holy knights. Many tables seating at least ten people apiece. A table seating the village elder and the holy knights sat on a low raised platform in the sight of the entire population of the village. The knights all had their helmets removed so they can eat but they remained in their armor. Zircon, the leader of the holy knights made it a rule to remain in their armor except when they are bathing and sleeping.

A good number of temporary servers went from table to table starting with the table seating the village elder and the holy knights and moving from table to table. They moved in perfect synchronization placing platters before each seated person. Before anyone, including the knights lifted the lids from their platters, the village elder stood to speak to the multitude.

"Tonight, we honor the holy knights! They have fought bravely against the fierce charrbeasts to retrieve what belongs to this village! Thank you, holy knights, for your service! This banquet is in your honor!" A roar of cheers and applause erupted from the multitude. "Now let us eat!"

Another roar erupted so loud that it shook the atmosphere. The roar wasn't from the multitude this time, it was more of a ferocious roar that wasn't human. The roar was then accompanied by a great rumble that shook the banquet hall so much, the dishes and goblets on each table rattled with numerous goblets and platters clattered to the stone floor spilling their contents.

The doors of the banquet hall burst open and charrbeasts began to storm the banquet hall.

Zircon stood up and called out to the other knights to transform. Each holy knight produced their crystals and activated their holy power. Zircon barked orders to the other knights. The purple and yellow knights went to work creating an impromptu emergency exit and calling the villagers to escape through it. The red, blue, and green rangers materialized their crystal swords and began to combat with the charrbeasts.

"Scourge, make sure the elder gets to safety!" Zircon ordered as he drew his own crystal sword to join the other knights in staving off the charrbeast invasion.

* * *

Scourge the black holy knight ushered the village elder and his bodyguard through another makeshift emergency exit in the back wall. Scourge's crystal sword materialized as he led the way with the elder and the bodyguard right behind him. A couple charrbeasts greeted the group with heavy-looking clubs. Scourge easily overcame them with his crystal sword as he eliminated them by bisection.

"This way!" Scourge urgently instructed the elder and the bodyguard to proceed in the direction that he pointed. The elder and the bodyguard went without hesitation while another charrbeast engaged in combat with Scourge.

Scourge quickly neutralized his opponent and went to join the elder and his bodyguard. 'This is it...' he thought to himself as he pulled a dagger that was not part of the holy knights arsenal. Zircon had put strong magic on the holy knight crystals, armor, and weapons that prevented the weaponry to be used for evil and against the just. The dagger was a little gift from his mysteriously robed associate. He knows exactly what to do with this gift.

The elder and his bodyguard went the direction that the black holy knight had pointed and they ran into a dark dead end lightened dimly by the stars in the sky. "Oh my, it's a dead end. Should we wait for the black holy knight to rejoin us or do we find another way?" The elder asked his bodyguard for quick advice. The elder felt around the wall looking for another route they can take to extend their flight.

A strained grunt was his answer and the sound of a heavyset body fell to the ground met his ears. The elder turned around to see his trusted bodyguard motionless on the ground with a dagger sticking out of his back. A dark being stepped closer to him revealed to be the knight in black armor. "Black Holy Knight, what are you doing?"

"I don't go by that name anymore. Consider this my resignation from the Holy Knights. You will be coming with me. If you value your life, do not resist." Scourge pulled the dagger out of the dead bodyguard's back and stepped closer to grab the elder. Scourge held him to his side with his left arm as he created a hole in the wall with his crystal sword. Scourge climbed through the hole bringing his captive with him.

* * *

The other holy knights strained themselves trying to fend off the charrbeasts while protecting the villagers that are still trapped in the banquet hall. Though the holy knights are clearly stronger, they began to struggle against the savage charrbeasts. The charrbeasts took advantage of the growing fatigue of the holy knights and they began to thrash at the holy knights.

"Zircon, they are starting to get the upperhand! We must do something!" the red holy knight called out to the white holy knight before being caught in the chest by a crude ax. The hit knocked him into and through the wall.

"We must keep fighting them! The villagers are counting on us! Stay strong!" Zircon replied as he fought with a strong charrbeast wielding a sword. Fatigue was clearly present in Zircon's reply and his movements began to be sluggish as he struggled to finish off the charrbeast. Zircon had a misstep while taking a step backwards and fell over. The charrbeast saw its golden opportunity to land a critical blow to the white holy knight and raised its sword to deal a savage blow.

Before the charrbeast could make another move to critically wound the leader of the holy knights, the green holy knight hopped onto the beast's back to distract it. The green holy knight pulled on the beast's horns to keep its attention off the white holy knight. The charrbeast roared angrily and tried to swipe at the knight on its back with a clawed paw without success. The charrbeast got on all fours and bucked wildly to throw off its burden. The green holy knight held tightly as he could on the charrbeast's horns even while his body became detached from the charrbeast's back for a few seconds several times.

Zircon took advantage of the green holy knight's distraction and regained some of his energy. He rose and began to charge at the charrbeast with his crystal sword poised to strike through it. The green holy knight leaped off just in time before the crystal blade impaled the nasty beast's midsection.

After pulling his crystal sword from the beast's corpse, Zircon turned to his comrade. "I owe you one. I may be getting too old for this fighting. I may put in for retirement after this mission."

"Oh come on, old man, you got many years ahead of you!" The green holy knight quipped before the knights separated to take on another pair of charrbeasts.

* * *

Once the villagers escaped through the impromptu emergency exit they created, the purple and yellow rangers looked at the other knights engaging in battle with the charrbeasts and they prepared to join the fray.

Zircon seemed to have read their minds or something for he called out instructions to them. "We'll take it from here! You two make sure the villagers get to their homes safely!"

"Yes sir!" The two knights replied as they went through the exit to ensure the safety of the villagers.

Once outside, a pack of charrbeasts came at them at once with their crude weaponry. The two knights quickly activated their crystal shields to fend off the attacks while they materialized their crystal swords to combat with their enemies. The fight quickly went in favor of the charrbeasts who outnumbered the two knights. "There are too many of them! We need help!"

As if on cue, the red knight came crashing through the wall. The red knight took a few seconds to gather himself. He prepared to go back into the banquet hall but saw the predicament his comrades were in. He materialized his crystal sword and joined the battle to strengthen the holy knight numbers against the charrbeasts.

After what felt like an eternity of fighting the charrbeasts, the three knights were joined by the blue, green, and white knights. The six knights met together and lined up with their crystal swords poised to make an organized effort to vanguish the beasts. They began to charge as one unit at their enemies.

The charrbeasts prepared to make a charge at the advancing holy knights but they stopped dead in their tracks. The turned tail to flee out of the city joined by any surviving charrbeasts in the banquet hall.

Confused, yet elated, at the sudden retreat of the charrbeasts, the holy knights couldn't help but give a cheer for their victory. They were all cheering except for Zircon.

The red holy knight didn't have to see Zircon's face to see something is bothering him. "What is troubling you, our leader?"

"Something is not right. Those charrbeasts were ready to go out in a blaze of glory against us yet they changed their minds in the middle of an attack and fled. It is like something or someone is controlling them as if to keep us occupied..." Zircon stiffened as if he was struck by lightning. "We must search every inch of this village for Scourge and the village elder! Spread out!"

At Zircon's command, the holy knights spread out to search the sectors of the village for their missing comrade and village elder. Zircon rushed into the banquet hall to track the route that Scourge had led the village elder during the charrbeast attack. As Zircon tracked the route, he was tormented by what he may find. 'Has Scourge betrayed us?' he thought distressingly.

In a matter of moments, Zircon came across the lifeless body of the village elder's bodyguard with a bloodstained back. 'What is this? Whatever killed this man cannot be the crystal sword. I made dead level sure that our crystal weaponry cannot harm the innocent. Has Scourge found another means to do this or is there an even greater threat that has captured him and the village elder?' Zircon then noticed the hole in the wall that most likely provided either Scourge's or whatever captured Scourge and the village elder's escape. Zircon took a moment to let the scene soak in. He then activated his crystal communication feature. "Holy knights, I'm sending you my coordinates now. I have found what we are looking for."

In different colored flashes, the holy knights appeared next to Zircon. "I fear that the village elder is in grave danger. It seems that Scourge the black holy knight has either gone rogue and has turned against us or he has run into a very formidable enemy that has taken them both. We must take pursuit immediately!"

"Zircon, we don't know where we are going in the night desert. Who knows what danger we will face in the desert darkness. It may be better to wait until daylight to search."

"I'm afraid that we do not have time to waste. We must go now. Besides... I have a plan to track them." Zircon pointed at a clear footprint in the dirt that must belong to Scourge. He began to chant an incantation that caused the footprint to glow brightly. The holy knights observed with amazement at Zircon's magical ability. They knew that Zircon was not just a knight, but a warlock as well. That fact doesn't negate their amazement.

The holy knights peeked out the hole to see glowing footprints going a certain direction into the desert.

"Alright, let's go!" One by one, the holy knights slipped through the hole in the wall and took pursuit in the direction of the glowing footprints.

* * *

"You are making a grave mistake, friend. Don't do this!" The village elder's pleas appeared to fall on deaf ears for he got no reply from his captor as they went farther and farther from the village.

They finally arrived at a dark monumental structure that looks like an obelisk. Numerous torches magically lit up illuminating the obelisk and revealing the cloaked figure. "Welcome, Scourge. I see you have brought what we have required for your...initiation. Well done!" A smaller obelisk on a flat platform appeared magically and dark tendrils emerged from it wrapping around the village elder's frame and binding him to the obelisk. "It is time for you to meet the great Nightmare King!" The robed figure gestured to the top of the larger obelisk and the image of a dark and sinister figure appeared like a hologram projection. The robed figure and Scourge bowed their knees in reverence to the hologram projection.

"I am Hexavex the Nightmare King! I have been informed about you, Scourge, and your desire to join the force of darkness. You are making a very wise decision siding with our forces. To prove your allegiance to me, slay the village elder and let your power crystal soak in the spilled blood. You will then be endued with dark power! Now do it!"

"Yes sir..." Scourge rose from his kneeling position and turned to the proverbial sacrificial lamb. Scourge produced the dagger that slew the bodyguard and stepped closer to the captive elder whose begging is becoming more fervent. The old man begged him to not go through with what he is about to do. 'It is too late to turn back now. I've already crossed the line. The Holy Knights will never take me back even if I wanted to. Joining the forces of Hexavex is my only option. I hate that you have to lose your life. I will do this as quickly and painlessly as possible for your sake...' Scourge tuned out the elder's pleas as he raised his arm to make a single slashing motion with the dagger's blade cutting through the elder's frail body. Blood splashed to the ground as the dagger's blade met flesh. Before the elder slipped away into lifelessness, he gave Scourge a look of pity that disturbed the knight.

'Sorry, old man, there is nothing to pity about me now. I've crossed the point of no return.' Scourge thought as he turned his back on the now-deceased man.

"Now, Scourge, cast your power crystal into the blood and corrupt it." the robed figure instructed.

Scourge produced the black power crystal and let it drop into the growing puddle of blood that has now reached to his boots.

* * *

The six holy knights moved as fast as they could at a rapid pace leaving the village behind. The glowing footprints led them all the way to what two obelisk structures. Once they got closer to the structures, they saw the hologram projection of a very sinister-looking enemy observing what is taking place at the foot of the smaller obelisk. The holy knights caught sight of a mysterious robed figure who watched just as intently as the sinister being. The eyes of the holy knights followed their gaze and to their horror they saw their comrade Scourge standing over the slain village elder. Their horror intensified when they saw Scourge drop his power crystal into the blood.

"Scourge, don't do this!" Zircon cried out in desperation but the power crystal has already made its descent into the spilled blood.

The moment that the crystal touched the blood, a great dark pillar rose from the blood puddle engulfing Scourge in its wake. The holy knights ran to interfere with this dark sensation but charrbeasts appeared and surrounded the holy knights ready to battle. "Let's get rid of these beasts! We must stop that dark pillar!" The charrbeasts and the holy knights simultaneously rushed at one another to do battle. It was clear that the charrbeasts were summoned to keep the holy knights busy until whatever is happening to Scourge is accomplished.

The battle between the holy knights and the charrbeasts raged on for some time until the dark pillar finally dissipated. Scourge was sprawled on the ground motionless and seriously disfigured. A dark energy surrounded Scourge's body and it levitated rising up to the figure of the sinister figure.

"Holy Knights! My name is Hexavex! I am the Nightmare King! You will know to fear me and my forces when we are through with you! We have successfully converted one of your own and the next time you see him, you will meet your match! I should destroy you now, but I have what I want, but my associate will provide entertainment for you. Until then, Holy Knights..." With that, the hologram of Hexavex and Scourge disappeared into nothing.

The holy knights materialized their swords to combat with the robed figure that was left behind.

"It is not me you will be battling, Holy Knights. A fresh band of charrbeasts are right behind you to keep you busy." As it spoke, the spoken band of charrbeasts stepped onto the scene ready to face the already fatigued holy knights. The holy knights prepared for battle once more. As the holy knights and the charrbeasts fought, the robed figure made a move to retrieve the black power crystal.

Zircon sensed the robed figure's true intention was to retrieve the fallen power crystal. He looked at his comrades that are doing their best to fend off the charrbeasts but it looks like they are not going to last much longer. Zircon wracked his brain for some kind of solution. A single solution came to his mind. The black power crystal has been corrupted and the there is a risk that it will corrupt any who touch it, yet it should not fall into the hands of Hexavex's forces either.

Zircon gripped his white power crystal and began to speak incantations to summon a great perpetual sandstorm to bury this very area in a great amount of sand so that the power crystal will be lost to all. When Zircon spoke the very last word in the incantation, a great dark cloud hovered over the area and a powerful gust of wind began to blow bringing in a great amount of sand.

The robed figure reached for the black power crystal but sand began to bury it and keep it out of reach. "Curse you, holy knights!" With that, the robed figure vanished without a trace without the prize.

Zircon had a mind to place another incantation to seal the black power crystal away for good but one look at the charrbeasts overwhelming the other holy knights forced him to compromise. Zircon ran to the holy knights and called them together. Once together, Zircon began chanting another incantation to summon a vortex for them to escape the now-raging sandstorm that obscured their vision. The vortex appeared right in front of them and all six knights held hands to lead each other to it and through it.

* * *

Scourge was brought out of his flashback by the appearance of a single figure. Scourge couldn't get a good look at the figure with the vicious sandstorm blowing around. Scourge gripped his dark sword with one hand and he raised the other to hail down the figure. It looked like that it saw him hailing it down and approached. Scourge prepared to attack the figure if need be. Scourge called out to the figure. "Halt! Who goes there?"

The figure finally came to Scourge's view revealing a silver-skinned humanoid that looks like that lackey of Zircon's. It looked very similar to the one named Toof, but this one looks more menacing. The figure stopped at Scourge's command and gave a little bow. "My name is Bountor. I have been sent to this specific place to meet with you."

"You have, have you? By who?" Scourge suspiciously demanded keeping his sword at the ready.

"Some robed figure. That is all that I know. He has hired me to be an assistance to you, Master Scourge." The figure showed submission to Scourge with a curt yet sincere bow of the head.

The mention of the robed figure rang a bell in Scourge's head, but he still had doubts about the usefulness of this thing the robed figure has sent to him. "And what makes you any use to me?"

"I am the best bounty hunter in this dimension. I have quite the skill set including finding lost artifacts as well as...hunting down bounties."

'I can make use of this stranger.' Scourge looked over his new assistant and nodded with approval. "Alright then, there is something buried beneath all this sand that I am seeking. Once that is finished, I have another job for you. Now let's get to work!"

"Yes sir!" Bountor produced a satchel and dipped his hand into it to retrieve what looks like some kind of orb. "This is an extremely rare orb that will reveal the exact location of what you seek."

"It better be correct! I have no time for wild goose chases! Activate it."

Bountor held the orb out at arm's length and spoke to it as if it can hear what he says. "Reveal the location of what Scourge seeks."

The orb glowed brightly as Bountor placed it on the sandy ground. The orb started moving on its own to a specific location on the desert plain. Bountor reached into his satchel once again and produced a high-technology shovel. He positioned the shovel at where the orb rolled to and it began to spin like a drill going deeper and deeper into the sand.

Some time passed by as the shovel did its thing in digging the hole until it appeared to stop. "I believe we have struck something." Bountor made a move to step into the hole but Scourge stopped him with his sword.

"I will be the one to retrieve my artifact. I cannot trust you fully just yet."

"I understand..."

Scourge jumped into the hole and used the thickened sand that has been there for many generations to shimmy down to where the shovel drill has stopped. Once at the bottom, he knocked the contraption aside and dug with his own gauntlet. His fingers enclosed around the familiar tool that he had used so long ago. Scourge grabbed the contraption and shot himself out of the pit to the surface. Scourge cast the contraption aside to Bountor and focused on what was in his fist.

'This will certainly spell the end for the Power Rangers...' Scourge uncurled his fingers to reveal the black power crystal. Scourge can feel the power emanating from the crystal. "Hello again, old friend. I thought I'd never see you again."

Scourge held up the power crystal as if about to morph into his former alter ego. 'Let's see if this will work...'

"Black Holy Power!"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

 **Update: I decided to change the final segment of this chapter. I just felt that only one figure is necessary to move the story along instead of the original three. I apologize for another lengthy wait for the next chapter. I will try my best to get to work on it and posting it as soon as possible. Thank you all for your patience!**


	34. Chapter 34: The Black Holy Knight Part 2

The moment that Scourge uttered those familiar words, the black power crystal sent out some kind of static that sent a jolt through Scourge's gauntlet. The jolt traveled through Scourge's body and caused him to drop the crystal onto the sand. "The blasted thing has rejected me... no matter... I have a backup plan... Bountor, I require your assistance. Come with me to earth!" With that said, Scourge pocketed the black power crystal, drew his sword, and caused the vortex back to earth to form. The two sinister figures stepped right through the vortex heading towards the earth dimension

* * *

At the Crescent City Medical Center, a man in dark blue scrubs and a white lab coat approached the reception area to greet a feeble-looking man that looked like a native Hawaiian in a wheelchair and what must be the man's son, an athletic-looking teenager with the same tanned skin tone and dark hair. "Ah, you must be Maurice Shapiro. I am Dr. Nemo. I do hope you had a good flight here. Welcome to Crescent City. And you must be Javin." The doctor extended a hand to shake the lad's hand. "We are ready for your examination. Please follow me. Dr. Nemo led the way down the hallway to the elevator with Javin pushing his father's wheelchair behind the doctor. The group entered the elevator and they went up to the fourth floor of the hospital. Dr. Nemo led the Shapiros down another hallway into a customized room for the examination. Javin wheeled his father into the room and Dr. Nemo shut the door.

"Mr. Shapiro, before we go through this examination, I must make it clear that your condition is very very rare. We do not know anything about your ailment and we cannot give you an accurate prognosis. We have determined that you do not have ALS. You said that your weakness has gradually gotten worse in the last six months?"

"Yes, doctor. Doctor, is there any way to find out if my son Javin will have this condition?"

"We cannot be one hundred percent sure, but we can run blood tests on you both to determine if this condition is hereditary. I will have the nurse come by shortly to draw your blood, with your permission."

Dr. Nemo began his examination of Maurice Shapiro, testing his reflexes, his sense of touch, and his level of strength in his limbs. With every single examination, Dr. Nemo spoke into a tape recorder to record everything about this disease. The nurse came in with vials and syringes for the blood samples. She disinfected a portion of the upper arms of Mr. Shapiro and his son and stuck them with the needles, pulling back on the plunger of the syringe to fill the vials with blood. Javin looked away from the needle going into his arm to draw the blood sample, he is no fan of needles but this blood draw needed to be done. Hopefully the blood test will give them some kind of answers.

Dr. Nemo's examination went on for another hour until he finally finished with his verbal notes on the tape recorder. Dr. Nemo pressed the stop record button on it and pocketed it. "The blood test should be back this evening. The nurse will take you to your room. I will see you two in a little bit when we do find something out." With that Dr. Nemo exited the examination room and the nurse came in to take the Shapiros to the patient room designated for Mr. Shapiro.

Once Mr. Shapiro was settled into the bed and hooked up to the machines that read his heart rate, the nurse left the room to return to the nurse's station. "You should give your mother a call and let her know that we made it safely. I'm sure she is ready to see you."

Javin wasn't too sure about that. He only talked to his mother for the first time in years a week ago when his father's symptoms grew worse. Even then his father pressured him to call her to tell her that they are coming to Crescent City. Javin is still a little bitter over the divorce of his parents three years ago. Javin's mother left Hawaii to return to Crescent City. 'Crescent City just had to have the best medical department for my father's illness..' Javin thought bitterly to himself. He nodded at his father's suggestion and left the room. He went down the hallway to a stairwell to make the call. He turned his cell phone on and with shaking fingers found his mother's name on his contact list and pressed the call button.

She picked up on the second ring. "Hello, mom? It's Javin. We are here in Crescent City at the hospital. We made it safely." Javin didn't know what else to say, what can you say to your mother that you have not seen in years? His mother did her best to bridge the gap between them by inviting him for dinner. He couldn't think of a valid excuse to blow her off so he reluctantly agreed. They set the time for her to pick him up at the hospital entrance in an hour.

* * *

"Skarab, what are you working on? Zomlock wants a new weapon created to defeat the rangers. How is it working out? You know he is getting impatient." Mergana's very annoying voice echoed throughout Skarab's makeshift laboratory.

"Silence, you annoying wench! I am trying to come up with a weapon as we speak..." Skarab's grumpy voice replied to Mergana's.

"With no luck I see. Zomlock won't be happy with us when he finds out we have nothing.. Better you be punished than me!"

A vortex appeared behind both Skarab and Mergana and Scourge and his companion emerged. "Luckily for the both of you I have a plan to destroy those rangers. I will need both of your services."

"Scourge! It's about time you came back here! I was starting to miss that brooding voice of yours."

"Enough flattery, Mergana. This is the plan I have to defeat them.." Scourge told both Skarab and Mergana a vanilla version of his plan which involves using Bountor to gain the trust of the rangers and their friend Toof leading to their capture. Scourge omitted the part that he has the black power crystal and his real plan to defeat the power rangers. He did not want Zomlock to know all the details lest he interferes. Zomlock would want to use the energy from the black power crystal for himself to escape to the surface and battle the rangers himself. Zomlock does not have a key role in Scourge's plan. Scourge turned to his Toof-like companion. "Go now and flee!" The companion nodded his head and escaped through the still-visible vortex onto the surface world.

"Splendid plan, Scourge! I will now go to Zomlock to summon a hunter for your 'friend'." Mergana turned to leave, but not before Scourge told her to not tell Zomlock of Scourge's return.

Once Scourge was sure Mergana has left he spoke discreetly to Skarab. "I also want you to infect this with a dark spell... I require something else as well..." Scourge showed Skarab the black power crystal and confided in him the rest of his plan. He knew that Skarab knew better than to betray him. He will make Skarab the smartest pile of ashes if he crosses him.

"As you wish, Scourge. I will do what you ask..."

* * *

The five teens spent a monster-free afternoon playing volleyball at one of Crescent City's parks. Sabin served the volley ball to the other team consisting of Chaice, Kaila, and Alex while he and Erika played on a team. They seemed to be at a disadvantage at the first look but they are doing a great job holding their own while they are down a person. The volleys between the two teams kept coming, each team refusing to let the ball fall to the sand. At last, Chaice spiked the ball over the net right on Sabin and Erika's side. Sabin dove to try to bump the ball up but fell short as the volleyball fell onto the sand giving the other team the final point. Chaice extended a hand to help Sabin up. They exchanged "good game"s with each other without any animosity towards one another.

The teens took a break from the game to have some refreshments that Erika and Kaila brought for them. While they drank bottles of water, Sabin spoke, "Man, I wish we had another person on our team to even things out a bit. I'm not complaining, but you guys got quite an advantage."

"That would be cool. It really would be awesome if we had another ranger to fight alongside us." The teens imagined what color the ranger would be and what their zord would look like.

The fantasizing was interrupted by a loud bang close by. The teens responded quickly, having their power crystals at the ready if it was a monster attack. They ran towards the source of the bang. They saw two figures that appeared to be fighting. One of them looked like Toof while the other looked like a monster from the Court of Darkness. It looked like the Toof-like being is trying to escape from the attacking monster that looked like a humanoid spider. The monster opened its mouth that had two protruding pincers and strands of spider silk shot out binding the Toof-like being. "I have you now, Obsidian! You will serve the Court of Darkness!"

The Toof-like being spoke in a foreign language that the rangers could not understand. The rangers began their morph sequence.

"Red Holy Power!"

"Yellow Holy Power!"

"Purple Holy Power!"

"Blue Holy Power!"

"Green Holy Power!"

Once morphed, the rangers equipped their power blasters and blasted the spider monster, breaking the spider thread that trapped the other being. The monster rolled backwards and regained its balance. "Power Rangers! You have no business interfering!"

"Oh yeah! This is our business now, you eight-legged freak!" The green ranger retorted back.

In response, the spider monster released bullet-like beams from his mandible that struck the rangers causing sparks to fly upon impact. The rangers fell backwards as they were hit by another barrage of beams. The spider monster turned his attention to its prey but realized that it has escaped. Frustrated, the monster turned back to the rangers. "You let my prey escape! Do not get in my way again or I will destroy you next time!" With that said, the monster spit a stream of spider silk upwards and climbed up the silk and disappeared.

* * *

"You have failed to capture the Obsidian! I should squash you right now!" Zomlock pointed his pronged staff at the spider monster threateningly.

A vortex appeared and Scourge appeared before Zomlock. "I have returned. My search has been fruitless, I'm afraid."

"Well it's about time you have shown up, Scourge! There is a rogue Obsidian on the loose and I want him! Go back to earth with Arachnoid and capture that Obsidian!"

"Yes Master Zomlock, I will not fail you!" With that Arachnoid used his method of spitting a stream of spider silk upwards to return to the surface to capture the rogue Obsidian.

* * *

Javin met his mother at the front of the hospital in the late afternoon. It took her rolling down her passenger window and calling for him to figure out which vehicle was hers. He nervously opened the car door and hopped in. He buckled his seatbelt with trembling fingers. It was the first time seeing his mother in years and he didn't know what to say. As she drove them to a nearby restaurant she began to ask him questions about himself. She even complimented on his handsome features. He gave her short answers, not really opening himself up to her a whole lot. Only enough to satisfy her overwhelming curiosity about him.

The questions continued as they ate dinner. She was relentless. During their meal she made a suggestion that threw him off guard. "How about you and your father stay here in Crescent City? You can both live with me. I've talked to him about it and he is open to it, but it all depends on you. We do not know how much time he.."

Her suggestion struck a chord in Javin and he unintentionally snapped at her. "Don't say it! He will get better."

"You're right. But we must prepare ourselves for whatsoever may happen." She said trying to defuse the situation before they get into a heated argument. She backed off and the two of them ate the rest of their dinner in near silence. It seems that Javin has shut himself off from her. She can hardly blame him, it was she who ran off years ago across the Pacific to live a new life. She desired to reconcile with both Maurice and Javin. She made a huge mistake leaving them in Hawaii. She advanced in her career, but it cost her her family. For years she steadily lost satisfaction with her career and longed for her family again and now they are in the same city once again. If Maurice and Javin were to move back in with her they can remarry one another and she can step down from her career to help Maurice through this illness for however long it may last.

They finished dinner and made their way back to the hospital. Before Javin exited the car, his mother grabbed him by the arm so she can say one last thing. "Just think about it, okay? I don't mean to pressure you or your father. Just think about it. Give Crescent City a chance."

Javin looked at his mother in the eyes originally intending to blow her off but it looked like she was being sincere in her offer to reconcile the family. Her sincerity moved him inside. "Yeah, I'll think about it. I don't know when I'll make a decision, but I'll think about it." With that he left the car and watched her slowly pull away. He stood at the hospital entrance watching her drive away. Thoughts and feelings flooded his mind. Maybe he'll give Crescent City a chance.

Instead of going inside the hospital, he decided to go on a run and get a little feel of the city at dusk. The air felt great for a city, not as polluted as he first thought it would be. Crescent City is certainly living up to its reputation of being one of the greenest cities in the United States. Javin started doing a light run down the street going wherever he felt like going as long as he didn't get lost. Javin found a park and decided to do some running on its trail.

While running on the trail, Javin encountered a dark figure that seemed to appear in front of him out of thin air. Javin readied himself to defend himself in case the figure attacked. The figure came at him swinging its arms at him trying to land a blow. Javin easily dodged such attempts and waited for an opening to thrust his knee in his opponent's midsection causing the opponent to back up. Javin was surprised that his opponent didn't appear to be winded like he should be. Javin prepared to unleash an offensive onslaught on his opponent but the figure merely bowed its head to him. "Had enough?"

"Well done, young man. You have excellent reflexes. Please forgive me for my assault, I was merely testing your skills. I have an offer for you that you will be wise to consider and accept."

"I've already had some offers, I'm not really interested in any more." Javin turned to walk away from the mysterious figure.

"What if I have the key to give your father strength to stand, walk, even run once more?" The words made Javin freeze in his tracks.

The figure smirked knowing he caught the boy's interest. "I have a very special remedy that will cure your father's condition. But there is one thing I need for you to do before I give you this cure."

Javin turned to face the figure again. "And why should I trust you? I don't know your name."

"My name is Scourge. I am not from this world. I come from a different world. As for my favor..." Scourge withdrew the black power crystal and held it out in front of Javin. "I need you to take this crystal and say Black Holy Power."

Javin was skeptical of this figure named Scourge. Scourge's offer seemed too good to be true. But if his claim to be from another world and having access to the cure to his father's condition, it seems worthy to be checked into. "All right.." Javin took the black crystal from Scourge's hand. The moment he touched the crystal, he felt a pulsation of power that emanated from the crystal. He felt the power of the crystal overtaking him quickly. "Black Holy Power!"

The moment he said those words, Javin's body became covered with crystalline armor like that of of the power rangers he had heard about. Javin checked out his armor, impressed with it. Jvin held out his hand and a small black figurine of an eagle appeared in his hand. The eagle figurine moved and made the sound of an eagle. He had an overwhelming desire to do what Scourge wants him to do. "What is your command?"

"I want you to destroy the Power Rangers."

"If that is what you command, I will crush them! I will wipe them from existence!"


End file.
